My Life Turned Inside Out
by WingedBonnie
Summary: AU 1x2: As the times grow more dangerous, one Duo Maxwell un wittingly grows closer to a destiny all his own and the darkness of another that just might be 2 deep 2 handle. So as NYC teeters of the edge of oblivion his story begins to unfold...
1. Prologue: Every Story

Notes: this is my firs story I have ever put on a site period. I hope you guyz enjoy this because I have a lay out as to where I'm goin with this story. ENJOY! '

Prologue:

Dorothy walks across a black stage, white garments flowing around her feet with each step. The light shines solely on her leaving the rest of platform pitch black. She finally stops in the middle as a soft melody starts up and shebegins to sing softly.

/"Every story, tale, or memoir

Every saga or romance

Whether truth or fabricated

Whether planned or happenstance

/Whether sweeping through the ages

Casting centuries aside

Or a hurried brief recital

Just a 30 minute ride

/Whether bright or melancholy

Rough and ready

Finely spun

/Whether with a thousand players

Or a lonely cast of one

/Every story, new or ancient

Rag–a-tale or work of art

All are tales of human failing

All are tales of love at heart"

The stage suddenly burst into light and Dorothy sings with a new determination, throwing her long skirts aside to reveal formfitting white pants and a matching one sided white belly shirt.

/"This is the story of a love that flourished in a time of hate

Of lovers no stretch of time could separate

Love set into motion on the Nile's shore

Destiny ignited by an act of war

The Gods had made an earth, still born

creatures differing far and wide

but the perfect creation

began to turn and choose sides

destruction of fellow neighbors justified

each race divided

controlled by conceit and pride

oh.........."

Dorothy fades away as a whole new symphony takes control and fades into the current scene of the back of a head full of brown air, the owner with their back turned to the screen and seemingly staring at the window

(X)(x)(X)

I yawn tiredly and stretch, finding myself somewhat sore.

Ever since the dawn of time itself I have hated mornings. Now I know you think that really doesn't make sense because there is no possible way I could've been alive at the dawn of time in order to hate mornings. Well you are mistaken. You see my tale does actually start at the dawn of time because I AM the dawn of time. Now you're looking at me like I'm crazy. Not to mention I'm rambling....Oh dear……..

Well I have to admit that when I first heard that my first thought was "can YOU say PSYCHO….." and I'm told it showed very blatantly on my face too,but I guess in order for you to understand I'll have to start at the VERY beginning, many years ago…..

It'd be best if I let someone else take over from here.

(X)(x)(X)

**_Some period in the A.D. timeline………._**

Now I'm not even going to try to sit here and tell you there is no God. There is indeed a God. He created me along with all the other beings in the world. Each of them put there with a purpose, that fact still stands today. But there was an imbalance as well, not everything can be sunny delight you know.

This imbalance created beings that are not yet accepted even until this day. These beings range in characteristics and personas. Vampires, craft users, mages, apparitions,and wickens.You name it, it exist.(Unless you go on to things like a clean port a potty, then your just out of luck.) But I was supposed to be beginning a story now wasn't I? Well then I'm sorry for rambling about.

Life was created with a body to perform specific functions that help the organism it host survive and so on, but these 'defects' , if you will, have created un necessary complications within the blue prints of life and the seams holding together the structure of society. SOme were curses placed upon the being, forcing them to live a life theydidn't which to live and meet a destiny they'd rather soon forget. But not all of these differenceswere so bad, in some cases theywere extraordinary gifts that could benefit everyone around them and bring a further sense of diversity. If only..... if only they were used that way. For with the sudden appearance of these strange traits and abilities came the manifestation of evil. Humans chose not to accept those who were different and as one would expect, those who were different used their abilities to bring about hell on those who shunned them. However... there were those who chose to accept everyone no matter who they were, what they looked like, or what the had done. They chose to love because it was what God and the fates wanted for people. But then organizations were formed within the mortal society against the 'other beings' as they had been named. These organizations lived to slay them thatthey deemed un worthyto share the earth with themin addition tothose that chose to stand against their cause. It wasn't long before'Other Beings' banded together and sneered at all who were too weak to be a part of them. The earth becamea cruel place.And so it came to pass that races warred against and within one another. The world became corrupted and something wicked was born out of it. Something that in the end, wouldpull the strings of all who allowed it to do so.

And that's where I come in. The heart of the matter lies in fact that I am the phoenix. I was created to balance out the worlds sense of good and evil. And if there ever was a time that 'un named something wicked' would strike out and try to make the world it's own, I would be there.

I have nowlived for 500 years. I trained in the Temple of The Egyptian Sun God Helios and set out to fulfill my job. I watched over earth, blessed families and individuals, and brought hope being the beacon of earth itself. Now my journey will be ended within a day only to begin again. As we speak I'm preparing my nest and herbs to complete the ritual that has gone on for so many years. This ritual was how I was born. Right here in the Sun temple.

(X)(x)(X)

She walked down the hall briskly. It was almost time for the ceremony. Lady Po was a priestess of the Sun Temple, although currently her career as priestess was being jeopardized by the fact that she was running late for the Sunset ceremony. She scowled to herself not being able to believe that she could have lost track of time so quickly. But then again this was the first Sunset Ceremony she would be taking part in, which was even more reason for her to panic! As she began in an UN lady like sprint down the hall she met with leader of the night's festivities.

"Treize I am SO sorry, I know I'm running late!" The ginger haired man shook his head in distaste.

"Lady Po you know you must be there when the Phoenix is reborn, although there are other Priestess hands, the required number is THREE and if your here that means only TWO are fulfilling their duties. Now hurry along before tragedy strikes." He said, shooing her along. Lady Po nodded her head and continued in her sprint. /Why the on earth is this temple so BIG……. Does it even matter? Two, three it's all the same! /

(X)(x)(X)

Far off in the distance a form watched as the preliminaries for the ceremony began.

"It's time we made our move, boys, let's go!"

They stalked off into the night prepared to change the world…..and not for the best either.

(X)(x)(X)

"Where in the Devil is PO?!" Head priestess Une fumed. The other temple hands sat quietly preparing the Phoenix for what awaited her. For someone who was supposed to be 500 years old, the phoenix looked quite young; she could've passed for a normal girl of 15. It was an incredibly cool night and Lynx sat in the courtyard. She couldn't believe 500 years had passed so quickly. She turned to Une and asked what seemed to be the silliest question in her whole existence.

"Will I remember anything when I'm reborn?" Une looked at her with sympathy. It had to be hard knowing you were being prepared to die, even if you were going to be reborn the minute you died.

"No, usually they don't…." Lynx nodded quietly excepting this.

"I'm here!" In the distance a young priestess with honey blonde hair ran with a very perturbed looking man in tow. Une snorted. The scroll bearer took this as his cue and stood ready to take notes.

"It's about time, come let us begin already. Lynx." She nodded to the raven haired woman who sat cloaked in a red silk. Her green eyes shined with determination, set on fulfilling the quest that awaited her. She knew she would be reborn and in turn the hands of the temple would teach her reincarnation just like they had taught her at the beginning of her existence. The temple shone with bright candle light and smelled of herbs. It was a brisk night. She clutched her medallion closer to her heart and looked at Une and Treize.

"I'm ready." Just as she was prepared to take her place in the nest an arrow shot through the sky hitting a nearby pillar. Attached to it was a note.

_Tonight a new chapter begins with a new beginning….._ Une's brow crinkled in confusion as she read the note. She looked in the direction in which the arrow had came from and fell to the floor instantly before she had time to even think. Lynx looked up to see that an arrow had pierced Une's heart. Treize ran to where Une had fallen just as a guard came through the main doorway of the courtyard and ran up to Lord Treize.

"We're being attacked. The temple is surrounded!" Lady Po met Lynx eyes and they both knew this couldn't be good. Treize looked at the guard.

"Sound all alarms." Treize then looked to Po and the remaining hands of the temple. "Get Lynx out of here at all cost, the ceremony must be completed!" Po, Nora, and Leia nodded and set off down the corridor with Lynx. Treize sighed and looked at the woman laying cold in his arms. He set Une down carefully, leaned her against a pillar, and sighed.

"Lord, knows what fate will decide for us now…." And with that he set off with the guard.

(X)(x)(X)

Woman and children screamed in the distance as pure chaos ensued all around them. The city as a whole was being attacked. It was Ray Maten's luck that caused her to be sneaking around trying to steal from The Sun Temple at a time like this.

A short girl who looked to be only 13 years old, due to her height, stood amongst the madness consuming the small dockside town.

"What have I gotten myself into, these people are nuts!" She shook her head causing the long black ponytail she sported to sway against her back following the head's movements. Night was her element; she was after all a vampire. Her blue eyes shined through the night glinting in the wake of flames that suddenly started to consume a nearby market cart.

"Well I better start making my way, right Hel?" The bird that sat on her shoulder clicked its beak quietly in approval while ruffling it's feathers. She smiled over her shoulder at the bird and flung her cape to the side so it wrapped around her. She prepared to slip back into the shadows just as four figures were heading in her direction. /Damn, I've been caught haven't I?/

"You ,child, what are you doing in the temple? You cannot possibly be one of the temple helps!" A young woman with wheat blonde hair and blue eyes accused her. She smirked.

Ray chose to ignore the fact this woman failed to address in her a decent manner and smiply smirked.

"Well if you must know I am a thief and I had planned on taking a couple of souvenirs, I mean it's not everyday a person like me gets to visit the Temple of the SUN!" At this the young woman turned red.

"Thieves and stealing are quite frowned upon here, when this is over you will be going straight to the gallows, how DARE you mock me, you filthy little street rat!" Relelna stepped forward as if prepared to strike the girl when suddenly Po stepped forward.

"Leia! Don't you see? WE have NO time for this! WE have to get the phoenix out of here and QUICK!" She turned to Ray, studying the slim figure currently standing in a position of slight rebelliousness. The small heart shaped face was set in a bord expression." You may be of some help, come with us!". Ray rolled her eyes adjusting her cloak.

"Why should I?" Po had had enough.

"Because, you brat, everyone's lives are at stake here!" Ray seemed as if ready to retort- and possibly kick Sally in the shin whena young man of Asian decent then showed up. It was the scribe and scroll bearer from earlier. He wrinkled his nose in disgust at Ray before stating his mission.

"General Treize…….has fallen! The temple is swarmed and only getting worse. There is no possible way to make it out!" Leia simply rolled her eyes as if their situation couldn't be more obvious (which it couldn't), while Po simply sighed, and the other two helps exchanged worried glances. Ray coked her head to the side, studying the scroll bearer.

"Well I could've told you that!" This earned her a glare from the scribe who she simply flipped the bird at.

"Word is that Marquise's forces are coming for Lynx and plan on taking the temple! WE have to find a way to complete the ceremony before dawn!" He stopped in mid sentence, his eyes widening in slight disbelief. "Po what on earth are you doing?" The young man looked at Po in shock as she ripped the hem of her garments and cut herself. She looked at him.

"It is way too hard to run in this and besides if we burn some herbs," she took a satchel out her garments and emptied it," it will make it appear as if the first part of the ceremony is complete which MIGHT slow them down. In the end they might decide to go after the reborn Phoenix but by then we could've covered enough ground." Everyone looked to each other to see what the others thoughts mightbe and nodded their head. Po then ran to the end of the corridor and pulled down a sword display. She pulled out a long silver Saber. She looked at Lynx.

"Do you have it with you?" Lynx pulled out a small dagger to answer Po's question, Po nodded. She prepared the herbs and took a strand of Lynx hair, which became a black feather. She set fire to it and stood up.

"Let's go everyone." Everyone started to head in the direction of the temple exit except for one. Po sighed.

"Are you coming?" Ray looked at her and smirked showing the barest glint of a fang. She made her way past Po.

"Sure, why not?" They both followed after the rest of the group.

(X)(x)(X)

Metrian scowled and his hazel eyes burned with intensity. He was a general in Marquise's dark army and he could NOT believe these people had yet to retrieve the phoenix. He tried to get information out of Treize but the man simply refused to give him what he needed, so of course he had to die. He wrinkled his nose in distaste as he watched the city around the temple burn. He crossed his arms and snarled at no one in particular, the snarl showing his fangs.

"Metrian, you should lighten up. We will have the phoenix in time, there is absolutely no way she could have escaped, the temple is surrounded." Alex sauntered over to Metrian, a mischievous glint evident in his eyes. Metrian snorted and a dangerous aura instantly formed around him, causing Alex to back off.

"Oh and I supposed we should have a nice little picnic and sing songs of mirth while the phoenix is possibly escaping somewhere in this very temple." Metrian glared dangerously over his shoulder, the room rumbling slightly with his quickly rising temper.Alex chuckled.

"Well maybe you should join the troops, you know, give them a little incentive." He grinned devilishly and was pleased to see the aura dim andMetrian smirk in response. Metrian stood.

"Let's go change the world Alex, let's go…….." And with intentions of pure evil they set out to join the ensuing chaos that ran amidst the temple. /Zechs will be pleased when we bring Lynx's head on a platter./

(X)(x)(X)

Chang Wufei was put out by this whole situation. What kind of immoral unjust lunatics would try to kidnap the phoenix? It was unheard of! Didn't the fools know that they could cut the very strings of time and all that makes sense in the world by doing so? And on top of that he was being commanded by a woman. A priestess ONNA! But even he could set aside his pride when the situation called for such an extreme. It was simple, there was absolutely no time to argue and bicker when the temple of HELIOS was under siege.

It suddenly occurred to him, how big the temple really was. They had been walking for what seemed like forever and dawn was fast approaching. He'd be damned if they weren't at least in the heart of the temple, assuming this woman knew where she was going. They had yet to come across any of Marquise's men but it was only a matter of time being that they were nearing the entrance and the place was surrounded. A thought suddenly dawned on him causing him to stop mid step. The absence of one set of foot steps caused everyone else to slow to a halt to see who had suddenly stopped or been killed. Ina situation such as this it wouldn'thave been a great surprise.

"Po where are you taking us? It can't possibly be to the entrance we'll be caught there for certain!" Po rolled her eyes and turned to Wufei.

"Obviously! Do you think that I'm such an incompetent that I'd lead us straight into Marquise's forces?" Po planted her hands on her hips, a look of indignation twisting her features. Wufei could be such an ass.

"Do you really want me to answer your question, this is after all your first year serving as a real hand in the temple and all the sudden you know what we should and shouldn't do in a crisis? I think not!" He folded his arms over his chest and gave her a skeptical look.

"Wufei please trust me, I know what I'm doing!" She began her voice rising slightly. He let down.

"Fine, let us keep moving." Po looked grateful.

They continued walking until Po stopped them again about 30 minutes later.

"This is it. We can complete the ceremony here and escape." They had stopped at a wall, which looked just like all the other walls if they weren't mistaken. Nora spoke up.

"I know you're a smart girl and all Po but," she looked around," what exactly are we escaping through?" Po motioned for Lynx to come over.

"Lynx I want you to press your medallion to the symbol on the wall that is identical to that of the one on the medallion." Lynx nodded and did as she was told. Lo and behold and line appeared right down the middle of the symbol and followed through the length of the wall. The wall rumbled beforeparting and showing a small gap where the line had been formed.Just as they prepared to go in they were interrupted.

"Lynx darling, why are you taking your leave so early? I thought you'd be wanting to see me?" At the end of the corridor stood Metrian and Marquise's forces. Lynx looked upin shock and started gripping the dagger in her cloak with one hand while clutching the medallion in the other.

"Metrian…….." He smirked and stepped towards Lynx who in turn took a step back and gripped the dagger even tighter. Po dashed forward with her sword in hand while Ray and Wufei took positions on her right and left. Alex shook his head.

"I think it's time we finished what we came here to do." Metrian took out his sword and pointed it at the group.

"Handle them!" With that Marquise's forces charged at the group. Ray took out a rather large bladed ring and began her attack while Wufei unsheathed his sword. Lynx looked at the violence around her and made the move. She lunged at Metrian.

"You bastard! You LIED!" She lashed out with her dagger putting more force into her blows with the word 'lied'. Metrian smirked and countered her attacks.

"I have a job to do, how the hell was I supposed to know YOU were the damned PHOENIX?" He bared his fangs and nearly knocked Lynx into a nearby pillar.

"So if I had told you, you would've still tried to kill me? Do I mean nothing to you?" Her words were strained as she continued fighting, driven by her anger. Around them spells were flung back and forth sending soldiers this way and that. Nora stepped back, letting a bridge of ice rip through the corridor causing debris to fall here and there.

"You can't always have it your way, not every tale has a happily ever AFTER!" She was pushed against the wall with his blade to her throat. She narrowed her eyes and could see her friends fighting in the background. She knew what to do. She repelled Metrian's blade and ripped the medallion from around her neck.

"Catch!" she threw the medallion and by chance it was Ray who caught it. Po looked alarmed.

"What are you doing?" Po looked back while fighting off two of the soldiers. She watched as Lynx broke out in an all out sprint down the corridor, dagger still in hand…….

"Damn! Continue fighting I will go after her!" And with that Metrian took off after Lynx.

"Wufei do something!" Po yelled.

"I'm kind of BUSY," he kicked another soldier hard in the gut "leave it in Lynx hands she knows what she's doing!" They continued to fight while outside the beginning of new day were ready to start.

(X)(x)(X)

_/I know I could make it outside to the river if I just try to make it to the river outside I coul-/ _Her thoughts were broken as a shout rang threw the air.

"Lynx damn you, what the hell are you doing?!" It was Metrian and he was hot on her trail. His aura rose round him and she could feel the ground beneath her start to shake.She prayed to every god she could think of that she made it through this. She could hear Metrian shattering things in his path angrily. Suddenly a sphere of energy flew past her. _/Damn! He's a craft user! /_

"I don't want to make this hard on you Lynx!" She continued running while dodging the spheres. She fell to the floor as a string of fire flew through the air, causing her to lose her balance in an attempt to duck. She quickly rose though, knowing she had not time to nurse her now throbbing ankle. Just as she made it out the temple entranceashard of energygrazed her shoulder. The place the shard had grazed instantly started to burn and Lynx could feel the warmth of her own blood seeping through her finger.She cried out in pain but was determined not to let Metrian catch her. She could almost hear the river and see the edge of the cliff.

She neared the edge and eyed the dagger in her hand nervously. Metrian appeared moments later looking livid. He materialized right in front of her causing her to jump back nervously, nearly slipping of the edge. She could hear a whimper forming in her throat but she needed to be strong. Well that's what she told herself anyways.

She focused her energy and flung Metrian back using a large gust of wind that had begun roaring around her like a sheild. Metrian growled low in his throat, trying to find the weak spot in the barrier she had formed.

"Don't do something stupid Lynx." She glared at Metrian hatefully.

"NO I'm doing what needs to be DONE!" The sun peeked up behind her signaling the arrival of dawn and she smirked, the picture of Godess as her hair blew in the wind and she clutched the dagger. Silent words only Metrian could hear fell from her lipsand with that she plunged the dagger into her gut and sent herself off the edge of the cliff. Metrain reamained frozen in his place by what she had said and clenched his eyes shut as the wind continued to roar and the sun continued to rise.

Lynx smiled sadly as she plummeted towards the dark water below.

_/I wonder now, will I be reborn?..../ _she laughed bitterly as she hit the harsh cold depths.

_/It done Po, it's done…/_Was her last conscious thought before white flames engulfed her, even beneath the water.

(X)(x)(X)

"There is nothing we can do, there's too many of them!" Po ducked another flying piece of debri while punching a soldier square in the jaw. Alex approached her his eyes flickering manically.

"Why are you guys doing this, it would have been so much easier to just hand us Lynx!" He lunged snarling as he verged on what seemed to be some sort of transformation. Heobviosuly has lost patience and was ready to get down to business and be done with it. Po cried out alrmed and threw herself to the side, dodging what seemed to be a slowly growing Alex. Suddenly as she nearly lost her balance an image shot through her mental barriers. "Let's go!" She yelled to Wufei and Ray. The other temple hands had long since made their way through the passage. She laughed.

"You fools are too late, Lynx is gone, Metrian failed." The look on Alex's face was priceless. Po hissed in pain as her head started pouding dangerously and she fell to the floor, screaming. Ray saw the feral gleam in Alex's eyes, picked up a stone, and threw it at his head, her strength and power propelling it as though it were a stone out a sling shot. The stone hit it's mark and broke Alex's concentration long enough for Wufei to swoop in and escape with Po through the door. Ray followed, making sure to stick her tongue out and raise her middle finger in victory as she made her exit. A un human roar rumbled throughout the area as the stone wall moved back in place, sealing the entrance from which they had came.

"We made it." There was silence and the only sound that could be heard as they walked was their harsh breathing. Po groaned slightly as she regained consciousness. Wufei still insisted on carrying her and she didn't argue.

"What is to come of the reborn Phoenix?"Ray asked curiosuly.Po shook her head and they both stopped.

"I don't know" she said sadly. "As long as the Phoenix is out of Marquise's hands we can only hope for the best." They continued walking in silence, just praying that dawn would be waiting for them by the time they reached the exit.

Ray looked down at the Medallion. After all of this all she got was a medallion. What the fuck hell would she do with such a cheesy trinket?Maybe she could sell it perhaps. There wasn't too many options. Something told her that maybe she should keep it around for a while. She did, after all, come for a 'souvenir'.She smirked.

_/Piece of crap might come in handy…./_

She suddenly looked up, notiving she was alone in the narrow passage, barely able to make out the shadowed forms of Wufei carrying the injured Sally.

"Wait up! How could you just leave me?" She huffed indignantly, stomping to illustrate her point. She hurried after Po and Wufei.

(X)(x)(X)

"You FAILED Metrian!" Metrian knelt before Zechs and involuntarily flinched. Not at the volume of his Lord's voice but at the word FAILED and the emphasis put on it. He had to admit failure was not something he was accustomed to.

"I know my Lord." He kept his head bowed so as not to further anger his Lord with the sight of his face.

"You will find her! Is that clear? I don't care if it takes centuries! I will not have all this hard preparation go to waste." He calmed down a bit. "At least the temple hands don't have her and Treize and Une are dead, so we can make up for this screw up." Zechs left eye twitched as he sat down slowly staring off at nothing in particular.Metrian glanced up fearing the sudden absence of his Lord's un necessary roaring about.

"I will have the power of the phoenix and reshape this world to fulfill my every desire." Zechs laughed manically at the though while Metrian grimaced at his Lords obvious insanity. _/I will find you Lynx, even if it DOES take centuries./_

And so it came to pass that a certain raven haired girl would haunt his and another's dreams in the years to come. For it wasn't certain when she would return or where she would return,but that she would indeedreturn. Fate would see to it.

(X)(x)(X)

_Notes: Um, this was my FIRST story. The rest of it will most likely be continued in POV. Please review and tell me wut u think or give me some ideas as to the timeline here. Because I'll tell you right now I am completely lost when it comes to historical stuff. ESPECAILLY timelines. THe beginning lyrics belong to the people whom own the play "AIDA".Until next time ya'll…….._


	2. My life and other things that suck

Notes: Hello and welcome to the first chapter of "Beginnings Resurrection"! I know the title is weird but as the story progresses it will make more sense. In addition I would like to point out that I do NOT know the lay out of New York City that well even though I live there so if anyone wants to give me some ideas as to what the setting should be like as well as the school name feel free to do so. Also the characters might be a little (or extremely) OOC in order to fit the story line. Other warnings in this story include angst and chaos. Umm well I don't have much to left to say so yea….

Disclaimer: I of course do not own gundam wing. If I did I'd be out drawing sketches for new episodes and changing up the plot line for my personal enjoyment '

Chapter 1

****_The wind was blowing. She was yelling something but I couldn't here what. She looked determined and in her hand she held a dagger. She was standing on the edge of a cliff and was about to jump. I tried to tell her stop but she couldn't hear me over the howling of the wind._

_The man lunged for her. He looked angry…_

_She plunged the dagger into her gut and left herself to the mercy of the wind_

_As she plummeted even further towards the rough waters below she appeared to smile…….._

(X)(x)(X)

I have had that dream time and time again. Nothing is new about it. I've never been able to see the woman's face though or the man's. And each time I try to yell, to stop her from jumping off the cliff to her death. Maybe she lived, who knows. The only thing is that the dreams became clearer and more frequent over time. I remember when I was small I would just get little glimpses and flashes at night. Like a real out of date movie. Well I guess I can add that to my list of things that are weird about me. Let me just give you the basic run down.

My name is Duo Maxwell (where my parents came up with the name DUO I do NOT know…) the only child of Helen Yazmyr Neon and Solo Samson Maxwell. My dad is a full blooded vampire. I know, I know that sounds really odd and unsurprisingly a bit corny. But during the rise of technology vampires came back to the surface. It had to be during the 1980's or so when it all happened. Vampires have never been an evil race as people claim. It lies within the person heart just like any human. Individuals are evil not races as a whole. If you ask me that's just a bunch of bullshit. But anywayz. It wasn't like some horror movie in which some kind of scientists or researcher gets a call about some murder and drives all the way to London or some rainy place filled with clubs and other things to investigate the scene (which happens to be quite bloody and gorish) only to announce "This looks like the work of a vampire!" then everyone looks at him like he's crazy and declares him a madman until the killings get more frequent and it's discovered that the vampire race is going to put into motion a mass take over that will eliminate all human kind. Well let me quit my rambling; in short: NO it wasn't like that at all. We just STOPPED hiding ourselves. You know walked into a bar, ordered a beer and smiled politely. Of course when the fangs were seen people went into a panic and maybe there was some violence. But vampires were soon allowed to roam the surface when nothing could be done about it.

We don't murder, we only take what we need. Anything in terms of blood is consensual. Like my parents for example. My dad depends on my mom's life blood which in turn strengthens the bond they share. My dad says maybe I'll understand it one day when I'm older. I think he feels that I don't need to be concerned with stuff like that because I'm part human. It's right of him not to jump to conclusions though and automatically assume I'm going to take a vampire as a mate but he shouldn't assume I'll take a human either. Hell! I might not even get married!

I am a very to myself person. I go to a high school which is pretty well populated with the vampire race. Everyone acts like hormonal psychos and the human girls just to love to throw themselves at the vampire guys. Sex is the beginning and end to these people. I myself just try to stay out the way. After all what's a 16 year old half breed to do?

(X)(x)(X)

I'm on my way to school. I sigh in annoyance as the wind blows thick tendrils of my chestnut hair in my face. I have extremely long hair for a guy (another weird thing about me). And that's not a problem right? Lots of guys grow their hair, they just don't pull it into a 3 ft braid……….

I've been told I look pretty good even exotic with my well tanned skin and violet eyes. I can't say if that's true though. I mean sure I look in the mirror but I've never thought of myself as that much of a good looking guy. In fact I think I'm kind of scrawny for a 16 year old boy. Right now I'm wearing a really baggy pair of black sweat pants and a gray wifebeater with a black hoody and some black Tims. I know I have an obsession with the color black. I have finally reached school which is nothing worth celebrating.

I'm late. AGAIN. I'm always late, I make the grades so I don't see why it should matter if I'm on time. I step into the school and put my stuff in my locker and get my math notes and all that other crap.

"Mr. Maxwell, you are late." Mrs. Alsendor tips her glasses so she can peer over the rims at me. Lord knows why. Is that even fucken necessary?! I sigh.

"I know but I woke up a little late." I grin sheepishly at her while she continues to scowl at me, UN amused and UN charmed. Damn and I put on my best shit eatin grin too…..

"Your usual excuse I see, so I in turn will give my usual response." She handed me the pink slip on her desk that I swear she writes before she leaves school just so she can give it to me. Does she really think so little of me…

"Can't break our ritual, now can we Mr. Maxwell?" She smirks at me evilly and I grumble as I plop down in my desk.

"Now where were we class before we were rudely interrupted…." She begins to scribble down the equations and formulas for today's lesson. This is going to be an incredibly long math lesson…..as usual……..

(X)(x)(X)

I put my books in my locker and thanked whatever powers ruled over our existence that it was lunch period. As I put my stuff in my locker I stopped momentarily to take a bite out of my apple. I couldn't believe Mrs. Alsendor! The nerve of that old priestess bitch getting cynical with me. ME! I am the king of all that is sarcastic and cynical. And what's with the extra equations. I mean I know I was late but did she really need to give me the extra homework on top of it. I took another chunk out of my apple and flipped through the notebook, examining the problems. Hopefully I'd finish them before tomorrow…….

"Hey DUO! What the hell is taking you so long to get to lunch man?!" I looked up to see Quatre sauntering down the hall right towards me. YES Quatre saunters. Don't question just accept it…….

"Hold on a minute Q, I'm lookin at these problems…" If I had looked at him I would've seen him roll his eyes. In fact I don't need to look at him to see him do it. I FEEL it; he can be more sarcastic than me at times. He's more built then I am, and he's taller. He has blonde hair and mischievous aquamarine eyes. He has this laid back beach bum look about him. Most vampires have a gold tint to heir eyes and Quatre has that gold tint. His is a little more obnoxious then mines though. His eyes are always glinting for some reason or the other.

"AWW, Duo was late for class gain wasn't he?" BY now he's hanging over my shoulder and trying to get me to look at him. I mine as well, he won't leave me alone until I do. I sigh and stuff the book in my locker. "I'll meet you in the lunch room ok?"

"Ok!" and with that he's off sauntering after some freshman girls. I'm a sophomore.Quatre is a junior. We have been best friends since I can remember. I always try out things with him before I go any further. I trusted him enough to be my first. Being that Quatre is a full blooded vampire he has the need to drain his lovers. The first time I had ever been bitten it was by Quatre. He almost sucked the life out of me. He became more careful. Even though we are best friends we have a…..deep attraction towards each other. So we do fool around. Hell the guy gave me a taste for blood I didn't even know I had. But that's beside the point.

I grabbed my brown bagged lunch and my notebook and closed the locker.

"Sup, Duo?" I turned to see burning cobalt blue eyes. I sighed.

"What the hell you want Yuy?" I leaned against my locker and put myself in a bored position. He continued to stare at me so I decided to walk away.

"Could you at least have the courtesy to acknowledge me properly?" I turned around.

"I thought I did, it wasn't like you planned on answering me anytime soon." I was getting irritated, couldn't he just let me hurry up and get to lunch already. Sheesh.

He pushed me against the locker and locked both of his hands on either side of my head. He stared dead into my eyes and grinned.

"Sup, Duo?" I shook my head and ducked under his arm.

"You're such a manwhore Heero." I walked away, braid swinging behind me. But I could still feel his gaze burning into me the whole walk down the hall.

(X)(x)(X)

I don't eat from the cafeteria. I DO NOT trust it and plus I think the lunch lady has had me on her hit list since I accidentally killed her cat….It really was an accident. The just so happened to cross in front of me while I was on a paper route. It wasn't my fault!

……..

Anyway I was still looking down at those math problems when with my luck I bumped into someone thus spilling their lunch tray.

"Great job, Maxwell." I looked up into the face of Chang Wufei. I grinned sheepishly.

"Oi, sorry 'bout dat 'Fei wasn't watching where I was going." I rubbed the back of my head and grabbed the hand he offered to help me up. I dusted myself off. It was a good thing Wufei didn't bother too much with the heavy stuff when it came to his lunch. Only thing I had spilled was milk and an apple.

"Thanks, Ima go replace your tray, okay?" He waved me off

"Forget it Maxwell, I didn't trust that apple too much anyway." And with that he was off to the other side of the lunchroom. I blinked and headed over to the table where Quatre's blonde head was protruding. He looked at me and began laughing.

"YOU are a real piece of work Duo." I give him a smile to cheerful to be real and skillfully flip him off. Yes there is an actual art and skill to giving someone the finger. Quatre jus smirks and pauses to take his French fry and point it at me. He gives me one of his 'as a matter of fact looks'.

"Keep doin your finger like that and you'll get arthritis." I roll my eyes. Quatre thinks you'll get arthritis from anything that involves cracking or bending your fingers. I roll my eyes and sigh.

"Quatre, please." I sit down and begin to eat my lunch. Today I have a turkey sandwich. I take a huge bite as Quatre begins talking over his partially chewed French fries.

"Ya' know that freshman chick, Marissa?" I nodded and swallowed.

"The one wit the red hair, nice ass." He smiled drunkenly, nodded, and continued.

"Well, she's throwin a comin out party at da Sidewinder." I was always up for a party and this was no exception. It was after all Friday night. Marissa she was nice, though she had that same human chick attitude goin on. She jus loved the vamp goes and had no idea what she was getting herself in to. Quatre had been studying her for a while, but I knew he wasn't serious about her.

"And she wants you to escort her friend, Hilde." I could deal with Hilde, though I was kinda upset that I was bein made to escort someone just to get into a party at a PUBLIC club, but hey what can you do? Hilde was good looking I guess. She had short black hair with gold eyes. She was sort of different and wasn't the type to be to clingy. If she did actually wanna go wit me it was for experimental purposes. I halted my thoughts and directed a shrug at Quatre.

"Sure, why not?" He grinned at me.

"Good we'll be pickin you up around….." He paused and thought for a while. "Seven." He nodded as to confirm to himself that the time he was pickin me up was indeed seven.

"Yea, seven got it." I took another bite of my sandwich and thought on tonight's possibilities…..

(X)(x)(X)

I looked in the mirror and frowned. I did NOT like dressing up but a part of me said I couldn't grunge down for someone's party. It wasn't courteous and believe it or not I was courteous.

I was wearing a sleeveless black t- shirt with some dark denim jeans (baggy enough for comfort) and my black flight jacket. I figured this would have to do, cuz I wasn't changing. My hair was in it's usual braid and I wore my usual façade. I almost forgot my black cap. I grabbed it off my bed and put it on. I smirked at the mirror and went outside to wait for Quatre. I lived in a nice apartment. It wasn't exactly park Ave. but it was comfortable and wasn't over ran wit the roaches and rats. (Some places gave up management a long time ago and jus let the rats run da place.) It wasn't long before a loud bass filled the air and I looked up to see Quatre's silver mustang coming down the block. The window rolled down to reveal Marissa's excited face.

"Goin my way, cutie?" She winked and I rolled my eyes and got in the car. Girl had a sense of humor that's for damn sure. I sat in the back wit Hilde who jus smiled politely and.

"Turn the radio back up, Q." Quatre complied and soon we were jammin down the block to "Let's get retarded" on the way to the Sidewinder. I looked at Hilde a grinned devilishly.

"So, you planning on havin fun tonight?" She jus rolled her eyes and looked at me out the corner of her eyes. She gave me "the look".

"What you think I'm planning on doin, watchin da grass grow?" I chuckled.

"Na, Hilde if anything you'll be watchin me dance circles 'round you." She nodded her head and looked out the window as she spoke.

"We'll see. Duo baby, we'll see."

It wasn't long before we were rolling up in front of the "Sidewinder". It was crowded as all hell. Quatre parked and Marissa dragged him off to meet her friends who were awaiting her arrival, dates in tow. I got out the car and offered my arm to Hilde while doing a mock bow.

"Come my lady, the night is young." I wiggled my eyebrows which extracted a giggle from her. She took my arm and off we went. She was wearing an olive green halter dress with some matching shoes and a pair of silver earring with small chains dangling from them. The only make up she really had on was some eyeliner and a light shade of lipstick. She looked really good tonight. I said so and she smiled. I handed my Jacket to the door man who placed it with the other jackets, coats, ect.

"Thanks." When we got inside our senses were immediately assaulted by the pulsing rhythms and exotic smells of the drinks. I lived for stuff like this. The club of course was dark and you could make out the winding forms of girls bodies as the glowed in the ultraviolet or Technicolor lights. WE stopped at the bar for a couple of drinks, ya' kno some tequila shots. Nothing that was entirely too strong without taking large doses of it. After I immediately dragged Hilde to the dance floor and could barely make out her astonished "oof" as I did so.

"I can see you pretty hyped when it comes to this stuff aren't you?" she shouted the question over the music and in turn I grinned back at her and shouted.

"Hellz YEA!" She laughed and I could tell she was getting excited too; partly because of the alcohol she had.

When we finally found a spot on the floor, she immediately started a slow wind and I jus followed her form as she danced around me. Hilde is actually pretty quiet even if it doesn't seem like it, but you see the difference when she's intoxicated. I playfully sang the lyrics to the current song while watchin her move.

She makes me think of lightnin' in skies  
(Her name) She's sexy!!  
How else is god s'possed to write  
(Her name) She's sexy!!  
Move, she wants to move

She continued her dance, looking at me from time to time. I moved a little closer, but not close enough to touch her.

But you're hoggin her, you're guarding her  
She wants to move (she wants to move)  
She wants to move (she wants to move)  
But you're hogging her, you're guarding her (damn!)

I placed my hands on her hips as she continued dancing. She grinded her hips against mines. I could feel eyes on me and I looked up to see none other than Heero Yuy himself watching me while ravishing some girl whose name escapes me at the moment. His eyes burned into mines and I couldn't look away.

Mister! Look at your girl, she loves it!  
(Look at her) I can see it in her eyes  
She (come here babe) hopes this'll last forever, Hey!!

He continued his ministrations on the girl while refusing to release me from the hold his gaze put me in. He kissed his way up and down her throat and I could barely make out here lips parting in a moan. He pushed her wheat blonde hair to the side, exposing more of her neck.

Her off beat dance makes me fantasize  
(Her curves) She's sexy!!  
Her ass is a spaceship I want to ride {sound effect}  
(Her ass) She's sexy!!  
Move, she wants to move

I somehow gained enough time to return my attention to Hilde and away from Yuy and his sick little games. I could swear that I still feel his eyes on me though. I was incredibly hot by now and Hilde was making it worse by moving against me the way she was. My arms were now fully around her waste by now. I made the reckless mistake of looking back up.

But you're hogging her, you're guarding her  
She wants to move (she wants to move)  
She wants to move (she wants to move)  
But you're hogging her, you're guarding her (beat it!!)

By now the strap of the girls dress was hanging off her shoulders and her dress was riding up her thigh as Heero continued to nip at the nape of her neck. Her blue eyes opened slowly as she gasped. I looked at Yuy who was now sinking his fangs into her neck slowly. He was still looking at me and I swear I could see him smirk as he continued his slow decent into the ,who I now identified as this girl in my calculus class, Relena's throat. Her head lolled back as he continued drinking from her veins.

Mister! Look at your girl, she loves it!  
(I know you love it girl) I can see it in her eyes  
She - hopes this'll last forever (hey) Hey!!

Hilde was now facing me with her arms around my neck, she wasn't looking at me though. I was forgotten as she concentrated slowly on the music.

Ehh, this is your part girl  
Uh, this is your part girl!!  
(Move, she wants to move) c'mon!  
OWW! (Move, she wants to move) ehh

I gasped as I looked up to see Yuy staring at me drunkenly as the girl leaned against him, completely drained. He smirked revealing one bloodied fang which he licked clean with his tongue.

Man (and move, she wants to move)  
(Move, she wants to move)  
But you're hogging her, you're guarding her  
BEAT IT!!

I forgot Hilde. I never thought something like that could be such a turn on. I can't believe I'm thinking like this. I must be drunk and not be aware of it or something because this is ridiculous. Watchin Yuy drain young sophomore girls was NOT a turn on. I'll be damned if it was.

Mister! Look at your girl (damn) she loves it! (Shake it up)  
(She loves) I can see it in her eyes  
She - hopes this'll last forever, Hey!! c'mon  
Mister! Look at your girl (look at your girl) she loves it!  
(She wants it) I can see it in her eyes  
She - hopes this'll last forever, Hey!!

I shook my head wildly trying to banish the thoughts from my mind and continue my dance with Hilde, which had never paused. SHIT! I can't believe myself sometimes. Stupid bastard comin up in here like he own every damn thing I outta go put a stake through his damn heart…….

Somebody get us some water in here!  
Cause it's HOT!  
(Yo why you, why you, why you wit that fool?)  
HOT y'all! Hey! Huuuhh!  
(I like it when you're wet baby) Ehh

I dragged Hilde back to the bar as we ordered some more shots and experimented here and there. Partly because I was thirsty and partly cuz I was tryin to get the images Yuy had planted out of my head. I could tell it was only making it worse though and only succeeded in making me incredibly horny. I looked up to see Quatre drag Marissa out the club. I leaned in on Hilde and whispered in her ear huskily.

"Wanna get out of here?" She leaned against me and gazed directly into my eyes.

"Of course." She purred. I grinned, grabbed our jackets, and lead her out to Q's car where him and Marissa were in the process of rollin a few blunts. He handed me and Hilde one. I was so high that by the time I had gotten back to reality Hilde was now straddling my lap and kissing up and down my neck. I could tell I was smiling and mentally did little happy dance. I was gonna get laid tonight man.

I dropped the blunt and decided to kiss her. She complied and allowed my tongue to enter her mouth. She moaned into the kiss which was filled with nothing but hunger and lust as she threw my cap off. I began to untie the lace of her halter while she removed my jacket. We were in such a rush that I bumped my head against the hood of Q's car which caused us to laugh insanely. Yup we REALLY were high. I started kissing up the side of her neck and decided to drag my fangs along the pale flesh. Once I drew enough blood I began to suck of the mark intently which elicited a gasp shortly followed by her weakening voice

"Duo baby hurry up……." She purred yet again. She had managed to work my jacket off and slip off my shirt. Now she was studying the buckle of my pants hungrily. I grinned wickedly and obliged. The rest of the night is just hot images and a whole host of pants and other hot sounds. Though I can vaguely remember the feeling that somebody was watching me…

(X)(x)(X)

I have and extremely WICKED hangover. I decided to sit up. Shit, BAD idea. I fall over and make the discovery that I was indeed on a couch. Looks like I decided to crash at Quatre's. I look up and as my vision clears I can see Yuy sitting at the table with Quatre who is going on about something or the other. Wait a minute…. Yuy…. Q's house….. me……. Couch………. WHAT THE HELL IS YUY DOING HERE AT QUATRE'S!? I mean I know this is Q's house and their friends and all but still, I CANNOT allow this, its just un acceptable, outrageous, just-

"Stop staring like that Duo, your starting to get drool on my carpet." Q's voice brings me back to reality and I notice that I have been on the floor staring blankly for the last 5 minutes. I shake head in an attempt to clear my thoughts and instead all it gives me is a headache. I can barely register Yuy smirking. I grumble and begin the task of learning to stand. When I've finally made it to the table Quatre hands me a mug of coffee. I give him a nice 'thank you' grunt and gulp down the contents of the mug. Even though Q looks pretty happy I can tell his hangover is probably worse than mines. I finish the coffee and sigh contentedly as I feel my head begin to clear up.

I return my attention back to Heero.

"Why are you here so early in the morning." He rolls his eyes.

"It's 1:25."

"As I said why are you here so early in the morning." Quatre pats my head. I'm pretty sure he knows I hate that.

"Please don't be so hostile Duo it's not healthy." I glared at him and shook my head free of his hand. Heero was once again staring at me. Does anyone know how annoying that is. I mean his eyes are hot and all but he doesn't need to stare at me every 5 minutes.

"Fuck! Why the hell do you keep staring at me?!" He smirks.

"Because I think your hot and I was thinking what it'd be like to drain you. He grins giving me a nice view of his fangs, which are decidedly long………and sharp. I have been wearing nothing but boxers for the last few minutes since I fell off the couch. Those fangs are giving me goose bumps. Arms slip around my shoulders and I can feel someone breathing down my neck.

"Duo, I know jus the thing for a hangover you know." The voice purrs against my neck. I can tell it's Quatre but I can also tell he's in one of his moods.

"And what may that be." I relax myself and look off to the side.

"Blood." I all the sudden feel a sharp pain run down my neck and the pleasurable sensation of someone sucking.

"Shit, Q man…" This only eggs him on and before I know it he's cradling my head while sucking hungrily from my bloodstream. It feels incredible and I suddenly remember how much I love that feeling. I moan and open my eyes to see Yuy licking his lips in…..anticipation? He suddenly gets up and I feel Quatre remove his fangs just in time for another pair to sink themselves in. I gasp, This is different. These are slightly longer and much more slick. The sensation I get is WAY different but still extremely good to me. I know I'm moaning and I can't help it.

"That's enough Heero." And suddenly the feeling is gone with one languid lick up the side of my neck and cheek. I open my eyes to find Q and Heero staring at me amusedly. I rest my head on the table.

"What the hell was that?" I mutter weakly. The cure for a hangover my ass. They just wanted to get off on the taste of blood. Fiends….

"Duo save it." I must have been thinking out loud again.

"Yes you were and you're doing it again." Shit. Heero leans down so he can make eye contact with me.

"Did you like that?" I refuse to give him the satisfaction of me saying yes. So I lie.

"No." He pouts, actually pouts at me. I can't believe this!

"Oh come now, no need to lie to yourself, no one moans and whimpers that much without enjoying something." His blue eyes mock me as they dance with mischief.

"I was thinking of how'd nice it be when you got your fangs back where they belonged so fuck you." I cross my arms and stick my tongue out childishly. He shrugs and licks MY blood, MY BLOOD (Damn him to hell) off his fangs slowly just to taunt me. I grimace and hold my neck. Well the hangover is gone but now my neck is burning.

"Ima go get some breakfast, be back in a minute, behave you two." Q winks and is out the door before I have time to even comment. That ASSHOLE. I can't believe he jus left me alone in his house with HEERO YUY. The guy that I'm pretty sure is out to get me. A thought suddenly strikes me.

I'm alone

In an apartment………..

With Heero……………

I look up as he smirks at me predatorily.

"Duo…"

Notes: YEA um that's it for this chapter. The credit for the song "She wants to move" goes to N.E.R.D. REVIEW! I'd be really happy if you do so i can get an idea of what other people think of my story. CHIBI eyes Please?


	3. Thuds, sighs, and Grade C days

A/N: This is the second chapter for what I have now named "My Life Turned inside Out" I'd really appreciate it if you review. Tell me if you like it , tell me if it sucks, tell me something! There are no real warnings for this chapter and I assume everybody knows that I don't own gundam wing.

Chapter Two

"Duo..."

(X)(x)(X)

I don't know what possessed Q to leave me here with this psycho but it must' ve been a hell of a demon. I'll have to call and exorcist to check that guy out. Heero is smirking at me from across the table and for the moment all you hear is the sound of Q's clock. The silence only makes the ticking seem louder. In fact it's actually seeming very loud all of the sudden. Extremely loud..... even annoying..... twitch twitch I can't take it anymore. I stand up abruptly and my chair screeches as it slides back.

"WHY DO YOU KEEP STARING AT ME!" His eyes widen slightly and his expression turns amused.

"You haven't answered me yet, I said your name, your supposed to say yes or SOMETHING." I can tell that my expression is completely one of 'what the hell?!' I think I say so because he just laughs.

"You are a real piece of work Duo." I sit down and rub my temples. I truly believe this guy has lost it.

"So I've been told." He looks at me as if he trying to decide between screwing me or starting a conversation. He opts for conversation which is made obvious by his next statement.

"How long have you and Quatre been friends." I lean back and smirk.

"Almost forever, I know it sounds corny but it's the truth." I shrug and he nods.

"What about you?" He shifts back to lean against the chair.

"When I first came here he was in one of my classes, always flirting and going about his way. One day he just sat next to me and started talking." He shrugs at the end of his answer and there is a really long and awkward silence. I mean have you ever been in a conversation that just can't seem to start and keep going so it just gets silent and awkward and you just keep asking questions like "so what do you do for fun?" or "Whats your favorite color?" and other stupid crap? Well this was just plain silence, which of course was accompanied by Yuy's insistent staring. Instead of pissing me off it now just made me really uncomfortable.. He all the sudden goes back to his usual smug expression.

"So, that girl, Hilde, she your girl?" I nearly fall out of my chair.

"Heero, one question, when do the guys from the happy hospital bring your 'hug me coat' and take you away, hm?" He actually starts laughing at this.

"Is the question I asked that insane?" I nod my head and widen my eyes going into cynical mode.

"Um.... let me think........YEA!"

I now notice something. Talking with Heero Yuy is like being put on trial he all the right questions to get the right responses in order to get your character in his data base. From what I could tell he found getting info on me quite amusing. I mean c'mon you could only go by he things he's done to me in the last couple of days. Slamming me against the locker like I'm some chick he's after, staring me down in the club while draining (erotically draining might I add) some chick. LICKING my neck this morning! This guys is really out to get me. Even now he's practically licking his fangs at me. I Duo Maxwell am completely put out by this situation. Maybe we should just screw on Q's counter and get it over with. I can never say this dancing around is getting boring but it sure is getting irritating. Solo Sam (That's what I call my dad and no I don't mean SAN I mean Sam) has always said that you should cut straight to the heart of the matter which of course mom counters by saying it doesn't help if you don't think about your words and actions first which sounds the bell for a nice big debate but that's not the point.

I grin at Heero.

"You SO want to screw me." He looks at me in mild shock and again amusement.

"What makes you say that? Your are giving yourself a lot of credit here." I smirk

"I can see it in your eyes dude, stop tryin to play it off." I laugh. He just looks at me further as if intrigued in what I have to say.

"And what if my eyes betrayed the wrong thing?" I chuckle and begin tipping my chair.

"I highly doubt that." He stands up and eyes me predatorily.

"Really." He seems to be looking me over. Pssh, like he's never done it before. I start getting impatient. I have a lot of nervous energy now and it's making me fidget under his gaze. Did I mention that Heero Yuy is tall. Even if I WASN'T sitting down, I'd still be a couple of inches shorter than him, and mind you I'm not THAT short. I stood up and mimicked his actions just to spite him. He continued to smirk.

"It's like that Duo?"

"You Damn straight it is." He pressed his body against mines and leaned his head down to whisper in my ear.

"Is that so?" He began tracing the outline of my ear and suddenly I felt kinda hot.

"Yea...." Before I knew it his lips were against mines and my only support was his body at this point. I felt a very warm feeling as I could feel myself losing it and then.... it was gone. My eyes snapped open just in time for me to see the floor closing in on me.

A nice thud could be heard along with Yuy's chuckle. I could feel my face heating up as it lay pressed against the cold linoleum. I snapped my head up and whipped around to give Yuy (Yes he's back to Yuy, the asshole.) The dirtiest, most vile, most sinister, most demonic, most blood curdling skin peeling toe curling 'ooh your about to get your ass whooped glare' Only to find it was the most........ amusing!? My glares are not meant to be laughed at. This bastard is actually laughing at me. My glares bring fear to ALL! My 8 year old cousin said so! And when I asked Quatre he said 'mm hm' which is also yes! SO ha!

"........"

Ok let me just shut up. Back to the situation at hand.

"What the fuck was that for Yuy!?" He continued to laugh heartily, like he just found a pirates lost treasure or some shit like that. He finally contained himself and shot me the most smug 'you poor fool' look I've ever seen. He actually looked as if he was pitying me.

"You want so badly to believe I want you as much as you want me that your hurting yourself.." WHAT?! I couldn't believe this dude. Where the FUCK did he come off talking bull shit like that?!

"WHAT?!" I squawked, yes I actually squawked . Who the hell did this vain, ass kissing, two timing, son of a bitch, jay time wanna be, wearin WHITE after labor day, son of a bitch AND a bag of chips think he is. Now I know what I said didn't make much sense but remember I'm angry right now, so everything makes sense to me at this point. I was fuming.

"You heard me." He leaned against the wall like he was the god Adonis on Park Avenue, looking smug as ever. Like the cat that fucken ate the canary only to throw it back up and decide it wasn't good enough to be digested and THEN had the nerve to ring a bell for some cream whiles he at it, the sick little carnivore.....

"You think that I, DUO MAXWELL, am chasing after YOU, HEERO YUY?" He nodded.

"Well let me tell you something I'm not the one going around biting people necks and throwing around sex like it's a fucken party favor!" I stopped to mock him.

"Oh would you like a side of 'SEX' with that drink 'mam, or maybe a large platter of 'LETS FUCK' sir? And if that doesn't tickle your fancy then how about a nice course of SCREW ME YOU SEXY BITCH for the kids!" I had said all of that with forced cheerfulness and now made a face at him as I finished. HE just snorted and began grabbing his stuff.

"Don't you dare walk away I'm not finished with you."(1)MY voice had gotten miraculously calm. I was seething. I know I was getting really worked up but you gotta remember this is ME were talkin about. He walked towards the door and looked back at me. Triumph was clearly evident on his features. "Don't be such a manwhore Duo." And with that he was gone.

I think I stood there for the longest while, gaping like a fish. I walked over to the couch and proceeded to glare at Quatre's clock whose ticking once again assaulted me in the most annoying way possible.

Tick. Tick. Tick. Tick. Tick. Tick. Tick. Tick. Tick. Tick. Tick. TICK!

AAAAAAAAAAH! Is that all the fuck it does is fucken tick like it has a fucken problem because I am not in the fucken mood to be fucken haunted by a fucken grand fucken father clock, I mean what the fuck is the fucken thing doing the fuck here anyway. Piece of fucken-

Just as I was about to shove the thing out the conveniently placed window it rested next to, the nob jingled and in came Quatre, breakfast in tow. He stared at me strangely and I'm guessing I must've been quite a sight in the mentally deranged state I was in. Quatre continued to stare at me and I could make out someone behind him who had given himself away by chuckling incessantly.

"Ok, um Duo, this is Trowa.......he's a friend of Heero's" Friend of Heero's huh, oh I was about to introduce him to a couple of my 'friends' when Quatre fixed me with a look. "I saw Heero on his way out, you two didn't something stupid did you." I calmed myself and gave Q a good natured laugh.

"Not at all."

(X)(x)(X)

The weekend went by smoothly. I sat at school and the current topic seemed to be Quatre's new love interest. I Inserted my best county girl, while talking over tea and crumpets, country voice.

"Well I do declare, Quatre seems quite smitten with that Trowa Barton, if I do say so myself. It seems that they might be dating, do you suppose?" Even though it was only Quatre and I, it was entertainment enough to watch him flush bright red at my comments. And Quatre NEVER flushes. I brought my hand to rest the back of my hand against my cheek and tilted my head coyly to the side.

"Oh hohohohohohoho, Are you blushing Quatre?" I think that was my best Megumi impression yet.(2) He choked on his hamburger, that he had been trying to stuff down his throat in an effort to keep from showing his embarrassment, and began coughing. I couldn't tell if it was from the embarrassment or if he was actually trying to cough up whatever he was choking on. I reached over the table and patted his back.

"There there Q all better." After he caught his breath he glared. I feigned innocence.

"Oh I'm sorry maybe I should've gotten Trowa to come and do some mouth to mouth or whatever other shit to stop you from choking." This only caused him to intensify his glare.

"Shut up Duo" He continued blushing you know. So I relented.

"Okay, okay I'll stop. So where'd you meet this dude anyway?" Quatre continued eating his cheese burger but a faint flush could be seen on his cheeks. Quatre may be cocky sometimes and cynical but he can be really shy and I'm not sure of the word for it being that it's such a RARE side of Quatre.

"Through Heero." I nearly snarled at the name. I hadn't seen him since then and didn't care to. But I knew he was around...waiting.......biding his time........ I was brought back to reality as I noticed Quatre was giving me a concerned look.

"What is up with you 2 anyway, you had a one night stand I don't know about?" He said it all in good humor and winked as he did so. He couldn't be farther from the mark though. I didn't want to admit it at the time but part of the reason I was mad was because I had thrown myself at him expecting to get screwed which ended up not happening and then he had the audacity to play it off like he didn't want the same thing and then threw my own words in my face. Bastard.....

"You couldn't be farther from the mark Q." I shook my head and gave a wry smile. His eyes widened I'm guessing he had an epiphany of sorts.

"Oh I get it, YOU wanted to have sex and so did he but he turned you down and tried to make you seem like a whore right? Am I even close?" I sighed. Did he have to rub it in my face and make it sound so blunt and white trash? I blew my bangs out my face and stared at him.

"I'm guessing that I was right on the target." He sipped his little boxed juice and looked at me innocently.

"He's just a right bastard is all. Don't worry about." I waved my hand at him.

"So I see you tried to change the subject on me." He rolled his eyes at me. He knew I was talking about Trowa.

"No I didn't." Quatre got defensive but in the playful way.

"Yes you did.." I pointed out.

"No I didn't" And it continued on like that through lunch. I guess I'd just ask Trowa myself sometime this year if I was lucky.

(X)(x)(X)

I got in the elevator and pressed the button for the 11th floor. I sighed. Today was good I guess. Nothing remarkable happened but nothing bad happened. So I give this day a C. It was average enough, wouldn't you say? I rubbed my neck and felt an irritation on the skin. Oh yeah that damn bite mark. It was burning just as badly as when it was first made and showed no sign of improving. I groaned as I stepped out the elevator. I can't believe that shit Yuy. Fuck. Bite marks are way worse than any hickey could ever be because they don't hurt and if your parents ask you could always play it off like a Zeus size mosquito bit you or some other bug. I scowled as I stalked down the hallway.

I took out my key and pushed it into it's little key slot and turned. My mom sat at the table circling through a catalogue. She loved to shop and I'm proud to say that my mom has excellent taste in clothes. She may not have a model's body but with the way she dresses you'd think she was an actual model. She had class as my dad said which is why he had chosen her. I'll tell you now. Mom didn't come to dad willingly. She had been the daughter of a priest who ran a cathedral in New Jersey somewhere. And as I said before vampires hadn't returned to the surface until somewhere in the 1980's. So you could probaly imagine my moms expression as she turned to blow out her candle for bed, that sat on the window sill and was faced with a vampire. She will always tell me how she nearly threw her lamp stand when she first saw dad. She hadn't known he was a vampire but the fact that some man sat perched in her window in the dark of the night was unnerving enough. Lord knows what she would've don if she HAD KNOWN that he WAS indeed a vampire. My mom had dirt blond hair and bright green eyes. She was really young and alive. I know that some bad history exist between her and ad concerning how she got here and him claiming her but there passed that and it makes me glad. Don't get me wrong my mom has a choice in staying here. My dad really grew to love her and that's what counts. But enough of the sap because I'm pretty sure your all gagging and making appointments for insulin shots as I speak, because I'm ready to gag. I can't believe I just got that sappy.

"You've been standing in the doorway for the last few minutes, I'm your mom hon I don't bite." She looked thoughtful "Even if your father does." She smiled and I returned the favor as I set my bag down by the door.

"Duo how many times have I told you that somebody can trip on that while walking in through the door." (3)

She fixed me with a look. I sighed and moved the back pack. Well maybe if people watched where they were going they wouldn't trip. I think I was grumbling.

"Ok Mr. go ahead and leave it there." I continued moving it.

"No leave it let's see what happens." She gave me a 'this will be interesting lets see what happens look' and continued circling through the catalogue. I wonder what she's thinking. She looks a little too smug. I began rummaging through the fridge in search of something to snack on

"So hows it goin at school D?" My mom is the only one who calls me D. I like it though cause it makes me feel even closer to her. In fact she's the only one I allow to call me D. Not even my dad because I'd imagine it'd sound kinda weird. I smirked in triumph as I found a "Go Gurt to slurp on.

"It's alright, Mrs. Alsendor has been more irritable AND irritating lately though." My mom snorted.

"Well if you would wake up and try to make it to class on time maybe she'd be a little more tolerable." She continued circling through her catalogue but I could tell she was smirking. I waved my hand at her.

"She's just cranky and old so she's just trying ot make me miserable because I'm young and care free." Mom once again snorted and this time looked at me.

"Whatever YOU say Duo." I continued slurping on my "Go Gurt" cheerfully.

"Duo do me a favor I think I heard the elevator, go see if that's your father." I got up and stepped into the hall way. Yup it was him. I turned around to go back inside.

"Yea's he's coming right this wa-" It was then that I noticed the floor was coming at me with a lot of force. Oh Dear.... I made a nice thud sound (notice how much I end up in these thud situations) as I hit the floor. I heard my mom snort though this time I'm pretty sure it was to suppress laughter. I looked up from my spot on the floor and saw her eyes gleam with amusement.

"Hey Duo What you up to, lookin for dust mites down there?" I looked up to see my dad give me a confused expression. I groaned.

"Told you not to leave your back pack there." Mom then started laughing. My dad continued looking confused and just buried my face in the carpet. Yup today was definitely an average day.

(X)(x)(X)

(1) I know Duo seemed a little un rational and eccentric at this part but it seemed beneficial to plot development. And plus I liked it.....

(2) For those who watch Rurouni Kenshin. I notice that whenever Megumi teases Kaoru when she flirts with Kenshin she does that exact gesture and rolls her eyes to the side. Instead of laughing like 'hahhaha' she does this 'Ohohohohohoh' thing. Am I the only one who see's that?

(3) My dad is always telling me this. I've never actually tripped and no one else has so.... err....yea

Notes: That was chapter 2 of what is now "My Life Turned Inside Out". I promise that the plot will start to kick in by the next chapter. Please Review because if there are no reviews then I can't keep writing because there would be no point. SO please review it doesn't matter just as long as you tell me what you think of it.


	4. Do I know you?

Notes: THANK YOU! To those who have reviewed and followed through my story. It means a lot. This is a Heero/ Duo POV chappy so tell me what you think. The usual disclaimers apply and there are no warnings that I can think of at the moment so... LET THE STORY BEGIN ! waves a wand and poofs into a cloud of magical dust

)womp(- song lyrics

/womp/- thoughts

_/womp/_- supernatural or unknown voice or flashback

Chapter 3

That Maxwell kid is somethin else. He's..... I'm not even sure what to call it. Right about now he's probaly thankful to not have seen me since that little episode at Quatre's house. But that doesn't mean that I haven't seen him. Don't look at me like that, I am NO stalker. Not in the least bit. He just makes himself so damn noticeable with that 3-foot braid thing going on and he gives off this aura... this aura that I only seem to be getting. It wouldn't be a surprise if I AM the only one sensing it, as a vampire of my caliber I'm very sensitive to stuff like that. But anyway, he reminds me of someone I used to know and I can't figure out who, which is why I'm probably so intrigued by him. I plan to come crashing back into his life tomorrow so I hope he's ready. Heheheh..........

I open my eyes to stare up at my ceiling. I must've been laying here on my bed for the longest time, just thinking. It's something I like to do. I have no parents, in fact I barely remember how I got here but I know I'm looking for something. Whatever that something is I wish it would turn up soon because it's getting incredibly dull just laying here like this.

I'm starting to get a headache again. These head aches come quite often. I- I hate not knowing why I'm here. I couldn't have just appeared it's not even possible, things don't work like that. My headache gets worse as I think these thoughts. I think I'm starting to hyper vantilate. I stumble towards the bathroom and splash a bit of water of my face to calm myself down. I stare down into the sink for a moment. The silence interrupted only by the persistent thumping against the inside of my head.

_/"I will have to power of the phoenix and reshape this world to fulfill my every desire." /_

"What the fuck?" Ok this isn't amusing in anyway, shape, or form_. _I'm hearing voices in my head and the headaches are only getting worse. The thumping in my head gets louder and more unbearable.__

_/Let's go change the world.../ _I'm not understanding. My head is now pounding even harder and I think I've collapsed to the floor. I'm holding my head and covering my ears. I want it to stop. What's happening to me........?

Suddenly I feel a surge rush through me and I'm floating.... what is this?_ /Who are you, Heero?/ _I suddenly feel completely disconnected from my body. This is.....odd.What does it mean 'who am I'?

_/Answer my question, if you yourself are even sure of the answer in the first place./_ Is this voice mocking me? I want out of here. Wherever I am. /Show me who I am then, stop playing games!./ I think the voice smirks. I KNOW a voice can't smirk but I can't float either so explain THAT.

/_If thats what you want./_ Another jolt runs through me and instead of just floating it almost feels as if I'm zooming through time or something.

_/Bright green eyes, filled with life stared back at me. "Hi, I'm Lynx, what's your name?"/_

_flash"_

_/"I will have to power of the phoenix and reshape this world to fulfill my every desire." /_

_flash_

_/She snuggled close to me as I held her. "I love you."/_

_flash_

_/__"You bastard! You LIED!_"/

/I still don't understand/

_flash_

_/She gave me a beautiful smile as she danced into the sunlight...../_

_flash_

_/__"You can't always have it your way, not every tale has a happily ever AFTER!"/ _

/Who is she talking to, did I know her?/

_flash_

_/"I'll always be here, nothing will ever change that." She smiled up at me. "We practically have forever!" She hugged me.../_

_flash_

_/She looked up in shock and started gripping the dagger in her cloak with one hand while clutching a medallion in the other./_

_flash_

_/Promise never to leave me......./_

_flash_

_/"So if I had told you, you would've still tried to kill me? Do I mean nothing to you?" Her words were strained as she continued fighting, driven by her anger./_

/This is so damn confusing/ I....

Everything is coming at me too damn fast! I want you to stop it! Shit........

/STOP IT!!!!!/

I see images and it all just speeds up and then...........

..........

..........

There's nothing but at the same time there's everything. I can remember. I pick myself up and look over the sink cautiously and into the mirror. I'm met with the most piercing blue eyes I've ever seen. I mean my eyes are always blue but this blue is almost.....sinister. I like them. I continue to stare and widen my eyes as they flash blue, hazel, and gold, then back to blue. Well hello there.

"I'm back."

Now it's time to continue from where I left off. I smirk and dust myself off. I'll run everything over in my head later, but for now..... I wanna see what this new world has to offer me.

I smirk and grab my coat and head out the door.

(X)(x)(X)

**Duo POV**

)I'm too sexy for my love too sexy for my love

Love's going to leave me.(

As the music started up I grinned devilishly at my mirror and spun around on my bed. I was one SEXY devil and I think the mirror agreed with me. It wouldn't take the trouble to capture my image if it wasn't so FUCKEN SEXY!

I struck a pose and began my dance. STOP laughing at me your just mad cause your not a sexy beast like me. Yea that's RIGHT I SAID IT!

........

Ignore that....

I'm too sexy for my shirt too sexy for my shirt  
So sexy it hurts

I threw off my shirt and swung it into a corner some where. I'm just a little hyper so give me a minute to work off the sugar and I'll be RIIIIIIIGHT with you.

)And I'm too sexy for Milan too sexy for Milan  
New York and Japan(

I did my little "Cameron Diaz Booty dance"(1) which we will name the "Duo Dance" if I have it my way. I began my little hyper wind around with my hands fisted in the air and my hair (which had been released from it's bindings and usual braid) flew about.. I SERIOUSLY am a little too hyper. I mean I remember my teachers used to have the hardest time when I was a little kid. I'd like to see Mrs. Alsendor deal with a five year old me. I'd show that bitch.... Heheheheh....... I enjoyed their pain........ sigh I miss the good 'ol days.

)"And I'm too sexy for your party  
Too sexy for your party  
No way I'm disco dancing"(

You said it Right Said Fred. WE sure as hell ain't disco dancing. Hmpf. YOU damn straight.I'd like to see someone try to make ME disco dance. DISCO! Of all the things for a hip 'too sexy' best for me to do. Don't tell anyone I said this but, drops to a whisper I'm way sexier than Right Said Fred. Don't tell him though. It'll be our little secret......

)"I'm a model you know what I mean  
And I do my little turn on the catwalk  
Yeah on the catwalk on the catwalk yeah  
I do my little turn on the catwalk"( 

I sang loudly as I bounced up and down on my bed and began a strut out of my room, through my hallway, and into the living room. Your probaly wondering where my parents are in all of this. Well there not home. In fact they left the minute I came in and greeted them. Hmmmm....... I wonder why.......... I mean I was cheerful and all but it wasn't SCARY cheerful.....

"Duo, could you please have courtesy for all the little people. I mean I know your 'TOO SEXY' and all but please just do us this favor." I nearly fell off the table (which I had dubbed part of my catwalk) as I noticed Q had been standing in my house for quite sometime. Along with one Heero Yuy......... Poor thing looked traumatized and Lord knows how long he was standing there with Q. I threw my hair over my shoulders and tried to blow some of my bangs out of my eyes. Why I bothered I do not know.

"How long you been standing there?" Q smirked at me and rolled his eyes to the side to look at Heero. Bastards, their talking with their eyes, EVERYONE knows I absolutely HATE and DESPISE that!

"Let's just say we made it 2 minutes after curtain time." I think I flushed a nice shade of scarlett. And then found just what I needed to turn my embarrassment around. I turned to Yuy and gave him the dirtiest look I could give under the circumstances..

"What are YOU doing here?" He shrugged and seemed bored with my display of hatred.

"Quatre invited me along, I had nothing better to do so why not?" He looked away and turned his attention to everything else but ME. He was messing with my head. Instead of his usual smugness he decided to put on his 'I'm SO above you and bored with it' facade. I found this much more infuriating than the smugness. I can handle that smugness bit but I can't stand this superiority thing he was using today. I didn't like being ignored, not at all. Well two could play THAT game.

"Q hey I-" I was suddenly frozen and voices were shouting at me. I looked ahead and I saw a woman with raven black hair. She turned to me and fixed me with a gaze of olive green and gold.

_/Duo.../ _I reached out for her and then.....

"Duo?" I turned to Quatre who had a worried expression on his face. I shook my head as I could've sworn he looked like someone else for a second.

"Know what, Q? I'm hungry let's go catch a bite to eat or something." I turned off in search of the shirt I had thrown off earlier. I could've sworn I threw it in a corner for the specific reason that I knew it would be needed again...........

(X)(x)(X)

It was getting pretty cold as I was now able to see my breath in the air. A couple of leaves flew down an alley. You don't get many leaves because the only tree's we have in the city are the ones from the tree's that landscaping puts down for decoration.

When I visit my cousins' in Westbury, they have piles of leaves all over the place. They always beg me to jump in the pile with them. I chuckle to myself as I picture what their probably doing now.

The whole time we spent walking Yuy and I didn't even acknowledge the others presence we mainly talked to Q, only speaking when the other finished. It was very...........unsettling. I mean c'mon taking turns to talk to my best friend?

Q, Me, and that guy find one of those little deli Café things to chill at. We find a table and wait for service like good little citizens. And we are good little citizens........

"You two are so strange. One minute your practically licking your chops at one another and the next you won't even look in the same direction. I tell ya man..." Q shakes his head as he gives us a distasteful look.

"Why Quatre, whatever do you mean?" I smile sweetly at him and he waves his hand at me in a dismissive gesture.

"Fine." I pout "Throw me to the side, toss me away, and neglect me!" I put my head down and pretend to weep. I know for a fact that Quatre hates this because then people look at us strangely and he starts to feel odd and uncomfortable. Did my ears just deceive me or did I just hear someone chuckle. Could that be Yuy? Pish posh certainly not. I pause in my weeping and look up to see that Yuy has indeed chuckled. He stops abruptly as he notices that I've spotted him. A smile creeps to my face and I prop my head up using my elbow. I've SO got this........

"You know what your actions mean don't you Yuy?" He looked at me expressionless but if you looked closely you could tell he was having a hard time containing himself. I decided to poke at him a bit. You know, in the way Jeff Corwin or Steve Irwin does when they're trying to get a snake or something and they just keeps poking at them with a stick, practically shouting "BITE ME!" until the thing has had enough and lunges or spits at them (those cobra things in particular). Well I'm gonna use the sam tactic here. Quatre seemed to know what I was thinking and shot me a warning glance, which I OF COURSE ignored.

I kept my head propped up using my elbow while using my other hand to fiddle with and trace things on the table.

"You know, would it kill you to just admit your attracted to me a little?"

"....I think you know how I feel towards you."

"Oh and how is that?"

"You interest me and nothing more." I gave him 'the look'

"You've got to be kidding me, do you expect me buy that?' He shrugged and I saw the beginnings of a smirk.

"It's the truth." He gave me the innocent look. Well as innocent as Yuy can get anyway. This wasn't going my way at all. I wanted to piss him off. I felt it to be my most sacred duty to do so.

"The truth my NOSE!" He finally let his face fix itself into a smirk.

"Ok DUO since you know everything I have something to propose, do you know what that it?" I shook my head and narrowed my eyes at him.

"Since it is such a fact that I lust after you, let's see how long one can go without the other, k?" To my ears this sounded corny but it was interesting in it's own way...... I guess. I extended my hand for him to shake.

"Piece of pie, piece of cake." Quatre just shook his head and quietly conversed with a waitress. Probably apologizing for taking so much of her time. I turned and flashed her a grin which caused her to roll her eyes and smile slightly. She took our orders and sauntered away.

"Let's go out tonight." Quatre closed his eyes and combed through his hair.

"It's a school night." He pointed out leaning his head back.

"I know but I wanna go out, c'mon you know I can't go by myself!" I began whining.

"C'mon I wanna do something FUN! Pweeeeeeeaseeee Kiwi?" He was bobbing his head. "Ride on Shooting" star played in the background. He rolled his head around to face me.

"OK what do you suggest?" I gave him and Heero wicked glances.

"Well I was thinking....."

(X)(x)(X)

"There!" I looked at Q in the mirror and applauded myself. I had done well. Well of course I had I was the GREAT DUO MAXWELLION! I stepped back and looked at Q. I had given him a nice pair of khakis that were practically shredded in and out from a little bit above the knees and down. They fit loosely and hung off of Q's hips and fell past the macaroni colored tims he wore to pile up at his feet. It gave a nice effect. He wore a orange v- neck top that hugged his form nicely and had short sleeves. I had finished the look off with a fedora that matched the top. He finished off the look with a scowl. Quatre barely scowls. And if Quatre is scowling Lord knows what Yuy would be doing.

"Duo you think of very interesting things, I mean visiting the gay club has to be your most creative choice." He said this with mock cheerfulness and admiration.

"Thank-you Q!" I slapped him on the ass and turned to Yuy.

"What do you think?" He simply looked at Q then me, then Q. then me, then Q, then me (he stared for a bit), then Q (he stared at him too, then finally he shut his eyes, sighed, and opened them.

"Hn." I think my jaw must've hit the floor. He couldn't be serious.

"You did all of that just to go 'Hn.'! A lousy fucken HN?!" I stared at him like he was the very devil himself then shrugged.

"Well I gotta get changed, don't get too depressed, I'll only be gone 5 minutes." I sauntered off to the bathroom. My parents still weren't home. Go figure.

(X)(x)(X)

I returned a couple minutes later. And Quatre's eyes widened considerably. Yuy just stared and I spun about.

"What d'ya think?"

I was dressed in all black of course, with the exception of the large patches of skin I was showing. I was wearing a nice pair of black leather flares that complimented my cute little ass well. I had a couple of black ribbons woven into my braid and a black mesh fishnet top that had no sleeves. The top showed off my lithe yet toned body. I added some body glitter here and there and WALLAH! It was simple but I think I could pull it off well enough. I had on a pair of black combat boots. My fangs tingled with this odd sensation and I smirked. Tonight was a night to show them off.

"Duo you look heathen." Quatre playfully admonished. I grinned.

"That's the idea.." I turned to Yuy who had settles for a regular pair of baggy blue jeans and a short sleeved black shirt that showed his oh so gorgeous abs that for some reason or the other I had never noticed until now, and those well toned arms too. Oh my GOD. Sorry for using the lords name in vain but DAYUM!

"Since it's your own rug, feel free to drool on it Duo." I turned to Quatre who crossed his arms and looked at me out the corner of his eye while smirking. His aquamarine eyes danced with mischief. His fangs seemed more noticeable now and so did Yuy's. This made me very curious as why mines aren't as noticeable on a regular basis. Their fangs were always there, taunting, and teasing me. "Hey look at us, we could practically turn your whole body into a discombobulated piece of crap!". But I digress. I can do just fine with the fangs I have now.

"C'mon let's go, the night is young." I pushed them out the door and turned the light out behind me.

(X)(x)(X)

"Hey what's the deal, stop that!" When we arrived we could see a girl with long black hair snapping at the bouncer. It seemed as if he had made a wrong move which was greatly unappreciated by this chick.

"You can leave Miss, your holding up the line." She glared venomously at the Bouncer and placed her hands on her hips. She was quite short and had to look up the bouncer, who really didn't seem that tall his self.

"Look I got business here." The bouncer leered at her. She folded her arms across her chest and remained un moved.

"You were fine with letting me in until I blew you off!" I decided to add a plus to my night by doing a good act. I sauntered up to the girl and pulled Yuy with me.

"WHY there you are I was just so worried that somethin could've happened to you and your brother. UH OH MY GOD he was just about to have a stroke. I know you can take care of yourself and all but please try not to talk back to the nice bouncer." The bouncer fixed us with a look and turned to Heero.

"She with you?" I elbowed Heero who glared at me and then at the bouncer.

"Yea." This whole time the girl had been looking at us like were weirdos but she knew when she was getting help and allowed me to push her inside. I quit my club med instructor act and extended my hand. I looked at her and noticed she was a vamp too. She had long black hair that was in a pony tail. She had shocking ice blue eyes that could've rivaled Heero's and she was actually quite cute. She wore a form fitting belly shirt that matched her eyes and a baggy pair of black sweat pants with black combat boots. She had a leather jacket and a black cap that tipped to the side.

"The names Duo." She grabbed my hand and suddenly there was a flash.

_/"You Miss, what are you doing in the temple? You cannot possibly be one of the temple helps!" A young woman with wheat blonde hair and blue eyes accused her. She smirked._

_"Well if you must know I am a thief and I had planned on taking a couple of souvenirs, I mean it's not everyday a person like me gets to visit the Temple of the SUN!" At this the young woman turned red./_

I shook my head and snatched my hand back She looked at me strangely but shrugged.

"Look dude thanks for the help and all but I gotta be somewhere. Maybe I'll see you around." She waved her hand vaguely and made her way through the throng of people. Heero just looked at me and Quatre finally made it in and gave me an odd glance. I cannot believe that. She could've at least told me her name. Talk about rude! The nerve of that chick. I should've left her outside to freeze and die. She most likely would've because they way she stared that bouncer down it didn't seem like she was retreating any time soon.

"What was that about?" I looked at Quatre and folded my arms across my chest.

"Just some rude chick I ACTUALLY decided to help out. She could've been a little more appreciative." I rolled my eyes.

"Oh well, there's some people you just can't help." There was a moment of silence.

"Ok let's go PARTY!" I raised my fist in the air and proceeded to make my way into the crowd of people. Q and Heero followed. Eventually someone caught Q's eye and he decided to approach the object of his affections (if you can call it that) who or what ever it was. I recieved a whole host of appreciative glances and whistles. And if anyone accused me of loving the attention I would've told them. "You bet your ass I do!" At least I'm honest. Instead of brooding (like I originally thought he would do) Yuy went off to find someone or something to preoccupy himself with. So I was left on my own. But of course not for long.

I moved over to the bar and ordered myself a drink. A couple of guys came to talk to me. I of course smiled sweetly and made small talk with them. Unless they were just plain disgusting. Some guys just had NO class or game at all. It was incredibly sad sometimes. Like during my time people watching this one guy just came up and said and I quote: "Hey babe I'm a little cold aren't you? Wanna conserve heat and let me get in those pants." If this was an anime I would've sweat dropped and pulled a huge fan out of air space to pummel him with. But unfortunately this isn't so I had to settle for telling him how corny he was. Tactfully of course. "If your gonna continue using pick up lines, if I dare even call them such, like that then maybe you should go home a take a long nap. Because in all honesty that sucked! OH and by the way no, I'm not cold!" I know, I had a real mouth on me. He stalked off grumbling the whole way. It sounded like it had something to do with 'big mouthed sluts' and all that jazz. I simply sipped on my drink and chuckled to myself. I turned the bartender and saw a VERY familiar face. Well well what do we have here.

"Hey your that Trowa guy!" He looked at me with his one visible eye. I honestly spent a good hour the first time we meant debating on whether his hair is cut that way, grows that way, or if it's gelled. Because that sure is a HELL of a lot of gel. He finishes the shot glass he's drying and pours himself a drink. He smirks.

"Hey your that Duo kid!" He smirks and takes a sip of his drink.

"Har Har HAR!" He chuckles and I grin.

"So what brings YOU here bang boy!" He nearly choke don his drink. Well now that I think of it BAG boy does have it's own double meaning. I began laughing as Trowa fought to regain his composure.

"Nah not like that Tro, unless you have a guilty conscience of some sort." I wiggled my eyebrows suggestively.

"Duo please, your crude humor isn't good for my weak heart." He clutched his heart and did a dramatic sigh. I laughed.

"Ya know, Q is here." He nodded and continued sipping his drink.

"Oh I know, I saw him earlier but I said I had to get back to work, he'll most likely catch me later." I suddenly had an idea and made my way to the platform in the center of the club.

(X)(x)(X)

**Heero POV**

This whole setting was interesting. I was very intrigued. There were guys moving about, dressed as little as possible. A couple of them tried to talk to me and I made sure I laid the charm on thick, just in case Duo was somewhere watching me. Since that deal today I decided I was gonna make his life a living hell. As the song ended a man came up on the platform and asked for everyone's attention.. Quatre came up to me. I'm surprised he could even find me.

"What's going on?" I shook my head as the man spoke.

"We'd like to welcome a class act to our stage today! Give it up for Blazin D!" The lights dimmed and an illuminated figure strutted up to the center of the platform. The music started up and I watched as four other guys made their way to the figures side.

"Outrageous!"

I paled as the stage lit up and the figure raised his head to reveal himself as non other than Duo........OH GOD..........

)"Outrageous  
When I move my body  
Outrageous  
When I'm at a party  
Outrageous  
In my sexy jeans  
Outrageous  
When I'm on the scene"(

Duo flashed his famous grin at the audience . Who now seemed to be very intrigued and excited with Duo's little show. Duo sauntered back and forth between the guys he had come out with. He felt up on them and they returned the favor. I felt my skin heat up as I watched Duo move back and forth. The audience loving his every switch and turn.

)"Outrageous  
My sex drive  
Outrageous  
My shoppin' spree  
Outrageous  
We on a world tour  
Outrageous  
Let's be it, girl  
Outrageous"(

He suddenly froze and whipped his head to the side with the guys in various positions around and on him. His mouth parted as the words flowed off of his tongue. His voice was husky and seductive as he sang. I tried my best to seem un impressed. Quatre sighed next to me.

"We should've expected this from Duo."

)"Sexy as I wanna be  
Got these fellas chasin' me  
It's 'bout time I hit the streets  
All these girls still feelin' me"(

He winded his body as he danced with the various guys. He seemed to be enjoying himself very much. Beside me Quatre whistled and glanced at me.

"You gotta admit he's good at his stuff." I watched as all the guys were practically licking their chops at him. Some of them rocked a little with the beat.

)"B girl ain't lost the beat  
Jumped over drama and I landed on my feet  
Gotta keep goin'  
No stoppin' me  
And if you don't like it, then  
La la la la la la la"(

He slapped his ass and made a face as he was joined in the "la's" by his little entourage. I tried my best to scowl but it was hard as every minute I would forget myself and my jaw would hang. I know it's odd but still.

)"We are over here  
Comin' to ya like a world premiere  
Trench coat and my underwear  
Let's go with this freak show"(

Duo did a little belly dance and jerked his body forward with the last roll up. He was doing some real moving. First off I wasn't aware Duo could dance. I mean he wasn't just doing you typical winding and grinding shit. I mean you'd think he'd planned this whole routine the way he was doing it. But then again, I didn't know he could sing either. He's doing this as a tease concerning our deal. Damn him. Quatre's eyes widened at his last movement in reaction to the whole freak show thing.

"Well he would know, he is the worst freak I know." He grinned as Duo continue this song and I was getting a serious hard on from this whole thing. I really just wanted to go sit down but I couldn't stop focusing on Duo...

)"It's outrageous  
When I move my body  
Outrageous  
When I'm at a party  
Outrageous  
In my sexy jeans  
Outrageous  
When I'm on the scene  
Outrageous  
My sex drive  
Outrageous  
My shopping spree  
Outrageous  
We on a world tour  
Outrageous  
Let's be it, girl"(

At some point in the chorus Duo had abandoned his shirt decided to use it as a prop or accessory of some kind. Basically he was swinging it around over his head and a lot of other things I would've never thought to do with a shirt. He was now clad in only those leather pants that fit him so goddamn well it was unbelievable and let's not get started on..... HOLD IT! What the hell am I thinking. I have way better control over my thoughts than this. I was interrupted in my musings as something was thrown at my face. I checked back in to reality to find it was Duo's shirt. I looked back at him and he winked at me.

Duo was now being hefted up to sit on the shoulders of two of the bigger guys. He was brought down from the platform as the music switched tune.

)"I just wanna be happy  
In a place where love is free  
Can you take me there"(

He stepped down and I abandoned ll hope of gaining control of myself as he headed towards me. Strutting through the throng of people, flirting along the way.

)"Somebody, ooh"(

He came up to me and put his arm around my neck. Using the other to sing. I think I stopped breathing as he moved his body against mines. He swayed a little to the beat of the music, looking in my eyes the whole entire time. He smiles at me as he sings the words.

)"And when you mention my name  
Make sure you know the truth, yeah"(

His face was closing in one mines as he sang. He had the most seductive look in his eyes as they closed partially, heavy lidded. And it wasn't one of those everyday 'hey cutie' looks this look was meant for me. Then I saw the flash of a girl with raven hair and black hair smiling. _/She was giggling/_ Suddenly as he was only a centimeter from my lips he was gone and strutting back through the crowd, hyped as ever. He now had a bounce in his strut as he gathered energy to put power into the upcoming chorus.

)"Until I vow to keep it forever"(

He grinned over his shoulder at me and began swinging his shirt around, which I hadn't even noticed he took from me in the first place.

)"Outrageous  
When I move my body  
Outrageous  
When I'm at a party  
Outrageous  
In my sexy jeans  
Outrageous  
When I'm on the scene  
Outrageous  
My sex drive  
Outrageous  
My shopping spree  
Outrageous  
We on a world tour  
Outrageous  
Just be it, girl"(

Now I had never liked this song or Britney Spears as a matter of fact, but I would get this song just to visualize the way Duo performed it. He was lifted back on the stage and hadn't seemed to tire as he belted out (well as belted out as you can possibly make this particular songs chorus) the final chorus. I heard Quatre snicker beside me.

"I saw that Heero and I see that too." He nodded in the direction of my pants. And I nearly had a heart attack seeing as how I was tenting my pants.

)"Outrageous  
When I move my body  
Outrageous  
When I'm at a party  
Outrageous  
In my sexy jeans  
Outrageous  
When I'm on the scene  
Outrageous  
My sex drive  
Outrageous  
My shopping spree  
Outrageous  
We on a world tour  
Outrageous  
Just be it, girl"(

Duo and his entourage froze as they finished up the song. Duo jumped up and down as he received a roar of applause. I swear I even saw gold coins being thrown at his feet. He blew kisses.

"I love you all! MUAH!" He grinned one last time before making an exit. The crowd still roared as they watched Duo walk off the stage. I stood there as if frozen in time. Who was that girl I had seen when Duo had come down to dance. One minute I saw him and then the next this girl. /Who was she/ My mind or whatever had entered me earlier supplied an answer. _/Lynx. The Phoenix/_

What's it talking about /What Phoe-/ I was cut off as someone shouted my name.

"Heero, over here man!" Quatre motioned for me to come over to the bar. I got there and saw Duo downing a shot glass like it was his lifeline. He was covered in a thin sheen of sweat from his performance and was still without his shirt. He put the glass down as the contents had disappeared and asked for another.

"Hey Heero, liked the show?" He grinned lopsidedly as he asked the question. I was speechless. I could always tell the truth and say "You were fucking hott Duo." or I could opt for silence which will translate to duo language and end up as "You were fucking hott Duo." either way I was screwed. Or wait a minute........

I grabbed Duo's arm and lead him through the club.

"ACK- what ARE you doing?!" I spun around to face him.

"I'm gonna screw your brains out." He gave me a suspicious look.

"What about the deal?"

"FUCK the stupid deal!" His face broke out in a huge grin as he practically leapt into my arms.

"THAT"S more like IT! Lead the way LOVER!" He wrapped his arms around my neck, threw his head back, and cackled insanely.....with glee........ as we headed off for the nearest bathroom.

(X)(x)(X)

(1) For those who have seen "Charlies Angels", remember when we first saw Cameron Diaz in the movie she had just woken up and proceeded to dance in the mirror in boy's tigthy widies (or what ever you want to call them) ? Well just put Duo in her place and you'll have a pretty good picture of what he's doing now.

A/N: I know I was gonna dabble with Heero and Duo playing each other a bit more. But I realized I would be drawing out the whole story and I have an idea so I kinda wann se how this whole Heero and Duo screwing each other thing works out. Credit for the songs go to Right Said Fred and Britney Spears. Until next time. TATA! Oh and don't forget to review. You MUST review!..............ok not really but I'd really be obliged if you did!

Ps. I'm thinking about taking down the first chappie and inserting "So much for my happy Ending" by avril lavigne where Lynx and Metrain are fighting and stuff.


	5. Deal with the Devil? Are you Sure?

Notes: Ok um..........Thank you to those who have read my story and reviewed. I hope to somehow make it to the 3x4 stuff but sadly they don't play a big role in this fic. (Sorry to 3x4 fans) Standard disclaimers apply. No warnings I can think of....ok well lets get this show on the road (starts up imaginary engine)

There's so much I can't get out of my head right now. Like that girl at the club. She seems so damn familiar and the one who appears to me in dreams. The one with the green eyes. But moving on to that other thing I can't get out my mine... or rather that someone........

After Heero carried me off to the bathroom we shared the most AMAZING sexual experience I've ever had. Then we went back to his apartment to repeat it. I felt bad for leaving Quatre but that was quickly replaced by the sensation of hands running down my body. It was our luck that caused Heero's house to be so damn far. But we made time, we made LOTS of time. It probably wouldn't have taken so long if it hadn't been for the fact that were trying to inhale the others tongue and entire respiratory system. At first I really just wanted to blow him off like he did me, but I wanted this as stupid as it sounds....... The images haunt me endlessly and I'm getting really dazed just thinking about it.

/_He had me pinned against the wall the minute we were in the door. My legs were wrapped tightly around his torso as we tried to find SOME possible way to get each other's clothes off without halting our current actions_. _Unfortunately it wasn't possible_.

_I dropped my legs from around his waist and shoved Heero onto the conveniently placed couch. I straddled his things and seeing as my shirt had been off since my performance, I made it my job to remove Heero's._

_"You gotta be kidding me Duo....."_ _I suddenly found myself falling to floor, pinned by Heero's weight_. _I was in the process of trying to wiggle out of my pants as Heero made it his personal job to kiss up and down my chest and belly. He dragged his fangs along the skin and I felt an instant fire shoot throught out my body_. Then-/

"Mr. Maxwell would you like to join us in the land of the living?" I could feel that my face had heated considerably. My teacher gave me a worried look. I really just wanted to disappear.

"Duo you seem a little flushed, are you sick? Here take this and make your way to the school nurse." She handed me a slip and I took it without a moments hesitation. I needed to get out that class. I went to the bathroom and just sat in the stall leaning my head on one of the walls.

_/Then he began to lick along the little paths of blood. He helped me get free of my pants and then stopped to look at me._

_"Why are you staring at me like that?" He smirked and reached behind my head to unfasten my braid. He raked his hands through it, causing it to unravel._

_"You still have pants on I growled." He stood up and before I knew it they were off. There was seriously no turning back after this. He straddle my things and began kissing up and down my neck_. _He lifted himself off me long enough to allow me to get in a position I was comfortable in._ _All of the heavy petting to heat, the lust, it kind of gained control over me for the next couple of minutes of my life_. _I remember the throaty moans and grunts Heero made as he buried himself in side me_. _I also remember me burying my face in the carpet to muffle my screams. Heero positioned one of his hands on one side of me the other was fisted in my hair that fell loosely around me, swaying with the jerking movements my body made as Heero continued to thrust himself into me. He brought his lips down to gently nip up and down my beck to my neck where he then sunk his fangs in. I don't think even the carpet could muffle the exclamations coming from my mouth then._/

I was wearing a turtle neck to hide the evidence of the night before. I looked really silly being that turtle necks weren't my thing but it didn't matter. I brought my hand up to my neck to feel over the place where Heero had bitten me. I walked out of the stall and into the mirror. The marks were just as fresh as ever. As I continued to slide my fingers over the marks a moan escaped my lips. Ok maybe I should stop this now before someone walks in on me. I went back into the stall I had previously vacated and sat on the toilet for a while.

Footsteps could be heard entering the bathroom but it wasn't like it was anyone important so why bother. I turned around and fixed my body lengthwise in the stall. I propped my feet up using the rubber soles of my shoes and the wall. I could fall asleep like this. Just as I closed my eyes a loud bang caught my attention followed by a gust of wind. I looked up to see the very menacing form of Heero Yuy. I scowled at him.

"Are you psycho are something, I could've been taking a shit for all you know." He stared at me a minute before he smirked at me. I closed my eyes and put my hands behind my head.

"What are you doing skipping class?" I opened an eye to look at him curiously.

"What does it matter to you?" He rolled his eyes and I sighed.

"I gotta pass to go to the nurse." He continued to stare.

"But I'm fine I don't need to go to the nurse."

"Why'd she send you?" I shrugged.

"Who the fuck knows." He suddenly kneeled on the floor beside me. This way we were at eye level with my head propped on the stall wall and him kneeling. He brought his hand up to my face to caress my cheek with his thumb. I stared at him.

/_We sat there on the couch. Our legs tangled. I took a long drag on the blunt Heero had presented me with. He did the same on the other end of the couch. It was silent and I guess after a bought of sex like that, there wasn't much to say. I stared off into my surroundings known as Heero's apartment._

_"What now?" I still stared off into the dim apartment as I asked the question_. _I could see in my peripheral vision that he had shrugged. He did a lot of that._

_"Life goes on." I nodded accepting this._ _I was to high to even comment._/

His blue eyes stared into my confused violet. It was silent. I was noticing that lately we had very little to say. I gave him a reassuring smile and got up. I extended my hand to help him up.

"Let's go get some chow." I grinned as he took the had and followed me out the bathroom.

(X)(x)(X)

As he held his hand out I was suddenly attacked by images of the girl with raven hair.

/_"Your not gonna just stand there, are you?_" _She smiled." No matter what you are life is still too short."_ _She held out her hand as her eyes reflected the sunlight._/

I grabbed his hand and let him lead me out the bathroom. I'm still not sure what to think of hiim. We had sex and yet I'm not sure if he's just a good lay or more. He has this life in him that I seem to lack. He's brash but then he's innocent. He's good natured and then he's devilish. He's animated and then he's real.

(X)(x)(X)

"Oh hi Duo, I was beginning to think you forgot about me again!" I placed a hand behind my head.

"Well you see, what had happened was-" I was cut off by a very hyped Quatre Winner.

"THEN you have the nerve to waltz up in here with a turtle neck like your hiding something! Oh GOD DUO!" I made a very lame attempt to hush my eccentric and over dramatic friend. Finally I settled for throwing myself on his lap and smacking a hand over his mouth. I rubbed my head roughly against Quatre's blonde little cranium.

"There there Quatre, it will be OKAY!" I continued nuzzling the side of his head roughly as he made a series of outraged "mrrmphs" and "NNNNN's' which were ignored. Heero simply stared at us strangely.

"My grandma used to do this to me. Once I almost suffocated." I said cheerily in Heero's direction. while continuing to nuzzle and squeeze Quatre to death. He wriggled and continued his muffled swears while I just took it all in stride and good humor. Finally I relented after Quatre almost bit me. I almost fell out laughing. Quatre looked like some sort of demented gerbil the way he was huffing and glaring. I found it quite funny. Ok not quite I found it HILARIOUS. My hysterical laughter told the whole cafeteria as well. I finally managed to stop laughing and turned to Heero.

"So hows life Heero?" He smirked at me showing the barest hint of a fang.

"I'm making my way." I then noticed something.

"Heero why don't you ever actually EAT something at lunch." He looked at me like I was the most retarded person on earth.

"Duo, I can't stand this cafeteria crap." He then turned his look of disgust to a sly one.

"But I can show you what would make my lunch a perfect one." I was confused for a moment before I understood the true meaning of Heero's words. I laughed.

"Oh oh, let's go then!" I grabbed Heero and hightailed it for the nearest abandoned corner of the school."

Quatre looked on after his two incredibly kinky friends and shook his head. He laughed to himself.

"Their in a league all their own." He took a bite out of his hamburger and spotted Duo's as well as Heero's abandoned lunches. He grinned to himself.

"Their loss."

(X)(x)(X)

I was walking home, unfortunately by myself. Heero said he had stuff to do. I could live with that, it wasn't like we were going out or something. The sun was pretty high in the sky but it was still incredibly cold.

My mind once again wandered to that chick with the green eyes. I grinned drunkenly to myself.

"She was hot!" I laughed and then mentally smacked myself. I couldn't believe I was checking out this chick was more or likely dead or non existent. I sighed.

'What's guy to do." My ears suddenly perked up as something flew past my head.

"What the hell?" I heard a cry. The ones you only hear on cartoons and if your lucky the discovery channel. The predatory pterodactyl ones. I looked up to see a giant black bird fly angrily in my direction. This most certainly was NOT a pigeon.

"SHIT!" I ducked as it came back towards me squawking angrily. I waved my hat around. I don't know why, it wasn't like it was gonna help.

"FUCKEN AHH man! Don't you have bread crust to go pick at somewhere?!" I ducked again as I saw it was about to take my head off.

"HEL! What are you doing?! People will see you!" I looked back and saw the girl from the club.

"OH, it's kinda late for that!" I yelled as the bird flapped it's wings. Damned thing MUST be on crack. I heard the loud gust of wind stop and looked up to see it was gone.

"You can get up now." She gave me a weird look. HELL! If anything I should be giving her the odd looks. Walking around with an overgrown crack addicted pigeon, what does she think this is? I stood up and dusted myself off. I imagined that I must look like I walked fresh out of hell.

"Is this how you repay people who do you favors, send giant birds after them?" She rolled her eyes and sucked her teeth, showing off her fangs.

"Oh please, Hel was just a bit excited and you were in her way." She folded her arms across her chest like it was a viable excuse.

"HELLO, this is a SIDEWALK!" I stomped to illustrate my point.

"It's a public walk way for pedestrians, not a bird aviary!" She looked at me cross eyed and made a face.

"What the hell is that thing?! DO you at least have a licence for it? I'll be damned if you don't, because if your walkin around with pigeons like that then you should!" She huffed angrily at me/

"It's not a pigeon!" I gasped exaggeratedly and rolled my eyes.

"Then what the fuck is it!"

"None of your damn business."

"Who the hell are you anyway!" She smirked.

"It's none of your concern who I am!" She reached up as her pet pigeon came back and grabbed it by the leg. She was lifted into the air as she flew away laughing. I stood their dumfounded.

"OH they've been looking for you at the club, everyone loved your performance!" At this she cackled insanely and disappeared into yonder distance.

I must've stood there for a full 10 minutes, with my jaw hanging. I could not believe this.

A giant bird.......

Weird blue eyed chick.....

Giant bird and blue eyed chick flying off into the sky..........

I never saw it in my life. I picked up my bag and whistled as I walked away. Nope I ain't seen shit.

(X)(x)(X)

The next day I sat in history class. I wasn't paying much attention though

"whomp, whomp whomp whomp whomp whomp....." It was always like this. School was beginning to bore the crap out of me these days. I sat in my desk doodling little stick figures of me and everyone I knew.

"Whomp, whomp, womper wompde whomp!" I decided to make a miniature flip book sideshow to entertain myself. I still didn't know what me and Heero were. I couldn't even begin to list my suspicions and ideas. Maybe we went out, maybe we were just fuckbuddies, maybe that night never did happen and it's all just part of my over active imagination and lustful psyche. I sighed as I noticed my stick figure cartoon could no longer keep me content, besides the point broke a while ago, Lord knows why I was trying to keep the dream alive. I began fidgeting and looking at the clock. I swear that it had been 3:45 am for the last couple, of what seemed like hours. I gave up on the clock and tried to focus on the outside world. I mean what does shew think she's doing. It's damned cold outside and that skirt is way too short. Serves her right if she freezes to death... and that man who does he think he's fooling. GOD, the way he's holding onto that thing you can tell it's fake. He should do himself a favor and let the wind snatch it off. And I swore I've seen that kid on the scooter for the seventh time now. Doesn't he have better things to do with his life! Ok now my own thoughts are starting to bore me. When will this lecture on Alexander the Great END! Do teachers always have to break things down in the most boring way possible. I smacked my head in frustration.

"Is there a problem Mr. Maxwell?" I looked up at Mr. Lansel.

"Nothing. I was just a little upset because.....my pencil point broke and I couldn't continue taking notes." She gave me a look over the frames of her thin little glasses. She turned around and continued on with her endless dialogue on Alexander the Great. I suddenly heard a ping at the window. I looked up to see a very disheveled Quatre. This could be interesting. I raised my hand.

"Mr. Lansel may I be excused?" He waved his hand at in a go ahead gesture. So I went ahead. As I walked out the class I heard Mr. Lansel's endless droning continue. I shook my head. Mr. Lansel wouldn't mind if I killed myself just as long as it's not on school grounds. I chuckled, it made sense I guess. When I reached outside I was met by a very hyper looking Quatre. He looked like an escaped mental patient.

"Duo! What the hell took you so long! C'mon!" He grabbed my arm and began dragging me away.

"Where are we going!?" WE were in a full jog down the main street.

"They want you to perform again at that club, the Nook!" I thought about it. Who the hell would be at the club at this time during the day.

"I know I know, your wondering why anyone would be at the club this early in the day, right? The owner wants to arrange a proposition for you!" I smiled, well I could use the cash. It sounded kind of overrated but if the pay was good, they what the hey. As long as I wasn't whoring myself it should be okay.

"Quate, how would you know this and it's in the middle of a school day!" He just continued at the anxious pace he had developed.

"Who the hell cares about that, you gotta gig! I've always told you, that you should've made your talents more public. You really did a job on that song. Shit Britney Spears couldn't top that!" I laughed at Quatre's excitement. Hell I was beginning to get excited too. I began telling Q about the monotonous History class and how the clock seemed to be in the same place for hours. He began laughing at me. WE stopped in our jog as I watched Q nearly hack his little tonsils up. He finally coughed out the reason for his current situation.

"Duo, that clock has been broken since I was a freshman!"(1) I simply stared. I couldn't believe what he was telling me. I saw nothing funny about this. I could've gone insane. I could've had a nervous breakdown or gone psycho and killed everyone! Do you know what something like that does to people! I continued staring at Quatre.

"Alright.....whew... I'm okay now." He looked at me.

"Okay let's oh shit........hahhahah.........." He continued his laughter. I wouldn't be surprised if he said "oh fuck it!" and decided to roll around in a fetal position on the sidewalk. I really didn't think it was THAT funny, in fact it wasn't funny at all. I began counting.

1.....

Mississippi

2.....

Mississippi

3........

Mississippi

4.....

"Alright I'm serious let's go." He straightened himself up and we headed off in the direction of the club. School would've been out soon enough so it didn't really matter that we were skipping, what? 30 minutes?

It wasn't long before we reached "The Nook". There were no bouncers at the door so we simply walked in. The club was very quiet at this time, being hardly anyone was in it. In fact during the day it seemed like a nice quiet café as oppose to the sinful bustling nightclub it was, well at night. WE stood there for a minute surveying the club and its lay out.

"You must me this Maxwell person I've been hearing about." I turned to see a tall man with long blonde hair. He was actually quite good looking. But he wasn't my type. He was wearing casual jean slacks. His platinum blonde hair hung down to his waist, standing out against the background of the royal blue shirt he was wearing. He wore a tan leather jacket. He seemed to have more taste, maybe he felt he didn't have to impress me, if so well he was doing a faboulous job of it. I could tell he had more class than that.

"Yes I am Mr............ err....." I looked at him hoping that my expression was a sign that I needed help. He stuck out his hand.

"Milliardo, just call me Milliardo." I nodded.

"SO um. Milliardo..." I sighed.

"I'm sorry I don't fell right calling you by your first name, I don't even know who you ARE. No offense." He nodded.

"You'll get to know me in due time, Mr. Maxwell.

His voice was smooth. It held an air of royalty and refinement to it. I swear I nearly shuddered. This guy could make any sentence sound like a fucking invitation to fuck. I'm so serious.

"So, being that you're here I'm assuming you'd like to speak about my offer." I nodded and smirked.

"Yea it seems that everyone knew you were looking for me, except for me." He chuckled.

"Yes you were something else. I'd like to give you a part time job, performing here. Nothing of a degrading nature, but your voice is wonderful and I must admit you are actually quite sexy." I chuckled a bit a that. Quatre merely speculated, to make sure I didn't do or say anything stupid. He knew I'd go off if I got the wrong impression. Zech smiled at me warmly, for lack of a better word.

"I'll take you up on the offer, I think I'd enjoy the attention, you know?" He scratched his chin.

"Yes, so maybe we can further discuss this tonight?" I looked to Quatre for support. I mean it was a school night and I don't mean to sound like a nerd or something but My parents would have my ass. Especially if it was something in association with 'performing' at a club. Quatre wasn't giving me any feed back. This was an offer that I simply wouldn't be able to revisit years from now. I liked music and I liked being loved by people. I grinned.

"I'll do it." He stuck his hand out and gave me a toothy grin, I nearly fell over. Milliardo took his hand back and held it to his mouth to chuckle lightly.

"Oh, yes, you'll get used to those." His fangs had to be the paragon of all vampire, somethin dome. I stared. I seem to do that lot in addition to the thuds and embarrassing moments.

"I'm sorry I'm just not used to something so...BIG." I then blushed realizing the double meaning in my words. They were really menacing in a way but they fit him. It showed that he must be a full blood decending from a strong blood line if anything. He quirked an eyebrow noticing my dilemma.

"Oh believe me you'll get used to it." HE gave a charming smile and turned his back.

"So I will see you tonight. Be prepared for anything Duo." He walked off towards the bar and through one of the many doors. Quatre then came to my side after lounging in the chair uselessly.

"Duo, going to the gay club had to be the best DAMNED idea you've EVER had." I turned to him and snorted.

"Of funny, I remember it being something dreadful when the idea was first presented.." He waved a hand at me and laughed.

"That was before you got this deal." He pout his arm around my shoulder.

"Things are looking pretty good." We walked out the club and off into the streets of Manhattan.

(X)(x)(X)

I sat on the phone with Q. I was annoyed by what was being said on the other end of the phone.

"Q, what do you mean you can't make it! I need you to have my back, what if someone tries to molest or kidnap me?! Then I'll die and it'll be all your fault!" I could tell Q was rolling his eyes.

"One of my sisters is comin from down south, it was unexpected look man I'm sorry." I sighed.

"It's alright, I'll tell you how things went ok? I'm Duo Maxwell I can do anything right?" He gave a laugh for my sake.

"You do you ok Duo, watch yourself!" And with that the line went silent. I hung up the phone and looked myself over. I had on a really baggy pair of shredded jeans along with a black shirt with purple markings and patterns here and there that was shredded across my chest and below my shoulder blades, it had bell sleeves that slit all the way up a bit past the elbow. I personally thought the shirt set my eyes off. I added a black leather vest. I looked pretty unsure of myself in the mirror, but I had to erase doubt from my mind. Tonight I was gonna put on my usual confident facade and be the sexy little bitch that everyone wanted. I grinned. Now that looks better. I applied the body glitter and gave myself a bit of eyeshadow. I put a small silver band in my right ear. My hair was in its usual braid, forget the damn ribbons, they were too much work to get in properly. I had on my black combat boots with purple laces. I looked at bit like a road hippy on the quest for peace a to show the U.S. the beauty of real art. All I needed was a guitar case and a canvas and I'd be a nice little artist reject. But it was damn cold outside so putting on more clothes made me feel warmer even if it wasn't actually warming me. I threw on a leather jacket and headed out the door into the hallway. My parents were sitting in their room chatting about something or the other. If I made too much of an effort in sneaking out I knew they would hear me. SO I simply walked past their room as if I was just making a late night visit to grab a glass of milk. The shit is always easier like that. I walked at a fast pace, being that Quatre wasn't here and neither was his car. It was incredibly cold and I could feel my braid sway and whip in the wind as I walked. When I FINALLY made it the bouncer seemed to recognize me and let me in without question. I felt damned important, it was stupid but I really did.

It was crowded as usual. I sat at the bar and watched the people's illuminated figures meld together in the strobe lights. The crowd was mainly made of guys and a couple of girls here and there.

"Hey beautiful." I turned to stare into a pair of hazel eyes that could barely be seen peeping above the rims of his tainted lenses. His shaggy blonde hair reminded me of Heero's unruly mop. The owner of said hazel eyes was hot. He was wearing a golden yellow short sleeve that hugged his toned muscles nicely. There was something about him that caught my attention. He looked at me and gave a smile. I stared back at the guy trying to appear easy going.

"Hey." He seemed amused.

"I know you can say more than that, maybe a drink will loosen your tongue?" He wiggled his eyebrows and I chose to ignore the sexual innuendo in those words. I offered him a small laugh for his efforts and decided to oblige him.

"Sure." He signaled to the waiter that he would like to order to martini shots and sat on the fine polished wooden stool across from me.

"So your sitting here by yourself, it seems unusual for someone as good looking as yourself." This guy was heavy with the compliments. I snorted and told him so.

"I'm just telling the truth, I'm very forward like that." I nodded sipping the martini shot in small doses.

"Do you wanna dance." He gave me a hopeful yet confident look I shook my head.

"I'm waiting for someone." He didn't relent like most other guys would.

"Then can I Keep you company until they show up?" I grinned at him.

"Why not?"

I learned that the guys name just so happened to be Anthony. He was 21 was taking courses at a local college to become an architect. He was gay and was very picky when it came to woman. Few met his standards so I guess he wouldn't be considered bi. He admitted to me that he came to these places very often which I found bold. He had a family living out in Denmark, way in Europe. They were originally from California but moved around a lot. He had decided to come to New York and finish his schooling. As for the sun glasses he was wearing inside a CLUB. Weeeelllllll........... I didn't get a chance to inquire on that as of yet. Anthony talked on animatedly and I (surprisingly) listened intently.

"Mr. Maxwell I see you have met my partner here." I turned to see Milliardo. His hair was tied back in a loose pony tail and he too had on those blasted sunglasses. With the yellow (or gold) tinted lenses and silver frames. He wore a blue blouse which was left open two buttons to show well defined chest with a khaki colored suit jacket and matching pants. He was smoking a cigarette which I eyed curiously.

"Want one?" I took the cigarette he offered. Anthony smirked.

"So this is who you've been waiting for!" I nodded. Milliardo coughed a few times signaling that he wanted our attention.

"Let's go somewhere more quiet and discuss your contract." I gave him a skeptical look.

"I need a contract." He chuckled in amusement along side Anthony.

"Of course Duo, any deal or part time job has to have some document or written agreement stating your consent." Anthony admonished in good nature and humor. Milliardo motioned towards a corridor.

"Shall we?" I followed him in the direction of the corridor that probably lead to a room where they would torture and rape me then chop up my abused body and sell the severed parts to an oddity shop somewhere, trying to pass them off as authentic European furniture. They seemed nice but I'm just paranoid so you'll have to forgive my rants. We continued down the hall and up some stairs until we reached finely furnished room. It had plush leather seats in a beautiful creme shade. The carpet was immaculate and that w saying something being that it's incredibly hard to keep black carpet clean these days. The rooms had beautiful hanging lamps and a it's own little bar. At first look it was simple, complete with its little aquarium just like in some drug pedaling action movie, cops and all.

"Have a seat Duo, I'm sure the furniture doesn't bite."

(X)(x)(X)

WE set the terms of the contract and I signed. I couldn't believe that Milliardo knew I was a minor and allowed me to hang out and even PERFORM in his club. He called in his girl Noin who straightened me up for a performance that I reluctantly agreed to do as an opening. By the time Noin was done with me I was missing a good third of my shirt and my sleeves were gone. She left the pants saying they looked sexy on me with my club made black and purple belly shirt. I also got to keep the vest, however short it now was.

So now I found myself staring at a crowd of people clutching the Mic. to my face like a lifeline. I closed my eyes as the music started up and sang the first few words in a slow steady voice.

)"I'll tell you something I am a wolf but I like to wear sheep's clothing"(

I snapped open my eyes to see the audience giving me their full attention. Good. That's how I wanted it.

)"_I am a bonfire _

_I am a vampire _

_I'm waiting for my moment_"(

I looked around and lowered the mic. I grinned as I continued with the song.

)" You come on like a drug

I just can't get enough

I'm like an addict coming at you for a little more "(

I swayed slowly with the beats of the song as I threw myself into it. Finally feeling the song in itself.

)"_And there's so much at stake _

_I can't afford to waste _

_I never needed anybody like this before"(_

I switched my body from side to side to match the instrumentals the song had now adpated. My braid whipped from side to side with my movements.

)"_ I'll tell you something _

_I am a demon _

_Some say my biggest weakness_"(

I scanned around to look at the peoples faces. I allowed a smile to creep on my face as I continued.

)"_ I have my reasons _

_Call it my defense _

_Be careful what you're wishing_"(

Being that this wasn't a song you really danced to. All I had to do was move my body enough to please. As long as it was in sync with the rhythms it was all good.

)" _You come on like a drug _

_I just can't get enough _

_I'm like an addict coming at you for a little more_

_And there's so much at stake _

_I can't afford to waste _

_I never needed anybody like this before_"(

I moved my body freely as I made my way from side to side of the platform. Some people in the audience nodded their head to the beat of the song while others stood in (and I don't mean to brag) awe. I had never felt so wanted in my life other than when I sing. "Outrageous" was the first time I noticed the feeling. I thought of Heero and shook my head. He was mystery in itself. Being that his was a part of the song that was purely acoustics and instrumentals I put more of my back into it, you might say. As it slowed down I gathered energy but lowered my voice.

)"_You are a secret _

_A new possession _

_I like to keep you guessing_."(

I laughed a little bit and grinned as the song began to wind back up into it's ending.

)"_You come on like a drug _

_/Heero.../_

_I just can't get enough _

_/He's forever on my mind./_

_I'm like an addict coming at you for a little more _

_/Why him?...../_

_And there's so much at stake _

_I can't afford to waste _

_I never needed anybody like this before!"_(

I threw my head back thus put my soul into the thing. I hated this feeling I was having. I needed to talk to him. I needed to do something, anything....

)" _When I'm not sure what I'm living for _

_(When I'm not sure who I am) _

_When I'm not sure what I'm looking for _

_(When I'm not sure who I am) _

_When I'm not sure what I'm living for _

_(When I'm not sure who I am) _

_When I'm not sure what I'm looking for_

_(When I'm not sure who I am) _

_When I'm not sure what I'm living for _

_When I'm not sure what I'm looking for _

_When I'm not sure what I'm living for......."(. _

I got quieter at the song reached it's repetitive ending. I'm pretty sure Heero isn't thinking of me in this manner. I know for fact it's not even in his character. Why am I even stressing over this shit so much. All we did was fuck, that's all it ever was right?__

I noticed the audience had been applauding me and I flashed them a grinand waved somewhat shyly_._

"Hon that was excellent."I met Noin back stage who was giddy with excitement. She was Italian I think. She had very light accent. She practically radiated energy as she jingled the gold jewelry she was lavished in. She wore a red Halter dress and a heavy red lipstick.Her make up was immaculate, enough to enhance her features instead of hiding them.I gave her a cocky grin. Of course I am the MAXWELL HAHAHAHAHHA...........__

I had yet to think of a stage name. Blazin D was temporary, in fact since I had only planned on doing it once as a teaser it was less than temporary.Milliardo was waiting for me at the bar looking quite impressed. I was even impressed with myself. It was a simple and short song, but I think I did it well. He patted a hand to my back and laughed heartily.

"Looks like you're here to stay." I grinned and took the drink he offered me. I closed my eyes savoring the taste. I quirked an eyebrow at him.

"You should be ashamed of yourself for pouring drinks down a minors throat like this." He snorted.

"You accept them, do you not Mr. Maxwell?" I smiled knowingly.

"You have a point." I took a seat and leaned back against the bar, taking in everything. I turned to the bartender. But lo and behold it was my favorite people person.

"Trowa, DUDE! We SO have to stop meeting like this." He simply gave me his usual one eyed stare and blinked.

"I work here." I reached over to pat him on the head.

"Of course you do." He simply frowned.

"Duo please refrain from doing that ever again please." I scratched my head a laughed manically. I jumped over the bar to slap him on the back.

"SURE TROWA!" He sighed and poured me a glass of water.

"This would do you some good." I took the water and sipped it. I don't like water very much, but why waste it.

"So you work here now Duo." It was a statement more so than a question.

"Yea, workin the crowds ya know?" I elbowed him. I think the alcohol was getting my head.

If this is you sober, I'd hate to see you drunk." I snickered. I then took the time to analyze Trowa. Dude was BUILT. I think he's even taller than Quatre. He wore an olive green tank and a pair of baggy blue jeans. The shirt wore loosely, but it outlines his oh so perfect muscles. He had this unibang thing going on so I could only see one of his foresty green eyes. He didn't show too much expression. He also sported a tattoo of half a clown mask with a dagger going though it. I found that weird. Most people just get roses or guns or something.

"What's with the tattoo Tro?" He looked at the tattoo. And you'd swear the way he looked at it, it was as if he's never seen the damn thing before in his life.

"Oh that? My half sister does tattoos, she offered to do one for free so I said 'Why not?'" He shrugged.

"The design itself was just an idea she came up with for me to remember my parents by. My mom threw daggers and my dad was a clown in the circus." I blinked. Not only was that the most I ever heard Trowa say in response to a question, it was also a very unique story.

"Your parents worked in the circus?" He nodded and began drying out a nearby glass to occupy himself.

"Yup." I wasn't even gonna ask what had happened to them or where they were. He suddenly seemed down.

"Lighten up Tro!" He blinked at me and offered a small smile. But being that Trowa's smiles aren't that big to begin with one could only wonder if that wasn't actually a BIG smile for him. I continued sipping at the water.

"So what's up with you and Heero." I broke into a coughing fit as I spat my water out. Oop that was wasted water right there. Well it wasn't my fault so technically I didn't waste it. Trowa did. I didn't expect a question such as that to come from Tro. I eyed him wearily.

"Tro look what you made me do!" Je rolled his eyes.

"Stop trying to change the subject." O pouted. Damn, he saw right through it.

"What makes you ask." He shrugged carelessly.

"Curiosity. I can tell something is there. He won't tell me anything so I figured I'd ask you." He gave me an expectant look and smirked at my temporary loss of speech.

"Nothing is going on with Heero and I. In fact there is no Heero and I. You'd be better off asking him again." He found another glass to wipe at.

"Duo, you should ask him. Sitting here and ignoring the situation won't make it better." I sighed.

"You can't even be pissed at him, if he doesn't know there's a problem to begin with." He had a point. You couldn't be mad at someone for a problem they didn't even know existed. Suddenly I saw Anthony coming my way. I watched as he finally made it to stand in front of me.

"You, Duo, Owe me a dance. Or are you waiting for someone else." I smirked.

"Let's go."

Trowa stared after Duo.

"That guy is really odd." His cell phone then rang. The person's personalized ring tone just so happened to be "Why don't you and I". He smiled and picked it up.

"Yeah he's here." He listened intently to the voice on the other line.

"Ye he did great." He frowned.

"Of course not, you know better." He chuckled at the indignant voice on the other end of the line.

"Babe I can't because I'm into blondes." He frowned again.

"That's not nice at all, you know too many guys have a unibang!"

(X)(x)(X)

)So so so scandalous   
You know you wanna sing with us   
Thats why you know you should be scared of us(

Anthony grinded up against me and I made a small 'eep' sound. This guy was a little too bold for my taste. A voice leaned down to whisper in my ear.

"Sorry, if I get a little carried way." I felt a pair of wrap themselves around my waist as the owner of said arms continued to whisper into my ear.

"It's ok, um you know your very old." Anthony chuckled.

"I resent that. I'm only 21." I smirked as I moved against him in time to the music.

)Nice smile looks to kill   
Straight talk sex appeal   
1 touch gives me chills   
and we ain't even close yet(

I chuckled at that, trying to ignore the shivers traveling up and down my spine. Our bodies were way too close for comfort and I couldn't seem to push him away. Dancing was my thing. Losing yourself in music is the best feeling out there to me. I gulped as I continued to move again Anthony in time to the sirens in the song. There was something about him that didn't settle too well with me. Maybe it was my imagination.

)Roughneck all around   
ain't been all over town   
Show me how you get down   
coz we ain't even close yet(

"Duo are you scared of me. I'm not a bad person. I'd like getting to know you." He purred against my ear. I shook my head wildly. My mind was starting to wander to the wrong places.

)You got me feeling and u got me feeling weak   
Listen as I speak coz im careful as i creep   
You got me going crazy and u know i cant sleep   
Not watching you moves and you hypnotize me(

"Why would I be scared of you?" I knew he could tell that I wasn't even sure of the answer myself. My response was very weak.

"I don't know, you tell me Duo."

)You got me trembling like ur little baby girl   
Your so special your like diamonds and pearls   
You got me spinning and you got me in a twirl   
You're my number 1 baby and you've come to rock my world(

"Relax, stop seeming as if I'm gonna bite you." I nodded as I continued, un deterred from my rhythms.

You're a very special person Duo, I can tell." I snorted.

"What would make you say that?"

)Your Dangerous Just scared of the way you move so scandalous   
Its all about the 2 of us, a 1 night stand just ain't enough.   
I need some stimulation baby a little conversation maybe.   
You got me spinnin out like crazy, there goes my baby (

"It's a feeling you know?" The music was free to march through my mind for a second as we fell silent

"I thought you were incredibly sexy tonight Duo, especially when you did Outrageous." I chuckled. I'm glad you liked it.

)Scandalous

So Scandalous   
Scandalous   
So so so Scandalous(

"Can I walk you home tonight Duo, seeing as you came by yourself and all." I was so glad I wasn't facing him. Because I know I would've gave him the dumbest look.

"I don't even know you."

)Hot stuff head to toe   
where you go noone knows   
Cute smile planted on   
and we ain't even close yet(

"Sure you do! You know my name is Anthony and that I think your special." I rolled my eyes

"You could be an axe murderer for all I know!" He laughed.

"I wasn't kidding when I asked to get to know you." He turned me around to face him. I took in his scent. He smelled of shampoo and expensive furniture with a hint of that new car smell.

)Solid as a rock   
How many ways can you hit the spot   
show me what you got   
coz we ain't even close yet(

"I thought you liked to take chances." He was trying to hold my gaze. His hazel eyes shined with determination.

"Why are you so set on this." He smirked.

"Because it's something I'd feel better doing. There are actual axe murderers out there, even if I'm not one of them." He smirked.

"I can take care of myself." Thank god this song wasn't to up tempo or else I'd be out of breath. Trying to talk and dance at the same time.

"Oh I know you can...." The way he said that for some reason made me blush.

)You got me feeling and u got me feeling weak   
Listen as I speak coz im careful as i creep   
You got me going crazy and u know i cant sleep   
Not watching you moves and you hypnotize me   
You got me trembling like ur little baby girl   
Your so special your like diamonds and pearls   
You got me spinning and you got me in a twirl   
You're my number 1 baby and you've come to rock my world(

"You do that a lot." I blinked.

"What?" He smiled.

"Blush." I averted my gaze to the floor and once agin attempted not to blush.

)Your Dangerous Just scared of the way you move so scandalous   
Its all about the 2 of us, a 1 night stand just ain't enough.   
I need some stimulation baby a little conversation maybe.   
You got me spinnin out like crazy, there goes my baby(

Scandalous   
So Scandalous   
Scandalous   
So so so scandalous (

"So what's your answer?" I caved in and nodded.

"Why the hell not?" I gave him my devil may care grin. He pulled me closer to him as the song changed tunes. I looked up at him as he concentrated on his movements.

)A little conversation(

"What would you say if I kissed you?" I shrugged.

"Find out." He leaned down and captured my lips in a heated kiss.

)goes a long long way   
Shows a little patience.. that you are here to stay(

I wanted to pull away but the kiss felt so.....warm. Like it's something I wanted. And even if this isn't Heero, I'm happy.

)SO SHOW ME THAT YOUR GAME OH!!(

His tongue demanded access into the recesses of my mouth. Dancing was forgotten we stopped to make out right in the middle of the dance floor. It's not like we were the only ones anyway.

)Your Dangerous Just scared of the way you move so scandalous   
Its all about the 2 of us, a 1 night stand just ain't enough.   
I need some stimulation baby a little conversation maybe.   
You gotta spinnin out like crazy there goes my baby(

Out lips parted and he stared won at me expectantly. I stared back.

"Shit." He chuckled as we began our little grind session again. The song was ending and all, but it's the thought that counts.

)You know you wanna sing with us

That's why you know you should be scared of us

You know you wanna sing with us

That's why you know you should be scared of us baby(

I headed towards the door.

"Where are you going?" I looked back at Anthony.

"I gotta get home or my parents will have my ASS!"

I decided to forget about the jacket. As I stepped outside into the cool air, I was very sorry I ever did such a thing. It was damned cold. I suddenly felt something warm drape over my shoulders. I looked up to see Anthony's smiling eyes. I tried to protest but he wouldn't here it.

"I have sleeves and you don't, just take it alright?" He put his arms around me as I walked in the direction of my house. Everything else was wiped from my mind as I contemplated Anthony. I didn't know him, yet here I was walking home with him. A 21 year old man. As far as I was concerned the fact itself was very unsettling. But I felt comfortable enough with him. He was nice and even though he was very open about his feeling and kinda hands on, it didn't mean he was a child molester or anything. It's not like he was walking around going "The nicest thing you can do is share your bed with somebody." (Even if their not your child and 25 years younger than you) like a certain somebody whose the media's new project. cough cough Michael Jacksoncough cough (2)

We finally reached my apartment where Anthony took the opportunity to lean down and ravage my mouth again. His kisses had this warm feel to them, like I said before. He leaned me up against the side of the building and brought his hands up under my shirt and up my back against my bare skin. His other hand caressed my cheek. I gasped at the hands part. I mean it was kind of cold and he had no gloves so yes his hands were cold. He chuckled against my lips as he parted from the kiss.

"Take care." And with that he was off down the street.

I noticed I still had his jacket. I smiled and turned around to enter my apartment building.

The whole elevator ride up I could smell the lingering smell of expensive furniture, shampoo, and new cars.

(X)(x)(X)

(1) This happened to me in math class. Me and my friend nearly died when our teacher told us the clock was broken. One of my other friends laughed at me the whole day saying how she's surprised I didn't crack. The only standing between me and lunch is math class so you can only imagine.

(2) No offense to those who love Michael Jackson, but this is just my view on things. It's not a fact that he's a child molester (as far as I know) he's just a little too friendly and odd when it comes to them is all.

Notes: that is probably my longest chapter yet. I'm sorry to those who find the song lyrics annoying. I just can't help it when I find a song to match a scene. By the way credit for the songs go to Garbage and Mis-teeq. PLEASE REVIEW. THAT's my FUEL man! Until next time!


	6. Enter Dorothy the lone wolf and Ray the ...

A/N: I've been thinking really hard on where to go from the last chapter. So....... here is the product of my own twisted thoughts. More plot in the making! Once again I thank those who have been reviewing.

Standard Disclaimers apply. No warnings that haven't already been covered.

Chapter 5

A couple of mornings' later I woke up and I realized that I felt like a total and complete whore! SHIT, man!.

I had a small tantrum and in my haste to leap out of bed I ended up falling to the floor, covers and all. I tried in vain to struggle my way free of incredibly thick and constricting sheets, but it seemed like a lost cause.

"Why do these things happen to ME! WHY?!" I would've raised my hands to the air dramatically but that too was being that my arms were somehow binded by my bed sheets. My hair fell in my face and I could tell it was gonna be a bitch to comb out this morning. I mean it is every morning, but It just seemed like one of those days when everything can go wrong. I have the right to say this being that I'm still tangled in these damn sheets even as I speak. I sighed. This is what I get for getting a Dragon Ball GT bed spread in the first place. I never did trust those manic Z fighters.

I close my eyes in resignation just in time for the cherry on my perfect morning.

"HELL-O Mr. MORN- ING my favorite time of day, rise and shine it's happy time let's go out and play!"(1)

I crack one eye open to glare at the cause of the offending morning melody. That most certainly wasn't my usual "Break Stuff" alarm tune. Someone had tampered with my alarm settings. May God protect the soul who did.

Excuse me while I spend the next couple of minutes wrestling with my bed sheets.

(X)(x)(X)

This Saturday morning found me staring at my ceiling bitterly. It wouldn't even spin for gods sake, so much for trying to act like I'm high. Someone shifted next to me and I let out a heavy sigh.

I was still contemplating the events of the night before. I can't believe I had actually sought out this Relena in order to rid my mind of HIM.......

I slapped my palm against my head in frustration and muttered a stream of curses that were incoherent, even to my ears.

But what was I talking about. It's not like I cared for Maxwell or anything and there was something way bigger in the making. I sat up in bed and looked at the mess of blonde hair next to me. It so strange in one life you're a temple hand defending all that is holy in the world and the next, you're a demon's whore. I barked out a hollow laugh and pushed Relena out the bed, unfortunately she took the sheets with her. I heard a nice little 'whoosh' and an undignified 'yelp' followed by a nice little 'thud' sound as she hit the floor. I yawned tiredly and turned to sit on the edge of the bed.

"What the hell was that for HEERO?!" I chuckled to myself imagining what a sight she was as she glared at my back. Her hair was probably sticking every which way and I could imagine her nice heart shaped little face puffed up and red as ever. The perfect little picture of an angry blonde strawberry

"Relena you need to go." I yawned again as I stood up and headed for the bathroom. I listened as I heard the sounds of her struggling to untangle herself from the sheets and hurry to grab my arm.

"Your just gonna tell me to get out?! Just like that?!" I took her hand and removed it from my arm casually.

"Um....YEA." I continued on my way to the bathroom only to be stopped again. I gave an exasperated sigh and rolled my eyes.

"Didn't I instruct you to leave Relena? I grow bored of this." She looked at me wide eyed and then proceeded to continue her glaring.

"How dare you! You don't just FUCK me and continue on with life HEE-RO!" She separated the syllables in my name as she said it thus providing a mocking tone.

"If I can push you out of bed without remorse then you know I can pick you up and dump you outside of the apartment. The choice is yours. I'll only repeat this once. I want you out." She sputtered in disbelief for a moment before smacking me. I let my head follow along course of the blow to the side. I rubbed my cheek and smirked.

"Are you done yet, sweetheart?" She gave me one look and then released her anger in a scream that would've awaken the dead, even the ones that died deaf. She continued screaming as she stomped around my apartment to grab her things and dress herself. I went over to the door and held it open for her as she continued screaming out into the hallway. I watched as she stomped down the stairs not even bothering to wait for the elevator and even then I could still hear her scream.

"What's going on?" I looked to see all my neighbors who shared the apartment complex either looking frazzled, angry, or annoyed.

"Her cat was just hit by a car, she's taking it rather hard." I don't know if they could tell I was being sarcastic, they probably didn't even care to notice. I smirked and shut my door. I had a meeting with Zechs and I still had to find that damn Phoenix.

I scowled as I heard someone knock on the door. That better not be Relena. I swung the door open only to find a very perturbed looking Trowa standing in my doorway.

"I met Relena on her way out, she was screaming. It was loud." I snorted and he quirked an eyebrow at me and sighed.

"It's nice too see your back Metrian, I was beginning to wonder if Zechs had decided to have you decommissioned." I smirked. Nice to see you too...

"That psycho bastard needs me to find the Phoenix, you know he can't just lock up all my memories and leave me to live in this god awful place. It's obvious that Alex still hasn't made use of himself." Trowa shrugged. And flopped down on the couch.

"He just saunters through out the crowds at the club." He suddenly had a worried look on his face.

"He seems to have taken an interest in your Maxwell friend." He informed me casually. I seated myself, only now realizing I was still only in boxers. That wasn't important though.

"Oh really?" Who the Fuck does Alex thinks he's fooling around with? True I didn't care for Duo, but I wouldn't allow another to have him either. I'm selfish like that.

"Am I supposed to care?" Trowa amused himself with a piece in the paper.

"You should, I know you have a thing for him." I gritted my teeth and leaned forward in my chair. He knows I hate this topic.

"Oh and what about you and your little blonde friend, have you even made him aware of who he is or are you just to busy fucking him." I bit that last part out cold enough to freeze over hell itself. I can tell that I struck a nerve as Trowa's posture tensed. I continued on when he made it apparent that he wasn't going to say anything.

"You were supposed to turn him in a while ago to be erased! When Zech finds out, you'll be eliminated along with your blonde little fuck bunny. Alex won't be too thrilled either." I felt like a right bastard this morning. But it was a good feeling. Trowa put the paper down and gave me a fierce look.

"It's my business, if it's like that then how come you haven't told?" I looked at him calmly.

"You just stated the reason yourself. It's your business it might very well cost you your life but it's your business. Besides I'd be better off acting like I don't know." I sat back in my chair and looked at him. I know I had pissed him off but I successfully changed the subject. Mission Accomplished.

"Don't speak of Quatre like that. He's your friend too isn't he?" I gave him a disgusted look.

"Oh please, SPARE me. You know the answer to that. Seriously Trowa I have to get you off this love and righteousness bit you've been smoking, it's rather depressing to watch you fall by the wayside like this." I saw him involuntarily flinch at the harshness of my words.

"You loved Lynx..." It was spoken rather quietly but it was meant for me to hear.

"Shut the fuck up Trowa, you don't even know what you're talking about."

"Oh really? When are you gonna stop trying to play the cold heartless bastard. I'm happy for Lynx. It's sad how she had to kill herself, but with someone like you, anyone could be driven to such an act." He almost sounded menacing. Almost. He then had the nerve to stand up and go fetch himself a glass of water from my kitchen. MY kitchen! But I was to angry at his last sentence to really care about that. I sat there and stewed for a while, re thinking the whole situation.

Lynx was naive and she paid the ultimate price for it. Who the heck believes in that love shit anyways. I certainly never did. Love is overrated. A myth made up to explain to a child why mommy and daddy married, when the real story is that they fucked around and the condom broke. An excuse to reprimand someone, telling them it's for their own good, when the truth is that they just favor the power. A lie fabricated to cover up all of humanities selfish desires and screw ups'. That's what love really is. All I've ever seen that's resulted from this 'love' as they call it, is jaded dreams and failed conquest. You see love didn't stop me and Lynx from parting in the ultimate end, did it? Love didn't stop Lynx from plunging that dagger into her gut and throwing herself off a cliff, did it? So much for love. In the end the whole thing ended up botched. So as far as I'm concern loves is a waste.

In the end I guess I had always hoped that Lynx would forget that whole Sunset Ceremony thing, I hoped she wouldn't leave me. But she was determined to do so, saying it was for the good of humanity. If she could choose humanity's well being over my own then "love" was obviously fate's sick and twisted idea of a joke.

_/"Why are you doing this, you don't have to!" She looked at me sadly. _

_"Metrian if I could change things I would, but.... abandoning my responsibilities for my own personal wants is just selfish!" She held a fire in her eyes. One of great determination. Was what she saying even for real?_

_"Damnit, Lynx! WE practically have forever laid out right on a silver platter and your going to just throw it away?! Throw US away?_!" _I was willing to give up everything for her. But she couldn't just say 'to hell with the world' and walk away with me?_ _She looked up at me and reached up to hold my face within her hands._

_"I'm sorry not every tale can have a happily ever after. I wish I could make it that way, but I can't." She set her jaw with a determined look in her eye._

_"I have a commitment to fulfill and a job to do. I'm the phoenix." I looked into her eyes and couldn't think of anything to say. Anything to stop her. _

_"This phoenix loves you, remember that." She planted one last kiss on my lips and turned away._ _I watched as she walked away. She was gone. Part of me wondered if I ever knew her in the first place..._/

Later that night was the siege upon the temple. I acted like I had never heard the word "phoenix" come from her mouth. I could tell she was confused, but acting as if she never told me and that the argument had never happened was the only shield I had. Probably the main reason why she died hating me. True I lied when I feigned innocence in the whole thing, she could tell right off the bat. She obviously opted for feigning innocence too because she played along with me when I acted like I had no clue she was the phoenix. If Lynx had agreed to leave with me we could've avoided this whole situation. WE could've ran away that place and just forgotten our responsibilities. But just as she had a job to do, I too had mines. She taught me that. You can't run away from your responsibilities, we all have paths to choose. She chose what fate laid out for her over the supposed 'love' she had for me. And I chose what fate obviously had intended for me. Consequences be damned.

"Heero we still have to meet with Zech, so maybe you should quit sitting around all day in your boxers sulking, and get ready." He actually gave me a disgusted look over his shoulder on the way out.

"I'll be back in half an hour." I showed him my appreciation for him gracing me with his presence by promptly giving him the finger on his way out. It's amazing how traditions like these last throughout time. I set a pot of coffee and made my way to the bathroom. I stripped myself of the boxers I was wearing and was about to turn the nob when a certain something....or someone, came to mind.

/Duo..../

Images of our last time together flooded my mind. Something told me I was either gonna have to make this a cold one or end up wasting my half an hour in the shower. I thought about it. /Trowa's just gonna have to wait a while longer. Zech too./

I stepped in the shower and proceeded to officially start my morning by jerking off.

The day was looking very interesting.....

(X)(x)(X)

Hello. I'm BACK BABY! I finally disentangled myself my demon possessed bed sheets. (With a little help from mom and dad) My mom had come in to tell me she had made breakfast and found that I was disabled. So she called for Sam-so (yes another name I made up for my dad) who laughed for 15 minutes before actually helping.

/_"You must have been sleeping pretty restlessly to get tangled up like that D." She frowned at me. _

_"Something been bothering you?" I wish I could tell her the half of it but what was I supposed to say? 'Oh I had sex with this guy Heero, but now I don't know if were just fuck buddies or not so then I snuck out of the house on a school night and went to the club where I made out with this gay 21 year old man and sold my soul to the devil!' _

_"Nothing's wrong" I grinned and headed for the kitchen./_

Yea I bet that would've gone over really well. Forget discussing my problems! She'd go from 'caring mom mode' to 'beat him down mode' in a flat second if I told her that. NO thank you. This Duo Maxwell was not going for it. In fact I'm pretty sure I'm the only Duo Maxwell on this planet.

So anyway now I'm walking down the sidewalk trying to figure out what to do with my life.. I am as bored as all hell. I mean I could always go harass old ladies or something but lately an epidemic of pepper spray has broken out. Besides I'm not that terrible a person. I like to think I'm not terrible at all. But most would just look at me and shake their heads when I say that so maybe I should continue keeping it to myself.

I COULD visit Quatre, but he may want to spend time with his sister. They don't exactly get to see each other often. Quatre's dad is the head of this BIG advertising company so he practically leaves his family to their own devices. Quatre came out here from Albany with his mom and a few sisters, but after a few years she passed away of some sickness. SO then one of Quatre's older sisters stayed here while everyone went on to pursue their careers and what not. When Quatre became old enough his sister left the apartment to him so she could move back to care for some of her nieces and nephews.(Quatre has A LOT of sisters!) and thus it became his very own little bachelor pad in the city.

It's only by chance I met Quatre. His family had lived not to far from my uncle Howie. So when I visited during the summer, being the little devil I was, I had snuck out because Grandpa G wouldn't let me play on the sabbath. So I decided to sneak out the window, but the problem is that I was too short to get back in. I mean c'mon I was only 4 years old!. So I gave up for a while and explored the neigborhood. That's when I found Quatre, he was taller then me and blonde. My mom had once said the devil was blonde (this was in reference to one of my dad's highschool sweethearts), so you could only imagine Quatre's response to me calling him the devil.

"Well I'd rather be the devil than look like an ELF!

"Hey I do NOT look like an elf!"

"Uh HUH! Especially with the braid!"

"Well at least I don't look like I fell in a tub of BLEACH!" I'll always remember how red Quatre's face got when I said that. But hey I was little, I didn't know what I was talking about.

Well SOMEHOW we became friends and I was able to coax him into helping me back inside the window I couldn't reach. I still got caught though so I should've saved us the trouble and taken the front door, but life goes on. (Shrug)

I continued my stroll through manhattan and I guess I had walked pretty far because I then found myself passing the "Barne's & Noble" bookstore. Having nothing better to do I walked in to take a look at the books. Just as I walked in I once again ran into that blue eyed girl. She didn't seem pleased to see me.

"What the hell are you doing here Braid Boy!" She did not just call me braid boy. No! I will Not stand for this!

"I should be asking you that Pigeon Chick!" I know it was corny but it was at the spur of the moment. As far as I was concerned Braid Boy was just as corny. WE were ready to go for each other's throats, if the situation presented itself, when women with honey blonde hair came up to us. She wore her hair in two plaits and had a small pair of glasses on. She was actually quite pretty, granting that she was a bookstore adult. No offense or anything.

"RAY! What mess are you getting yourself into. Honestly! Harassing customers!?" Ray gave a victimized look.

"He's stalking me!"

"Stalking YOU, who the hell would wanna stalk YOU. Maybe a crack addicted pigeon if luck is with you!" I laughed as she crossed her eyes in annoyance.

"Enough of this. Please try being more civil Ray!" The woman placed her hands on her hips and waited for us to say sorry I guess. Ray sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Sorry."

"Yea same here."

"The name's Ray."

"Duo Maxwell here." She grabbed my hand a shook it.

"Just because I know your name now, doesn't mean you're my friend." She gave me a pointed look.

"Likewise." The woman from earlier then hugged me enthusiastically.

"And I'm Sally PO, most would just call me Po though /Po....she seems vaguely familiar./

"So you're the guy with the braid who Ray's been ranting about!" Ray gave an irritated huff and crossed her arms across her chest. Po sighed.

"You'll have to excuse her, she doesn't know how to act her age." Ray glared from her place by the door.

"I don't have to listen to this. Later." Po chuckled as she watched Ray walk out the door.

"Well I'm assuming you came here to look at books, so I'll just leave you." She appeared really young. Not young like 15 or 16 but around her early 20's maybe. I shook my head and headed towards the manga section. WHAT?! Did you actually think I was gonna come in here and try to read through a whole book. BWAHHAHAH, you lost it!

(X)(x)(X)

"Why the HELL did fate decide to place her in New York City, of all the places." I watched as Zechs stalked back and forth.

"Japan or Texas are just as big and crowded! I hate this damn place!" I chuckled in amusement at Zechs little display. He then turned to me.

"You think this is funny!? WE wouldn't be here Metrian if you hadn't screwed up the first time!" I sighed. We had been over this many a time. It's bad enough that Zechs is in a fowl mood but then he has to make everyone feel like shit. The bastard.

"Zechs, I know. Maybe you should take more drastic measures so we can bring this search to a close. Magical Barriers?" He seemed to consider this for a moment.

"That's not going to aid us if the phoenix isn't even aware that they use magic, or are even the damned Phoenix." I nodded.

"But it will help narrow things down. By allowing mortals to pass through the barrier we'll be sifting out all useless beings, leaving us with only those of craft and magic." I snorted.

"The mortals will only get in the way." Trowa cast me a dirty look. That's his fault if he's decided to befriend these mortals. WE have a job and he should remember that.

"What if they decide not to pass through? Not everyone in this city commune's." I grinned.

"This is the fun part, we find a way to force them out. Mortals are susceptible to substances and crafts that other beings are not. We simply find a way to enchant the whole city, casting all mortals out for the time being."

"If the enchantment is the least bit sloppy, we send the dark army out to fiddle with the left overs." Zechs once again cackled insanely. I flinched. He has no idea how that laugh affects me. I looked over at Trowa who was visibly cringing.

"YES! Magic is the key! We'll try this plan of yours Yuy. Though not at the moment. I'll have J experiment with some crafts and magic and then he'll send you out with the product to do the enchanting. Is that clear?" I swept down into a bow.

"Of course my Lord." Trowa knelt beside me and I could tell he was worried.. I rose up and exited Zechs little den. We would soon have this whole city under our thumb. Even if it did mean that the mortals too had to suffer. I exited through the back of the club, that Zechs had declared his headquarter's. There has to be a way we can speed up this search while J fiddles with all the magic.

As we walked out onto the street Trowa finally found his voice.

"You shouldn't have done that Yuy, what if the magic backfires and we can't dispel the mortals from the city?" I fixed him with a scowl.

"Don't be stupid, if it does come to that than a few may be sacrificed. It won't be any different than the temple scenario. The phoenix can't be reborn because they obviously aren't aware of who they are yet."

"And what happens if we do get the phoenix? We sacrifice or enslave an innocent being for our own personal gain? We just rip them away from their current life to satisfy our every whim? What's wrong with the world the way it is?" His voice had been raised a good 2 octaves. I rolled my eyes. Trowa always got so defensive when it came to things like this. I'll always wonder why he ever joined the dark army in the first place. I can understand the mortals part. Though barely. His father had been a mortal, but it obviously hadn't done him any good if he was dead now. Trowa had power laid out right before his eyes and he had become to naive and mixed up to even see it.

"Trowa what is with you? Don't you want to change things to fit your own fantasies?" I practically snarled at him.

"I'm content with this life." He looked ahead steadily signaling that he had nothing more to say on the matter. Well that was fine with me.

"Trowa, I have some business to take care of." I dismissed him as I headed towards Winner's place. I had some business with Maxwell.

"Why are you still here?" Trowa smirked.

"Quatre's house is in the same direction." I was about to hack up a fur ball, if that was even possible. I snorted in disgust and he just continued to smirk to himself.

"Are you even going to tell him the truth anytime soon?" He looked down.

"I don't know. Does it really matter. Alex can wait can't he?" I quirked an eyebrow.

"You have no intention of ever returning Quatre do you?" He frowned.

"Quatre is an individual with his own life now, it's Alex fault for screwing the spell up in the first place."

"It's not your place to make decisions like that Trowa. You are playing with fire." He sighed an rubbed his temple as he looked ahead.

"An what if I'm not afraid of being burnt for once?" I didn't answer. I couldn't change his mind.

Quatre's apartment was a little bit bigger than Duo's. Almost family size. The complex itself didn't allow pets just like mines. I personally had no problem with it, it's not like I had or cared for animals in the first damn place.

I thought back to earlier when Trowa had asked me if Quatre was my friend. I know then I had just waved it off, but that was something to consider. Before when I was Heero Yuy I had become more domesticated and had attained a social status. And when I got my memories back, becoming myself and going back to work by Zechs side, I noticed that I'm still Heero Yuy just with some extra memories. So if this Quatre was Heero Yuy's friend then he's supposed to be my friend? Because Metrian and Heero Yuy are the same people.......? I know I'm still Heero Yuy but I've managed to pick up this Metrian guy and.......forget it I'm starting to confuse myself. What it all comes down to is that I've always been me just under a different title.

We took the elevator up and knocked on Quatre's door.

"I'll get it!" A feminine voice shouted from behind the door. We stood there for a few minutes before a woman with long platinum blonde hair answered the door. She had big aquamarine eyes like Quatre's and a small frame. She gave us an inquiring look before welcoming us in. I studied her as I passed through the doorway. I was sure I''ve seen her before.

"Q, some friends of yours are here." She sat down on the sofa and seemed to be analyzing us, actually me, and I'm not even trying to flatter myself. Suddenly Quatre came around the corner from where his bathroom was located.

"Hey guys." He seemed to be having a hard time speaking over the toothbrush that was lodged in his mouth. Trowa smiled and I waved at him.

"Um, I'm just washing up right quick! That's my sister Nina. BE NICE!" Quatre disappeared back into the bathroom with a slam of the door and I continued to stand. I looked at "Nina" and smirked. I recognized this "Nina" now.

"Hello, Dorothy, What are you doing in this century...Alive..." She laughed mockingly.

"Oh you know, just seeing the sights....." She continued her laughter.

"I have to admit, at first I didn't notice you with your eyebrows looking normal and all but when you continued staring at me like that. I saw that you knew me." She snorted.

"Eyebrows or not, your obviously a little rusty if you didn't know who I was right off the bat." I growled.

"What are you doing here?" She yawned tiredly and draped herself over the couch in a relaxed position. To show that she wasn't the least bit affected by my show of annoyance.

"That is none of your business. I will let you in on a little secret though." She examined her manicured nails smugly. I was losing patience. Trowa just remained impassive.

"Quatre is the KEY." She laughed insanely just as Quatre entered the room. He looked from "Nina" to Trowa and I.

"Err...What's up?" Dorothy got up and kissed Quatre on the cheek sweetly.

"Your friends were just telling me the most amusing story, but I'm afraid that I need some rest. SO I'll leave you three to your business." She looked back at me.

"It was nice meeting you Heero Yuy, Trowa Barton." She then sauntered off to one of the rooms that I'm guessing was made her's. I glared after her. Dorothy was a manipulative, conniving, little whore. She had some sort of connection with Alex. Some would say they were brother and sister but. they hated each other more than anything. You don't even know. This is the kind of hate that surpasses sibling rivalry. This kind of hate cannot even be compromised. But besides the hate part I highly doubted they were family in anyway which is how I knew she wasn't here to return Quatre. She was alone wolf you might say. She had her own motives for choosing to appear here at this time.

I turned my attention to Quatre and asked the question that I knew would bring my untimely demise. I sighed.

"Have you seen Duo?" His eyebrows shot up and he gave me this look. I don't even know how to describe it, but it was....a look....a very unreadable look.

"Your actually asking me a question in concern of Duo's welfare?" Trowa looked amused as he flopped down on the couch behind Quatre. I sighed once again and prayed to the high heavens as I pressed on.

"Yes, I needed to speak to him about something?" I felt incredibly awkward as he continued to now gape at me.

Well.....um....no, I haven't." He scratched the back of his head as he flopped down onto his sofa which Trowa was sprawled across. Trowa encircled Quatre's waist with one of his arms. He brought the other one to follow along Quatre's and entwine their fingers. He kissed Quatre's knuckles softly as he talked. He looked at me to see what my reaction was and I gave him what he was looking for. A nice roll of my eyes. Quatre hadn't been looking at me since he was muttering thoughtfully to himself so he hadn't seen that.

"Well since I highly doubt he's home, we could just wander the streets until we see him." Was he serious. What kind of plan was that?

"Yes I know. What kind of plan is that? Right? But if you've known Duo as long as I have then you'd know it's an excellent plan." He laughed to himself.

"Rurouni Duo!"(1) He fell against Trowa giggling insanely at the thought. I stared and Trowa gave Quatre a look of pure adoration. The sweetness was about to send me into a diabetic coma, so I decided that I'd intervene in a hopeful attempt to break up the scene before me.

"Well, let's go then." By the time I had figured out everything in my head they were now engaged in a game of "Who Can Lodge There Tongue the Farthest Down the Other's Throat". I sighed in exasperation and decided to start set out to search on my own. I made a hasty, but quiet, escape into the hallway, to the elevator, through the lobby, and out the complex.

/Looks like I'm on my own, probably would've been the same even if they DID tag along./

(X)(x)(X)

I had managed to read through almost the whole Rurouni Kenshin manga series! I was feeling very good about myself as I walked out of the bookstore with an ear to ear grin. I felt sorry for the dude. I mean he killed his girlfriend. It was an accident, sure, but she's still dead. I was so absorbed in my thoughts that I didn't notice someone had been in my path until I ran smack into them. Judging from the solid chest, I'd say it's a dude. A very fit dude at that. I looked up to see a very frazzled looking guy. I backed away and raised my hands in a peace gesture.

"Sorry." He grumbled as he walked away. Bastard, lucky I'm in a good mood or else I would've showed him something......(grumbles) Now where was I? Oh yeah! I would've been really sad and the way she cut his cheek was a real tear jerker. I was about to sob right there in the bookstore.

........

Ok maybe not, but it was sad. Again my musing were brought to an abrupt halt as I ran into somebody else. I can't believe this. Their gonna have to write me a ticket if I keep bumping into people like this, that is unless someone decides to press charges for assault. Then we have a real problem. I looked up and lo and behold it was one Heero Yuy to rain on my parade. I swear I can see the little people running for shelter and abandoning the floats right before my eyes.

"Oh....hey Heero!" I attempted to smile but I don't think I did too good a job. He shook his head.

"Baka." I had no idea what the hell that meant so I chose to ignore it. WE stood there in the middle of the sidewalk looking like idiots. It wasn't very bright outside. In fact the sun wasn't out. It was probably gonna rain or something. Heero's voice startled me.

"What if I said that.... that night wasn't a one time thing?" I gave him a puzzled look and crossed my arms.

"Like fuck buddies?" I don't know okay. I have a fascination with that word maybe because it's all I know. I couldn't see me and Heero as more regardless of how much I liked him.

"Why must you think so little of me?" I think the look I gave was one of pure confusion and abandonment.

"I don't know what to think of you personally. I don't even know you." I snorted. He actually looked offended by that, but he quickly changed it to one of........... well something I can't find a word for. Now I have to go digging in my vocabulary box. One minute........

"Then why don't you try getting to know me?" Oh God...where have I heard that before? I rolled my eyes and he suddenly seemed more assertive.

"I'm serious. Go out with me." It wasn't even a question, more like a demand. Just like Yuy. I laughed. He gave me a dark look.

"Do I get a say in the matter?" He looked thoughtful.

"Think of it as a trial and error run." I hugged myself as it began to get windy. Yup. It was gonna rain. I looked at him. His prussian blue depths stared back.

"Fine. But since this is a trial and error run I'm going to have to ask do I get a money back guarantee or-" I was quickly shut up by the sensation of lips against mines. He pushed me against the wall and I pulled his body closer against me using the scruff of his shirt. I felt his tongue slide against mines and couldn't help but moan.

The blonde guy with shaggy hair that seemed to be watching us was the last thing on my mind as I closed my eyes and let the kiss guide me.

/What have I gotten myself into?/

(1) Rurouni means wandering in Japanese. Rurouni Kenshin? Rurouni Duo? See? ........

...........

I'll go sit in a corner now........

Notes: YEAH! (Throws up confetti) I'm done with the fifth chapter. Tell me how it was. I'd rather you review and say you absolutely hated it rather than not review at all. Oh and has anybody ever looked at the Rurouni Kenshin Mangas'? Hehehhe...my computer tries to turn manga into the word mangos when I type it, saying it's not right. Until next chappy. (Does peace sign)


	7. Southside

A/N: Thanks to those who have reviewed and supported my story. I noticed that I messed up something in the last chapter (2) was the rurouni thing and (1) was this song they once used for a McDonald's commercial. The pairings in this story have now been established as 1x2 and 3x4. There might be more to come so look out for them. Warnings......hm.... where there is some lemon/ lime, whatever you wanna call it. The real warning is that I suck at them so beware. Standard disclaimers apply. Um the ages in this story are something that need to be laid down so here:

Duo: 16

Quatre: 17

Trowa: 19

Heero/ Metrian: Heero is posing as an 18 year old highschool student, a senior. Though he is much older, being Metrian and all. But to make a long story short if Heero were a regular human he'd be only 18.

Anthony: posing as a 21 year old, same situation as Heero basically in terms of age.

Zechs: Age is unknown (it's seriously unknown, it won't be revealed later nor will he let it accidentally slip) NO one knows Zechs age except for Zechs himself.

On with the story.

Chapter Six

_I was walking through a really long corridor. It was beautiful. Something right out of the lost city of Atlantis or something_. _I kept walking until I reached a wide open space under the night sky. Candles burned sending sweet scents to tease my senses. I walked out and then I saw her...._

_She seemed to be sitting on the ground and she looked off into the sky sadly._

_"Who are you?" She turned around startled. Eventually her surprise turned into curiosity so she got up and walked towards me. She wore a curious expression_ _on her features._ _I looked deep into the olive green depths and saw confusion_. _She touched my face cautiously as if testing to see if I'm real._ _Her features then lit up._

_"It's you!" I didn't understand._

_"Who are you.....?" She gave a small curtsy and began to speak._

_"I have waited for you, you know." She sat back down on the floor and continued staring off into the vast plane of midnight blue. I stared at her._

_"I don't understand." She looked at me with a serious look on her face._

_"I want you to release me." I gave her a puzzled look._

_"What do you mean release you?" She stood up and put her hands on her hips._

_"I'm locked up here and want you to free me." she said as a matter of factly._

_"Well duh, but how?" She smiled and took my hands from my side and into hers._

_"Just free me." We stood like that for a minute. Her green eyes boring into my violet ones. She seemed to be searching my face for something. I continued to stare as she analyzed and scanned right through me. She finally sighed and turned away._

_"Forget it for now. I'll be here when you figure things out." She sat back down on the floor, back facing me. The wind blew thick tendrils of her hair to the side. Letting it float and shimmer in the iridescent moonlight. She had black hair. Black as the raven's feathers. Black as the panther's fur. She reminded me of a cat, the way her eyes focused and glowed in the moonlight. She had delicate yet strong features. The way she continued staring at the sky you'd think it was calling her........_

(X)(x)(X)

It's been a hell of a month. I've always hated November because it will only be a matter of time before thanksgiving rolls around the corner and then our apartment will be swamped with a whole host of relatives I could probably live without. But every Thanksgiving I thank God for everything, especially one particular thing I've thanked him for since 6th grade. Which is.... Thank GOD I'm not Quatre! With all those sisters and their kids and their husbands and their kids boyfriends and girlfriends (not excluding the family pets that just CANT be left alone at home) and the aunts and uncles and OI! Poor Quatre, man! I'm surprised he doesn't just snap and try to kill himself with the fine holiday silverware (but not before he throws the holiday turkey out on the front lawn and torches it). ANYWAYZ.......... Things are going pretty well. No gigs at the club lately......hm.......

Heero somehow got a new car. He won't tell me where on earth he got the money from. Whenever I ask where the hell it came from he simply says "Baka, be glad it's here. The minute it's gone you'll be bitching about it for the rest of your life." Amazing how he can give the same long response every time I ask such a simple question. The car itself is pretty simple. A nice black Honda Accord, he says it get's him where he needs to go. I wish he'd turn it in and get something cool like Quatre's Mustang (that seems to have disappeared for some reason or the other), but the fact is that we've already christened it...heehehhe........... I won't go into the details of that.

My teachers have been absolutely DREADFUL to me these past few weeks! I walked into Mrs. Alsendor's class one morning, on time mind you, and she gave me the pink slip.

"Mrs. Alsendor I came in at the same time as everyone else. I'm on time!" She proceeded in the same irritating ritual of looking at me over the rims of her glasses and smiled devilishly.

"Mr. Maxwell, you simply can't think that coming in on time today will atone for all the times you've come in late since 7th grade." My jaw must have hit the floor. Was she crazy! Must have lost her everlasting mind!

"You weren't even my teacher in 7th grade!" Her face took on a stern look.

"No back talk, or should I add on some days Mr. Maxwell?"

So I've given up on trying to come in early. It's a waste of my time! Stupid mother fudgers!

"So when's the next time you perform Duo?"I stopped sipping my vanilla brewed Starbucks coffee and looked at Q.

"How the hell am I supposed to know." I continued gulping down the contents of what was probably the largest cup of coffee in the place. Q just looked at me.

"Your insufferable Duo." I stopped inhaling my coffee and took a nice deep breath. Gawd that's GOOD.

"You bet your bottom dollar dude." I could feel the effects of the caffeine starting to kick in as I said that last sentence a little too enthusiastically. Must have more..........

"You know caffeine isn't good for you Duo." I could practically feel Quatre start to cringe across from me.

"Mm Hm......."

"You could get a heart attack and die from that stuff. And coffee in general. Don't even let me get started on coffee........."

"Nn......." This coffee is so damn good. Maybe I should put some more milk and sugar in it.........yea sugar is always good._......._

"Are you even listening to me?"__

_"Mm Hm....." _I moaned in satisfaction as the warm substance made it's way down my throat. Who the hell ever said the best things in life are free? Last time I checked this coffee was about 10 bucks. Well considering I'm a greedy little mother fucker........

"I've never known a person to get off on drinking coffee....." My response was a long throaty moan. This kinda reminds me of..........oh shit........

"Nnnnnnnn uh hmmm...."

"Duo stop it....that isn't funny! You starting to make me think your some kind of freaky bastard......" I quit the molestation of my coffee to grin evilly at Q.

"Oh but I am a freaky bastard! Or have you forgotten?" I saw Q visibly shudder as I finished off the last of my coffee in the most erotic way possible. Quatre looked as if he was trying to figure out what kind of monster am I. I looked around to see other's staring at me in a similar fashion. Was I that terrible? I snickered as I had managed to squick out every single last person in the incredible coffee house known as Starbucks.

"Q, be a doll and throw this out for me would ya?" I stood up and sauntered casually out the coffee house, feeling every single last person's eyes on me. I gave a sigh of contentment. I love being the center of attention....... well sometimes........

I walked out of the Starbucks trying to figure out what do next. I pondered for a while.

"Q what should we do, I am so BORED man!" WE kept walking, we seem to do that a lot. Just walk, walk, and WALK until we figure out what to do with our lives.

(X)(x)(X)

Quatre's POV

I listened to Duo talk for a while. I was listening to him, really I WAS. It was just that a guy in the coffee shop had been staring at us for sometime, even as we left. I could SWEAR he was following us, no matter how discrete he THOUGHT he was being. He seemed vaguely familiar........

He has shaggy blonde hair and is wearing a light pair of sunglasses, while smoking a cigarette casually.

"Duo." I rolled my eyes as Duo continued on in his rambling.

"Yea but you can never really tell, ya know? Take Christina Aguilera for exam-"

"DuO." I better be prepared to take drastic measures. IT doesn't seem like he'll hear me any time soon unless........

"-she can either be Spanish or white, not that it makes a difference she still is pret-ACK!!! What was that for!?" I shook my head and ignored his question.

"Duo, I think that guy is following us." He was instantly alert. Letting go of his braid and forgetting his abused scalp.

"Are you Sure?" I nodded.

We cautiously turned our heads to take a look at the shaggy haired stranger. Suddenly he turned his gaze on us...actually it seemed more like he was staring at ME.

"What the-" I felt as though I should know him.......... something kept tugging at me, like an alarm or something. /Who are you?/

"Hey!" Duo waved at the man cheerily and pulled me across the street. I was VERY confused.

"Duo do you know this guy or something?" He nodded.

"Of course, he's the dud from the club!" HE continued tugging me across the street, eager to talk to this guy, whoever he was.

"Your not stalking me are you?" Duo said, grinning cheekily. The guy raised his sun glasses so they could sit upon his shaggy head and grinned.

"Of course not!" He then turned his gaze on me, which seemed to darken considerably. I suddenly felt that this guy wasn't to be trusted in any way shape or form. Duo's laugh lightened the atmosphere some.

"OH! That's Quatre, I call him Q though!" HE grinned and slapped a hand on my back.

"Quatre, that's Anthony!" I narrowed my eyes at this "Anthony". I personally didn't even trust him enough for him to know my name. He extended his hand. I smirked. He seemed to be straining as much as I was to be civil. I raised my hand and waved him off.

"There's no need for the formalities or whatever." He smirked back.

"Makes sense.:" He then turned to Duo. I didn't like the way he stared at Duo either. Don't get me wrong, I mean a LOT of guys (and girls) stare at Duo. He's an amazing person whether he knows it or not. But the way THIS guy looked at him.......... (shakes head)....... I'm sensing nothing but intentions of pure evil.... mixed with the usual lust shit.

"So Duo you know you have another performance coming up soon, right?" Duo chewed on the end of his braid in thought.

"No, I didn't."That Anthony guy nodded and gave a smile, that MIGHT be described as charming IF it wasn't for the fact that this is my POV. So deal with it. It was a sickening smile. One I thought of with nothing but pure disgust. It could frighten small children and make herds stampede and thunder crash........ Ok.....I'll stop now..............

"Well, yea. Next Thursday good sexy?" I noticed Duo blush and fidget uncomfortably.

"Sure....." He kissed Duo on the cheek before whispering something in his ear.

"Later." He gave me a nice dirty look and then he was off down the street. I quirked an eyebrow at Duo after making sure to glare at "Anthony's" back some.

"WoAh Q, you're practically foaming at the mouth, with all the growling shit and everything. Take it easy!" Duo smiled at me. I relaxed some for his sake.

"I don't like him. He's giving me a bad aura." Duo frowned.

"Well I'm not gonna argue with you, I've never been one of those with a sense of empathy." He shrugged.

"I'm not gonna say you should stay away from HIM, because that would mean staying away from the club. Just watch out when you're around him." He nodded and held his hands up.

"I KNOW, I'm not stupid. The guy gave me a weird feel the moment I met him." We stood there in silence for a while before Duo piped up some.

"Let's go harass Heero!" Soooooooooo........... we began our journey towards Heero's. Well actually it wasn't a JOURNEY per say being that it was only a skip, hop, and a jump away.

(X)(x)(X)

I was sorely stressed with this whole Phoenix thing. I didn't even know where to start exactly. I mean, sure I had presented a decent strategy to Zechs, but what was the point decimating the city and extracting all the mortals? Even THEN we still wouldn't be able to find the Phoenix unless we got some kind of lead, a clue, anything..........

/Duo.../ I smirked . he was on my mind alot these days. ( I had the sheets and laundry bill to prove it)I wasn't afraid to admit that I was attracted to him anymore. Actually I never was. He was an absolute vision with his amethyst eyes and long chestnut hair. God.......... I'll never be able to rid myself of those images of him arching his back and crying out beneath me..........

I moan softly as I slide my hands into my boxers. Shit... no one makes me lose it like this. I have NEVER had to jerk off so many times in my LIFE.

Duo's warm tongue sliding against my own..... his form pressed against mines........him naked and arching beneath me...............

"Christ...." I suddenly hear a knock on the door and work to compose myself. Who the FUCK is knocking on my damn door.

"Damn civilians always intruding and knocking on someone's door like they own the fucken place....." I continued to grumble on my way to the door. I opened the door without unlatching the chain.

"Who the FUCK is it?" I heard a gasp and some snickering behind the door.

"Well hello to you too Mr. Sunshine!" Well speak of the devil..........

I unlatch the chain and lean against the door frame. I'm clad in nothing but my boxers and I'm pleased to see that Duo notices.

"Hey." He grins and pushes past me.

"We didn't interrupt something did we?" Quatre quirks an eyebrow at me and I just shrug it off.

"What would you be interrupting? Shit rarely happens here." I sat down on the couch and was joined by Duo who flopped down on the other side. Quatre wandered into my kitchen and seemed to be looking for something or the other.

"C'mere Duo." He looked at me suspiciously. I motioned for him to come again.

"Why?" I rolled my eyes and smirked.

"Just come here." He scooted over next to me and seemed to be trying to calculate my next move. I moved towards him a bit when I saw that he didn't plan on coming to close to me anytime soon. To tell you the truth I really just wanted to screw him the minute I saw him in the hallway. In fact I was quite disappointed to see Quatre there with him. Hey I know it sounds like a shitty thing to say but remember I'm an asshole so I don't give a flying fuck.

I leaned over to Duo and brought my hand to caress the side of his cheek. He remained surprisingly quiet, like a mouse hoping the cat will spare him in a way. I continued running my hand down the side of his face and neck. I could feel him gulp and I leaned in just enough to get a nice satisfying lick up the side of Duo's neck.

"Heero, I really don't think now is the time for this. Ya know you have guest and it's just plain rude to go around screwing your boyfriend when you have company because I know if I was-" He was rambling nervously, which I found kind of odd. Duo Maxwell usually doesn't do nervous when it comes to stuff like this.

"Duo....." I brought my hand around to the back of his head and pulled him closer to me. Our noses were practically brushing and I could see clear into the amethyst pools that just so happened to be his eyes. I crushed my lips against his forcefully. I loved the feel of Duo's kisses. They were damned addicting. Like Grape Jell-O. YES. I actually found something I enjoy in the new found wasteland and it just so happens to be grape jell-O.

I noticed I had been clutching Duo's braid possessively. I removed my hands and began putting them under Duo's shirt. Another thing that was attractive about Duo was that while he wasn't particularly muscular he wasn't scrawny either. He had a nice lithe form and a flat belly. NO gut what so ever which surprises me to say the least. I smirked somewhat as I heard Duo whimper against me. He seemed somewhat tense so I stopped to catch a breath.

"Why the hell are you so tense?" He looked directly in my eyes and gave me an incredulous expression.

"I'm not tense."

"Yes you are." I narrowed my eyes at him. I wasn't one of the people who liked to play the concerned boyfriend trying to figure out my current boyfriend or girlfriend's problems. He looked at me and smiled.

" Forget it. It's nothing." He hooked his arm around my neck and kissed me tentatively like he wasn't sure what he was doing. I'll ignore that. I'm horny as all hell and Quatre is the last thing on my mind.

(X)(x)(X)

Ever since my earlier encounter with Anthony, I've started to get that dirty feeling again, ya know? I've never really felt like that before and it's kind of unnerving. So you can only imagine how hesitant I was to have a make out session with Heero on the couch. What's to get worked up about? It was JUST a kiss on the cheek! It's not like I haven't gone further than that.......ok that really made me feel worse than ever. I suck at pep talks and reassurances. Well on the side of that he whispered something really dirty in my ear that I'd rather not mention at this time........

I had last seen Quatre in the kitchen but he's not there now. Something tells me we missed him as he headed out the door. He probably went to go find Trowa or something, who knows. I care about my friend and all, in fact I feel kind of bad for leaving him AGAIN, but Heero wants this right now so who am I to deny him? Ok I know how that sounded. I'm NOT Heero's slave, we've only been going out for what? A week? Ok I know I'm exaggerating.

The truth is that something about Heero makes me nervous, I have no idea what game he's trying to play but I'll go along with it for now.

It's amazing the things that go through your mind when someone is currently trying to suffocate you with their tongue.

Heero moves from on top of me and stands up. I can tell that my cheeks are as red as god knows what and I'm breathing in ragged breaths. Heero's the same, minus the flushed cheeks thing. He turns around and walks to what I'm assuming is gonna be his bedroom.

I sit down on the bed and kinda just stare into my lap. The last thing I really want is sex right now. It really and truly is the LAST thing. Heero sits beside me and I can feel him glaring at me.

"What have I done to be glared at? HM?" He simply sucks his teeth and lays on his back.

"Your acting odd. I'm not making you do anything DUO. Just say that your scared so I can move on with life. Shit. You make everything so damn complicated." Why the fuck was he getting annoyed with me. What the fuck did I do? I went along with his stupid little foreplay with no complaints. Today is an off day for me.

"Today is an off day for me Yuy, so excuse me if I'm not begging to be fucked at this current time." I spat. I stood up and glared at him as he sat up. He leered at me.

"What are you afraid of Duo?"

"I'm not afraid of anything, SHIT! What's wrong with you?" I yelled it more at myself than at him. He couldn't tell that though. I turned around a glared at the wall. I don't know how on earth glaring at the wall was supposed to help me, but that's what I did. Maybe if I glared long and hard enough I would turn around and Heero would be gone and this whole situation would've never existed. Maybe the wall would give me answers. I heard Yuy get up and nearly flinched when he placed his hands on my shoulders. I could feel his breath tickle my ear slightly.

"Since everything must be your way, then we'll try it your way. Turn around WHENEVER you can handle me." My eyes widened as I listened to the statement he whispered in my ear. OH HELL no. Handle him? He didn't think I could handle him?

I turned around prepared to tell the bastard off and was shocked to see a very NAKED Heero Yuy sitting on the bed smirking at me. I chuckled nervously.

"Hey Heero where your clothes at?"

"We're going to do things your way today. Since your not scared I want you to dictate what happens during the activity of us having sex without me initiating anything. I'm yours." He gave a grin to accompany the tone of voice he used.

I have never been told to do something like this. Usually I just sit back and let the person have their fun when it comes to stuff like this. Even with girls. Don't get me wrong, I'm an active participant but I don't START anything. I follow.

Heero was absolutely intimidating to me. He was BUILT. He had a nice bronzed and tone body accompanied with a very impressive package.

Heero rolled his eyes, put his hands up ,and flopped them on the bed to his sides.

"I'm waiting Duo." I was determined to do this. I shed my clothes and then lunged at Yuy. Since we'd be doing this my way. I was assuming that I'm in complete and total control. I chuckled as Heero "oomfphed' as he hit the bed. I studied him carefully and I knew he could tell I was feeling unsure of my self ,he didn't do anything though, just smirked at me. Obviously when he said he wasn't going to initiate anything he meant it.

I was at loss at what to do as I sat atop of Heero, straddling his thighs. My groin was resting right upon his bare torso and I gulped and began blushing furiously. YES! I know it sounds like a very girly thing to do but I did it. Heero merely put his hands behind his head and yawned. I

fixed my jaw and leaned down to kiss him fiercely. I felt him bring his hands to support m frame as I did this. I suddenly thought of something I never really considered doing, but I'd try it now. I pulled away from Heero and brought myself down to Heero's things and was faced with the frightening length that was Heero's. He sat up to see what I was doing and I looked at him for help, but once again he refused to give me any feedback.

I thought for a minute before bringing my hands to wrap around Heero's growing erection. I brought the tip to my mouth and licked. I was pleased to here Heero hiss so I decided to take it into my mouth. Why not?

(X)(x)(X)

I felt the warmth of Duo's mouth engulf me and placed my hands at my side prepared to use the sheets to anchor myself if need be. I smiled a bit to myself knowing that he was probably enjoying this. I watched his head move and bob up and down for a while. When he discovered that he couldn't take all of me in he used his hands for the rest. I moved my hands to fist into his hair and threw my head back.

"Shit." This was how I had pictured it earlier, the real thing is so much better. I tried to stifle a moan but it just came out louder than it would have if I just left well enough alone. I shuddered slightly at the tightening in my abdomen.

Why had I given Duo control of the situation? Why? He was going to use his current status to torture me.

I cried out silently as I felt release. I bowed my head as I tried to catch my breath. Duo still knelt between my legs his head resting on my knee. I didn't take Duo for the swallow type. I'd always thought he'd be one to choose spit. But I suppose it would be quite inconvenient for me if he was to spit on my bedroom floor. I was actually kind of sorry when I pushed myself further back on the bed, therefore disturbing Duo's little "nap" if you want to call it that. I pulled him back to sit on top of me. I stared at him for a while and then knew what I was missing.

I reached behind Duo and unfastened his hair tie. Regardless of who was in control or not, he wasn't going to deny me the pleasure of seeing his hair down. His face was flushed and he seemed somewhat embarrassed of me staring at him.

"You're Beautiful, know that Duo?" I threaded my hands through his hair and was pleased to see his cheeks flush even darker. I was already incredibly hard so this pause was sort of inconvenient. I was relieved when Duo took my length in his hand and guided it towards his entrance. I watched, completely fascinated as he began taking me in, however slow it was. He let out a hiss which was soon followed by a distressed mewl. He bowed his head forward. His bangs fell over his face somewhat, but not enough to obscure the need evident through the flush of his cheeks and the slitting of his eyes.

I felt his muscles contract around me trying to the adjust to the feel of me inside him. No matter how many times he did this, I knew it was always gonna hurt in the beginning. He took my hands and placed them on his hips as he began gyrating them slowly.

I grunted softly as Duo rode me fiercely. I think he was confused at first as to what the rhythm should be but he figured it out. Duo's inventive like that.

I think I eventually got sick of doing things Duo's way and he allowed me to take over. I don't think he cared much though. I soon found myself slamming into him; his legs thrown over my shoulders an his back arched as he continued to cry out and moan wantonly. Our bodies had a thin sheen of sweat on them despite the actual apartment being somewhat cold. Thick pieces of hair stuck to his forhead and chest as he threw his head back.

I'll always keep this picture of him in my mind. I've never seen someone look more beautiful than Duo during sex. He looks alive and wild, another set of qualities I've always found attractive being that I lack them myself. well in my mind anyway........

I could barely make out Duo's cries and exclamations as my conscious soon gave in to the mind numbing pleasure that came along with the blissful euphoria of being joined with Duo.

"God........HEERO!" (A/N: Cue echo. Hehehhehe........)

(X)(x)(X)

I woke up, laying against Heero. His even breaths causing me to rise and fall with his chest. I must be pretty light.

I tried to get up but quickly found myself clinging to Heero for dear life. I was aching. I moaned as I felt Heero twitch inside me and decided that I should try to pull myself off of him.

It hurt, but not too much being that my insides were now slicked with his essence.

I finally succeeded in doing this without waking Heero only to find that I was sticky. I smirked. The sticky feeling reminded me of when my cousin once got mad at me while making sundaes and decided to shoot chocolate syrup at me. Oooooh........ chocolate syrup..... I'll have to see what Heero thinks of that.

I sloppily re braided my hair and curled up next to Heero. I faced him and took the time to stare at him as he slept. His face still held the scowl it did when he was awake. I sighed. Doesn't he dream? If so it can't be all that good if he still scowls when he sleeps. Part of me laughed at that. Typical Heero, right? The other part wanted to make sure he had good dreams to replace the temporary void he was cast into when he slept. I wanted to be part of those good dreams, more than that, the CAUSE of those good dreams.

I shimmied closer to Heero in search of warmth. I smiled as he unconsciously wrapped his arms around me.

As I fell asleep I could here a song playing softly. Either in a neighboring apartment or outside somewhere.

_)Baby we can Baby we can (Baby we can) _

_Alright Yeah Baby (Yeah Baby, heh) _

_Meet me at the southside girl (Oh-oh-oh-ooh-oh-oh-oh) _

_Cause all I want to do is ride to the south wit you _

_(Ooooh-oooh-oooh-oooh-hooh-hoh-ooooh-oooooh__)__........__(_

_(_X)(x)(X)__

)What can I do for you?(

As the song broke itself down I winked seductively at the audience on the last beat before the lyrics.

)"What can I do for you?  
I can hear you  
What can I do for you?" (

I smiled, and I mean real genuine smile. I honestly loved this song.

)"Ano hi kokoro no kanata ni  
Egaiteta basho ni iru  
Tohou ni kuretetari suru  
Keredo mou modorenai" (

Getting the Japanese lyrics for this song right had been a real bitch, but it was worth it. True, I could have just done the English lyrics but the song was absolutely beautiful in japanese. Even if you didn't understand the words the song still had the most amazing accoustics and instrumentals to back it up. And if you sung it properly then forget the damn language of the lyrics!

)"Yume ni mita katachi to wa  
Nani mo ka mo ga chigau  
Genjitsu ni wa...memai sae suru  
  
Real na sekai ni yureteru kanjou  
Maketakunai  
Mou tada hashiru shika nai kono mune ni  
Kikoete kuru  
Kimi wa hitori ja nai" (

I felt really loose and free as I moved with the song. I could see Heero sitting somewhere in the back at the bar and I smiled into the words as I spotted him. He watched me intently and wore a smirk. I had taken to dragging Heero to the club with me on my performance nights. At first he was adamant to the idea but not so much now.

)"What can I do for you?  
I can hear you  
What can I do for you?"(

At first I found it odd, singing a song from a video game but then I decided to hell with it. I remembered Zechs saying that I could sing whatever the hell I want so I did just that. Yuna had been hot singing in the commercial so in a way I guess I was imagining myself in her place as I sang.

)"Kesshite furimuki wa shinai  
Anata ni wa tayoranai  
Nani ka ga areba kanarazu  
Sugu ni kite kureru kara

Ima boku ni dekiru koto  
Sore wa shinjiru koto...  
Shinjitsu nara kono mune ni aru  
  
Real na sekai ni yureteru kanjou  
Sasaeru no wa  
Sou----anata ga oshiete kureta subete  
Ima no watashi  
Dakara, hitori ja nai" (

I imagined myself on the DDR machine as I sang. True, I sucked at that damn game but it didn't hurt to make my own variation of the moves and such.

)"What can I do for you?  
I can hear you"(

I got more into the dancing part as the instrumentals took over. My braid swung wildly with my movements. In fact it nearly smacked me in the face, but I don't think anyone noticed. I heard a couple of hoots and cheers and such. I think people were really loving this performance. Loving ME.

)"Real na sekai ni yureteru kanjou  
Kanjite mo  
Anata ga me o toojita nara soko ni iru  
Kizuna ga aru  
Dakara hitori ja nai"(

I saw Anthony along the side somewhere. He waved casually as he moved a bit to the song. I got back into the song and by now I think I was beaming.

)"Real na sekai ni yureteru kanjou  
Sasaeru no wa  
Sou----anata ga oshiete kureta subete  
Ima no watashi  
Dakara, hitori ja nai"(

My movement to the last part of the song was broken down carefully.

)"What can I do for you?  
I can hear you  
What can I do for you?  
I can hear you"(

I shifted to the side and put my hands on my hips as I smiled at the resounding applause my audience gave. Yes you heard right, MY audience. I waved goodbye and made my exit. As I tried to make my way to where Heero sat I bumped into Alex.

"Duo, long time no see." I shifted uncomfortably under his gaze.

"Hey." I tried to smile in spite of myself. Anthony always seemed to be smiling, even now though I was pretty sure he was pissed.

"Duo have you been avoiding me?" He actually looked hurt. I was gonna trust my instincts and go with the pissed theory.

"Why would I be doing that?" He brought his hand to rest on my shoulder as he came closer and towered over me.

"I haven't been able to get you out of my mind. Remember when I saw you and your friend and I told you-" He broke off and started whispering things in my ear, trying to bring me close against him. I pushed away a bit, but his hand tensed on my shoulder.

"Look Anthony I think we should be friends or something because-" I couldn't have been more relieved to see Heero. He glared Anthony down like he stole something. Heero came up behind me and put his hands on my shoulders. His voice seemed so much more threatening when it wsa right next to my ear. I shuddered at the sheer authority in it.

"He has someone, "Anthony"." The way Heero spat the guys name out you'd think he was some sort of criminal or the lowest scum of the earth. Well for all I know he could be, but I'm not gonna broach that subject again. EEEoooooooo..........scum.......

"Heero" I didn't know you were so involved." He glared at Heero a bit before giving a good natured laugh in my direction.

"I hope there's no hard feelings or anything Anthony?" He waved it off.

"It's ok Duo. Oh and tell your blonde friend I said hi." He waved lazily as he put his hands in his pockets and walked off into the darkness of the club. Of course not before giving me a look that indeed spoke volumes. I got the message loud and clear: _"I'll be waiting Duo."_

I was a bit unnerved by the whole situation, with these 21 year old guys comin on to me and what not. I turned around to look at Heero.

He was still glaring off in the direction Anthony had vanished.

(X)(x)(X)

I absolutely loathed Alex. NO not loathed, it makes me sound as if I'm a teenage girl bitching about some guy who won't return her affections. The appropriate statement would be that I have a burning desire to smash his face down through his ass then torch his remains on a spit and feed them to the pigeons. He's a lecherous, incompetent asshole and he touched Duo. MY Duo.

"Heero you okay man?" I glared down at him.

"Where the fuck does that bastard get off touching you like that?" He seemed confused for a minute before it quickly escalated to obvious aggravation.

"Heero, I can take care of myself. Don't be such an ass about these things." Someone nearly fell into me so I decided to move us over to a more quiet location. It made no sense, trying to talk in the middle of a dance floor. I dragged him over to the nearest bar corner.

"Duo you can't just go around talking to random guys, FLIRTING with them. What else have you and "Anthony" done?" I crossed my arms waiting for his response.

"Heero I refuse to answer your questions. Wanna know why? Because it's none of your damn business. I can't believe you would ask something like that." Did he just say it wasn't my damn business? I stalked closer to where he slumped against the end of the bar.

"Like hell it isn't Duo. Since your not answering my questions I'm guessing you can't have done something I'd be to pleased with." His eyes widened as the last sentence flew angrily from my mouth.

"Fuck OFF! You don't talk to me like I'm some child! You can't just reprimand and punish me whenever I don't do something that's to your liking or satisfaction. Why would you doubt me like that? I met Anthony way before there was even a thought of an us. Plus you don't own me so hop off!" I was standing close enough to reach behind him and grab his braid. I was having another one of my bastard days. I grasped it at the base so I had enough leverage to pull Duo's head back a bit. He tried to hit me but I used my weight to press him against the bar. His eyes held a look of pure disgust.

"SO you gonna fucken hit me or somethin?" He spat out. I sneered at him.

"I don't need to hit you to get my point across Duo." I could feel him shake a bit under my weight. His face held a look of pure defiance. I took my hand and felt along Duo's neck.

"Let the FUCK go of my hair Heero." He ground out. I chuckled a bit. I've always loved to have power over others weaker than me. Duo was strong, but not physically stronger than me. I wondered idly what Duo would think of bondage. I know, I know. I was a kinky bastard, so sue me. EVERYTHING about Duo turned me on in some way, shape, or form. I licked along the side of Duo's neck, using my free hand to brush hair out the way. I'm sure anyone who was looking at us wouldn't approve of the way I had Duo' against the bar. He tried to kick me, but I just yanked harder on the braid. I watched as tears sprung to his eyes from the pain I was probably causing from yanking on his hair like this. In the past month or so, Duo had made a lot of changes. He had acquired a few piercings': multiple ones in his ears and a belly button ring. Last I checked he was still debating on a tongue ring. It supposedly makes oral sex better. He also had highlights in his already beautiful chestnut hair. He had blonde and red highlights winding throughout his braid, which by the way, smelled like sour apple shampoo.

I suddenly had the most evil idea as I realized the current position we were in. I ground my hips against Duo who in turn gave a startled cry.

"What the FUCK is wrong with you Heero! Just let go of my braid! SHIT!" I ignored Duo's colorful use of language.

"Beg." I said simply. This caused him to erupt in a display of sheer fury.

"What the hell do you mean BEG?! What the fuck do you think this is you arrogant son of-" His last sentence was cut off in a choked moan as I dragged him to the nearest restroom, fang imbedded in his juglar. I was feeling very angry with Duo and myself for doing the things I was doing to him. However that didn't stop me from doing what I did in the next hour or so."

(X)(x)(X)

Lord knows what time it is. I'm sore and frustrated. I can still feel shit dribbling down my ass as I lean against a restroom stall, Heero behind me, playing absently with my hair. I give the bright light assaulting my peripheral vision a glance. Lo and behold it's a fucken clock. Whoop de fucken doo. I assess the time..... One hour and an angry fuck later........... 2:00 am.... I'm amazed to see that they have a glowing digital clack in the highest corner of the bathroom.

I don't think Heero cared what noises we made. I chuckle bitterly as I wonder how many people came in the bathroom and made a hasty exit as they heard yelling in time with the insistent grunts and moans along with the rattling of the stall door. I actually tried to stifle the sounds coming out my mouth by stuffing my braid in my mouth. I gave up on that method though after it fell out when I couldn't control my yelling anymore. I guess if I wanted to be childish I could call what he did rape, but I know that's not right. You can't rape the willing. Sure I struggled and cursed but I guess after a while I didn't care anymore, especially after Heero had already slammed into me causing the most searing pain I've ever felt. After you get used to it, the feeling is incredible, besides the fact that you feel betrayed and stupid. If I HAD been getting raped, no one sure cared to help me, unless no one believes in using the bathroom and they all just said "screw it" and shitted on themselves; Continued dancing with their current project for the night in hope of getting some ass. I glared at the wall from my place in Heero's lap. He had his left arm running along mines, our fingers intertwined. He was still playing with my hair. I wanted to cry out in frustration. How could he be so calm after practically violating me? And for what reason? Over some stupid argument. I clenched the fist of my free hand and stewed silently in my anger. I couldn't believe this shit.

"Duo don't be so pissed. I should be the one pissed." I got up and picked my pants up from where they lay discarded behind the toilet. I didn't bother to respond. Every time he got angry, was he just gonna screw me in hopes of gaining the control he longed for? Thank God I didn't have to look for my shirt being that I had kept it on. Remember this was "angry sex" so basically only the necessary clothing was shed. Heero was dead wrong if he thought I shouldn't be pissed. I walked out the stall to check my appearance in the mirror that extended across the length of the bathroom wall. I scowled at the marks Heero's fangs had left, besides the usual bit marks too. He's such an inconsiderate bastard. I tried to ignore the pain flaring up the side of my neck and the tears threatening to spill down my cheeks.

I was a little ruffled, but hey this was a club, no one would think anything of it. I walked to where Heero's car was, opened the door, and flopped inside. I closed the door and stared straight ahead as I smoked on the cigarette Heero's glove compartment had supplied me with. I continued to stare ahead even as Heero eventually came out the bathroom, took his place in the driver's seat, and started up the car. We drove in complete silence.

When I finally got to the front of my apartment I calmly got out still smoking my cigarette. As soon as I shut the door Heero was speeding off down the street. I threw my cigarette on the sidewalk and ground it our, putting all of my anger into it the act.

When I got in the elevator I took that as my cue to break down. I hadn't cried in the longest time, but I sure as hell was now.

Ending Notes: Reviews are scarce. But it's ok. Please remember to tell me what you think of the story so far. Suggestions, anything. Anywayz yea that was the Sixth chapter of my life turned inside out. The songs belong to Koda Kumi (along with the Final Fantasy X2 people), Ashanti and Lloyd. I also might be coming out with another fic soon that should be titled "Down With Love" it's based on this movie which you probably noticed. However that's a big MAYBE being that I haven't seen the movie enough times to actually get an idea of where to start. Anyone wanna help me with that?

Well Until next time


	8. Why Bother When You Can Run?

A/N: Hi Everyone! It's me once again, the authoress of the story your reading! I read over the last chapter and was surprised at myself. I mean something has completely taken over me in terms of my writing. A muse maybe? Someone pointed out that the POV's might me a little confusing. I too worried about this when writing (or typing). You have to remember that Heero and Metrian are the same person. Metrian might be the angstier side of Heero, while Heero's character is a little confused in general. There is know alternate persons sharing a body or anything like that. Heero is NOT possessed. He's simply been awaken to his older self. Duo is going to be on his own little emotional roller coaster so to say. So you might get a few surprises.

Anywayz..........

Standard disclaimers apply. No warnings I can think of at the moment.

Ready for takeoff dudes! (Jumps in pilot cockpit of imaginary gundam and gives a thumbs up)

(Chibi runs across screen with banner) **New POV's!**

Chapter 8

I shook my head as I watched the car speed off. Anyone who was just glancing at the scene would just assume that a friend was doing another friend a favor and dropping him home. But you see I don't just glance. I watch and observe. It's something you learn to do as a city slicker. I'm not a native New Yorker but a New Yorker none the less. You watch people, eventually memorizing the time they walk up a certain sidewalk or catch a certain train. Even if it's not useful you learn to store this information until a time when it finally is useful. In some cases things are better off forgotten though.

Well as I watched I could tell that there was something deeper and sadder there as the tail lights of the black Honda Accord disappeared down the street. I noted how no exchange had been made between the driver and this guy and who could miss the burning of the rubber and screeching of the wheels as it roared off to god knows where?

I could imagine him seeing my eyes gleaming at him through the thick sheet of shadow I had hidden myself in. He didn't see me though, he seemed somewhat distressed. But even if he was walking on sunshine he probably wouldn't have spotted me. Night is my element. Pure and simple.

I'm already beginning to stray from the topic though. It wasn't just happenstance that I was now watching this guy ground out his cigarette angrily. I had been watching him for some time now. Something about him intrigued me from the first time we laid eyes on each other. I'm not talking in the sense that I find him attractive either. Something about this dude tugged at my senses. I watched as he finally entered his apartment complex and made my move.

I made my way up the sides of the building skillfully, smirking at what Wufei would say if he knew I was sneaking into apartment complexes and spying on people. I'm the mistress of all incognito and stealth. I'm small and swift, like the wasp. I would say hummingbird but it just doesn't sound as cool as wasp. Even wasp is questionable, but yet again I'm getting ahead of myself.

Continuing my climb up the building, I began scanning for the window that lead to his floor. I was in a race against the elevator, I'm pretty sure I was winning though. I eventually found the window for his floor and stood at the end of the hallway, awaiting his arrival. I shoved my hands in my pockets and tapped my foot impatiently as I waited. The floor remained empty and quiet. Was I on the wrong floor perhaps? Had I missed him by underestimating the speed of the elevator? Had he actually decided to take the stairs?

I heard the slight ding and the opening of the elevator as it arrived on the floor. I watched eagerly for my target to make his appearance but the elevator remained open and no one appeared to be coming through the doorway any time soon. Was it empty? Had my target sensed my presence following him and made an escape somehow? Tricked me perhaps? I only became further confused when I heard the unmistakable sound of sniffling, as in crying sniffling!

I tiptoed towards the elevator, intrigued, and made quick to catch the door before it closed. The sight before me made me want to just............ I don't even know. There on the floor sat the slumped form of that Duo guy. Instead of looking sad and forlorn he looked angry. I thought people usually cried when sad but, hey, I learned something new today. I stood there for a few minutes and stared at the........ boy? man? Guy? Dude? On the floor. He eventually stopped scrubbing his face and cast his eyes downward to look at the floor he sat upon.

"What the hell are you doing here?" He mumbled. I would have chuckled but even I can sober up and be mature when the situation calls for it.

"I was looking for you." It was silent for a moment. I eventually decided to sit next to him on the floor in the elevator. I put my hands behind my head and leaned back against the elevator walls.

"I don't mean to be nosy but..........well your crying and..........." I scowled as I noticed myself fumbling over my words, which was something very unusual for me. He remained silent as if waiting for me to continue. I thought over my next words carefully.

"Why are you crying? Don't be mad at me or think I'm some obnoxious little immigrant.......... I just figure it would help if you talked about whatever is causing someone I thought so brash, to be sitting in a corner of an elevator, crying and sniffling to himself!" I took time to catch a breath as I somehow launched the incredibly long statement slash question from my mouth.

It was silent for a moment before he turned to glance at me. I saw him give a small smile, His eyes partially hidden by his thick and unruly bangs.

"Well it might be kind of late for the obnoxious part..........." I snorted but saved any commentary I had. I wanted him to speak and I had gotten him to smile a bit. No use in blowing it.

"....but I guess it wouldn't hurt to confide a little." He sighed and ran his hands threw his hair.

"People get angry and do things they don't intend to do, right?" I gave a small gasp and leapt to my feet.

"If your about to tell me you're a woman beater than you better have a good excuse mister! Because hitting a woman under any circumstances is just wrong and unforgivable. Using violence to control someone-"

"No! I don't abuse my girlfriend! It was a simple question. Shit.......I don't even have a girlfriend." I stopped my tirade and thought about the situation for a minute. I thought back to the car speeding off, him crying, and his attire. A thought suddenly dawned on me.

"You're gay!" He laughed.

"Bi to be exact." He said it with a casual shrug. I rolled my eyes.

"So your boyfriend beats you." I gave him a serious expression. He seemed to note that I had meant it as more of a statement than a question.

"NO! He doesn't BEAT me. Why does someone doing something out of anger and not intending to do it have to lead to me being involved in some kind of cycle of abuse?! JESUS!" I allowed myself to laugh a bit. I guess I was getting carried away with the abuse bit. He suddenly leapt to his feet and grasped my shoulders. I saw a flash of recognition in his eye as it finally dawned on him who he was talking to.

"Why the hell are your following me.......um what's your face....." He snapped his fingers repeatedly trying to recall the name. I gave an exasperated sigh.

"Ray! That's it! Why are you following me? What are you doing in my apartment building?" I smiled a bit as I shrugged him off.

" Please keep your hands of my personage. And as for your question, I told you that I have been looking for you." I thought for a minute.

"Though now that I've come to actually speak to you, I'm not sure what to say." He rolled his eyes to the side and flopped his hands to his sides. /This guy could be so dramatic/ I thought to myself.

"Just admit your secretly in love with and stalking me so I can go to bed please." I nearly fell on the floor in astonishment. He couldn't be serious right? I looked at him and to my relief, found that he was joking.

"Ha Ha, you are SO vain." He waved his hand at me in a dismissive gesture.

"Whatever you say oh short one."

"You shouldn't be talking!"

"And why shouldn't I? I'm taller than you!"

"Yea! And shorter than the rest of the male and female population!" He gave a hearty laugh.

"You know what? I like you. You're a menace but I like you." I gave a curtsy

"Oh thank you kind sir for gracing me with your favor." I replied sarcastically. He stuck his hands in his pockets and looked around.

"Well I'd love chill in the hallway all night sharing my feelings, but I gotta get inside. I'm not even supposed to be out." I grinned.

"Ok. See you around oh braided one." As I finally put the elevator to good use I noticed something as I stepped out into the lobby.

"That little bastard just completely avoided the subject!" Despite myself I laughed. I truly found it funny. Duo Maxwell was one crafty little bastard. I noted to myself to make an appearance more often.

(X)(x)(X)

I couldn't believe my brother. Trying to make it seem as if I was the one at fault. He must be joking. I princess Relena at fault? And I was indeed a princess mind you. Princess of the empire of darkness my father had established.

_/Brother! Heero, Metrian, or whatever you want to call him was absolutely dreadful to me!" She stomped her foot angrily to illustrate her point. He rolled his eyes, seeming indifferent to her obvious distress._

_"And what should I do about it? Lena, Leia, whatever you go by these days." He continued flipping through his current paperwork. That's if he even did any real paper work in the first place._

_"I want him punished. Nobody should be able to treat me that way and go without consequence for their actions!" He rolled his head to the side in a tired motion and removed his glasses to look at his sister._

_"I told you, my foolish little sister, that you shouldn't mess around with Yuy. Why don't you listen. If you chose to be his bed warmer than that's your problem. I'm sure you can find someone else to consume your time."_

_"NO! If I wanted someone else I would have someone else. I aided you in disposing of Lynx. I posed as a damn temple hand in order to get you in that temple and this is how you repay me? You should be kissing my pretty little feet, oh brother of mine!" She spat angrily._

_" Young ladies shouldn't swear and as for Heero.....Relena it's obvious your not meant to be. Lynx is gone and you still don't have him. Even now he is currently occupied with someone else. and to address the Lynx situation, I don't have her do I. Part of the bargain was that I gain the Phoenix, but here I am phoenixless." _

_"Zechs you know very well that Metrian was the one who screwed up. You are constantly trying to pin the blame on me and I'm-"She stopped dead in her tantrum and looked wide eyed at her brother._

_" Did you say Heero was with someone?" Zechs nodded with a slight grin on his face._

_"__Your lying!"_

_"I'm afraid not. Now I have work Relena go amuse yourself somewhere." He shooed her out his quarters and continued his previous activity in complete peace and diligence._

I'd like to know who would dare snatch Heero out of my reach. First it was that stupid Lynx bitch and now it's whoever this chick is. Zechs doesn't know what he's talking about, Heero and I ARE meant to be, somehow someway. I sacrifice so much for him and I know it's just taking him a while to realize his own feelings.

I'll show him..........and whoever his little slut is. Heero Yuy will realize what he's had in front of him for all these years.

(X)(x)(X)

I'd like to say I had an unbelievable hangover but that wasn't the case. I remembered everything from the previous night perfectly. It was practically waiting to get a hold of me the minute I awoke.

/Duo.../ I shook the name from my mind and noticed that I had been sleeping in my car. I sighed and checked the dashboard for the time. 11: 16 am. I started up the car and headed to school. It wouldn't matter that I was a couple of minutes late or that I hadn't bathed and changed my clothes.

I don't understand. Last week things were actually going well. I actually found myself growing closer than intended to Duo. After the whole 'let's try it his way' scenario things had been incredible. I still sensed that he was a bit edgy when it came to me and I in turn was still, well.... myself. Last night I had been angry. Yes. I knew what I was doing. But I guess I had been a bit irritable. Duo didn't understand though. He was pissed. Even I knew that. I had grabbed his braid and used it against him as well as using sex to control him after I had said I didn't need to strike him to get my point across. /He'll get over it/

I pushed all thoughts aside as I continued my drive to school. I turned on the radio and soon my car was filled with the grounding bass and rifting guitar of what I believed to be a 'Bush' song.

_)_The things we do to the people that we love  
The way we break if there's something we can't take  
Destroy the world that we took so long to make  
We expect her gone for some time  
I wish her safe from harm  
To find yourself in a foreign land  
Another refugee outsider refugee(

(X)(x)(X)

As I typed on the keys I listened contentedly as the rhythms of Incubus's "Drive" sounded throughout my room. My parents had chewed me out when they caught me sneaking back in that night, or should I say morning. Luckily I had somehow came up with the story that I heard something hit my window and went to investigate the alley or some shit like that. I don't know why I said luckily though because my attire at the time shattered the illusion of me taking an elevator down to check an alley. Not to mention that I don't have a window in my room. (Sigh) I can be so dense at times.

Now here's the actual "luckily" part. After the alley way thing failed I handed my parents the remains of it which informed them that I had secret lover and 'she' wanted to meet outside. I swore on all that was holy that I had only been out a little while and they accepted it. I could tell my mom was still somewhat suspicious though. My dad grinned and said " My kid's a regular Casanova." Mom rolled her eyes. "Well from now on there will be no Casanova after 11." I was convinced that I didn't lie. I did meet a secret lover. Wait yea I did lie. Were not even lovers and that he is a she. But anyway.......

I thank God my parents aren't evil like most others.

Well after the little episode with Heero I went to my room and I stared at myself in the mirror for the longest time. _/ "You're beautiful, know that Duo?___"/ He had told me that once. A couple of days before now of course. Was I beautiful? /If I'm beautiful then why would you hurt me and make me like it so much?/ I looked at my tear stained face staring back at me.

I remember someone had once told me I looked like an angel, that I had a cherub face, when I was a kid. Of course I had then become quite annoyed with the person and proceeded to pout and sulk. I mean c'mon. As far as I was concerned a cool little boy like me couldn't be compared to an angel. That's what little girls were supposed to look like!

/Even angels fall...../ I thought about the things I do and have done. My parents thought so highly of me but..... did I deserve their praise and exaltation? The truth was that I was anything but an angel now. A fallen angel was a better term and even that was somewhat questionable. They didn't even know I was gay. I noticed myself tearing slightly and began wiping at my face.

"Suck it up Maxwell."

I went to school and continued about my normal business. I tried to be happy and go on. That night had been a fluke, plain and simple. What me and Heero had was a heavy dose of lust so I guess I should've have expected what happened. Heero hadn't hurt me as much as I had thought at the time. I think what made me think that I had been physically abused was the fact that I felt overly submissive and whorish. Heero had used that weakness against me and used it as a way to vent his anger without being violent.

Then I noticed myself avoiding Heero because I was scared. That's something else I hated. Being scared..........

It had been proved the moment he grabbed my braid that he was physically stronger than me. Maybe even before that. He could overpower me easily. So if Heero turned out to be a sadistic son of a bitch there was nothing I could do to stop him from hurting or having his way with me. _/" I don't need to hit you to get my point across Duo."/_ Heero usually meant what he said. But still. I had always had this foreboding feeling when it came to Heero. A slight overshadowing. But now the fear was there. Not so much that I would flinch and cower if he raised his hand to run it through his hair or something, but enough to be wary of him.

I hadn't told Quatre but he could tell something was wrong, no matter how much I tried to act my usual self. He seemed almost hurt that I wasn't confiding in him. Oh that reminds me!

I saw that weird chick, what's her face, in my hallway. Is she following me or something? What does she want? As far as I'm concerned, anyone whose running around on the loose with a giant bird can't be up to anything normal or good. What's with these strange girls showing up in my life? My dreams? They were hot and all but this was getting very odd. Was I some kind of sex God in a past life? I grinned at the idea. _'Duo my Lord! I'll do anything to please you!'_ I snickered to myself at the thought of being a God. I mean why couldn't I be one? I remember once long ago Quatre had called me a hentai. I suppose I am one. Anywayz..........

Avoiding Heero can be the only excuse for me to sit in a bathroom and eat lunch or come to school on time so I can blend in with the crowd in the hallway. I wonder if he even cares I'm gone. Maybe he decided I wasn't worth the time and is screwing Relena at this very moment. Who knows? I suddenly felt very sad at the thought of Heero dropping me. He could be a ruthless insensitive bastard but I had to care for him in some way if he was my boyfriend right? I noticed I had stopped typing a while ago as my English essay had become a collage of the thoughts that had been going through my head for the last couple of minutes. I frowned a bit.

"Well so much for getting an early start on my fucking homework." Despite my annoyance I copy and pasted where my thoughts on the screen began in another file. I had only written a page before my mind had gotten distracted. The new file would be named "Journal: Inside Out."

(X)(x)(X)

I think Duo has been avoiding me for the last couple of days. Scratch that. I KNOW he's been avoiding me. I felt strangely obligated to make things right with him. That feeling was odd in itself. Was I supposed to care about his feelings? I don't see him in the morning at his locker or in the lunch room at school. I know he's there.

_him see reason?/_ Maybe I was the one who needed to see reason?

I'm actually thinking about this.

I asked Quatre, but I don't think that conversation went too well.

"Quatre where the hell is Duo?" I had lost patience and the holidays were closing in rapidly.

"Who knows?" He shrugged and went back to eating his sandwich.

"He's avoiding me." He murmured something that sounded along the lines of "aww isn't that sad." or "too bad". He pouted a bit as he shook his head slightly

"No he's not. You just have bad timing." I nearly flinched at the sarcasm his words held, but I'm Heero Yuy. I don't do flinching.

I hate the fact that I'm going out of my way to find him. If he wants to run and hide every time shit gets a little rough then why the hell should I bother?

If I'm correct it's the day before this thing they call Thanksgiving. I absently wondered what Duo would be doing on Thanksgiving. I never really celebrated it but I had a good picture. Families got together and ate food. Simple. Back when Lynx was still around, I'm pretty sure there was no Thanksgiving. In fact it's an American holiday. A thought suddenly came to my mind. Why would the fates hide the phoenix here? Maybe there isn't a real reason. But that's just nonsense and goes against all I believe in. Everything has to happen with reason and cause. Fate works like that. It was by fate that the phoenix did not fall into our hands the time we attacked the temple. Fate is mysterious though. It eludes and confuses.

I flew out of my apartment like a bat out of hell, got in the car, started it up, and drove my foot down on the pedal. I had a score to settle and I was tired of covering up my tracks and tip toeing around the situation. Delicate situation? Fuck that. I had no time to be "cautious". If I were delicate or cautious I wouldn't be an army general.

I growled in frustration. The fact was that people loved Duo. Every time I think back to the times he's dragged me to watch him perform, I think about the responses of the audience and how he throws himself into his music. I sped to Duo's home, not caring about the consequences. I refused to allow guilt to plague my mind. Duo was going to hear me out. Enough was enough.

I wanted to believe that I was going to Duo's house to settle something but I knew it was more than that. Something was compelling me to go see Duo, instead of leaving him in the dark. In a way guilt was already plaguing my mind. What's happened to me? Why can't I just forget the whole situation and move about my way? I parked across the street from the apartment complex in which Duo lived and got out the car.

Despite the fact that this was New York, Duo's street was strangely quiet. I imagined that Duo wouldn't want to see me right away. He was probably still angry and maybe even hurt. Who the fuck could tell. He had a triad of moods and emotions of which I had only seen a few. I knocked on the door and was greeted by Duo's father. I inhaled the scent of cooking that drifted from within the Maxwell home. Duo's father gave me a smile.

"You must be Heero. Come in!" He ushered me inside. Duo's father had on an apron. I quirked my eyebrow at this, but decided it wasn't worth pondering over. I saw Duo's mom in the kitchen shuffling about with an assortment of seasonings. She offered me a small wave before rushing over to the phone that had begun to ring. She seemed to be busy with the holiday preparations.

"I'm assuming you're here to see Duo. Woo boy he is pissed at you!" This didn't surprise me in the least. What surprised was the guy's playful demeanor.

"Don't worry I got you covered." He gave me a small wink and rapped his fist against the door I recognized to lead to Duo's den. Duo poked his head out. He appeared to be astonished and wary of my presence as he recognized me. Duo's father pushed me inside and ran off to assist his wife in the kitchen.

For a minute Duo simply stared and so did I. He cast his eyes down, went to turn up some music, and sat on the bed. I continued to look down on him from my place at the door. He sighed and then suddenly his head shot up fixing me with an intense glare.

"Why have you been avoiding me?" He gave a hollow laugh.

"Why the fuck do you think?" He snarled, fangs more notceable than ever. HIs bangs fell in his face. It seemed to be a trait of Duo's; the unruly bangs. He looked fierce and wild. The images from the weeks prior to now flooded my mind. Duo during sex.........alive.....

"Duo answer the question. I'd like to see if you even know the answer yourself." I sat down in the rolling chair that was placed at his computer desk to show that I didn't plan on backing out the conversation anytime soon. I felt the beginnings of a smirk on my face. It was pure habit.

"Heero you can't just do things to me whenever your upset or don't know how to handle a situation. That shit was wrong!" He was trying to remain calm and rational but I could tell that it wouldn't last long. He was too nervous. About what? Being in the same room as me?

"Duo, don't be naive." I spat. His eyes widened at the harshness in my voice but he remained silent, waiting for me to speak.

"In the real world Duo, there are vampires. I know you know this. Years ago there was a time when we fed off of and killed humans, yes, KILLED. Do you think we just kindly asked permission? Asking questions in our chosen meal's interest? But then again a half breed like you may not understand. Your parents aren't exactly the paragon of what a vampiric 'family' was" He stared at me and stood up.

" Don't bring my parents ino this." I held my hands up acknowledging the fact I'd crissed the line with that particular comment.

"So am I beneath you because of my bloodline? I can't fucken help that Heero. Just because I'm a half breed doesn't mean you should condescend to and use me as your punching bag or fuck toy. It doesn't work like that you son of a bitch! What does that even have to do with the current situation?" I fixed him with a look. The things that were coming out his mouth startled me in a way.

"Plenty." I got up and stood a couple of inches away from him.

"Duo. You were born into an era where things are handed to you on a fucking silver platter. You haven't even begun to see the darker side of things. You ARE naive Duo. What I did is not the problem." He gasped

"I knew you weren't a fucken 18 year old!" he hissed. I smirked.

"Aren't you brilliant!" I rolled my eyes. I could tell he was somewhat unnerved by the huge age difference he could tell was there.

It remained silent for a while. He abosorbed the information quick enough.

He seemed to be using the wall opposite of me to support himself. Like he was weak and about to just drop any minute. He lowered his head and seemed to be chuckling a bit. This puzzled me but I remained silent.

"Why?" It came out as a small whisper. His voice seemed strained. I didn't comprehend. I was truly confused.

"WHY?!" His head remained cast downwards but I could tell his face was red. That was the thing about Duo. Whenever he was feeling strongly about something his face flushed red. Whether he was mad, or sad, or embarrassed, even when was in heated ecstasy always that red.

"Duo sometimes people get mad and do things others might not like." He suddenly threw himself at me. I felt the blow to my jaw but I didn't see it. I hit the wall behind me but managed to retain my balance.

"Is that what you truly believe? Because I'm weaker than you, you would take advantage of me?" Seeing Duo in his most vulnerable moment gave me a sense of power but I felt somewhat ashamed. Take advantage of Duo? I looked at his tense form and was shocked to see wide amethyst eyes look up at me in pure hatred.

"You should go Heero. I think we're both a bit fucked up." He gave a wry chuckle.

" I cant be with someone who feels their above me. I can't be with someone who I don't trust myself with." He took a deep shuddering breath and squeezed the fist he had used to strike me.

"I know if I take you back now without you understanding then I'd let myself be used by you, because as shitty as it is I like it. I like when you....... when you touch me or kiss me. I love the way you feel inside me and how your always in control. Control is something I've always lacked Heero so maybe I do need someone who would keep me on a leash and fuck me numb, deaf, and blind. Is that what I'm supposed to have Heero?" He looked at me as if actually expecting an answer. I suddenly felt old. I don't know why, but I did.

"Maybe you don't care. Maybe it's nothing but the lust. You could always go fuck Relena if that's the case." I put myself back in line when he said that. I rubbed my jaw a bit and steeled myself. I didn't even know he knew about Relena. But then again what was there to know?

"I could make the same assumption about Hilde.........or Anthony." I ground out. The emotions I had picked up under the alias of Heero Yuy were starting to bug me. If this was years ago I wouldn't give a flying fuck. I wouldn't even be here if I was my former self. He narrowed his eyes at me; forming them into little slits of deep seeded contempt.

"Were back at this shit again Heero?" I continued to stand there and felt a full fledge grin on my face. I've said it once and I'll say it twice. I love playing the bastard. Duo growled in frustration at my obvious smugness.

"PLEASE let me know who shoved that 'I'm a conceited fuck' stick up your ass so I can have them dragged out in the street and shot." He paused in thought.

"Along with you." I raised my eyebrow at that.

"You know what I don't understand Duo?" He remained silent.

"When this whole sad waste of time you call a "relationship" started you were ready and willing to do anything." I pushed aside the protesting conscience that had reprimanded me for the last couple of days and spat the last sentence out.

"In a sense I guess you were a little slut. You're not bothered by what I did to you, you're just bitching about it because you can." I could feel his aura growing angrier by the minute.

" I can't believe shit that stupid just came out your mouth." He stared at me in disbelief. He shook his head.

"Get the fuck out Heero." I leaned against the wall and snorted.

"Why the hell should I?" He put his hands on his hips.

"Because I fucken said so. I want you out." His sentences were becoming short and clipped.

"When have I ever given a shit about what you want?" He stalked past me and opened the door preparing to yell into the hallway. I stared at him and finally got up to close the door. As I grabbed his arm and shoved him to sit down on the bed, he stared at me.

"What do you think you're doing?" He stood up, looking as if he was set to smash my head into the door if need be.

"This conversation isn't over Duo." He gave me a disgusted look and sucked his teeth loudly.

"Like hell it isn't." He attempted to push past me and head for the door. I was growing annoyed of these games and prepared to use my trump card. One I knew would make him listen. As I grabbed his arm he turned to meet my eyes and glared. Hard.

I felt a sudden burning sensation go up throughout my palm and into my arm and the next thing I knew I was flying back into the wall behind me and seeing black. My arm felt incredibly numb and when I looked at Duo he was looking st his hands in shock. I think I was just as shocked as him, but not as confused. I understood what had happened perfectly. I got up and situated myself. I gathered up a bit of energy and flung it at him. I smirked as I heard him gasp.

(X)(x)(X)

Now. I have NEVER been one to believe in magic and all that other Final Fantasy shit. Despite the world we live in with all the vampires and such, I have never been subjected to the stuff.

As Heero hit that wall I could feel my whole body tingling. I know I had been angry but I swear to GOD I hadn't hit him again. I stared at my hands and barely noticed as Heero got up and dusted himself off, completely unfazed. I stopped staring at my hands to stare at him. He seemed to be doing something with the palm of his hands.

I nearly jumped out my skin as I saw the faintest bit of............a shadow? Appear in his hand and begin to grow. THEN I watched in complete slow motion as he flung it at me. Yes you got it right. I kid you not! He flung the shit at me! Now my first instinct was to hightail it the other way and make a new doorway in my room. I was prepared to jump over my bed and run straight through the wall, right into the old blind guys apartment next to mines. As you could probably imagine, that was highly impossible, but so was making evil spheres of death and woe right in the palm of your hand, right? I gasped and shut my eyes tightly hoping that when I opened them Heero and his damn sphere would be gone. The whole club situation was forgotten at that moment. I was really hoping that I wouldn't feel my skin and burn and fall to the ground in a smoking pile along with what's left of my clothes. Oh and don't forget the ashes.

You know what? It's funny the things that go through your mind when you're possibly in a life and death situation. The minute I had shut my eyes I was reminded of this book I had once read called "Witch Child" in which the villagers were ignorant and stupid so they blamed everything bad that happened in their lives on a witch they weren't even sure existed in their presence. I was pretty sure Heero wasn't a witch, a wizard maybe? I stood there for what seemed like eternity until I finally opened my eyes. I looked around for the sphere and was completely thrown off when I saw it frozen in mid air. I was a bit confused and slightly curious but not bold (or stupid) enough to touch it. I looked at Heero who was now leaning casually against the door.

"What the fuck was that Heero?" He smirked.

"What do you think?" I'm not really a firm believer in the rule that it's rude to answer a question with a question, but I was growing agitated enough to take up the belief right then and there.

"I think your some kind of God damn psycho." He chuckled.

"Maybe that would've scarred me if it wasn't for the fact that I don't care what you think." He replied simply.

"Then why did you ask!? Wait don't answer that." I shook my head.

"Well you seemed to care enough to stop it. I knew you wouldn't hit me." He raised an eyebrow.

"I didn't stop it. You did." I decided to move out the shock phase, seeing as how being attacked by a giant pigeon can make anyone believe the impossible. I held my hand up and bowed my head, closing my eyes. I shook my head and looked back up at him.

"Explain." He seemed to be closing his eyes in thought. As he did this I took the time to look at the 'sphere thingy'. It still continued to sit there in the air. It glowed and was no longer a shadow looking thing BUT a solid blackish blue sphere. I was actually tempted to touch it, but scolded myself for thinking of doing something as ludicrous as to TOUCH the questionable sphere. I was vaguely reminded of when my mom would tell me not to touch the Venus fly traps my cousins Alex & Mueller kept in their room. She would pull to the side and subtly point at the many bandages covering their fingers. They never were very smart.

"You ever heard the term craft user?" I stared at him dumfounded and then made the choice to roll my eyes.

"Obviously not." He nodded simply, choosing to ignore my obvious tone of annoyance.

"I'm what you call a craft user. You must be that or something else because you repelled the aid I was going to use on you." He looked at me.

"To stop you."

"You were gonna use some kind of hocus pocus shit on me!? GOD! What else don't I know? What kind of monster are you!" He stared.

"First you humiliate and use me, THEN you call me a naive slut, and to top it off you try to bewitch and kill me!" I scowled.

"You are some piece of work bucko." I folded my arms across my chest and sniffled. I couldn't quite believe what I was hearing though. I repelled some sort of craft he was using? How? IF he was some sort of craft user what did that make me? Was I some kind of vampiric freak of nature? Great something else to add to the list of things that are weird about me. I think I started cackling insanely because Heero stared at wide eyed.

(X)(x)(X)

Duo was a craft user or repellent of some sort. I weighed and analyzed the situation. His gift was something I wasn't exactly sure of yet. I made a mental note to inquire to J about it later. Now on to the situation at hand. My anger had dissipated over the last couple of minutes and I was now aware that me and Duo were having a dispute that would surely end whatever kind of relationship we had if I didn't do something intelligent in the next few minutes. I felt compelled to apologize to Duo in a way. I actually wanted to try this thing out and see where it went. Call it curiosity, I wasn't ready to let him go.

"Duo about this whole thing-" He cut me off with a flick of his wrist.

"I want you out my damn room Yuy. You said some pretty low shit and I shouldn't have to be bothered with that. I refuse to be your personal fuck bunny. Since you feel that I'm such a slut you'd appreciate the change." He still had his arms crossed over his chest and was now glaring me. His eyes had reverted back from wide saucers of shock and confusion to the narrow slits of contempt they had previously been in less than a minute. I could sense that he seemed somewhat hurt my the slut comment. I knew he had been depressed about something and I think I found it. This I could use to my advantage....... I suppose.

"I know. As you said we're both kinda fucked up right now. I was upset, you were upset and I-" I scowled thinking of what to say next. I was never good at the whole expressing my feelings bit. I stepped towards Duo and ignored his protest as I pulled him into my arms gave him a fierce kiss. My hands had found their way to grasp his arms tightly as I held onto him for all I was worth. Someone said actions speak louder than words, right? I felt him relax into the kiss and smiled to myself. Maybe this would make it easier for me to say what I had to say. It wasn't something I was accustomed to saying but it felt..... it felt like the right thing. When have I ever done the right thing? I've always screwed up or opted to do something for my own selfish reasons. So what about Duo made me want to do something right and positive?

I pulled away from the kiss and noticed that Duo had been clinging to me.

"I'm sorry." He looked up at me and then rested his head against my chest.

"Sure you are." I pulled away from him and caught his gaze. I looked into the orbs of violet and made a decisions that I might regret one day. I wanted to try for Duo. I wanted to make this whole thing work. I wanted to stop upsetting him and making him feel worthless. Even if he didn't say it, it was practically radiating off of him.

"I'm serious." He stepped back.

"How can you say your serious? You can't be. You expect me to just accept the I'm sorry shit in hopes that we can back to our old routine: fuck first, converse and ask questions later. I might sound NAIVE but I don't want that! Shit. I want you to stop being cold and heartless, to stop shutting me out. You hide behind this smug facade, always smirking and acting un fazed by anything. You act like your above me yet your obssessed with and attracted to me. For once just allow me to get past that and then maybe you'll stop looking at me like a piece of meat and caring about how the FUCK I feel." Duo Maxwell looked like he was on the brink of angry raging tears. I had no idea what to do.

"Look Duo. I can't do this right now ok. Later." I waved vaguely at him and exited the room door with the biggest load I've ever carried on my shoulders. AS I closed the door I would expect to hear a wail of rage, a cry of despair, or anything. But there was just complete silence as if the world itself had stopped turning. I gave a polite goodbye to Duo's parents as I made my way to Zechs headquarters. Last time I checked we had some sort of appointment.

(X)(x)(X)

I had practically poured my heart out. And he just walked out. Just like that. I could feel myself tearing up, which seemed to happen pretty often lately. I knew he couldn't be serious. I stood staring at the closed door he had just passed through for the longest time. I wanted to scream, run after him, or something but it felt as if my throat had closed in on me. The oh so familiar lump making it's triumphant comeback.

Heero Yuy had better things to do, than to waste time on me. Simple. I was fun for a while but whore couldn't be picky or demanding and that's what I was. What kind of shit had come out my mouth? Caring about how I feel? Open up to me? What the fuck was I thinking? I must be a damned fool. I wanted to call Q but I knew he would be spending sometime with his family. He had gone out to the LI for thanksgiving with his sister Nina. I felt the wetness trail down my left cheek and whipped around to punch the wall. It hurt but that's what I needed right now. Something to hurt besides my pride. It's amazing how I can say how I don't deserve the shit he gives me yet I'm standing here calling myself a whore and an idiot. I wonder if the girls I had sex with felt this way. Maybe I should stop treating it as such a casual thing because the truth is that it's really starting to eat me up inside.

)How's it feel  
Coming up roses  
How's it feel  
She's coming up sweet  
How's it feel  
When it's all in spite of you  
How's it feel  
When she's out of your reach(

)We expect her gone  
For some time  
I wish her safe from harm  
To find yourself  
In a foreign land  
Another refugee  
Outsider refugee(

)What happened to you?

What happened to you?

What happened to you?

What happened to you?(

Notes: Well that was very special wasn't it? Thanks for all the reviews you guys seriously make my day. Credit for the songs go to bush and Incubus. (BUSH: "The people that we love") Until next time!

PS You might have picked this up already but I just wanted to make sure. Metrian is pronounced ME- TREE- EN/AN. Metrian's memories were locked away for a while as he went under the alias of Heero Yuy. This all comes back to him in chapter 3. I have a story behind this but that will be revealed later.


	9. Everything My Way Chp 8 v1

A/N: Hey, Sup? I felt that the last chapter was missing something so yea . . . I'll see if I can find that in this chapter. No warnings I can think of. Standard disclaimers apply. I seriously recommend downloading the song "She's Dangerous" by Roxette. It really sounds nice with the scene I added it to in this chapter. Try "The tide is high (get the feeling)" by atomic Kittens ..........even if it sounds a little special. IT sounded nice with the set up. Well I thought it was cute, ok? (sits in own little corner and looks pitifully at the reader)

Chapter

My mom loaded up the various casseroles and bakes she had prepared the night before and we headed out to Grandpa G's place. I tried my best to be happy for the family. I mean it's not often that I get to see all my relatives right? (Even the ones I can live without) I even tried to be civil to Alex and his stupid brother, what's his face. I was too dulled out to say that much though. I hadn't slept the night before and I was exhausted from wearing myself out with all that damned caffeine I had consumed. I'd like to just blame it on the caffeine but then I'd be lying to myself. My uncle Howie said that "Banging girls all night was no way to go through life." He then laughed heartily and proceeded to gulp down some more apple cider. Maybe if I was more sober I'd have appreciated the humor in that. In stead of laughing I twisted my face in disgust as he walked away........ even on Thanksgiving he still wears those damned colorful Hawaii shirts.....

I went through the next days quietly, each day looking at myself in the mirror and swallowing the ever present lump in my throat. Trying to make sure I'd make it through the day without breaking down into a heap of muddled emotions and self pity. I went through Thanksgiving in a caffeine-induced stupor. I went out to find a quiet place and just sat there trying to lose myself in a cup of coffee, black without any sugar. Funny right? Most would try lighting up or drinking but I felt that would only make me feel worse and lead me somewhere I didn't want to be. The caffeine thing wasn't a good idea either though because it kept me up all night and gave me hours to reflect on the events prior. I eventually settled on curling into a fetal ball and crying to myself. I just wanted the whole thing to go away. I wanted to wake up and be seven years old again. Maybe I could be reincarnated so I could start over and resurrect my life from the shambles it's currently in.

)remember when you filled my heart with joy  
Was I blind to the truth just there to fill the space  
'Cause now you have no interest in anything I have to say(

At school, I tried to absorb myself in study or in people. I needed human contact. It didn't matter who it was as long as they could fulfill my need to be social. I think the one day things turned around was when Hilde came up to me one day during lunch.

"Duo MAXWELL! What is the meaning of this?!" I had been pretty dazed at the moment so I had spent a few minutes blinking before actually responding.

"Wha?" She put her hands on her hips.

"Duo, I trusted that you could take care of yourself but look at YOU!" She accentuated the you by gesturing to my form with her well manicured little hands.

"I'm ok." I attempted to walk past her but she kindly pushed me back in place. She was actually pretty strong for someone so small.

"Are you not eating or something? Not sleeping? DUO I know you better than that." She fixed me with a disappointed look.

'Of course I'm eating. You know me. Imma vacuum." I grinned, attempting to make light of the situation and was pleased to get a small smile from her.

"Duo, please look out for yourself. I don't know what kind of rut your in but if it's about the gay club thing, it's nothing major." I attempted to speak but she mowed right over my protest. " Everyone's ok with it. Don't beat yourself up or let people get you down. People can be stupid creatures." She gave a grin, patted my back, and walked away. How? What would anyone know about that? I looked to Quatre for aid but he just shrugged.

)And I have allowed you to make me feel dumb  
What kind of fool am I that you so easily set me aside(

I walked out the lunch room to compose myself, but when I did, something told me I would've been a lot better off staying inside the cafeteria. I was right.........

"Heero..." He just fixed me with that cold stare he had taken up again, like a cross of some sort that he must bear. I nearly cowered under his stare. I knew I looked like shit. I didn't need a mirror to tell me that. He gave me an extremely BLANK stare before pushing past me into the lunch room. I stayed glued to the spot, just staring wide eyed as he walked away, not even caring. If I didn't know any better I'd swear I saw remorse and sadness though if anything it was probably pity.

)You made a fool of me  
Tell me why(

I still stood there and I could feel my self choking up slightly. Why did things like this happen to me? I made a dash for the bathroom and locked myself in the stall until I could trust myself to join the living without making a fool of myself. I let the tears fall freely not even caring. I cradled my head in my hands and leaned my forehead against the side of the bathroom stall. When I stopped crying I thought back to Heero in the hallway.

)You say that you don't care but we made love  
Tell me why  
You made a fool of me you made a fool of me(

/His eyes........../

(X)(x)(X)

I stared after Duo and was surprised to see Heero come in through the door of which Duo had fled. Did he say something to further upset Duo? I must admit that when Heero and I first became friends he wasn't anything like this. He was a little bit more easygoing (easygoing has a whole new definition when it comes to Heero) and less vile. But lately he was scathing and bitter, this upset Duo and I knew they weren't on speaking terms currently. Part of me wonders if we were ever really friends in the first place. Trowa once mentioned that Heero had a time when he could be at peace with himself, when I asked why he couldn't always be that way he had told me not to worry about it. Things got awkward and silent after that. Why does everyone always have something to hide? Sometimes it feels as if I'm being left out of this one big secret, un aware, while everyone else knows what's going on.

I frowned and was surprised to see Heero sitting right in front of me. I widened my eyes and blinked owlishly.

"OH. How long have you been sitting there?" He shrugged.

"Long enough." That's Heero. Always with the vague and enigmatic answers.

"Uh huh, that really answered my question Heero." It was silent a few minutes before I asked a question. Hopefully he'd give an actual answer.

"Did you say something to upset Duo in the hallway?" He gave an unreadable look.

"I didn't pass Duo outside Quatre." He said it slowly enough, so I could tell he was lying.

"You're a horrible liar Heero." He sighed.

"Yea I saw him but I didn't say anything." I pondered over this. Which would hurt Duo more. Being ignored or verbally assaulted. I opted for ignore. Verbal assault could be handled easily by Duo. He'd just shoot something right back even if it is Heero he's talking to.

"Thanks a lot HEE-ro." I snarled.

"What's wrong with you anyway. You act as if I did something!" I looked at him, appalled.

"How long have you been running away from your problems?"

"I don't have to explain myself to the likes of you." The likes of me? What kind of thing was that to say? The likes of me? As if I'm some kind of unholy demon or inferior subject? I didn't get it. I didn't have time for this. I glared at Heero one last time before exiting the cafeteria and searching for Duo.

(X)(x)(X)

Did I run away from things? Was I guilty of the same action I had accused Duo of not to long ago? I know people thought I was a right bastard and didn't give a damn about anything. But I did care. I cared about Duo.......... That's right I cared about Duo. I pushed him away time and time again, I walked out on him only to come to the conclusion that I cared about him. I ran through all my actions and feelings since I've met Duo. I put my head down on the table.

"Shit......."

(X)(x)(X)

I was now splashing my face with extremely cold water. I guess while I was in the bathroom crying my eyes out I came to a sort of epiphany. Yuy is affected by ME. ME! Lil 'ol ME! He's not usually moved by much of anything. If I had the power to drag him to clubs and tour the fucken countryside with me than he must be a bit taken by me. (Mentally does Megumi laugh.)

"Duo, you alright?" I looked up and saw Quatre standing next to the bathroom door. I grinned.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" I went to get a paper towel and was stopped by Quatre. He was holding out some paper towel for me. I offered a small smile.

"Thanks bro." He nodded.

"Welcome." He was frowning. Why would Quatre be frowning. As far as I knew he had nothing to frown about.

"Why are you frowning like that?" He shook his head.

"No reason just thinking." HE seemed to think on his response before saying.

"I talked to Heero in the lunchroom and.." I stopped him.

"Listen, Q, what's done is done. Why reflect on it now? I wanna move on, k?" HE gave me a look that said he wasn't convinced. I sighed.

"Ok, ya got me. I have a plan..."

"Duo....." he gave me his warning tone and I simply laughed it off.

"Don't worry. I know what I'm doing." I gave him a smile to reassure him. He caved in after a few moments.

"Whatever, just don't do anything to outrageous ok?"

"Outrageous!" I burst into my little song that I knew for a fact he hated with a passion.

"OK, OKAY! Please!" I sang a few more lines before bursting into laughter.

"OK, let's go. I'm hungry!" Now I know everyone's probably wondering why I'm so happy all of the sudden, hm? Well you'll see soon enough. I am Duo Maxwell baby and no one holds me slave to sadness! Ain't that right?

"Hey Q? Wanna do me a favor.........."

(X)(x)(X)

I woke up the next morning feeling pretty optimistic and happy. Today would be a very interesting day for me..... I had a gig at the club and a little mission of my own right after that..... There was a lot of preparation to be done....... I snicker to myself, this is going to be good........ 

)The tide is high  
But I'm holding on  
I'm gonna be your number one I'm not the kinda guy  
Who gives up just like that Oh no.......(

[ Duo's walking through the hallway greeting people in passerby who in turn stop to joke with him for a minute. Duo stops at his locker and waves goodbye saying he has to get his books for class. As Duo turns around and looks into his locker rummaging for his books, Heero passes by on the other side of the hallway eyeing him suspiciously. Duo turns around just as Heero decides to leave. The locker door closes on the camera.]

It's not the things you do  
To try and hurt me so  
But it's the way you do the things  
You do for me

[ Duo's studiously writing down notes in his Math class. He stops as someone hands him a note and smiles as he opens it. HE turns to give the person who handed him the note a grin the minute the teacher turns towards the board.]

)I'm not the kinda guy  
Who gives up just like that  
Oh no(

[Duo falls while trying to make a shot in gym class. Before the time is up he gets right back up with a determined expression on his face, steals the ball, and makes the shot. Duo winks at the camera just as he lands on the court floor]

)The tide is high  
But I'm holding on  
I'm gonna be your number one  
The tide is high  
But I'm holding on  
I'm gonna be your number one

number one  
number one(

[As Duo passes through the hallway and see's Heero he waves casually and stops to chat. After chatting animatedly with Heero for a few minutes he waves goodbye over his shoulder as he walks on to his next class. Heero stares after him for a few minutes before shaking his head and heading in the opposite direction.]

)Every girl wants  
You to be her man  
But I'll wait right here  
'Til it's my turn  
I'm not the kinda guy  
Who gives up just like that  
Oh no (

[Duo's leaning against his locker taking in his surroundings pleasantly. His eyes land on a very disturbed looking Heero being latched onto by none other than ver happy Relena. Duo shakes his head and laughs as he walks away.]

)The tide is high  
But I'm holding on  
I'm gonna be your number one  
The tide is high  
But I'm holding on  
I'm gonna be your number one number one  
number one (

[Duo is trying at some type of dance move while trying to teach Quatre at the same time. Quatre follows his movements and ask Duo a question as if unsure. Duo says something back and Quatre nods in understanding, following through with the rest of the dance. Duo and Quatre grin as a few passerby in the hallway clap and nod their heads. Heero watches for a few minutes and then turns to leave]

Everytime that I get the feeling  
You give me something to believe in  
Everytime that I got you near me  
I know the way that I want it to be  
But you know that I'm gonna take my chance now  
I'm gonna make it happen somehow  
And you know I can take the pressure  
A moment's pain for a lifetime pleasure

)Every girl wants you to be her man  
But I'll wait right here  
'Til it's my turn  
I'm not the kinda guy  
Who gives up just like that  
Oh no(

[Duo picks some clothes out of his closet and smiles, satisfied at the combo he's made. He puts his hands on his hips and yells for someone. Quatre comes in and glances at the outfit on the bed with a disturbed expression. Duo smirks at him as the scene fades out on Quatre's stubborn expression]

The tide is high  
But I'm holding on  
I'm gonna be your number one  
The tide is high  
But I'm holding on  
I'm gonna be your number one

[Shows Quatre on the phone with someone while writing down something on paper. Duo is next to him listening hopefully while glancing at the paper from time to time. Quatre says thanks and smiles as he hangs up the phone. DUo and him seem satisfied with whatever is on the paper]

Everytime that I get the feeling  
You give me something to believe in  
Everytime that I got you near me  
I don't believe that I want it to be  
But you know that I'm gonna take my chance now  
I'm gonna make it happen somehow  
And you know I can take the pressure  
A moment's pain for a lifetime pleasure

[Duo and is carrying a knap sack with a very solemn Quatre not to far behind him. He continues his way up the side walk as says something enthusuastically to QUatre behind him, who just deflates....... He laughs as the scene fades out..........]

(X)(x)(X)

" I can't believe I'm doing this....."

"Q you'll do great. This fits you!"

"Duo I hate stuff like this!"

"Well your gonna have to learn to like it, if I want things to go my way!"

"Well who cares about things going your way?!"

"Well DUH, I do!"

"What's in this for me?"

"My undying gratitude of course!"

"How the hell does that help me?"

"Remember that incident with your cat, your hair, and the super glue with the catnip........"

"Yes......."

"We wouldn't want a repeat episode of that, now would we?"

"NO....."

"Good!"

"But everyone's expecting you. What happens if they riot when they see it's not you?"

"Q your so adorable, they'll love you!"

"So you say.........."

"That's right! I say, now GO! Just do what I do."

(X)(x)(X)

I have no idea how I let Duo drag me into these things. But all I know is that were both here so I mine as well do my best right. We're both standing back to back. Duo nods.

"Remember the stuff I taught you Q." I nod and gulp.

I nearly fall over as the brightness of the light hits my face. I make sure to keep the white pimp hat Duo adorned my head with, over my eyes. HE said have the mysterious affect so I'll try it. As the beginning rifts play out I begin to jive to the music slowly.

"Ah....." (1)

"Yah...."

We do the voice overs in the beginning and prepare for the actual song now. Duo and I are dressed in identical suits. Only mines is white and his is a deep violet blue. He has a black shirt and I have a periwinkle one. Complete with cuff links and chains.......

)Clean shirt, new shoes  
and I don't know where I am goin' to.  
Silk suit, black tie

)("Black tie")(

I make sure to emphasize each word with the previously mentioned attire. I like this song. Oh....... this could be pretty easy. I see Duo grinning beside me as he moves. His hat still over his eyes so all you see is the huge Maxwell grin of his....

)I don't need a reason why.  
They come runnin' just as fast as they can  
coz every one's crazy 'bout a sharp dressed man(

I look up and give the crowd a charming grin. I think they like it. Hehehehhe........... Duo comes in on his part. Making sure his movements are full of charisma and confidence.

)Gold watch, diamond ring,  
I ain't missin'not a single thing.  
And cufflinks, stick pin,baby(

He tips his hat and shows off the merchandise he actually got for this song. He pretends to be looking at his "expensive" watch for the time. Duo is a real interesting person.

)when I step out I'm gonna do you in.  
They come runnin' just as fast as they can  
coz every one's crazy 'bout a sharp dressed man(

We both pose and nod as we sing the song in unison. As the instrumentals kick in we do the routine we practiced for the song. The crowd cheers and I laugh a bit at Duos' expressions as he does his little dance. He grins at the audience as he signals for me to take up the next verse.

)Top coat, top hat,  
I don't worry coz my wallet's fat.  
Black shades, white gloves,

I throw up some monopoly money and a few people laugh as they catch it. Duo's idea once again. Duo takes over happily

)lookin' sharp and lookin' for love.  
They come runnin' just as fast as they can(

Our voices join together on the last verse as we both take out sunglasses and put what Duo likes to call "game face".

)coz every girl crazy 'bout a sharp dressed man(

I had more and more fun with each verse. Duo was ecstatic. I think he was happy to have someone join him in his world of song for once. As the crowd cheered enthusiastically Duo tried shouting his goodbye over the crowd and music

"Q, tell Tro thanks! Wish me luck!" He waved goodbye and made a hasty exit, waving at his audience the whole way. Is that a gold coin? Can't be.............. I turned back to the crowd and saw Trowa standing there with a wide grin on his face. I smiled and jumped off the stage as a sea of arms seemed to be reaching for me...... the last rifts of the song were still playing.....

(X)(x)(X)

/Here we go.........../

)Hold on tight, you know he's a little bit dangerous(

I snuck through the city and made it to the point on time. I watched from the shadows as Heero made his way from the hardware store, carrying his new package.

)Oooh.... jus a little bit dangerous.......(

This was my chance. Tonight was the night I would bag Yuy and quit this little game. I was tired of being depressed and bitter. Heero could be very convincing at times. Even if it's only for a moment...... He had me fooled for a while. I clutched my cap to my head to shield my face from the cold. I also remembered to tuck my braid in the back of my jacket. I smiled and followed behind him stealthily.

)You pack your bag, you take control.

You're moving into my heart and into my soul.

Get out of my way! Get out of my sight! (

I ducked through various people, who I'm sure were giving me odd looks. Heero walked really fast, but I was fast as well. I wasn't going to let him slip from my sight. There was something else there between us and being the curious little person that I was, I was gonna find it. I was on the street opposite of the one Heero was walking on.

)I won't be walking on thin ice to get through the night.

Hey, where's you work?

What's your game?

I know your business but I don't know your name...(

Heero was a mysterious guy and I was just now noticing that I hardly knew anything about him. I'd have to remedy that soon. I ducked behind a newspaper rack as I noticed him turn and look around. The news guy looked at me like I had issues. And maybe I did. I chuckled and continued my pursuit.

"Don't ask....."

(X)(x)(X)

)Hold on tight, you know he's a little bit dangerous.

he's got what it takes to make ends meet,

the eyes of a lover that hit like heat.

You know he's a little bit dangerous(

I turned around but saw nothing. It felt like someone was watching or following me but I shrugged the feeling off. NO one had ever been able to sneak up on me except for....... but that persons gone. I'm probably just imagining things. I continued walking. I wondered idly if I really had hurt Duo today without saying anything. That guy in the black on the other side of the street reminded me of Duo. Duo loved black.

)You turn around, so hot and dry.

You're hiding under a halo, your mouth is alive.

Get out of my way! Get out of my sight!

I'm not attracted go-go deeper tonight.(

The next time I saw Duo I would say sorry and mean it. What's a guy like me to do? I snapped my head around as I felt something swish past me. Nothing's there..... hmm.......... perhaps I'm getting a bit paranoid........

(X)(x)(X)

)Hey, what's your word?

What's your game?

I know your business but I don't know your name...(

I ran past Heero and made it to his side of the street. I saw him look around confusedly as I hid in the alley not to far behind him. I poked my head around the corner and was pleased to see him still walking steadily in the direction of his apartment.

)Hold on tight, you know she's a little bit dangerous.

he's got what it takes to make ends meet,

the eyes of a lover that hit like heat.

he's armed and he's extremely dangerous...(

I braced myself as I saw us getting closer to his apartment. I knew this would be tricky in a way. I would have to get in that door without Heero detecting me and would have to get much closer to him before he reached the door to the stairwells.

I snuck up the stairs closely behind him and took the opposite stairwell to reach his apartment. When I had run past Heero, I had stolen his key just to let you know. I snickered to myself when I imagined Heero's face when he realizes his key isn't with him.

(X)(x)(X)

) Hey, Hey,Hey, where's you work?

What's your game?

I know your business but I don't know your name...(

I got to my floor and started checking through my pockets. Where the hell is my key? I growled to myself and noticed that whatever swished past me earlier must have been a pick pocket. Maybe the door would just so happen to be unlocked. I highly doubted it though. I always locked my door. I tried the knob and was surprised to see it was unlocked.

)Hold on tight, you know he's a little bit dangerous.(

I looked up as I opened the door and was surprised to see what I saw.

"Hey Heero....." I simply stared as he approached me. I must be dreaming. But then again when's the last time I dreamt anything?

(X)(x)(X)

)He's got what it takes to make ends meet,

the eyes of a lover that hit like heat(

I stared into his shocked cobalt eyes as I approached him. I was inches from his face and could feel his breath. He looked confused as my violet eyes bored into his cobalt ones. Heero dropped his computer and I chuckled a bit.

"Better hope it's not broken when you open the box." I smiled up at him.

"Duo?" I nodded and pulled my cap up some so he could see my face.

"I'm-"I placed my forefinger against his lips to hush him. I studied his face

"I know....." I smiled as I hooked my arm around his neck and pulled his lips down to meet mines. I smiled into the kiss and I could feel his lips smiling against mines as well.

)You know he's a little bit dangerous.(

The kiss was tender and sweet. This is what I wanted....... I felt his hand come up to my head and throw the cap off as his other arm snaked around my waist. I used my other arm to brace myself against his firm chest. Everything my way........

)he's armed and she's extremely dangerous

he got what it takes to make ends meat,

the eyes of a lover that hit like heat

You know he's a little bit dangerous

(just a little bit) a little bit dangerous

( say it) Oh oh oh....... Hey where's you work...

What's your name........

I know your name.......... Hey you.......

Ooh jus a little bit- what's your name?

I know your name! Ohwo ohoh..........(

(1) At the beginning of "Sharp Dressed Man" both guys are doing their own little noises and sound effects. They sound pretty happy if you know what I mean.......

Notes: Tell me which get together you liked better. I couldn't decide so as you see I posted both. Credit for the songs go to ZZ top, atomic kitten, Me' shell Ndegeocello, and Roxette. REVIEW AND TELL ME WHICH YOU LIKE BETTER!


	10. Feelin Way Too Damn Good Chp8 v2

A/N: Yea this is version two of chapter . I couldn't decide so yea..........

Standard disclaimer, no warnings. I recommend that you get the song "Feeling way to damn good" by Nickelback. It won't make a difference if you don't but it'd be nice, ya know?

Chapter 8

My mom loaded up the various casseroles and bakes she had prepared the night before and we headed out to Grandpa G's place. I tried my best to be happy for the family. I mean it's not often that I get to see al my relatives right? I even tried to be civil to Alex and his stupid brother, what's his face. I was too dulled out to say that much though. I hadn't slept the night before and I was exhausted from wearing myself out with all that damned caffeine I had consumed. I'd like to just blame it on the caffeine but then I'd be lying to myself.

I went through the next days quietly, each day looking at myself in the mirror and swallowing the ever present lump in my throat. Trying to make sure I'd make it through the day without breaking down into a heap of muddled emotions and self pity. I went through Thanksgiving in a caffeine-induced stupor. I went out to find a quiet place and just sat there trying to lose myself in a cup of coffee, black without any sugar. Funny right? Most would try lighting up or drinking but I felt that would only make me feel worse and lead me somewhere I didn't want to be. The caffeine thing wasn't a good idea either though because it kept me up all night and gave me hours to reflect on the events prior. I eventually settled on curling into a fetal ball and crying to myself. I just wanted the whole thing to go away. I wanted to wake up and be seven years old again.. Maybe I could be reincarnated so I could start over and resurrect my life from the shambles it's currently in.

)remember when you filled my heart with joy  
Was I blind to the truth just there to fill the space  
'Cause now you have no interest in anything I have to say(

At school, I tried to absorb myself in study or in people. I needed human contact. It didn't matter who it was as long as they could fulfill my need to be social. I think the one day things turned around was when Hilde came up to me once during lunch.

"Duo MAXWELL! What is the meaning of this?!" I had been pretty dazed at the moment so I had spent a few minutes blinking before actually responding.

"Wha?" She put her hands on her hips.

"Duo, I trusted that you could take care of yourself but look at YOU!" She accentuated the you by gesturing to my form with her hands.

"I'm ok." I attempted to walk past her but she kindly pushed me back in place. She was actually pretty strong for someone so small.

"Are you not eating or something? Not sleeping? DUO I know you better than that." She fixed me with a disappointed look.

'Of course I'm eating. You know me. Imma vacuum." I grinned, attempting to make light of the situation and was pleased to get a small smile from her.

"Duo, please look out for yourself. I don't know what kind of rut your in but if it's about the gay club thing, it's nothing major." I attempted to speak but she mowed right over my protest. " Everyone's ok with it. Don't beat yourself up or let people get you down. People can be stupid creatures." She gave a grin, patted my back, and walked away. How? What would anyone know about that? I looked to Quatre for aid but he just shrugged.

)And I have allowed you to make me feel dumb  
What kind of fool am I that you so easily set me aside(

I walked out the lunch room to compose myself, but when I did, something told me I would've been a lot better off staying inside the cafeteria. I was right.........

"Heero..." He just fixed me with that cold stare he had taken up again, like a cross of some sort that he must bear. I nearly cowered under his stare. I knew I looked like shit. I didn't need a mirror to tell me that. When I looked into his eyes, if I didn't know any better I'd say there was remorse or was that pity? Maybe he was having it as rough as I was. After a few minutes he finally decided on pushing past me into the lunch room. I stayed glued to the spot, just staring wide eyed as he walked away, not even caring.

)You made a fool of me  
Tell me why(

I still stood there and I could feel my self choking up slightly. Why did things like this happen to me? I made a dash for the bathroom and locked myself in the stall until I could trust myself to join the living without making a fool of myself. I let the tears fall freely not even caring. I cradled my head in my hands and leaned my forehead against the side of the bathroom stall.

)You say that you don't care but we made love  
Tell me why  
You made a fool of me you made a fool of me(

(X)(x)(X)

I think I died along with the light in Duo's eyes. I can replay that scene from his room over and over again and I can't seem to make sense of what I did. And that makes me feel like total and complete shit. When things I don't make sense my world is practically shattered. I've always relied on things being either in black or white not in shades of gray. Right or Wrong no in between. Yes, no, not even maybe. And then one day Duo Maxwell comes sauntering down the hallway, leaving his image set in my mind. Do you know what it's like to not even understand what's happening in your own mind? Lately it's as if some things' don't have to have a reason for happening.......... like rationality is never guaranteed.

When I saw Duo today on my way to lunch I nearly spilled everything on my mind but then I couldn't. I miss Duo. The past week has been more of a hell than life usually is. I know we were only together for a short time but from the moment I first spoke to Duo I was intrigued and fascinated with him. Later when we became a little bit closer (Moving past the I hate your guts stage) I felt as if I'd always known him, but then I was edgy because who wants to repeat things over and over again. What happened with Lynx was a sure sign that some of us are not meant to find that other someone. When with Duo I felt like I found that so I was ready to run and pretend the whole thing had never happened.

Quatre hates me. I'm sure of that. He knows I hurt Duo, but at the time I thought I could handle it, okay? It never really hit me, what I had been doing, until the day after I left Duo. Yes I loved playing the bastard but it didn't seem like such a fun role lately. I mean don't get me wrong. There were times between then and now when telling off innocent civilians (including the elderly) and pouring my morning coffee (steaming hot) on some happy little puppy dog when walking down the street made me feel a lot better. But was it worth it to keep hurting the person I actually felt for/ Out of all the people in this century, I started to care for him. I look at my behavior, the decisions I've made, and the things I've done since I met Duo, and I realize that I truly care for him. So if I care for him why can't I bring myself to take the drive back over to his house and say that I'm sorry............ and mean it? Part of me wishes he'd come over here so I wouldn't have to say how much inner turmoil I'm going through, but Duo's smart and proud as well. He knows when he can go on without someone. Of course he does.......... he's the most beautiful creature I've seen in ages.

You want to know how I'm positive I'm right back where I started? I know because I'm here staring at my ceiling again. I'm here in my 'might as well be empty' apartment staring at my blank ceiling. I laugh bitterly as I think about how long I've been here on this bed and haven't been able to sleep yet.

Can you hear me calling out for you Duo? Do you hear my soul screaming? Probably not........

(X)(x)(X)

It's December. Did you know that? December's in New York are really cold. But then again if I know that why am I standing outside with a close to nothing jacket staring at Heero's apartment? I wonder what he'd say if I actually appeared at his door. He'd probably close it post haste seeing as how I probably look like the damned grim reaper.

I looked in the mirror this morning and was shocked to see my own face. I looked like I hadn't seen sunlight or food in days. My hair was a mess and my mouth was drawn into a thin line. I brushed up my hair some and tried putting a steaming towel on my face..... then you wanna know what else I did? I actually ate something. I felt a little bit better now that I was somewhat warmed and full. I would have to go through some intense eating exercises before I actually returned back to my former self. My parents said it looked like I had lost a few pounds. I chuckled a bit at that.

I once tried calling Heero but when he answered I couldn't bring myself to speak. In the end I hung up and sulked at the wall the rest of the evening. Calling him was a shitty idea from the word 'go'.

I was fighting my own little mental war.....

I should go up and see him.

I want to go up and see him.

I could actually go up and see him.

Why not go up and see him?

I'm going to go up and see him.

I can't go up and see him.

Maybe he'd take me back.

I doubt it.

Maybe we'd make peace with each other. Maybe we'd remedy the need to be fulfilled within each other. I don't know.

/I shouldn't go and see him./ I defied all reason and logic and took the elevator up to his floor. I was a little nervous but I wanted to show that I could face reality for once instead of running and denying things. Besides I was cold.

)I missed you so much  
That I begged you to fly and see me  
You must've broke down  
Coz you finally said that you would(

I knocked on the door tentatively, refusing to lose my nerve.

The silence gave me time to think. There was a time when he came after me. When I had avoided him. It was like a mission. Of course you and I both know that he botched it or else I wouldn't be here at this moment. Well maybe I would, but it wouldn't be for the same reasons........

I knocked again and was a bit pleased to here shuffling behind the door along with the jiggling of the nob and soon the actual door opened! Isn't that just precious? I prepared myself for the person behind the door.

(X)(x)(X)

)But now that you're here  
I just feel like I'm constantly dreaming Coz something's gotta go wrong  
Coz I'm feelin' way to damn good(

As I answered the door I was prepared to curse another salesman. Usually I had a policy not to use magic or enchantments while living as a citizen but those bastards did not give up.

When I opened the door I was surprised to see none other than a very nervous Duo Maxwell. I stopped breathing for a full five minutes as we stared at each other. His nervousness caused him to play with the end of his braid as he looked at me with large, scared, amethyst eyes.

"Duo....." I breathed it out, just like I did when I would imagine him there with me, when he actually wasn't.

)For 48 hours I don't think that we left my hotel room  
Should show you the sights  
Coz I'm sure that I said that I would  
We gotta make love just one last time in the shower

Well something's gotta go wrong  
Coz I'm feelin' way to damn good(

His eyes started to fill with tears as I stood there completely confused. I watched him practically float into my arms, braid trailing slowly behind him. In reality he was probably throwing himself at me, but I wasn't my usual alert self. He practically clung to me and I could think of nothing to do but wrap my arms around him and nuzzle my head into his hair. I felt him shake his head back and forth into my chest.

)And it's like, every time I turn around  
I fall in love and find my heart face down and  
Where it lands is where it should(

I still squeezed him closer to me and refused to let go of him. I was tired of screwing up and if he was giving me a chance I wasn't going to mess it up. I continued nuzzling my face in his hair as I listened to him mutter through his tears.

"You bastard....you always leave, and then you make me like this.... I hate you....."

"I'm sorry for being a bastard Duo. I am...."

"Just shut up Heero and let me have this moment for me..... before you start saying thing you don't mean."

"I mean it.......this time I do." He looked up from my chest. And his eyes filled with even more tears as he started crying into my chest once again.

)This time it's like  
The two of us should probably start to fight  
Coz something's gotta go wrong  
Coz I'm feeling way to dam good, oh  
Feelin' way too damn good(

I'd never seen Duo cry. I didn't take him for someone who would cry. I probably shouldn't talk because I almost wanted to cry. Almost. I smiled into his hair and inhaled the scent. Sour Apple Shampoo.

)Sometimes I think best if left in the memory  
It's better kept inside than left for good  
Lookin' back each time they tried to tell me  
Well something's gotta go wrong  
Coz I'm feelin' way too damn good And it's like, every time I turn around  
I fall in love and find my heart face down and  
Where it lands is where it should  
This time it's like  
The two of us should probably start to fight  
Coz something's gotta go wrong  
Coz I'm feeling way to dam good, oh  
Feelin' way too damn good  
Oh, oh, feelin' way too damn good(

(X)(x)(X)

The next morning I woke up next to Heero. We didn't have sex if that's what your thinking. I know most would expect that after getting back together I'd go into detail about how we made love for hours and bah bah bah. But that's not the case. I was a lot happier just being held. I believe him when he says he mean's it that he's sorry. Part of me wonders though. This could just be a dream and then I'll probably wake up with tear stains on my face. I sniffled a bit at that thought. I was pretty sure I had a cold. Which mad me grimace slightly. I hate colds. I wrinkled my nose as I felt a sneeze coming on. Yep. I had a cold. I couldn't hold it anymore and gasped right before I let out a tiny burst of air and another one following in rapid succession.

I felt Heero stir a bit but he still kept his arms around me. I listened as his breath changed and smiled when I realized he had awakened.

"You need something for that?" I turned around to face him.

"Not if you have to get up." He smirked.

"Well what happens if I catch a cold." I pouted a bit.

"You'll have to deal with it." I gasped as he rolled over on top of me. His nose was inches from mines.

"Will I?" I grinned.

"You damn straight," I nodded back and forth, making up my own little song.

"Uh huh, Uh huh, uh huh uh huh uh huh." He chuckled a bit before bringing his lips to mines. I smiled a bit into the kiss. I brought my arms up and around his neck as he brought a hand to my face. He caressed my cheek gently which almost caused me to laugh a bit.

)And it's like, every time I turn around  
I fall in love and find my heart face down and  
Where it lands is where it should  
This time it's like  
The two of us should probably start to fight(

He broke away from the kiss and examined my face a bit. The smirk still on his features. It was a light hearted smirk though. One that said things might be ok this time. I smiled and pulled him back down as I crushed my lips against his. His tongue demanded entrance as we deepened the kiss. Sealing some unspoken agreement.

)Coz something's gotta go wrong  
Coz I'm feeling way to damn good, (

I arched my back a bit as he trailed his lips up and down my neck. I still had my arms around his neck as I held him to me....

)oh, (

You always know how to make me feel good. I like that. Just as much as I like the person you are. Even when your difficult. I moaned a bit as I felt my skin heat up.

)oh(

This is unreal....

)Feelin' way too damn good(

Don't leave me anymore......

)Feelin' way too damn good  
(I missed you so much  
That I begged you to fly and see me)

Your body pressed against mines....... 

)Feelin' way too damn good(

Oh God...... 

)(I missed you so much  
That I begged you to fly and see me)(

Notes: Well that's that for this chapter. What'd ya think? Hope you liked it. I liked the song.....

Credit for the songs go to Nickelback and Me'shell Ndegeocello. Since this chapter was kinda short the next might be longer but who knows..... Later......


	11. Secrets

A/N: Yup, it was hard deciding on where to take the story from Duo and Heero's little get together.

Pairings:** The only official pairing at this time is 1x2**.There's also some 3x4 goodness in here too. More pairings later on.....

The standard disclaimers apply. There will be lemon in this chappy, because I know how everyone loves seeing our favorite bishouen roll around in the hay........

Chapter 9

"How could he do this to me!?" Alex rolled his eyes as he dodged a flying brush, the first object to be in the path of Relena's rage. He wondered to himself how he ended up watching over someone so un lady like. Here was the princess of an empire of darkness....... having a TANTRUM like a four year old! He sighed as he watched her push a medium sized sculpture of herself off the table it sat upon and on to the floor. The sculpture shattered into several large chunks (and at least a thousand smaller ones), which flew across the floor in various directions. Alex pitied the sculpture.

"Relena........ I thought your brother warned you about this...." She stopped in her acts of destruction to glare balefully at Alex who in turn glared back.

"Your too damn mouthy for your own GOOD Alex." she spat. She then threw herself of the bed and proceeded to sob. Alex sighed once again.

"Alex it's all over the damn school!" she whined. Alex went over to one of the cabinets and pulled out a bottle of brandy and two glasses. He smirked to himself at the thought of what Zechs would say about giving his sister alcohol. He then shrugged off his better sense and figured it would do her some good. He sat beside Relena's trembling form and poured her a glass of the drink.

"And to think I, lost to a guy! He chose another GUY over me!" She began wailing as her voice broke on the last sentence. Alex gritted his teeth in an attempt not to strike her. Her wailing, and crying, and moaning, and bitching, was REALLY grating on his nerves.

That made him think. I mean he was pretty sure that if he was a girl he'd be pissed that "her" crush had taken another guy over "her". But things are different these days so........

He too had lost someone in the horrible news Relena had brought from school. He had lost any chance of EVER being with Duo. What was worse was that he'd lost to Heero, Metrian, whatever the hell he goes by now. He despised "Heero", how he always got what he wanted with no consequence, how he was the leader of Zechs army instead of him, how even when he screwed up........he was still praised and held up for all to envy. It sickened him. What was worse was that he was such a bastard that he didn't even realize how favored he was in the eyes of Zechs. But Lord knows he wasn't taking the news as badly as Relena was. If anything he took it all in stride. It's not as if he was in love with Duo or anything but he did favor him in a way. Alas they were not meant to be..........oh well..........life goes on right?

"Here, take this." She lifted her head up to see what he was offering her and sniffled as she took the glass. She sniffed it curiously and raised the glass to the light as if examining it for poison.

"OH for Chrissakes! JESUS Relena...." Anthony smacked his palm against his forehead. She looked at him, her eyes narrowing into slits.

"Alcohol Anthony? Are you trying to fucken kill me?"

"You can't be serious! You think I'm trying to poison you?" She glared at him as her eyes filled with tears once again.

"Well the rest of the world is out to get me! What makes you any different?!" She cried dramatically as she threw the glass to the floor and began weeping into the bed spread again. /What the hell is wrong with her?/

"Oh God Re- Relena c'mon! Why'd you have to throw the damned glass? Shit's gonna take weeks to clean up....." Alex took a deep breath and then breathed out.

"Relena I'm gonna say this one last time, ok? Are you listening sweety?" He stood up and moved out of her throwing range.

"Heero Yuy doesn't want you! He has better things to do than cater to your needy little whims." He half expected for her to throw the lamp at him as she raised her head but she just sat up and wiped her face of her tears.

"Your right Anthony! Heero can't possibly give me what I need!" He nodded. /Well that's quite good. I should be a consultant of some kind..../

"And for that I shall make him suffer!" Anthony shook his head. He was hoping he could make her just forget about the whole thing for the meantime but obviously not. Relena was a determined girl...........he'd give her that. She could be bratty and childish at times but she really was coming into her own, becoming a lady. Really she was.....

"But right now Anthony.........." She shifted her gaze to the side as she ran her finger along the edge of the wall, approaching him.

"I need a real man. Can you be that for........... let's say the next 30 minutes?" She stopped in front of him, putting all of her charm on as she grabbed the scruff of his shirt. He grinned lopsidedly.

"Of course." HE made a move to kiss her but was quite surprised as he felt the palm of Relena's hand whip across his cheek roughly.

"What the fuck was that for?" She turned away from him and headed towards her living room quarters.

"PIG! How DARE you speak that way to me!" she spat. Alex nursed his offended cheek as he scowled at her from his place in the bedroom.

Relena rummaged through her drawers in search of something and cursed to herself as the chances of finding it became smaller and smaller.

"You're a real bitch, know that?" She glared at Alex over her shoulder.

"And you are a shameless pedophile." She shot back over her shoulder before continuing to rummage through her drawer.

"Ah found it!" She smiled in satisfaction as she lifted the desired object from her drawer, with as much care as you would deliver a newborn infant to it's mother. Alex came to stand beside her (still holding his abused cheek) as he stared over her shoulder, gazing curiously at the small book she held in her hands. She whirled around to walk over and sit in a huge arm chair. Flipping through the book.

"What is it?" She gave him the 'look'.

"What does it look like?" He made as gesture as if telling her 'does it look like I know'. She rolled her eyes and sucked her teeth.

"It's a book of witchcraft, you idiot."

"Ouch." She flipped through the book and stopped on an index page with a list of numbers and such. She smiled.

"Not to mention my address and phone book."

"Uh-huh.... And what, may I ask, are you planning to do with this book, Relena sweety?" She glared at him.

"Stop calling me that. Plus it's none of your business." She licked her thumb and continued flipping through the book.

"Amuse yourself somewhere, go frolic." She raised her hand and made a shooing gesture, still not looking up from the book. He made a face at her as he turned towards the door, mumbling the whole way.

"Go frolic she says...." He wrinkled his face in distaste, mocking Relena's voice the whole way to the door and down the sidewalk.

(X)(x)(X)

I hit the wall behind me with an 'oomph' and chuckled a bit. Both of my arms were pinned on either side of my head against the wall.

"Heero be gentle, I bruise easily ya' know." Heero pressed his body against mines and growled against my lips.

"Want you....." I touched my lips to his in brief little kisses. However brief they still set my soul on fire. He responded accordingly as his hands traveled over my chest and under my shirt. I moaned against his lips and tried to move my arms, but to no avail. These random fits of passion were the only excuse we had for making out in some alley in the middle of Manhattan somewhere. I tried my best to pull away from the kiss to avoid it becoming anything more.

"Not here you don't." I slipped out of his grasp and adjusted my clothing, walking onto the sidewalk and out of the alley. I raised my hand to my eyes as the bright daylight assaulted my vision. I noticed that Heero was standing next to me, with his hands in his pockets. Some mihgt say he looked irritated but I didn't think so. He should be though. Everytime we did something like this we would go no further. I guess it was unfair to him but lately the last thing I wanted to do was have sex.

"You love doing that don't you?" He raised his eyebrow a bit as he eyed be from the corner of his eye.

"Do what?" I rocked back and forth on my heels grinning like a maniac.

"Teasing." I put an arm around his shoulder and grabbed him by the chin. I turned his head to face me and brought my hand to his cheek.

"Only you Heero, only you." I gave him my most charming smile and laughed as he shook his head free of my grasp. He put his hands in his pockets and began walking.

"Hey where you going?" He eyed me over his shoulders and smirked.

"Baka we'll be late, you know Quatre won't be pleased if we miss this." I nodded and walked to his side.

"No, I imagine he wouldn't be....." It was Quatre's birthday and he was throwing this HUGE party at ONE of his houses on the LI. Notice how I emphasize ONE, as in he has even more houses. Can anyone be more luckier than Q to be born into a rich family? I mean he is blessed and the thing about it is that Q doesn't squander his money. Any extra money that his dad or sisters send him goes straight into the bank. I sometimes wonder how much he's saved up already. I don't even think he uses that much on furnishing his apartment. He says that he prefers to live comfortably so he only needs a few assets. He doesn't care to be home much anyways.

But then again....... it must suck never seeing your father because he has more important things to do than tend to his own damn kids. That sucks....... I know I'd probably hate my dad if he did that to me. But Q has always been a nice guy. Not nice as in he'll give you his car because your less "fortunate" or something but he's nice. He doesn't let people walk all over him.

Heero's car was at the shop so we had to go pick it up and head out to Port Washington to help Quatre set up. I imagine Trowa was already there seeing as how Quatre had needed a companion to accompany him on the drive out to the house, so he says...... I wonder what they're doing out there? But it's not my business is it? I don't think their doing anything though.... Quatre has been kind of down lately and their not as close as they used to be. Like something isn't there. He won't go into detail but he says Trowa's been a bit distant lately.

I look at Heero out the corner of my eye and smile. He's been peaceful the last few days. And if he's peaceful, it helps me be a bit more peaceful. I have done my job! I continue to examine Heero as we walk and then a thought comes to mind.

"Heero, why don't you ever brush your hair?" He stops and gives me the most hilarious look I've seen in a while. One of his eyebrows is quirked and his eyes are wide. IT looks kinda cute on him actually. Makes him seem more well.... easy going and carefree. OF course I laugh. I think he's just staring at me with that same look as I'm practically rolling around on the floor in uncontrollable laughter. Heero has a VERY unruly mop of hair!

"Nani?" I stop laughing and blink.

"What?" He smirks.

"Yea that is what the word means." He says matter of factly as he rolls his eyes.

"NO I mean 'what' as in what the hell did you just say, speak English please." I give him a pointed look and he gestures for us to keep walking, in a way that makes me think he's going to tell me a story of ancient prophets and what not, just like in the samurai movies.

"You know I'm kinda old but we never discussed it really, have we?" I frowned and shook my head.

"To be honest I had kinda forgotten until you mentioned it just now."

"Hn." He nods.

"I've been alive a while Duo and have traveled a lot." He sighs as if about to reveal some shocking revelation or cruel past. I nod to let him know I'm listening at the same time praying he doesn't say something creepy like "I am your father." or anything equally disturbing. That would really just........ I don't even know what I'd do! I'd probably just stand there and then you would see my eyes fall out just before my head falls off along with an arm and I'd probably just slowly disassemble and fall into a heap of body parts and DIE. I mean that's just nuts!

"Duo are you even listening?" I smile sheepishly.

"Sorry about that, go on." He fixes me with a stern look, telling me that I definitely need to listen. The wind blows a bit, messing with strands of my hair.

"Being that I've traveled a lot, I know a couple of languages here and there. Nothing that I speak fluently though. I spent a large part of my life living in Egypt and then later traveled through Arabia and then settled in Japan for a long time......"

"I know there's a lot I don't know about you Heero. You could've been some teenage terrorist in another time for all I know." I earn a small smirk from that.

"I also have a feeling that there's things I'd be better off not knowing as well as things you can't tell me. It's okay though, maybe it's best to stick with the basics , ya kno? How ever I would love to know everything about you....." He nods as if accepting this. It's quiet for a while, the only noises filling in the silence being the distant chant on the Manhattan traffic and our footsteps. December is an okay month, except for the fact that it's cold. I blow out my breath and enjoy watching it drift off in little clusters of cloud. When I was little I used to pretend I had horns and run around blowing air out my nose outside going "I'm a dragon!" my mom would always chuckle and shake her head at me. Those were the good old days. When my homework was 12=3 and I wasn't worrying about thousand year old vampires trying to steal me away in the night. That was another thing. Would Heero ever try to steal me away from my home, just as my father and many other vampires had done to human girls? I didn't think he would. Personally I felt that practice was kind of old fashioned and Heero didn't seem like the 'old world' vampire type.

"You still didn't answer my question."

"Hm?"

"Why don't you ever brush your hair?" The corners of his mouth tugged up in a small smile.

"Baka, of course I brush my hair." He looked at me out the corner of his eye as he spoke.

"Why don't you ever cut your hair?" I blinked in surprise as he seemed quite amused by my obvious disturbance at the thought of cutting my hair. Cutting my hair? Why the hell should I cut it? I asked him so.

"Why shouldn't you?" I waved my hands around and raised my forefinger, stopping right in front of him.

"Wait just a minute, last time I checked you liked my hair." I batted my eyelashes coyly at him and he seemed to think on this. He seemed to think on this before threading his hands through my hair and pulling me towards him. Our noses were inches away as I blinked at him, startled.

"Your right. I do." HE gave me a sly smile before releasing me and continuing his walk. I stood there frozen for a minute before jogging to catch up with him. I cleared my throat a bit. He did the strangest things sometimes. Heero Yuy was the hardest jigsaw puzzle I'd ever piece together. If I unlocked all his secrets I would be the champion all jig saw puzzle fans! So I imagined anyway................

"Yeah so anyways......." His face suddenly got serious as he turned his head to look at me.

"We haven't said anything about that incident that took place at your apartment." I made a face as I recalled the incident. I looked out onto the street avoiding his gaze. The thought of being some kind of magic wielding oddity, didn't appeal to me one bit. Basically I had tried to blot the incident from my mind. I don't even know how I did it. It just happened. What if there is something wrong with me?

"It never happened." I scowled a bit as I brushed past him. Heero suddenly was by my side again, keeping up with my swift steps.

"Do you think me odd because of my...abilities?" He had to stop to think of a word to describe the things he could do. I sighed.

"No-" He looked at me pointedly.

"Then why do you think yourself odd?" Was he reading my mind or something? I thought about that, which was something I hadn't really bothered to do since the whole thing happened. What did I do that night? Maybe what Heero had done had been some cheap parlor trick and I was wracking my brain for nothing. It sure as hell seemed real though. Who am I fooling? I KNOW it was real, but I can't accept the fact that something like that could exist in me.

"Whether are not you want to admit it Duo, you are in some way unique among your peers." I looked at him.

"How would you know?" He smirked.

"I know because of your aura, everything about you screams unique and different. ESPECIALLY the color of your eyes, amethyst....." I widened my eyes at him. It was true that no one else I knew had that eye color. NO one in my family even had that color in your eyes. All my life everyone would tell me how beautiful my eyes were and it never occurred to me WHY they were 'beautiful'. It's because their the color of an amethyst stone.....

"You have a gift Duo and I want to teach you how to use it. You have the gift of craft so why not embrace the idea." I quirked an eyebrow, giving him and odd look.

"Since when did you become so optimistic, last I checked you were quite the little pessimist." He glared.

"Are you going to let me teach you or not?" You know what this reminded me of? A nice...................BIG............FAT......................

DRAGON BALL Z moment! When Gohan's powers were first awakened he was in a situation he quote on quote: "had no control of". Once when his father was endangered and then twice when Piccolo decided to throw him into a mountain or something of that elk while teaching him. Now I'm pretty sure I was no where in the category of a Z fighter so I wasn't going to let myself be carried away on that little tangent. Why I'm even giving you the story of Gohan's childhood is a mystery in itself. I looked at him.

"As long as you don't use any psycho teaching methods I'm ok with it." He shook his head and smirked. The thought of Heero throwing me into a mountain flashed through my head and I shook it off.

"If teachers weren't psycho, how else would we learn?" He said witha sort of gleam in his eye. I just had a nice anime sweatdrop moment. That was weird..............

We continued our walk until Heero once again stopped me right before what looked like the car garage.

"Ok Duo, try your best to relax because this guy is a real nut job. Got it?" I grinned.

"Oi, Hee-chan, nut jobs are my specialty!" I winked suggestively at him and snickered as Heero caught me in the middle of my perverted travels. He rolled his eyes.

"Don't we all know......."

(X)(x)(X)

As we walked in the main office of the garage it was quite a mess. As usual. J specialized in potions and electronics, always fiddling with something or the other. He was a very old wizard and even a mage in his younger days. He worked with many different crafts also, but was not a craft user. Of course he didn't keep his craft lab in the open. Craft was quite frowned upon these days and at some point in time there was a great massacre as all the craft users in the land were hunted down and killed. Thanks to my work in Zechs organization I was hidden but this is the reason I was so surprised to see that Duo possessed these powers. He's strange........ Anyway the old man was smart even if a bit off his rocker. Which is saying something because I usually prefer not to use such terms. I heard Duo's awed mutterings behind me and smirked. He had a fascination with electronics so it must have been a surprise to see all gadgets and trinkets in their skeletal forms. Taken apart for the world to see.

"Interesting..."

I looked up to the doorway from the lot as J walked in. He must have been in his lab. He was in his usual disheveld state, raggedy looking lab coat with a khaki shirt and matching pants. Wrinkles from head to tow. Sometimes I wondered if the old guy even slept.

"Hello Heero how are you this fine evening?" I gave him a stern look.

"Enough with the pleasantries J-" I stopped as I noticed him not paying attention to me and followed his gaze to a very disturbed Duo. He raised his eyebrows well over his very odd looking specs and grinned lecherously.

"Why... who is this delectable looking creature behind you?" He was by Duo's side in an instant, arms over his shoulder taking Duo's hand in his. Duo looked at him, disgusted and shoved J off, with great difficulty might I add.

"ACK! Back off old man!" J blinked, well he would have if he had actual eyes, in confusion.

"Hey Heero does she have a cold? Her voice is quite deep, don't you say?" I could practically feel Duo seething beside me and sighed.

"I'm not a girl ya NUTTY ol geezer!" I put a hand on Duo's shoulder to stop him from furthering his rambling.

"Duo, he's very old and his sight is starting to fail him, it's not his fault that he thought you were a girl." Duo crossed his arms and sniffed as if truly hurt. I could here J mumbling to himself

"Last time I checked I could see just fine, he'd know that if he bothered to check up on an old man once in a while, little bastard....." I chose to move on to the matter at hand.

"J, where the hell is my damn car?" I had very little patience for his antics today and was hoping to make it out to Port Washington, sometime soon. He recovered from his temporary shock at the fact that Duo was indeed a guy and began rambling.

"You young people are so impatient these days!" He put started rummaging through his tool box.

"Back in the days of Napoleon, young vampires were more courteous, but now your all into this 'hey look at me, I'm a bat in the night' business. What's all that about? Here you are, only been one minute and your already demanding where your car is, instead of asking me "hey j, how's your day? I bought you a piece of that cake you like.' Ungrateful little whipper snappers, driving me crazy why I.........."I growled in frustration rubbing my temples tiredly. I could here Duo whistling to himself, barely making out his muttered commentary.

"Can you say psycho..........." J finally pulled a set of keys out of the chest and tossed them to me. "I made some adjustments to your car, you un classy little bastard." I crossed my arms and smirked.

"See ya later J." I headed towards the door to retrieve my car from the lot after giving him a one finger salute.

"Thanks for the help old man!" Duo waved from behind me, still keeping his distance as if J was some foreign object of some kind.

On our way out I hear a voice call out Duo's name. Duo and I look up and see a small girl running towards us, her long black hair flying behind her. She waves enthusiastically and mock bows slightly.

"Hey Duo, what you up to these days?" Duo grins and I can only wonder who this girl is. She look familiar.......

"Nothing, just the usual stuff, ya know? This is Hee- chan though you should just call him Heero." She looks at me and extends her hand enthusiastically.

"The names Ray.... hey you're the dude who was with Duo at the club right?" As I touch her hand I feel a small spark and a shock runs through my arm. She quickly snatches her hand back and I can see that she felt it to. She narrows her cat like eyes at me distrustfully and I glare slightly feeling that I have an instant disliking of this girl.

"Hey guys, everything cool?" She snaps out of her trance and nods at Duo.

"Of course. Well it seems you guys are going somewhere so........" She look around boredly, trying to avoid eye contact with me.

"Why don't you come with us. A friend of mines is having a party, you should crash it!" She gives Duo a look.

"I'm not sure Duo........"

"C'mon you look like the party type of chick!" She gazes at me and then at Duo. She shrugs.

"Why not?"

(X)(x)(X)

I glared at the table as I somehow managed to finally move it out of harms way. Lord knows I wasn't up for having my house smashed up by a whole host of hormonal teenagers. I made a note to myself to lock my room along with my dad's. True he didn't use this house often, but it wouldn't do good (for him or me) if he came back to his quarters in a complete pile of..........well God knows what.......

I was wondering if I should have most of the stuff moved to the garage but I couldn't do THAT until Duo and Heero showed up. Trowa had run to the store to get all the sodas and stuff. Notice how I don't say beer because I just know the press would have a field day if I was caught in the act of under age drinking or giving alcohol to minors. If people wanted to drink they better conceal it in a way I don't find them because may Allah help them if I do. I don't know why I say Allah though. I was never raised in the Muslim religion, however I hear my mother was a devoted Muslin until the day she died. BUt anyway back to the subjec: Where the hell are Duo and Heero, do they have no concept of time?! I knew I should've invited them to stay at the house over night with Trowa and I. Even if they just so happened to engage in some type of sexual acts and woke the house up, I would've at least been sure they were here! As for Trowa and I...........well he hasn't touched me. Have I contracted some sort of disease all of the sudden? But they way he keeps his distance these days, you'd think he wasn't allowed to touch me even with a ten foot pole. But hey, what can you do?

I stare at the living room trying to figure out what to move next, or what I CAN move.

"Quatre I'd happily help you move this stuff." I look up as Nina peeks her head out the kitchen. I give a small smile and shake my head at her.

"You're a big enough help as it is in the kitchen Nina. You ladies just stay put. You shouldn't have to work over time because of SOMEONE'S irresponsibility." She simply blinked.

"Um.......ok." I could hear her and my other female sibling and cousins start up their chatter again, as if it had never stopped in the first place. I wondered absently when the rest of my guy cousins would show up. The ones here were doing their best to move stuff around accordingly but yea......

"Yo Q, we finished moving the stuff in the back yard." I watch as my younger sister, Ella's, boyfriend Lucas emerges from outside. I nod a thanks as he walk into the kitchen, his entry immediately followed by a host of excited shrieks. I rub my temples and sigh.

"Wow, looks as if you have quite the operation going on here." I look up as Duo walks through the door, hands in pockets, followed by Heero and a small girl I have yet to actually get the name of. She has long black hair and piercing blue eyes, she's wearing a large pair of grey sweat pants and form fitting black shirt, with matching Tim's. She's has a large grey hoody on, which at the moment is open. I think to myself that she's going to catch a cold like that. Heero nods and gives his "Hn" of greeting and acknowledgment while the girl walks up to me and smiles.

"Ray and you are......" I blink at her boldness but giver her my name.

"Nice to meet you Mr. Raberbra." She grins slyly at me.

"Why didn't you tell me that he's the one hosting this party?!" I chuckled a bit. Duo just shakes his head.

"Still need help movin stuff Q?" I nod my head and give him the 'look'.

"Um.......YEAH." He raises his hands in defense.

"OK, OK." I look over at Ray.

"Well most of the ladies here are decorating or preparing food so-" I watched in astonishment as she held up her hand.

"Nuh-uh. I'll help move." She pushed up the sleeve of her sweatshirt and flexed her "muscles" playfully.

"I'ma a tough girl, I can handle it!" Duo clings and arm over her shoulders.

"Yea Q, you heard the little lady!" She elbows Duo in the shoulder and gives a huge smile. I sigh.

"OK Whatever, just don't break anything, k?" She gave an offended snort.

"Who do you take me for? Duo?" I laugh out loud at that and even see the corners of Heero's mouth turn up slightly.

"HEY! Ouch that cut me man, that cut me DEEP." Duo puts a hand to his heart and pretends to cough as if ill. Ray nudges him playfully and then turns to me.

"You have cousins and brothers right?"

"Only cousins. They'll be at this party. Why?" She gave me the cute adorable 'I'm lost please take me home' look.

"I sure as hell hope their as cute as you!" Just then one of my cousins pokes his head through the door.

"Q what do I do with the giant stump?"

"Just put it anywhere safe." I watch as Ray practically drools. Then she gives us a wicked grin before speeding out the door and into the backyard. Duo stares after her.

"O............K." Heero moves from his place against the wall and stands up.

"Where's Trowa?" He gives the place a calculating look as if expecting a binded Trowa to roll out of a closet somewhere or fall from a ceiling. I give him a strange look before answering.

"On an errand." Duo slides his eyes shiftily to the side, giving me a look that is very disconcerting.

"Oh I see he's already your errand boy Q, great job. What ellllse does he do?" Duo drawled as he winked suggestively. I could tell I was already blushing before I had the chance to tell myself not to.

"Shut up Duo." He snickered as he clapped his hands together in glee. He put his hands on the hips and stared off into the sky as if he was one of those astrnaut on the moon statues. All he needed was an american flag.

"Well waht are we waiting for? TO the party mobile!" He pointed off into the distance where my cousins were working and made whoosh sounds and he tip toed away. I looked at Heero who simply shrugged and followed. Did I mention that I worry about Duo sometimes?

(X)(x)(X)

I arrived back at the house to see that all preparations were going smoothly. I smiled as Quatre came up to me and smirked.

"For a minute, I though you got lost Trowa." He closed in on me and circled his arms around me. He rested his head against my chest and sighed. I tensed up a bit remembering my behavior towards him as of late and the reason behind it.

"Quatre please don't-" He looked up at me, eyes narrowed as he stepped away.

"Why are you like this? You act as if I have the plague. You won't come anywhere NEAR ME if you can help it!" I sighed.

"I have a lot of stuff on my plate right now Kat and- it's just best that we lay low for a while, k?" I sighed as I put my hands in my pockets. His eyes stayed narrowed as he turned away.

"Whatever......." He gave me a vague wave over his shoulder without turning back to look at me. I watched as Duo practically ran over him, a small girl not to far behind.

"What can I do to help?" I yelled after him. Quatre looked over his shoulder and winked in my direction.

"Alcohol patrol. Make sure that shit get's nowhere inside my house unless there is some sort of permit. If you're confused about something just come and get me." And with that he was walking back into the kitchen, looking both ways to avoid getting run over.

I wish I could tell Kat everything but I know it's not possible at this time. Lately I know he's been in danger. The more I distance myself from him, the better. Alex is getting more and more impatient by the day. Why can't he just go find it his damn self. He can sense he's here so why bother me with this? Why force me to make a decision that will ultimately destroy me in the end? I walked outside and sat on a bench at the side of the house to avoid guest who were still pouring into the Winner household. It was almost 6:00 pm and the house was already full. It'd be even more packed by the end of the night. I figured that after I got my head together I would stand at the door and do my job of making sure no alcohol got in Quatre's house. That's the last thing he wanted and I knew this would prove to be a VERY challenging job. Quatre was smart. Without this alcohol stuff being passed around he could kill two bird with one stone: avoid getting his house smashed up by psycho drunkards and a press scandal was avoided. I listened as a pumping bass shook the very foundation of the ground beneath me. Duo had finally succeeded in hooking the sound up. I sighed and took my post by the door. I noticed the song as a familiar Dj Mystik mix. I couldn't recall the name though but hummed to myself slightly as I waited for my actual job to begin.

I looked over Quatre's guest as they came in. Most of the first had the blonde hair and eyes that Quatre had. I assumed they were his cousins. His cousins also bought their entourage and their were people who I could tell had never known Quatre a day in his life. They were just crashing a party. I let them in. As long as they weren't axe murderers or drug dealers I was good and so was Quatre..... I noticed also that very few of Kat's relatives were vampires. Most of them looked like they could be half breeds because of the gold tint their possessed within their eyes but not full like Quatre. That shouldn't be a surprise to me being that I practically have Quatre's life story in the palm of my hand. He'd probably hate me when he found out. I just know he has to have a couple of holes in his memory and I know how to fill them in, but I haven't done it yet.....

I was relieved when I saw Heero come through the door. I gave a small smile as he joined me in sitting on the stoop.

"Why are you out here?" He shrugged.

"I'm on alcohol detail and besides, I'm not one for parties." He lit a cigarette and offered me one. I accepted. I chuckle as I heard a voice break through the music. It sounded like it was coming from the backyard. I'm pretty sure they had set up some kind of podium out there so.......

_"**Ah I see we got quite a turn out. Alright alright.......**"_ The voice chuckled and I smiled as I realized it.

"Duo's a natural at this stuff isn't he?" Heero nodded.

"Yeah...." He continued puffing away on his cigarette casually.

**_"Well I just wanna wish my buddy Q the best of birthdays and I'm pretty sure thats what we're all here to do right? Well besides get drunk off our asses......." _**__I heard a small protest that sounded like Quatre and some shuffling right before Kat's voice took over.

**_"Don't mind DUO!_**__ **_We're gonna try to keep it pg guys, PG!_** **_If your gonna get drunk do it as far away from my house as possible!_**" I listened as some of the people whistled and chuckled, throwing up glow sticks and what not.

**_"Well we won't dampen your fun any longer. Now let's turn it up and thankyou for cooperating with as move on through QUATRE'S 18th BIRTHDAY BASH!!!!! We LOVE you Q!!!!!" _**__Duo made a "muah" sound as if blowing a kiss. I didn't need to be watching him to tell that he probably gave one of his coy little winks.****I laughed out loud as I could practically feel Duo's excitement take over everyone else in the room. People cheered and soon the pumping bass of Pink's "Get the party Started" filled the area. Duo's cheerful voice could be heard above all. Heero smirked, though it was that light hearted smirk that he'd been wearing as of late. HE had seemed as if his soul had been rested lately...

"He's changed you so much in so little time Heero...." Heero scowled and then nodded slowly as if just coming to the realization for the first time.

"So are you gonna go in and beat the masses off Duo with a stick any time soon?" I chuckled in amusement as Heero shot me a glare.

"Duo can handle himself and besides, I should be asking you that question." He nodded his head towards the door behind me and as I turned I could see some guy making moves on Quatre. I could feel my insides burn with jealousy but squashed it and sighed in resignation.

"Quatre deserves better you know? I'm putting him in harm's way...." Heero gave me a disgusted look.

"Aren't you the one whose always throwing all this self righteous shit at me every time something happens with Duo?"

"That's different, you weren't sent to kill Duo..." I shook my head.

"If Alex gets hold of him, then the Quatre I know now will be no more. SO technically I'd be killing him." I looked off onto the lawn sadly as I could feel Heero boring a hole in my head.

"Do something, don't just sit there and pity yourself." Heero stood up in alarm as you could hear the distinct sounds of Duo cursing angrily at someone. Heero sighed.

"What has Duo gotten himself into?" He shook his head and squashed the cigarette. I watched amused as he struggled through the throngs of people to find his hap hazard boyfriend. I sighed

It was going to be a long night.........

/I keep so much from you Quatre.../

(X)(x)(X)

"Heero....." I whined. Heero was dragging me through the crowd of people and up the stairwell.

"Duo the things you do....."

"WHAT!" I shouted indignantly.

"The guy was asking for it, he shouldn't have even thought of touching me. He was asking for it from the word 'go'!" Heero clearly gave me a look that said he was amused but still disapproved.

"That's no reason to insult his pride and his penis size in front of everyone Duo." Duo scowled to himself.

"So what the fuck are you going to do about it?" HE grinned wickedly.

"Put me on time out?" I sneered.

"Did you SOMEHOW get alcohol Duo?" I muttered quietly to my self and gave him the 'I know I'm wrong please don't hurt me' look.

"We're going to have to have you detained." He sighed. I gaped at him and wrenched my arm out of his grasp.

"But I'm not drunk!" He glared at me.

"But you have alcohol in your blood stream. The cops will take Quatre and throw him in a box and get rid of the key if they even THINK he's been giving alcohol to a minor such as yourself." I sighed but then quickly found a way to retaliate.

"What about you, your practically a child molester!" HE chuckled at that, amused.

"You don't seem to be complaining Duo." I pouted as he ushered me in one of the guestrooms. It wasn't fair. I had to be detained, what about the guys who gave me the damn beer? Well they didn't know that I was only 16 but still........

"Please don't do anything destructive or stupid while I'm gone." I nearly had a heart attack.

"Your going to LEAVE me here?!" I stared in at him in complete aww of what he was doing. He just couldn't.

"I have to find the guys who managed to get alcohol in here." He said simply. Heero was actually going to lock me in this room, like some sort of child. Oh no BUDDY, you have another thing coming if you think I'm gonna sit quietly in this room. LIke I deserve it? Pshaw! I suddenly had an idea. If I had to stay in this room I could at least have some kinda fun right? I turned on my seductive charm mode and approached Heero.

"Hee- chan you can't just leave me here, I won't allow it." Heero raised an eyebrow at this and crossed his arms.

"Oh really?"

Heero might be fast but I was a little bit faster these days. I zipped past Heero, locked the door, and pushed him into the chair in the corner. I stood in front of him with my hand on my hip, looking very smug, if I do say so myself. He smirked and seemed to be catching the idea.

"So this is how your going to play things Duo?" I grinned.

"Of course."

"Duo you know I do things differently how about....." The wind was nearly knocked out of me as Heero launched out of his seat and tackled me to the bed. I laughed a bit. Would it be possible that I could over power Heero and control this encounter? Hmmmm........ probably not.... I smirked as Heero pinned me to th bed using both of my arms. Just like in the alley way earlier today. He stared down at me intently.

"We haven't done anything in a very long time so......." I gfawed at him. Was he kidding? Did he not understand my body language. HELLO! I wanted this and I wanted it now! I glared at him and pouted a bit.

"Your still thinking about this. Heero c'mon!" He blinked as I somehow (I'll never even know myself) freed my wrist of his grip and tackled him, rolling over to the other side of the bed playfully. I smiled as I found myself triumphantly straddling Heero's waist, sitting on top of him. I leaned down and kissed him hungrily and was pleased to see him respond just as eagerly. I grabbed him by the scruff of his shirt. We stopped to catch our breath.

"I missed you." I panted out. He smiled a bit and took this as and invitation to further ravage my mouth. We had a whole night. I pulled away from him and tugged at his shirt. After I succeeded in that, without any help from him mind you, I went for the buckle of his jeans just as he caught my hand is his own.

"What are you, speed demon? We have the whole night Duo....." I smiled at him and shook his hand off, continuing with the belt buckle.

"I'm just kind of anxious, we haven't done it in a awhile Heero. Do you know how much I missed that?" I laughed as I threw the thrice damned belt across the room.

"YES!" I yelled in triumph as I heard the belt hit the door with a satisfying 'ping/knock'Heero simply just raised and eyebrow and gave me a look that said he clearly thought I had lost it.

(X)(x)(X)

I stared forlornly out at the street. I was sitting on a bench that I had found out of the way of the party. I was pretty sure that Heero and Duo were fucking each other's brains out up stairs but where was I? I was sitting on a bench by the side of my house shaking my head at how sad my life is. Do you know what it's like to go through a whole host of relationships that you're not even serious about but then you find that one person and there's no one else, but unfortunately their not serious about you........? When with Trowa I look at things different. My lifestyle has gradually changed since I got to know him. At first he was just this guy who happened to be Heero's friend and then he became my late night conversationalist. always there to talk to on the phone if I got board and then it was more....

I didn't want any of those girls or guys who stayed trying to make moves on me, not even tonight. I wanted Trowa. Everyone changes. Heero has changed, Duo has changed, MY sister have changed, and so have I. Months ago I wouldn't have cared and would have simply gone and found someone who was willing to spend a night with me without attachment. My life was FREE. And then here comes Trowa and he just put a freaking lock and chain on my heart and body. I can't be with anyone else so why not be alone?

It was winter so , no there weren't any fireflies to comfort or entertain me, no kids running down the block with their dog, no crickets to compose a song to sooth me, just bitter cold. I figured my guest could do without me for a couple of minutes, right?

I shivered a bit as I noticed tears welling up in my eyes. I refused to let them fall though. BUt obviously life doesn't go by what you want or resolve to do.Unfortunately after a while I just gave up and let the first trickle right down my left cheek and then the rest followed. I heard footsteps coming upon my hiding place so I began wiping at my face furiously.

"Quatre?" I turned my face away as I recognized the voice.

"What are you doing out here Trowa." I felt him sit down beside me which caused me to look away even more.

"You disappeared from your own party." I remained silent but made the mistake of sniffling. Before I could even react he had turned me towards him and was holding my face in his hands. He stared at face, evaluating me. I scowled and stared down at the ground when I finally shook my head free.

"You've been crying." He pointed out.

"Good job! You want a biscuit or something?" I snapped. I barely realized that I had snapped until a moment later.

"Trowa I'm sorry......." He once again took my face in his hands and stared at intently. I could see his green eyes right through the thick sheet of night. They were the first things that caught my attention when Heero had first introduced us.

"Trowa.....?" I brought my hand up to touch the side of his face just as he closed the distance between us and brought his lips to mines. He brought his arms encircle my waist as he pulled me closer.

)Oh, kiss me beneath the milky twilight.  
Lead me out on the moonlit floor.  
Lift your open hand.  
Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance,  
silver moon's sparkling.  
So kiss me.(

(X)(x)(X)

) Are you ready for a good pounding baby? (get down)  
Are you ready to get it on? (get down, get down)  
Don't pretend you're not fucking freaky baby. (get down)  
I will spank that ass just for fun (get down, on the ground(

I moaned as Heero hit that special bundle of nerves that always drove me crazy. I don't know why he all the sudden decided to start prepping me before the actual main course but hey I wasn't complaining. I threw my head back as the constant pressure Heero was using on my length along with those two fingers inside me, were starting to make me lose it. I gripped at the sheet's in an effort to keep me from thrashing around any further. Heero had a pretty solid grip on my hip anyways, even using only one hand.

"Heero c'mon jus-" I arched my back violently, cutting off my words, as I felt a tightening in my abdomen and the swelling of my length. I cried out silently as I felt myself spill into Heero's mouth. It felt as if a whole wave of pleasure just knocked me over over into the sands of contentment. So very, very good......

I laid there trying to catch my breath, chest heaving in and out. Heero raised his head and eyed me predatorily and I managed a small gasp when I felt that ever consistent pressure abandon me I nearly whimpered and was about to have a fit when I noticed the two fingers that had been caressing my insides so diligently were gone. I panted a bit as I felt Heero hook an arm around my waist and pull me up towards him.

I could feel his heat nudge at my entrance slightly and was a bit surprised when he threw my legs over his shoulders, this caused me to be in the most interesting "U" shape anyone ever did see.

"What-" The next thing I knew I was thrashing my head wildy as my back hit the head board and Heero had entered me swiftly causing me to gasp for air, and when I finally found enough air I screamed. He looked me in the eye and I could see the sweat coming down his brow.

My hair was still in it's braid, THANK GOD, because I don't think I could handle it getting in the way right now. Even the few strands that had escaped their confines were too much right now. I tried to shift myself some in order to make the position a bit more comfortable. This was pretty new to me being that I had never been forced to be this flexible in my life.

)Ass up high, make a motherfu-cker cry  
It's so good, that I could die  
Help me stay alive.  
  
The time is right  
I want to feel it good'n tight.  
I'm down to do this all night  
I'm gonna beat it upright.(

I tried concentrating on the feel of Heero filling me and moaned as I rocked my hips a bit, letting him know I was ready. Heero leaned close to my ear and whispered my name out huskily. "Duo..."I tried to respond but he had already proceeded to piston himself into me. My hands looked for anything to grip onto and finally I settled for clawing at the top of the headboard, gripping it with every bit of my strength. I closed my eyes and rocked in time with his thrust

"nnnn...AHH-" The scream died in my throat before I could even finish. I moved my other hand to hook around his neck and claw at the back of it. Heero was gripping my hips tightly as he continued to thrust upwards, making me see every single color in the damn crayola box. _If you had the chance which would you choose?_

_A. having mind blowing sex with your boyfriend or _

_B. getting drunk and bashing up your friends house with countless others downstairs?_

_"A damnit A!"_ _I_

_s that your final answer? _

_"Hells YEAH!"_

I felt the heat finally rise to my cheeks as we moved onto a whole a new level of Fahrenheit. Even though I'm pretty sure that's not possible. I released and contracted my insides around Heero's shaft. Heero let out a strangled moan before bowing his head to the nape of my neck. I cried out sharply as I felt the familiar pain lance up the side of my neck, causing me to claw even more insistently at the headboard along with Heero's neck. I was at a very interesting angle but it didn't matter too much. The only thing that mattered was the heated stick buried to the hilt inside of me. I could here myself muttering words that weren't even clear to my own ears as he continued to drink from my veins.

Black was starting to blot through my vision as I felt Heero drain me. Eventually he pulled away and brought his lips to mine in a heated kiss, pumping me insistently at the same time. I could taste my own blood in his mouth as I felt his tongue slide against mines, the metallic taste awakening my senses and bringing back the old craving that I hadn't fulfilled in a long time. I could here Heero hiss as my fang slid against his tongue, causing his blood to flow. I sucked on Heero's tongue savoring the taste of his blood mingled with my own. I let my eyes slip shut as the taste brought complete and total bliss to my being.

I could feel the familiar tightening in my abdomen along with the swelling and howled in pleasure as I came..........hard. My essence spilled over Heero's hand and spurted across my belly thickly. Heero moaned and threw his head back. Blending our voice together in a cry of sheer pleasure as I felt the familiar warmth slick my inner walls. I had forgotten how that felt for a time. That liquid warmth being released in side of me.

When I finally opened my eyes I was staring into clouded cobalt ones. Heero unhooked my legs from over his shoulders and pulled out of me. I laid there for a while as he sat next to me, taking in my naked form. I blushed a bit and sat up with him. I always found it kind of embarrassing when people stare at me naked. I know if I ever get married me and my wife would have sex with the lights off. Plain and simple. Heero flipped over the sheets on the bed and pulled me down into his arms. We both fell asleep sated and content.

(X)(x)(X)

I felt as if I was in an incredibly safe place, just drifting. I felt strong arms around me and blinked my eyes open. I shifted a bit to see who was laying down with me and smiled as my brain supplied the answer to my unasked question along with memories of the night before. Very SWEET memories mind you. I turned around to wrap my arms around Trowa, snuggling even further into the warmth his body provided. I stared at his relaxed sleeping features and smirked. Happy Birthday to me! I burrowed my head into his chest raining kisses over the smooth skin. Eventually I felt him stir and looked up into dancing green eyes.

"Morning Kat." I grinned.

"Hey Trowa."

"Should I go wake the remaining guest and try getting breakfast started?" He held me closer to him and those strong arms held me in place.

"NO they can wake up themselves." I laughed a bit at that.

"Are you sure, after that alcohol SOMEHOW being snuck in we might want to see how everyone's doing." He yawned, still refusing to let go.

"Your sisters can handle them." His eyes slipped shut again and I noticed that I was stuck. I sighed. Mine as well enjoy it while it last.

(X)(x)(X)

Notes: Well there's your lemon dearies. I think this one turned out ok..... well that's it for this chapter. Credit for the songs go to Six pence None the Richer and Korn. Until next time....


	12. End Part 1: Prelude to Chaos

**

* * *

A/N:** I hope to get more reviews on this because I want to know if I should continue it or not. Oh and could I get some suggestions on my other two stories. I'm trying to figure out if I should continue **"Being A Contact Lense"** and if so how should I continue it? And my other story well it's an Hx2 so I hope to see how far that goes, but take a look at it, please? The story is **"Well, GO Figure",** hurry go look at it! Shoo Shoo! Anyways on to the practical stuff and we'll jus act like that never happened /cough cough/.....

**Pairings:** **1x2** and **3x4** so far.

**Disclaimers:** Well there was a time where I once believed that I could over throw Bandai and steal Gundam Wing but then I came to my senses and settled for this. So Gundam Wing is still not mines.....

**Chapter 10**: **Prelude to Chaos**

* * *

Well after finally coming to our wits we, actually Heero, went downstairs to see if he could help with the clean up crew or some other crap. You see I would've helped but what had happened was that a certain someone tried screwing me through the wall and my back was hurting..... along with a lot of other things. /Cough cough/ But we won't go into that..........

Quatre eventually migrated towards my room huddled in his comforter and limping tiredly, but despite that he was still glowing with happiness. It would seem that Heero and I aren't the only ones who got past ourselves last night............

Quatre went into detail about how Ray and one of his cousins had taken over hosting the party and how everyone thought she was great, even hilarious. I grinned at that. That girl was something out of this world, I'm sure of it.

We sat there huddled up on the guest bed for a while, just talking about random things. Quatre complained about someone sneaking alcohol in the party and I simply laughed at him.

"Did you really think you could stop people from getting alcohol Q?" He sighed.

"Well I did hope....."

I'm willing to bet anything that it was probably one if his cousins themselves who snuck it in, but no harm seems to have come from it. You know except for the usual hangovers and some certain individuals who can't hold their liquor so instead puke it somewhere, usually the floor.

"We should go downstairs Duo." I nodded.

"Yea we should help...." I inched out of bed and hissed a bit as I tried to stretch. I pulled on my boxers and jeans. Q did the same and we trudged downstairs, feeling good despite our sore little asses.

When we reached downstairs, coffee was being made and a couple of people were still asleep, obviously with hangovers and another group were walking around as if they were zombies, picking at the trash on the floor and dragging around big black garbage bags halfheartedly. One of Q's cousins were scrubbing the rug, obviously pissed while another was checking the rooms by bannging on the door's with a tennis racket. I could see Quatre flinch each time she smacked the door. FInally he went over and put a hand on her shoulder.

"I think theie gone Leah."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Thanks." He ushered her off and gave me a wary look.

The place looked pretty in tact, considering the amount of people that had been here last night. Ray was on the couch cuddled up in some blonde guy's arms, sleeping peacefully. I found that just too adorable. I didn't see Heero or Trowa and assumed they might have stepped out. I could hear Nina yelling off in the distance, probably the kitchen, everything sounded a littl fuzzy to my ears this morning.

"Oh GOD! C'mon who would puke in the flower vase. NA........That's just NASTY!" I laughed a bit to myself.

Quatre wandered to the kitchen and came back with two mugs of coffee, he stepped trying to avoid people arbitrarily passed out on the floor. I know that if he tripped and poured that steaming hot coffee on someone, I wouldn't be able to contain my laughter. That would be just TOO funny. Quatre would probably apologize to the person a thousand times over, even if they were STILL sleeping! I took the mug he offered me and grinned.

"Thanks Q." I blew out the steam for a while, hoping that the caffeinated perfection would cool down sometime this year, when there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it." Quatre's sister Nina flew from the kitchen and to the door, opening it cautiously, vase and toilet scrub still in hand. You'd think she was expecting a pack of ancient samurai assassins to just swarm through the door and throw poison gas bombs all over the place or something, the way she opened that door. Well if there was, she COULD always beat them with that toilet scrub or vase, whichever is more convenient and effective.

I sipped my coffee, still eyeing the door and I could tell Q was doing the same. I don't know why we were all so suspicious of who had rung the goddamned bell. IT just felt like we should I guess. When the door was finally open a voice spoke and Nina seemed to be somewhat perplexed.

"There was said to be a lot of commotion here last night and I was told to check it out." A very authoritative yet familiar tone spoke, I couldn't see who it was because Nina was in the way. My guess was that it was a police officer though.

"Yes my brother just celebrated his birthday." She was trying to her best to be polite, I could tell. I could just imagine her strange forked eyebrows twitching in annoyance despite her innocent facade. I mean that in the nicest way of course. But yeah, Q's sister Nina was evil. You could just tell. It's always the polite, sarcastic, blonde one's with forked eyebrows that are plotting world domination. Yes indeed.......

"May I come in?" Nina made a gesture to welcome him in the house. As the very familiar Asian looking officer stepped in I could see her glaring at the back of the man's head. Where have I see him before? I sipped my coffee in deep thought when it finally came to me.

"WUFEI! What are you doing masquerading around as a cop?!" Wufei blushed as if embarrassed and then coughed, looking from side to side like a trapped rodent.

"I'm afraid I don't know what your talking about." I stood up and set my mug on the coffee table.

"Like hell you don't!" I laughed. Everyone seemed to be blinking in surprise and confusion they probably thought I was psycho. Wufei looked around as if thinking and then replied in that same authoritative tone

"Well it seems as if nothing is amiss, I'm sorry for troubling you all." He then coughed and was out the door way quicker then he came in. I scratched my head. That was VERY strange.

"Duo have you lost it!? Talking to an office like that!" Was I the only one who remembered Wufei from school? I mean I dumped his apple on the floor only two months ago.

"But that was Wufei from school." I insisted. Quatre simply shook his head.

"Duo I do not know of any Wufei's in our school." I 'gfawed' at Quatre. Surely he was pulling my leg?

"Quatre, remember I knocked over his lunch one time and you had laughed at me?" Quatre blinked at me slowly then his face lit up.

"Oh yeah him!" I knew he had to know what I was talking about. Fool trying to make me believe I'm crazy. Me crazy! As if! /Does imitation valley girl voice/

"See I told you I know what I'm talking 'bout!" I crossed my arms and 'hmphed' in triumph. Quatre continued nodding his head a little too enthusiastically.

"No not really I jus thought if I acted like I knew you'd feel better." He dead panned. Quatre's dead pan's hurt. Really they do.

"That really hurt me Q, really and truly." Why bother? I know Wufei had been a student at our school so how is he walking around as a cop? I HIGHLY DOUBT that he graduated six years early in less than 2 months.I decided to just leave the whole thing alone and move on with life. I'd think about the whole thing later. I clapped my hands and gulped down my coffee which had cooled down enough for my taste. Heero and Trowa eventually barged in the door after a couple of minutes of cleaning the house and serving coffee. They came in with some bags labeled IHOP and I nearly glomped Heero in glee.

"You guys brought BREAKFAST! OH GOD I love you guys!" I looked over to see Ray practically buzzing with happiness. Heero gave a small smirk and went to the kitchen with the stuff. I grinned. The guy was just so damn thoughtful even when he didn't realize it. Him and Trowa. Quatre latched onto Trowa and now the both of them were trying to walk around with Quatre's arms around Trowa's waist and Trowa holding his hands in place. They were walking incredibly slow but hey, they were happy enough. Why kill their joy?

Trowa and Heero had brought a large assortment of pancakes from butter milk to whole wheat to banana walnut. My personal favorite being banana walnut. Along with a large batch of eggs, bacon, and sausage links. Quatre's sisters and some of the girls helped dish the stuff out and soon we were all spread through out the dining and living room chewing happily on the sweetness of the pancakes and greasy goodness of the links and bacon. Quatre and Trowa sat Indian style on the floor, giving each other adoring glances as they ate their food. Heero and I sat across from them, every once in a while Heero would scold me lightly for inhaling my food to which I would reply: "I'm hungry so sue me." and he would sigh and shake his head. Ray sat on the couch grinning appreciatively as Q's cousin, Tristan, literally FED her and she in turn fed him. I shook my head at that; the guy was literally eating out the palm of her hand. They looked cute though. In the distance you could here Quatre's sisters chattering incessantly between mouthfuls of food. Most of his guy cousins had left and the ones that were here filled in our breakfast circle. I looked at Trowa and Heero.

"You guys are awesome." I pointed the fork at the both of them, flinging a bit of egg, and smiled. Trowa gave a small smile and Heero gave a 'hn' which I elbowed him for. Q spoke up.

"Yea thanks, I was just about to clean out the fridge when you guys showed up with the food. I highly doubt anyone would've appreciated peanut butter and red pepper pancakes." He chuckled a bit and I paled at the thought of having to eat such a thing. I eventually finished most of my plate and found I was full so I leaned against Heero's free arm.

"SO much for being hungry." I stuck my tongue out at Trowa.

"Shut up you-" Heero stuffed another moutful of pancake in my mouth.

"Not this morning." I shouted muffled curses through the barrier ofpancake and eventually inhaled atleast half of it. After finally succeeding I threw a handful of egg at Heero and dodged the link he sent in return.

"So what is everyone up to today?" I asked, feeling the effect of the food kicking in as I felt myself getting sleepy even though I had woke up not to long ago. I yawned and resumed using Heero's arm as my pillow.

"Well after we finish cleaning the house, I don't know." Q answered thoughtfully. Everyone seemed to nod in acceptance of this. Suddenly a strange beeping noise went off and I sat up. Heero pulled out a small black beeper I didn't even know he owned. Who the hell used beepers anymore anyway? I could've sword he had cell phone. Heero scowled as he looked at the beeper. I just gave him a confused look. He looked at me with a somewhat sorry expression and turned to Trowa.

"Trowa." He made a jester with his head as they both rose to their feet. Q looked up at Trowa confused as I did both of them. Where the hell were they running to?

"What's up?" Heero shook his head.

"We have something that needs to be attended to back in the city. You can get a ride back home with Quatre." I shook my head and stood up.

'What the hell does that tell me?" I crossed my arms and set Heero with a very unhappy look, from what I could tell. I noticed Trowa and Quatre seemed to be having a quiet conversation, one in which Quatre did not seem pleased. I didn't want to seem clingy or needy but Heero could at least explain. It looked a little too suspicious for my taste how his mysterious pager goes off and all the sudden him and Trowa are grabbing capes out the closet and flying off. I didn't understand.

"Don't worry about it for now. I'll talk to you later." I noticed Quatre had put his hand up and proceeded to walk away muttering something that looked like 'whatever...' Heero gave me a stern look.

"Duo we have somewhere to be right now. I'll call you." Before I could even respond Trowa and Heero were walking out the door leaving Quatre and I confused as hell. Ray had paused in her 'feeding' and was looking at me and Q worriedly. Everyone was. Quatre smiled.

"What's everyone staring at?" Everyone shook off the strange spell that had taken over the room and went back to their eating and chatting. Quatre and I exchanged glances and sighed once more.

(X)(x)(X)

"We keep so much from them Heero." I sighed. What was with Trowa these days. One minute he seems smart and reasonable the next he's going on these guilt trips for every little thing.

"Trowa, listen to me. Every time we get a call like this you can't go off on these little guilt trips. There are a lot of things we don't tell them and it's because we CAN'T so just get off of it." Trowa nodded somewhat sadly.

"Did it seem like he was paging you for something urgent?" Trowa changed the subject after a couple of minutes of silence.

"I'm not sure." I could tell I had a sullen expression on. I wondered what our "leader" was up to. Whatever it was I was pretty sure that it wouldn't be something good. Zechs had locked himself away these days, claiming that he was seeking counsel from 'the dark one' whoever the hell that was. Zechs had sought counsel from 'the dark one' for years and had yet to actually bring me before him even though he claimed that in time he would. I had a feeling that I could go without meeting 'the dark one'. But to make a long story short. Whenever Zechs consulted this thing, he always came up with some kind of crazy escapade. Zechs himself was insane and was growing even more so as time marched on. It was only a matter of time before he truly lost it....

So now here was my 'should be locked in an institution' superior contacting me after a good couple of weeks of this counseling and consulting with unknown beings and I was on my way to finally hear what he had come up with........ or been told to do. I silently prayed to the God I didn't believe in that the sense of foreboding I was getting was just a side affect of all the pancake I had eaten. I never was one for sweets.

(X)(x)(X)

"Your going to do what?" Zechs strode to the other side of the room examining a portrait on his wall carefully. It was a portrait of him and Noin at the Acropolis in Greece, back in it's more.......substantial days. He smiled.

"I HAVE called ahead the rest of the army. I feel we are moving to slowly and that having my whole host of dark beings will speed things up." Heero stared at the man, trying to keep his composure. In all honesty he didn't like the idea of Zechs calling all the troops to New York City. It was supposed to be a last resort. They weren't going to war any time soon so why?

"With all due respect sir, I thought we were going for a low profile." Heero made the excuse in a vain hope that he could convince Zechs to send the army back. Zechs laughed.

"We are." He whirled around, malice gleaming in his ice blue eyes. He held an air of sure insanity which unsettled Heero.

"Can't you see? It all starts here Heero. I will control this city AND it's resources, Using them to my advantage. If I gain the trust of all the 'other beings' in this city, I will have an unstoppable army. The phoenix will practically fall into our hands. But it all starts HERE." Zechs raised the portrait and under it was a map of New York City. He moved his finger to rest on Penn Station and Madison Square Garden." Heero looked at Zechs and saw that there was no way he could change the man's mind.

"I will leave Alex in charge of the club, the army will be spread through out the city living as normal citizens. The true art of this is that they will be able to feed back information to me on each and every part of the city and it's activities and residents. Plus........" The blonde man turned around to give a wicked smile.

"New York will feed my army's thirst for the blood that's become so rare in Egypt. It's practically a vampire's smorgasbord!" The man cackled insanely. Heero never did believe on killing humans for no apparent reason. Sure he had killed, but it'd always been for a purpose. Sure he had talked alot of foolishness about vampires darker ages but they were supposed to be past that. Zechs and his dark beings didn't live by that. They killed without reason because it filled their need for destruction. There was no longer a need to kill beings for their blood.

"With all due respect Lord, I don't tink we should advance the army here. Maybe some place close by the city?" Zechs stopped his insane laughter to glare angrily at Heero.

"Heero, know your place." He spat. Heero resisted the urge to growl and simply bowed in apology.

"I am sorry if I stepped out of line Lord." He grimaced at the thought of being reduced to Zech's little lackey, that he could just tell him what to do. Heero secretly found this very infuriating and was grateful that Zechs only got like this towards him once in a while /usually after these visits with 'the dark one'/ The way Heero said the phrase in his mind was bitter and sarcastic to even his ears.

"You will meet the army at the docks across from Liberty island. They will be disguised as a traveling fishing crew or some other such ruse. You'll know them when you see them. They will be coming in small groups so as not to attract unwanted attention. You will meet each crew every afternoon at the docks until the last, do I make myself clear?" Heero bowed is head again

"It's as you wish." /What are you up to?./

(X)(x)(X)

Quatre eventually got me home. Both of us were a little on edge about the behavior's of our supposed boyfriends' but tried not to dwell too much on it. I hadn't seen Heero in almost a week and was a bit worried. I know I had told him that I wouldn't press him to reveal his secrets until he felt it necessary but as the days went by I was beginning to regret ever making such a statement. There hadn't been any gigs at the club due to reconstruction or some other such bull shit. SO I was left to think on my life and think about the last lingering touches Heero had placed on my body that night at Q's house. I'll never get over that (and neither will my back). Maybe he knew he would have to leave and bought the pancakes as some sort of compensation..........or distraction. And plus on top of that he lied. The bastard hasn't called at all. But then again Heero never was big on the whole truth bit. And it's not like I don't tell people I'll talk to them later when I really mean that I just don't want to talk and you probably won't here from me until next month ...........but that's besides the point.

This Friday afternoon found me sitting in my room reading a book. Now let me tell you. I haven't read in a long while. Reading was something I used to love doing and then I saw the world outside my house and it was like 'ppp.......later.' But I hadn't felt the desire to go outside lately. There was something out in that world that I didn't want to face just yet but I had no clue what it was. This time was also making me think about the thing I had goin on at the club. Maybe I should suggest to Zechs that we open up a new box of talent and start expanding a bit. I couldn't keep sneaking out the house because my parents had grown somewhat suspicious and I really don't feel compelled to sing like I used to. After the sharp dressed man thing I think I should just be a host of some sort. Open up some kind of talent search program, ya know? I also hadn't heard from Anthony. I see him around and he'll tell me that I can always count on him if I need something which is basically saying "I'm always ready for a booty call" so I try my best to stay away from him. For Heero's and my sake.

Quatre has been keeping to himself these days, he said something about him needing to figure things out. Probably about Trowa. I've never seen Q this way about anybody. I mean he is really and truly tied down. He won't club hop with me, he won't drive out to the stores or anything he just kinda sulks. One day he asked me a question that sounded so pitiful that I just wanted to cry FOR him. He asked me: "Do you think Trowa left after..." Then he just drifted off. I didn't need him to finish the sentence though because I knew what he was thinking because I went through the same stuff for a while. That used feeling. I told him that I didn't believe Trowa left nor Heero. I honestly believed that too. I know Heero hadn't left. Something in my gut was still lingering with him kinda like a 'this is not over' statement. Heero would be back soon enough and when he did appear again I'd be living my life business as usual and he would finish what he started. I didn't feel like coping with the idea of Trowa and Heero hightailing it to South America somewhere. Or even worst........being.............../shakes head/

OH did I tell you? Ray hooked up with Q's cousin, Tristan. They are actually kinda cute. I still have no idea how old she is though. She's short but I can tell she's a lot older then she looks. And the fact that she's a vampire, well............anything is possible. For all I know she could've been dining on tea and crumpets with Heero while listening to one of Confucius's seminars. /shrugs/ But something tells me that's not the case. I mean the way they looked at each other when they shook hands. It was as if they already distrusted each other. I should look out for that.

Classes have been an incredible drag lately and I can't wait for winter recess or Christmas break. My birthday is coming up but I'm not throwing a party or anything. I've always preferred to share my birthday with close friends meaning it's usually Quatre and I. My mom has been going on about all the possibilities about how we could spend our Christmas. She's always loved Christmas and I know for a fact it's her favorite holiday besides Easter. When I was a kid she'd try her damned hardest to make my first Christmases memorable ones. And she did. I can remember the time I got candle wax stuck in my hair along with the time she had brought me Christian the cat. I hated that damn cat. It's name should've been Lucifer. Christian my ASS. The damn thing made a nest of my hair and they practically had to surgically remove the thing because whenever I would try to unlatch those tiny little satan claws it would smack my hand, HARD. I think I can still see the scars. But yea that was the first and LAST Christmas with "Christian the cat". He got hit by a car on New Years. Hehehhehe.........

I took a walk today and found myself staring off dazedly into New York. The city seems so different these days like there's something coming our way over the horizon.

I sigh as I close the book. It's called "Across the Nightingale Floor" and it's based on a very interesting Japan society. Lots of blood and gore I'll tell ya that much. But right not blood and gore isn't going to make me feel better.

**_Inside Out_**

**_Journal Log: 12/10/04 Time: 8:49_**

**_Entry # 2_**

**_Subject: What's with everyone these days?_**

_Where are you Heero? You just up and leave and disappear for almost an entire week without so much as a phone call. I feel that part of you is with me and I think you know that too. Because if that wasn't the case I wouldn't be so calm about the fact that I don't know where you are or if you're even coming back any time soon. I'm staring at the ceiling now and I swear that I see his eyes staring back down at me and for just a minute........I feel a lump in my throat. Great. Now I feel lonely. What the fuck is wrong with me? So big deal, Heero's gone for a whole week. I told myself I believe he'll be back soon enough and I do believe that. More than believe..........I feel it. I don't wanna sit here and pine and sulk for the rest of my life, but why would he just disappear. Him AND Trowa. Things are so weird these days it's not even funny. Did you know that there have been reports of criminal activity through out the city. More so than usual. Shit. People are starting to get scared to go out into the streets and I seriously mean that. These days New York is practically empty. NO body's been killed or anything just some mugs and theft here and there. I hope it doesn't escalate to that though. Quatre says that people's hearts are dark by nature and we'll have to expect things like this from time to time. I don't believe that though. There has to be a cause for it right? Besides I can't even count on his advice. He's all bitter since Trowa got sucked up by earth's surface along with Yuy himself._

_But what if New York really is changing. Let's just say we're on the brink of something bigger than all of us and a whole new wave of something unpleasant is about to envelop us all. Then what?_

* * *

* * *

Notes: Sorry that was so short. But since I'm doing this story in parts that was the end of part one and the semi beginning of part two. You'll see soon enough. Please Review! And thanks to those who have. Later.


	13. The Apparitions Plight

**A/N**: Before you throw pitchforks and other dangerous objects at me I would like to say that........... my internet abandoned me. This in itself was a VERY traumatic experience so before you hate me please sympathize with me. I'm still in utter and complete shock and need time to cope (breaks down into tears)

Oh and I noticed not too long go that Alex just so happens to be a character in Gundam Wing. The Alex/ Anthony that I'm using is not this one. When you think of Alex/ Anthony's appearance think of a more suave, debonair, crafty Vash. (With shorted hair that isn't sticking up and hazel eyes.) Or even better, Think of what Vash and wolf wood might be combined. It's the only way I can think of to describe my Alex character.

But anywayz I finally over came my writers block and knew where I should take the story. And so for your own viewing pleasure (or literary/ reading) we get to see how our perfect soldier is doing in the land of darkness! Doesn't that sound just fascinating? Well c'mon mate, let's go! (Drives away in jungle safari jeep swirling up dust and sand in its wake)

**Pairings:** (scrolls through former chapters) Yup. Still **1x2 **and **3x4**

**Warnings:** Might be some violence depending on how you look at it. Profanity here and there. Some choice words and phrases.

**Disclaimers:** Still don't own it.

**Chapter** **11: The Apparitions Plight**

* * *

* * *

The car was quiet as Trowa and I sat in silence. We had just run by J's for a few items we would need for the integration of Zechs army, into the human and vampire population of New York City.

I stared at the small burlap sack of marbles on the dashboard of the car. I picked it up and poured 5 into my hand. Examining the colors and eerie hue they presented. They shone with colors of green, blue, red, indigo, amethyst, green, opal, amber....... Each marble had an individual color scheme that allowed the colors to meld together and center themselves's around the contents of the marble. You see at first glance they looked like ordinary marbles, but if you looked closer you could see a small light shining in the center, flickering about. It was a soul. A human soul to be exact. When applied properly with the right kind of magic procedures, it allows it's carrier to take on the appearance of the being who once owned the soul inside. I was supposed to implant these in some of Zechs more... unique.... minions who couldn't possibly pass as human: Trolls, desert mages, lesslings, drakes, shape shifters, apparitions who couldn't even take on solid forms without the help of strong charms or possessing someone....... Sigh. Zechs army was VERY diversified. But at least the beings of that sort tried to keep a low profile, even if the were a bit arrogant at times. In comparison to some of the more human looking members, they were as quiet as butterflies. Lord knows THEY never make sounds. I would be surprised if the barge even made it to the dock without some pedestrian noticing them after a squabble over who gets the last rum. Idiots. Thinking about them for only a second is enough to get me pissed.

But as for the marbles, they were a creation of J himself, back when he worked with some of his equally adept colleagues. When first created the marble had a slight problem. In addition to taking on the appearance of the one who once owned the soul inside, the carrier would also take on the persons feelings and personality, in some cases even the person's abilities (if they had any in the first place). They wouldn't be themselves anymore, causing the carrier to cease existence and allowing the soul inside to be reborn once again. A second chance at life. The soul inside the marble would absorb that of the carriers until the carrier no longer existed. Needless to say a couple of lives were lost in the experimentation, regardless of the equal amount gained. I think this is what got J exiled. Because regardless of the time and place, illegal experimentation was still a call for severe punishment. J fled to Zechs dark army where his talents were better received and as for his colleagues..... well they disappeared altogether as far as I know. The original prototype of the marble still exist along with some of the copies. The one's I'm looking at now however are the revised ones, glitch free. I don't think Zechs could fight with an army of beings who are too sensitive to even hurt a fly. So it's a good thing. The newer marbles.

I returned the marble's to their rightful place and turned the key in the ignition and started up the car. Trowa was still brooding and wouldn't be speaking to me for the duration of this trip. That was fine by me. I never asked for his company if the first place. I couldn't counter everything Zechs decided nor could I change his mind every time something didn't sit right with one of us. He should learn that. His anger was misdirected if anything.

It was night as we left for the edge of the city. Despite this fact, it was still pretty bright out. The lights of the neon store signs and headlights of cars made sure of that. This city was always radiating some kind of energy. It was New York City.

The car windows were closed, shielding us from all sound and activity going on outside the car. The quiet was numbing and a bit unsettling. Since I've started hanging around with Duo my environment is almost always filled with some kind of sound. Whether it be Duo's animated baritone or one the many soundtracks he loves to listen to. Most would think differently but I do indeed dislike quiet. I just deal with it in a different manner than others, such as Duo, do. While Duo feels a need to talk and socialize with others in order to fill the void, I cope with it by either a)seeking out his company b) being cranky and sullen c) thinking of Duo or d) listening to music. Yes I find that music soothes me. This is another reason that I seek Duo out when it's too quiet. Duo's life is like music. Everything he does and says turns itself into a song, his own personal soundtrack if you will. I'm not talking about him humming his own theme music in order to wash dishes or retrieve something from the refrigerator but I'm talking in poetic or metaphoric terms. Which is really not me so I would appreciate it if you didn't mention this to others. IF you can't keep a secret than I can help you. It's quite simple. I'll kill you.

So Duo's life is one big song. A healing, soothing, living, breathing song. And I want to be there to hear it's finale. Every action he engages in is set to a rhythm of sorts.

"Heero watch the road." Trowa's calm voice breaks me out of my thoughts just in time for me to see myself swerve into the next lane, just missing a bright yellow Taxi cab. I curse as I get back in control of the car and try to ignore Trowa's amused yet un moved gaze. I turned on the radio and decided it would be in my best interest if I halted this day dreaming I was all of the sudden prone to.

"Your weren't here." I kept my eyes on the road.

"Excuse me?" The silence that was just previously broken wasn't allowed a chance to take it previous reign as Trowa snorted and then spoke.

"Your mind is somewhere else. You weren't paying attention." I snorted.

"No shit." It was silent and I looked at Trowa to see that his eyes were somewhat widened in amusement. I sighed, irritated.

"What?" He shook his head and chuckled.

"Nothing. It's just that. You sounded a lot like Duo just then." I glared at him.

"I was under the impression that we weren't speaking during this trip." I growled through clenched teeth. Trowa's laughter filled the car. I tried to focus my eyes on the moving lights on the road.

"Aren't we a little old for those sorts of games Heero? Not speaking?" He shook his head and silence once again took hold of our environment. I was thankful it, but still equally unnerved by it. I turned on the radio and was greeted by the voice of some group.

)Well he looks at me with those innocent eyes

And says it looks like your wearing some type of disguise

Cuz your hair sticks up, your shoes are untied

And I hope that you got those shoes on half price(

I growled in disgust and changed the station. I was somewhat mellowed by the whining guitar of one of the many punk rock groups who had taken over the radio. I settled for that and was just thankful that it wasn't Trowa interrogating me with questions I couldn't answer, or preferred not to answer.

)Cuz she's watcing wrestling.

Screamin over tough guys.

Listenin to rock metal, turn tables in her eyes-(

The song soon found itself working my last nerves and so in a last ditch effort I turned to Z 100 daring them to be playing something that would further irritate me.

)I don't know about y'all but I  
know about us and uhh it's the only way we know how to rock (repeat)

)It started when we were younger and you were mine (my boo)  
Now another brothers' taken over but its'  
still in your eyes (my boo)  
Even though we use to argue it's alright (

I let out an inaudible sigh of contentment and continued to stare down the long road ahead of me. Cursing at the stifling traffic. It's like they let any idiot with a name drive the damn things. Taxi's. I hated them. I almost wish I hadn't missed the one I nearly hit earlier. Would've been one less to trap me in one of those damned stand stills (1) that happen so often. I hear Trowa stifle a chuckle and switch my vision to eye him dangerously out the corner of my eyes.

"What the hell is so funny now?" He quirks an eyebrow at me then opens his mouth to speak.

"I was just wondering where it went."

"What the hell are you talking about? Where what went?" I was starting to get a bit hostile and cranky, which didn't sit well with me. Usually I had a good hold over my moods but Trowa was starting to piss me off. I could catch the light dancing in his eyes, just before he looked out the window.

"Your mind, when we almost swerved into that car." I sucked my teeth cursing as I nearly bit my own tongue. He continued speaking in this quiet yet mirthful tone.

"I think I know where it went." I rolled my eyes.

"Where? Where do you think it went Trowa?" I spat. He turned to look at me and smirked.

" Well maybe I'm just being sentimental but, I think it was with Duo." He looked ahead and I could see the corners of his mouth turn up in a small smile as he closed his eyes and nodded of to sleep. His words left me to think as I stared off into the illuminated sheet of New York night.

(X)(x)(X)

We made it to the edge of town and checked in to some cheesy motel. It vaguely reminded me of something that had happened in this show I once watched with Duo. I think it was called "Family Guy" (2). But I'm going to halt that thought because it will only lead me back to the square one day dreaming stage. We threw our bags in the corner of the apartment, stripped down to our boxers, and got in bed, waiting for sleep to take us. My back was facing Trowa as was his to me and I tried to ignore the chill creeping up through the scant covers. The darkness of the room was solid thanks to the help of our blinds, but you could make out a slight glow coming from where the window was. It wasn't big enough to break through the darkness though.

I had remained silent the rest of the drive in hopes that Trowa wouldn't press the Duo issue. I was still trying to cope with the idea that I was allowing someone to knock down my mental barriers and build their own special place to dwell in my mind. I don't tell anyone this, but I do miss Lynx. I think even if we did succeed in gaining her power and Zechs was on top of the world with me as his right hand man, I still wouldn't be happy. We were bound to each other. But then I think about it and notice that all the good in whatever relationship we had, was topped my that one final moment when she abandoned me. If she was still alive even then she'd be dead to me. Dwelling on it will not give the situation an outcome any different that what was originally presented. I know that now. When she disappeared over that cliff the incessant tugging had started to die and eventually faded away telling me she was gone. For days after her disappearance, as we searched for her, I became more and more aware of the situation and her being gone. I thought about it and tried my best to flip over everything in my mind so it wouldn't seem as though she had actually left me but it was a foolish thing to do. By the end of that time period in which the troops and I combed the banks of the river I was relieved that we hadn't found her. Because it proved me right. She was gone. A new phoenix would take her place and I in turn would wait for it's inevitable return into the world. But that same connection that tied me to Lynx tugged me to this place, to this country, to this city. I was on top again and wouldn't let anyone or anything stand in my way and weaken or distract me. That's the way it had to be. Somebody's gotta be on top.

(X)(x)(X)

The next morning I showered and gulped down some coffee, which in my world had no taste. However even I couldn't taste it, it still had the same effect it would have on most mortal bodies: it kept me awake without the jittery over active side effects.

Before we walked outside and started up the car I made a mental note to bring the I.D.'s and marble's. Each marble was catalogued with a number that had a corresponding I.D. The numbers on the I.D.'s and marbles couldn't be seen unless forced to reveal itself by way of magic. I had the spell memorized like a science. Magic and craft were my sciences in fact. J had given me careful instructions on how to implant the marble properly and I had payed close attention taking in each fact and jotting it down in my mental notes.

When J first appeared and became a member of Zech's crew I had been somewhat wary of him as I was with most outsiders. I don't remember how I came to grow up under Zech's watchful eye and careful instruction, but I do remember I wasn't brought up to trust easily. The funny thing is that I can't remember anything before Zechs. I can remember when I first met him but anything before that is a mystery. Zechs had seen my negative disposition and decided that it might do me some good to work as J's protege and apprentice of sorts. He knew I had the gift of craft but as a kid I had no idea how to use it. So I was to learn about magic, craft, and how to channel and use it with this supposedly crazy and, at first look, senile old man. He taught me well though and in a way I grew to respect him as a teacher. Despite his less favorable habits....

The air outside was cold and stale with the smell of the rotting and polluted water surrounding the area. They sky was cloudless and gray. In addition to the stale ocean smell I could also pick up the scent of rain. I wanted to get this thing done with so we could head back to the motel before a down pour started.

Trowa and I got in the car drove then short distance to the docks. It was pretty early so we didn't have to worry about the obscene driving of taxi drivers or the lackadaisical stride of pedestrians crossing the street, unaware of the dangers of not looking left and right before they walked. These people could be a lively lot but then just as stupid as anyone else in the world. We arrived at the edge of the docks and parked a safe distance away from the edge. We waited.

The barge they'd be arriving on would be quite easy enough to spot. It'd be engulfed in flames that only Trowa, those on the barge, and I would be able to see. This flame would mark the barge as the one the apparitions would be arriving on. Apparitions were a bold yet wise breed. They could often be a bit over confident in their abilities and loved to have the upper hand over their opponents. They were always competing to show just how much they knew and took pride in the fact that very few individuals, if any, could see them. However it took a real trained eye to see them when they didn't want to be seen. I was one of the individuals who could see them in this state of mind. When they arrived they might be carrying a few others beside those of the apparition. And I knew they would have to send out a vampire or human representative to report the status of those on the barge and then invite me inside to give them their I.D.'s and S.S. Marbles. The S.S. stood for Silent or Sapian Soul. It would probably be better if Trowa gave them their I.D.'s and instructions though. I'd have him wait outside to do that.

"Their here." Trowa stated as he nodded towards the open water spanning before us and holding up the ships that sailed over it busily despite the early hour. I nodded in response and got out the car, putting my hands in my pockets as I waited for them to dock the barge.

As they approached I noticed that instead of the significant flames there was an eerie fog. Obviously someone hadn't followed orders or either something was amiss. It would be my first priority to find that out once I got on the barge. I gave Trowa the case of I.D.'s.

"Give them these along with their instructions as I send them out the barge. I'll be inside distributing and applying the marbles." He nodded and took the case quietly as he perched himself on the hood of the car, awaiting any further instructions. I stood waiting for the expected human representative to make their appearance and was annoyed when I saw no one exit the barge. I fingered the object in my pocket and addressed Trowa. I wasn't getting a good feeling about this.

"Trowa something isn't right. I'm going in to check things out. Be prepared for anything." He nodded and slid off the car hood to stand up. I braced my self and leapt onto the barge with little effort. It was quiet but if you listened past the cries of the scavenging fowl and bells of nearby ships and buoy's you could hear quiet murmuring voices floating about. I went inside the main stall of the barge and made my presence known. As I passed through the fog surrounding the barrier I noticed that a sudden drop in temperature had taken place, causing my skin to grow cold. I ignored this and strode into the main cabin of the barge.

"This is your commander and general speaking, show yourselves." I spoke with enough authority to let them know I wasn't playing around. Trowa and I wore identical charms in our ears to shield us from being possessed. Apparitions were tricky and in my opinion shouldn't be trusted. They feared Zechs though for he was powerful enough to ward off their spells and expose their trickery. They were loyal to Zechs as far as I knew though I was pretty sure they despised him for his superior being and abilities. I know a lot of 'other beings' did. Notice how apparition is another word for 'demon'. I adjusted my focus as to allow myself to see them around me. The first I spotted was one of the few I had gotten to know by name. She was conniving, manipulative, and probably the oldest of the apparitions. I spotted her. Now the thing about apparitions is that those who can see them can't really see them. They don't have a form so I'm not sure how to explain what seeing them is like. I don't think anyone ever could. She floated around playfully, as if mocking me in a 'now you see now you don't gesture'.

"Ambience, enough of your games." I could hear her chuckle vibrate through the air and was pleased to see her actually follow instructions for once, as she showed herself. I decided to cut to the chase and handle the question of what was going on later.

"Come here. I have orders from Zechs and J that your are to let me add these to your state of matter." I held up the marble and looked around suspiciously as I felt her being float around me, examining the marble closely. After a few seconds I heard her voice float through the air.

"Is that so? An S.S. marble?" I scowled.

"Yes. Now are you going to follow through?" I could hear here give a small yawn as she focused her entire self in front of me, ceasing her lazy floating about.

"Very well." I took the marble in hand and applied it to her being. The marble glowed before disappearing altogether and in place of what had once seemed like nothing but air came a tall red haired woman with sapphire eyes, clad in a baggy pair of jeans and raggedy olive green tank. Ambience took in her appearance in wonder and then disgust.

"UGH whoever this human was had no class OR sense of style. An what's with this hair!?" She held up the thick red strands in a mixture of horror and distaste, wailing slightly. I rolled my eyes and snorted.

"This isn't a fashion show or trip to the gallery Ambience, this is a mission." She rolled her eyes at me and waved me off as I gave her a stern look. She sauntered over to the other side of the room and crossed her arms. The human body suited her well and she knew how to operate it to fit her needs and moods already. She held her nose in the air to finish off the gesture.

"OH please, don't you think I know that. Get over it Metrian." I chose to ignore her indifference and usual attitude along with the fact she had called me Metrian. No one really used that name to address me these days and I guess it kind of bothered me. I shook off the feeling that washed over me and pushed on. I should ask about the others along with the ships barrier.

"Where are the rest of the apparitions." She had found a mirror to examine herself in and was now admiring the curves of the human body she was occupying. She didn't look at me as she spoke but instead remained focused on the person staring back at her in the mirror. Sapphire eyes widened in slight wonder and inquiry.

"Well you know them, their ALWAYS fighting about something or the other." I stared at her letting her know she should elaborate. She made a lazy wave of her hand as she wrinkled her nose to show her distaste towards the actions of her fellow clan members.

"Well you know Charisma, right? The head fire apparition? Well she was supposed to put up the barrier that signaled the flames but then Dante decided that he should be leader and challenged Charisma so I was like 'Dante you can't be serious' and he was like' it will do you well to mind your business' so I said like 'Dante you need to watch it cause a water apparition like me can stomp you out'. SO we were about to fight-" Her rambling was giving me a headache. Whenever you asked Ambience something she told it in a way that would swear it was some "juicy" piece of gossip she picked up from a teen magazine. I decided to stop her halfway through, because Lord knows she could go on forever about her personal thoughts and Dante and so on.

"Ambience," She turned to blink at me in question

"Back to the original question please." She nodded simply and started up again.

"Well to make a long story short Dante started a sort of revolt among the apparitions after he challenged Charisma and nearly lost. Well I instructed the water apparitions to stand by seeing as how I'm the head water apparition. So most of us are still here. A majority of the fire apparitions are gone. The darkness apparitions don't really care for political matters outside of their little circle and that includes their leader Nigra(3) so they just went about their business and found their own corner of the barge to hide out in. The earth apparitions sided with fire and some of them took off also. While the lightning apparitions love a good fight here and there they decided that it'd be best if they sat this one out. OH and don't even let me get started on the ice apparitions...." I held up and hand to silence her as I leaned against the door post.

"Ok, OK so the point is that most of the Fire and Earth apparitions including Charisma and Dante are AWOL but everyone else is accounted for." She blinked and put her hands on her hips as she turned around.

"Obviously. They exploded through that whole up there, see?" She pointed up and sure enough there was a giant hole burnt through the ceiling of the barge shack, the edges black as if they had been burnt and in some places frozen. My guess was that some of the ice apparitions either tried to hold them back or that they followed. Ambience seemed to read my thoughts.

"The ice apparitions tried to hold them back. Their leader, Glaciero (4), joined in when he noticed that some of the less.... cooperative ice apparitions were fighting against members of their own clan and group. So the ice has been divided as well. It's really quite chaotic right now. SO most of the apparitions are floating here and there discussing this most TROUBLING turn of events. But then again it was only a matter of time before this happened." She shook her head sighed, pouting her lips. I looked at her.

"What do you mean?" She shook her head again, sending red locks here and there.

"Isn't it obvious?" I gave her a look that clearly said I didn't get it. She gave a dramatic sigh and flopped onto a ratty arm chair that was slightly covered in soot.

" The fire apparitions are controlled by the most high being of the flame, the phoenix. When Zechs had ordered the siege of the phoenix's birthplace, the temple, the F.A.'s had been against it from the start. The group of apparitions that stood against Zechs guarded the temple. Few of them survived and after that whole escapade they scattered. The other group, led by Charisma until now, joined Zechs in fear as most of the apparitions have. With the possible return of the phoenix, fire apparitions are starting to choose sides now and if possible, turn away from Zechs army as subtly as possible. Dante believes that years ago a mistake was made and now wants be head of the F.A.'s and lead them to fight on the right side when the time comes. The ice apparitions aren't pleased with this. But those I.A.'s think they run everything these days... Glaciero tries his best to keep them line but their so young and their blood practically boils for challenges and battles." She seemed to think for a moment and then looked me in the eye, smiling slightly.

"I'm sorry but anything else is confidential held by the head's of the apparition clans. Though we fight for Zechs as members of his army, our first obligation is always to our race as a whole. I can't tell you anymore." I nodded knowing it would be ridiculous to try and get the apparitions to forsake this code they were held to. Ambience walked throughout the room.

"The water apparitions are not faced with such conflict as the other clans though." I quirked an eyebrow at this.

"Why is that?" I asked moving from my place against the door.

"In addition to the fact that our most high member isn't that of the flaming Phoenix....." She paused under the giant whole in the ceiling staring up into the gray sky, her eyes shining as she smiled widely. She glowed slightly as a solitary rain drop fell upon her, soon followed by countless others. She closed her eyes as if savoring the feeling of the water against her skin.

"We are truly in the likeness of water......." I could see her being surrounded by the matter of other water apparitions as they flocked to their leader, dancing around her in the rain.

"We are relaxed.... we are calm, translucent.....we go with the flow of things......" I stared at her glowing form and nodded, taking in what I had learned.

(X)(x)(X)

I eventually rounded up most of the apparitions. I learned that Glaciero had been the one who set up the barrier of fog instead of the flames. None of the remaining fire apparitions were powerful enough to hold up a blaze barrier. It would have been pointless to try. Trowa gave the apparition group their I.D.'s and they were off into the city. Some apparitions chose not to have the S.S. Marble's installed and decided that they would be of more help if they went about the city in their usual invisible form; this way they could soak up more information. They felt if any action needed to be taken that wasn't possible in that form then they would possess someone for the time being. As they said this they seemed to delight in the thought which caused me to grimace. Ambience swore that her first order of business would be to go shopping because her current ensemble was simply "not doing it". I scolded her but she simply gave me the "hand" and told me 'put a sock in it'. I ignored her childish antics and told her if she screwed this up she was through. I took down a report for all apparitions un accounted for and would contact Zechs to fill him in and establish how long they had to return before they were officially marked as AWOL. Once this happened chances were that they would be tracked down and disposed of. We had double A's for that(5).

Trowa and I headed back to the motel where I filled him in on what Ambience had told me about the Phoenix and the hints of a possible uprising if Dante got his way. _If_ what she said was true then we would have to send someone after Dante regardless of the deadline he had before he became AWOL. I wasn't sure if I should report this to Zechs or take care of it myself. The answer to that lay in Dante's whereabouts. If I could find Dante and speak with him then I would be able to decide. If things were not as they were supposed to be then I'd have him disposed of and report it to Zechs as an accident of some sort. If it's even possible for an apparition to get in an accident in the first place. But if so that way Dante would be able to keep his honor as he faded away into obscurity and non existence. Than there was the reason for this uprising. The apparitions could sense the returning and possible presence of the phoenix, then why couldn't I find her soul? Why couldn't I sense Lynx reincarnated soul if we had been supposedly bound to one another? Why was she invisible to _me_?

(X)(x)(X)

* * *

* * *

(1) I think most know what a stand still is but just to make sure: a stand still is when there is so much traffic that you're literally just sitting in your car, unable to move one inch (unless you want to mow down someone else's car, which actually seems like a pretty good option when you're irritated enough)

(2) I once watched this episode of Family Guy where Brian (the dog) and Stewie (the baby) checked into a motel and the owner was giving them a lay out and mentioned that they also had some pretty bad roaches. So then he opens the door to the bathroom and these two big ass roaches are standing in the bathroom wearing green and red bandannas and smoking. So one says "YO man your on our territory" while the other takes out a knife with his little roach arms and says. "Man Imma cut you up so bad you gonna wish I ain't cut you up so bad." so then the guy closes the door and Bryan says "Man those are pretty bad roaches" and the motel owner guy goes "Yea I blame the school systems." Like it's a causal every day thing having roaches in your bathroom pointing knives at you. I found it kinda hilarious and just felt I had to mention that. I'm going to shut up now though...

(3) Pronounced Knee- gruh

(4) Pronounced Glay- shee- ro

5) Apparition's Assassin. I found it clever in it's own way despite the fact that the same term is used for a lot of other things. But let me have my glory moment ok?

Notes: Credit for song lyrics go to Bowling For Soup, Alicia Keys, Usher, and Josie and the Pussy Cats.


	14. Late Night Chills

**A/N:** Ok well my last chapter might've been a bit monotonous but I felt there were some things that needed to be known and introduced. As for this chapter, I hope you guys like it but I can't promise anything of citrus or sap variety.

**Warnings**: None I can think of. The usual profanity here and there maybe.

**Pairings**: Same old same old.

**Disclaimers**: Standard disclaimers apply.

**Chapter** **12: Late Night Chills**

* * *

)For billions of years, billions of moons

Man loved a woman, the child it was born

learned how to hunt, learned how to cry

Like humans do...

I'm breathing in I'm breathing out....(

The song in itself was starting to irritate me deeply. I was trying to make a cd and for some reason Windows kept adding this stupid crap to my play list. _Like Humans Do_..... Maybe it will be nice on a day when I actually am in the mood to listen to nice little jingles about the theory of man, but right now........

I need some sleep(1).

My mom would kill me if she knew I was up this late on a SCHOOL night but she was out working late. I was also working so I feel her pain. My dad hadn't been around a lot lately. I think my mom and him were trying to work some stuff out on their own. I accepted this. I knew what it was like to need to figure things out too.

I deleted the song for the umpteenth time that day and continued my monotonous clicking and adding and erasing. It was nearing Christmas break which meant the teachers were in a homework frenzy, adding as much assays and reports as possible before vacation set in and they were _forced_ to _force_ us to engage in the usual Christmas rituals of making hallway ornaments. I SHOULD'VE been working on an essay on 'my philosophy on life' along with the report on 'how I know that the life I live now isn't a dream of some sort' (2). Some matrix bullshit like that. Why can't the guy just stick to ENGLISH for Chrissakes. I can do English. But all this hardcore deep thinking philosophy stuff? I'm already stressed enough as it is. But instead of doing that I had gotten distracted. I had already finished a good ten sheets of homework in the last couple of days and just needed to finish those last couple of papers before something else was added to the pile and I went into cardiac arrest. Knowing the heartless bastards they'd probably fail me too. DESPITE the fact that I had no control over any heart conditions I might acquire at such an uncertain age as this one, but let's not forget that I didn't hand in the assignment and if I knew I had a heart condition I should've finished it earlier so the assignment could be accounted for. YUP, that's would've been the RESPONSIBLE thing to do. Please. They can kiss my ASS.

OK I seriously need a break. I'm starting to get sarcastic and bitter towards my own self. I rubbed my temples tiredly in hopes of massaging away my headache and dragged myself to the closet. I threw on my jacket, grabbed some money, and whisked myself out the door.

As I got out the elevator and walked out onto the night street I noticed couples walking in little clusters to catch the subway downtown or the bus. Heero and I had at least two late night tryst of this sort. I felt kinda left out (despite the fact I didn't know these people) as I was headed towards a Starbucks, which I just knew was going to be open because if not, I think I'd have a mental breakdown and just lose it.

I listened to the distant honking of traffic and the laughter of people floating through the chilled night air.Most would say it'd be quiet at the beautiful hour of 12:00 pm but I don't live in the suburbs so it's quite the opposite here in the city. In fact, at this time, everyone is just starting to emerge from deep within their day dens. It's quite amazing. (pulls out binoculars)

I hadn't seen or heard from Trowa or Heero since that Sunday at Q's house. It's Wednesday now. Exactly. And I can only wonder where the hell Heero is and hope he has plans of returning sometime soon. Quatre was just plain angry and bitter at the world which kinda creeped me out because he doesn't get like that often. I knew he was a bit pissed once Trowa left but I could understand, even if he had as of yet to confide in me. He was in doubt of if Trowa and him had a real relationship or not. I still wonder the same thing about Heero and myself at times.

In other breaking news.... There's been some attacks down by the docks and when Police have tried to investigate the area they mysteriously fall ill. Hmmmm.......The case is a mystery in itself, because barges and the usual shipping guys haven't been stricken or injured. Back to you Al! BUt no, on the real, I think that maybe if everyone just went about their business they wouldn't find themselves getting caught out like that. I asked Quatre and he just nodded his head sullenly in agreement. This is actually an improvement in comparison to the angery little troll he's been for the last couple of days. I seriously worry about him. I mean his dad hardly has time for him, he's been through a whole host of one night stands and other shallow relationships and then there's the possibility that the one person who actually holds his heart is never coming back? Possibly not caring enough to even call? He sometimes talks about how he can feel Trowa reaching out to him, telling him he'll be back soon. The whole empathy things he has going on. I don't agree or disagree with him when he speaks on it. I mean I sure as hell don't see Heero reaching out to me anytime soon. Heero implied he was coming back and so I'm going to stick by that. Heero is too much of a bastard to waste time giving out false hopes with words such as 'I'll be back, I love you'. If he was planning on a disappearing act then he'd simply just walk out. That's how I know he cares despite the indifference he displays at times.

But anyways...... the news hasn't said anything new about the whole docks thing so I guess I'm just gonna have to stay tuned to see what the conclusion is. If they ever even come up with a conclusion.

I hadn't gotten too many gigs at club in the last week or so and the reason behind that is because the club was going through the process of adjusting to new management. It appears Zechs had some far away business affairs to tend to and has left Anthony in his place. Anthony says he has some big ideas for the place and I do believe he does. Exactly what kind of big ideas is what I would like to find out. I asked him and he just said:

"Just be ready to do the coming out this week Friday." I agreed by giving him my usual grin and telling him I'd be there. And then he said something strange before I turned to walk away.

"Bring Heero along too!" I did my best to keep the grin in place and gave him a thumbs up.

"Will do." I wasn't about to say "Well you see I don't even know where Heero is...." because that would require giving him the absolute truth. I didn't even want to face the truth so how the hell was I supposed to spread it to others? It's something I just couldn't cope with at the moment. I'd dwell on it after I finished the pile of shit on my desk and handed it in to my sadistic dictator of an English teacher. You are SO gonna get yours Mr. Cciapetta (3). Mock my words......

I finally made it to the Starbucks and was relieved to see it open and glowing in all it's caffeinated sinful glory. That's what it was like to drink coffee, or blood as a matter of fact. Liquid sin....... the cure for my screwed up 12:00 in the morning fatigue.

I ordered a Grande Caféé Vanilla Frapuccino (4) and waited expectantly at the serving end of the counter after giving the freckle faced blonde at the register a five dollar bill and receiving my change. At this time of night the place was pretty empty. No one needed coffee, they were all to busy getting drunk off their asses to worry about staying awake. They'd need the stuff tomorrow morning though, but would be too smashed to walk their asses to Starbucks so instead they'd have to actually get up and make it themselves while trying to ignore the pounding of the bass drums between their ears. Haha......

I smiled at the fair haired guy who had made my creamy confection and thanked him as he passed me a straw. I walked out the door sipping the stuff through the straw happily. Feeling much better as I pulled the straw out and licked the whip creme right off. _So_ damn good.....

I was as happy as a lark, halfway through the thick Vanilla good ness, as I reached the elevator to head up to my floor. I paused in my drink as I felt a presence following me. I looked behind me but saw nothing. The hallway was empty, and when I did look the only thing that looked back at me were the beige stucco walls. I shrugged as I continued to sip the drink. I got to the front of my door and fumbled with the key a bit. I hated when stuff like this happened, because it always reminded me of those movies when someone is trying to get in their apartment and some kind of psycho killer is lurking in the hallway. I thought that maybe it would be easier if I put my frap down but that just wasn't possible. I loved the stuff too damn much. I shivered a bit as the temperature in the hallway made a sudden drop. Well _someone_ needs to fix the boiler........

"Well well, what do we have here?" I looked around out the corners of my eyes as I heard the voice vibrate and die in the air. I know I heard a voice but I couldn't seem to pin point who the owner of the voice was. It definitely wasn't Ray. I had my back to the door and fingered the keys in my hand, trying to find the right one so I could just escape into my home. A small chuckle drifted through the air and I swallowed a bit wondering to myself if I had finally lost it, without realizing, and was now hearing voices. But then I did something crazy that would definitely certify immediate institution. I decided to respond.

"Who is it? Where the hell are you hiding?" I said steadying my voice and relishing in the fact that it came out as firm as intended. A laugh shook me as it shot through the stillness of the air and was followed by the voice.

"I couldn't show myself to you even if I wanted to." I sucked my teeth and rolled my eyes. What the hell is this person getting at? Maybe it was all in my head. I shook the voice off convinced that I needed a shrink and stuck the key in int the door and began to turn the knob when the voice started up again

" I can however show you I'm real." I winced as I felt a sudden gust and watched in horror as the end of the hallway began to freeze until the point where the window marking the end of the it shattered into tiny little splintered pieces right before my eyes. I looked around confused. The voice laughed manically as it danced off the walls and vibrated through the air.

"I would run right about now if I were you......" I then noticed that the ice covering corridor was indeed making its way up the hallway towards me, and not to slowly either. A gust of wind carried the splintered glass to shoot in my direction and I ducked, one barely missing my cheek. I cursed and made a dash for the stairs. Screw the elevator. Something told me that wouldn't help me too much. I ran as fast as possible, trying to escape the icy cold fate that awaited me if I stopped. Let's face it. No one wants to die a human icicle. It just isn't fair.

I felt the hairs on my neck begin to stand on end and the goose bumps popping up and down my back began to spread over my arms. The voice followed me as I ran down the stairwell freezing everything in it's path and shattering the few windows our complex did have. As the glass flew around me in the torrential winds running rampant through my hallway I could fell a couple hit my arms and break the skin. I decided I'd look at them later and hissed slightly as another grazed the back of my neck.

As I saw an old woman taking the stairs up, probably for morning exercises, I shouted at her to turn down the stairs. She just ignored me thinking I was insane. She continued up the stairs seemingly oblivious to the flying glass and storm of ice chasing after me. She must be deaf and BLIND. How do you not see that? How do you not hear maniacal voices laughing?

"Don't you get it, turn down the fucken stairs!" I ran past her and didn't even bother to look back as I continued my rapid decent. I thought I could hear a scream just before it died and seemed to shatter along with another window. I was running for my life and as sad as it was right now I decided it wouldn't be too cool to be frozen to death. Not in the least. The voice wrapped itself around me dancing with mirth and malice.

"This is the fate you deserve for your abandonment!" I ignored what I guessed to be a her judging by the sound of her voice and fled out the door just in time to see the whole apartment turn into a nice chunk of ice and then covered my ears as an eerie ear splitting shriek sounded through out the area followed by the breaking of every single last window in the damn complex (in addition to the ones already broken in my hallway). The glass rained from the sky and I threw myself out the way as to avoid being cut and shredded to pieces. Passerby also covered their ears as they ran out the way of the raining glass and small chunks of ice. I ran to the other side of the street and stared in horror at what had once been my apartment building. The home I had shared with my mother and father. The ice covering the building started breaking off in even bigger chunks and I actually flinched as they crashed down on cars and would've chuckled at all the alarms that went off if it wasn't for the fact that the whole situation in itself was not a call for laughter. I stared at the scene before me and was deaf to noise and chaos going on around me as the voice made it's comeback. Making sure to leave as much destruction and foreboding in it's leave as it had done in it's wake.

"Until next time babe... we had a real cool time........." The voice drifted off in it's insane cackling and I tried my best to ignore how corny that last line had sounded and had focused and the key words: next time.

Shit. In addition to hearing voices I also had another problem: It was gonna take years to get all that homework done over. I looked out at the people on the street. One man was cursing up a storm because a chunk of ice had imbedded itself in his brand new Mercedes. Car alarms were still whining through the air and probably wouldn't be turned off for a while. Chances were that the owners were inhabitants of the complex. Most likely dead if the situation was as bad as it looked. That old lady never had a chance.

I brought the straw to my mouth to take a sip of my Frappuccino (which I had somehow held throughout the whole ordeal) and was pissed to find that the shit was frozen solid. I let it fall to the ground with a small 'thunk' and stared off into the cold nighty sky.

_"....next time..."_

(X)(x)(X)

I made my way to Quatre's hoping that whatever had destroyed my apartment and it's inhabitants wouldn't be back anytime tonight. If it really had to come back it could return when I had gotten some proper sleep. Because if possible I'd kick it's ass for wasting my Frappuccino. As illogical as the thought seemed in my mind. How could you kick the ass of something you couldn't see? Did it even have an ass? If it did would it hurt if I kicked it?

I thanked whatever God was out there that my mom had been at work and that my dad was.... well somewhere. I didn't even stick around once I heard the police sirens closing in on the scene. With police would come reporters. Reporters would ask questions. All those late night partiers(5) would have to combat with nosy reporters AND hangovers when they came back to their, what is now an igloo, of a home. In addition to not wanting to have to deal with that lot, I didn't want to know the outcome or death toll would be more like it. I'd find out tomorrow when I could handle it. Lately that's what everything had been. I'll deal with it tomorrow....

As I neared Q's complex after what seemed like an good 30 minutes of trekking up and down slopes and nearly tripping over fire hydrants, I wondered what Heero would make of this whole thing. I also wondered what the hell had destroyed my apartment. What? Had there been some serious issues with the thermostat? Was my apartment it's own earth and going through some weird sort of global warming? Your apartment just doesn't decide to turn into a block of ice about the same time voices are chasing you around. That just doesn't happen. Let's not forget to mention once again that in addition to abnormal it's damned freaky and creepy and SCARY! What was I supposed to tell Q?

**_"OH hey Q you see I was being chased by this voice and then my apartment exploded into a shower of giant man killing hail! So I was wondering if I could stay the night?"_**

He'd have me institutionalized on the SPOT. He'd have his sister tie me up and force me to wait on the couch, gagged and bound, until the men in the white coats came and gave me my hug me jacket and took me away to the happy hotel. All the while I'd be screaming that I'm not crazy and even after they see the news (shit like that just has to be on the news) they'd still keep me locked up in the padded room due to the fact that I was the only one claiming to hear a voice chasing me, CHASING me! Then I would die old and lonely and by then would've REALLY gone insane and on my tombstone they'd write "Happy go lucky psycho on his way to Nirvana. May the Gods of rock bless rest his soul. Rock on Rock Angel, Rock on." Sure yeah. Sounds like the perfect fairy tale ending. I'd take being turned into a human ice pop over that any day. Oh and get this! Even if I do escape the mental hospital before college I'd still wouldn't be able to get in because I highly doubt much people would allow a temporarily insane young man such as myself to attend their school. So then when I can't get into college I'll end up sitting on the couch and drinking beer for the rest of my life, wondering what went wrong with it and where Heero went all those years go........ And when Emily from General Hospital's husband will get his memory back. But I've been ranting so I think I should just walk quietly and twiddle my thumbs now.

The chilled December air was starting to get to me. After an experience like that. I absolutely hated the cold now. Not that I didn't before, but I could tolerate it at least. I was growing really cold and could feel myself becoming lightheaded. I tried to steady myself against a lamp post but all this did was make me even dizzier. My vision was starting to blur dangerously and all sounds around me became a screaming rush like when you're under water in the pool. I let out a ragged breath.

"C'mon Duo........" I tried to give myself a small pep talk but found myself grimacing as my head started pounding. I held a hand to my head stumbling a bit.

I don't think that my mind could take the reality of the situation because the next think I knew I was fainting towards the sidewalk, blackness consuming my vision.......

(X)(x)(X)

_I was walking through the Atlantis Corridor again. This time it didn't seem as big since it was my second time coming to this place. Maybe this was my own personal little heaven and now I was checking in for good. I walked and walked and finally came to the wide open space that seemed to serve as a courtyard._

_The girl was still looking off into the night sky as if she'd been frozen there since my last visit. I approached her and she looked at me, shaking her head slightly as she chuckled to herself._

_I heard my voice echo through the air as I spoke._

_"What's so funny?" She shook her head, tossing thick raven locks here and there._

_"Nothing is funny, that's what's so funny." I gave her a confused look as she bowed her head letting the hair cascade around her, obscuring her lithe form._

_"I've decided to help you."_

_"Help me what?" She gave me a shocked look._

_"Surely you must now what you're here to do!" I shook my head and gave her 'the look'_.

_"Your supposed to free me!_" _I through my hands up in frustration_

"_How the hell am I supposed to do that?" She ran to me and put her hands over my mouth, giving me a horrified look._

_"You should watch how you speak in the temple!" She whispered harshly._

_"Helios watches and hears all that goes on in this place....."_ _She looked around as if expecting a wild heard of savage Indians to be upon us._

"_Listen my little chickadee I'm not a very religious guy in case you haven't noticed. And I definitely don't worship this Helios your talkin 'bout. Plus this isn't a real temple! It's all a dream!" At first she was a bit taken back but then she smiled and sat down, crossing her legs._

_"You my friend, have so much to learn." She shook her head and continued gazing off into the sky. It grew silent before she carefully spoke her next words._

_"Duo?" I looked up._

_"Just remember...." She got up and stared at the floor._

_"No matter what happens....." She closed in on, staring into my eyes. My mouth grew dry as I stared back into the olive green orbs._

_"Whatever you do...." She swallowed nervously, bringing her hand up to touch my face. Our pulses raced together, speeding up as my palms grew sweaty. I tried to speak but no sound came out._

_"....beware of the silence darkness holds...." She lowered her eyes and pressed her forehead against my chest. Her breathing becoming slower around me. Her other arm came around my neck as she held me to her. I stared ahead, as my eyes widened in slight confusion. Her body was warm_

_" ....but carefully tread the light....." She pulled away looking at me, her eyes shining with fear and desperation. She then pressed her body against mines fully, wrapping her arms around me, and hugging me as if her life depended on it._

_"Remember...." Our breathing blended together, roaring around us as it threatened to suck us in and throw us into the light overtaking our surroundings..... _

(X)(x)(X)

"Never have I heard of a teenager over working themselves into a fever. THIS goes in the book! Most of them are too lazy to even work themselves into a sweat!" I heard a slight clucking sound.

"Now, now, you know that's not true! You shouldn't be so prejudice." I heard a snort and then foot steps drifting away from me as the sound of a door clicking shut registered in my mind. I then found myself drifting off into the land of darkness once again.

(X)(x)(X)

Someone was walking towards me and I groaned slightly hoping to signal them in my direction. Wherever I was at this moment was irrelevant. All I knew was that I felt incredibly warm and comfy. The foot steps stopped not to far from me.

"Your awake it seems." I struggled to open my eyes to see who was talking to me, but I couldn't. It was dark and for a minute I was a bit scared. My whole entire body was on fire and I couldn't get comfortable. I tried to get up but felt someone gently push me down.

"I'll take care of those eyes, just relax." I did as I was told and was a bit soothed by what felt like a cloth soaked in warm water, wash over my face and wiped over my eyes. I felt the muscles in my face loosen up immediately and sighed in quiet contentment. As I felt the cloth removed from my face I blinked open my eyes and found myself staring back into shining onyx ones. I tried to sit up and brought my hand to my head as a wave of nausea came over me. I still sat up trying to will the feeling away. When I was finally convinced I was stable I took a good look at my rescuer and was surprised.

"Wufei?" He took on a stern look.

"No." I leaned forward to get a better look at his face and wasn't surprised when I was met by the facial features of the same Asian guy in my school that if I recall properly, had been named Wufei.

"Ok this is weird. You were a highschool student like me not to long ago, then you were a police man, and now you're a...." I took in his appearance and found that he was wearing an apron with a light dusting of flour over it. I gave him a small smirk.

"Baker." I finished triumphantly. Wufei noticed my look as I crossed my arms to give him a look that I'm pretty sure said: "WHAAAT now?" He sighed and then gave me a serious look.

"Ok you must not mention this to anyone." I nodded, happy that I was getting the answers to something for a change. He paused and cleared his throat.

"I was under cover in your school trying to seek out a dangerous criminal." He said quickly, still wearing that serious look. I just stared at him and blinked slowly.

"You expect me to believe that?" He flopped his hands in his lamps.

"Do you have another theory as to my identity changes?" He gave a smirk that mirrored my own earlier. I grinned.

"Touche." He seemed to think for a moment and then smiled slightly.

"And I'm not a baker at this moment. I'm supposed to be a delivery man." I snorted.

"Could've fooled me." I rolled my eyes for emphasis and then flopped my hands down in my lap loudly.

"So how did I get here?" He walked to the other side of the room and brought a small tray to rest on the bed before me. On it was a cup of hot chocolate and two butter cookies. I looked up at him and smiled.

"Thanks." He nodded. I took the mug of hot chocolate and saw he had an identical mug clutched in hands, his containing tea and had dragged a small stool for himself to sit upon. He took small sips, focusing solely on his steaming beverage. I took this time to examine him over my mug of hot chocolate, as subtly as possible. His jet black hair was slicked pag into a small cat tail and as I looked closer I noticed he seemed of Asian, possibly Chinese, descent. He seemed of medium, yet strong build, definitely a bit bigger than me if he was indeed as short as I was picturing. He was probably my height when he stood. He stopped sipping from the mug and carefully placed it down on tray in front of me.

"I had been on patrol and came across you passed out on the sidewalk. The sun hadn't come up as of yet and I can only imagine that if you had been there all night you were probably frozen to death by then." He stopped to look at me and then shook his head.

"That was almost two days ago. When we brought you in you quickly went from possibly hypothermic to broken out in an all out fever. You tossed and turned for most of the day. Nothing I or Sally did seemed to help you. Then about sometime last night you just stopped and slept contented as ever, even if only a bit too warm." He looked at me as if in awe.

"It was the weirdest thing I'd ever seen." I nibbled on a butter cooky in thought and then just stuffed the whole thing in my mouth and chewed silently. After I swallowed I wrinkled my nose a bit trying to remember what I had originally done that night. I nearly fainted back into the bed when everything came as clear as day. Immediately I felt the cold wash over me as I erupted into fit of shivers. Wufei's eyes widened before he lay me back down and threw the blanket over my shivering body. I clutched the covers to me and noticed a small t.v. in the far corner of the room. I asked Wufei to switch it on to the news and he did as I asked politely.

The news anchor was talking about some story or the other and I wasn't surprised when the volume was turned up that he was mentioning the strange occurrences that had happened on my block a little more than a day ago. I sat up in awe as I saw the thawed out remains of my apartment; it looked even worse when thawed out the way it was. I shook my head in sadly as tears began pricking at my eyes. However the last part of the anchor's dialogue is what caught me.

"...... the fire on 189th street took what is estimated to be 1,200 lives, with little number of survivors who arrived on the scene to find their home in flames........" I shook my head is disbelief, the tears now gone.

Fire..........? There was no fire........I was right there. I was IN that damn apartment. There was no fire. There was no fire. There no fire..........? I looked down at my lap confused. Had I been hallucinating? My head started pounding violently. I was going insane....... I couldn't........

I turned to Wufei who wore an equal look of disbelief.

"Wufei....." He tightened his jaw and stared at the floor as if in deep thought. It went silent as the droning in the back drop was muted. The anchors mouth continued to move, not projecting an sound. Everything moved in slow motion around. All sounds, all people, all activity just slowed down. My heart sounded in my ears again, like a weird sort of timer. I swallowed nervously and I could vaguely see green eyes.....

_"Whatever you do........"_ I could feel my heart threatening to leap out my throat as I turned my scared gaze to Wufei. Wufei looked slightly scared for me as he kneeled by my side.

"Duo?" I felt the cold overtake me again and started shivering violently.

"_....beware of the silence darkness holds...."_ I mouthed the words silently as Wufei looked at me, obviously troubled. Sound was roaring in my ears again.

_" ....but carefully tread the light....."_ I could vaguely hear Wufei shout through the intense roaring as I finished what she had told me. As darkness swallowed me whole again I could vaguely make out the image of the raven haired girl.......falling.......surrounded by the white light.......

**_Heero, where are you?_**__

(X)(x)(X)

* * *

(1) I think were all pretty sure where this line comes from.... Hehehe, couldn't resist.

(2) I had a friend whose English teacher was into philosophy so the teacher had the class work on an essay about there views on god, the devil, and how they know if were not all just living in some kind of dream.

(3) My friends teacher is named Mr. Cciapetta. Since it's pronounced Chia-petta they just call him Mr. Chiapet. Ch ch ch CHIA! Hehehhe.....

(4) This is my personal favorite and I make sure to order one every afternoon as I come home from school and walk through Penn Station. Duo would probably be more of a mocha loving guy but who the hell cares. He WILL love Caféé Vanilla because it's MY story. MUAHHAHAHA....

(5) Me computer says this not be a word. Well that is just too bad....

Notes: I wasn't sure where to end it exactly but I felt that there was good enough. What' dya think? I don't know who credit for the song lyrics go to. Sorry the chap was so short, but I just wanted you guys to know that Duo was alive somewhere in the story . OH and just to let all know, I am not a New york City expert so therefore for all I know 189th street is nowhere near any of the places Duo ventures but that's ok, because this is after all a story.....


	15. Same Old Story of Love and Hate

**A/N:** YEAH I CAN JUST SMELL THE PLOT DEVELOPMENT CAN YOU? WEEEEEEEEEEE............................... Ok this chapter is going to contain my first action/ fight scene. Be gentle please?

**Warnings:** Some violence, profanity, nothing MAJOR.

**Pairings:** Same old, same old

**Disclaimers:** Nope, not mines.

**Chapter 13:** **Same Old Story**

* * *

It was my job as one sworn to protect earth's balance (as well as one as a supposed officer of the law) to see what was going on down at the docks. This was probably the first lead I'd had for the past couple of months and I intended to see it through. 

Duo's revelation that the apartment building had supposedly been destroyed by _ice_ made me even more curious as to the forces working within this building. As Duo laid on the bed gasping for breath and clenching his fist he spoke of nothing but ice and coldness. When I touched his skin I found that his body was freezing. I tried to ask him how ice was relevant to anything but was left to fix the pieces of the puzzle myself, seeing that he had slipped back into a fever, his breathing erratic. He had witnessed something take place in that apartment just before it's destruction and the news anchor's report pulled a very unexpected reaction from him. One minute he was requesting to look at the news the next he was zoning out, falling back into a fit of fever he had broken out of no more than a day ago. Something about Duo was definitely off. Not only could he remember me from my previous life style's and identities but he also had a knack for exposure to the supernatural and unexplained. What was also quite peculiar was the fact that he didn't even appear to be trying to grasp his mind around these happenings and concepts. He didn't even seem to hear me calling out his name when his fever fell back upon him, with a vengeance might I add.

I wanted to touch my palm to his forehead and bring him peace. I felt compelled to watch and guard over him as he slept, his breathing back to normal. The feeling was unfamiliar seeing as how someone such as myself rarely became close to a charge in Duo's situation. I felt sorry for him, being that I could feel a faint aura of sadness and bitterness radiating off of the violet eyed boy. He covered it well though. I could see that Duo had some personal issues contributing to the stress that wrought his mind. He was young, not looking a day over 16 or 17. Even his sleep was haunted and restless. I wanted to be able to put my palm to his forehead and take away any sorrow or pain he was feeling. He called out for someone unknown to me.

Duo had so much in store for him and he couldn't even see it looming over the horizon, no one could. I could only hope that he was prepared when the time came for him to fend off the appending darkness foreshadowing this world. But how could someone so consumed by darkness, fight it's creator? How could someone who is blinded by the light, be one with it? Duo, Duo, Duo, how can you heal everyone, if you yourself are hurting?

(X)(x)(X)

After tending to Duo I took a drive. I drove for a while taking in the people on the street and the gray, cloudless sky that had dominated the city for a few weeks now. It was going to snow soon, this in itself only seemed to add onto the hyped up holiday atmosphere. Christmas was around the corner and the weather could just go un noticed until everyone finished celebrating. A woman was laughing with who I assumed to be her boyfriend, a group of teenagers were strolling down the street happily while another looked as if they thought they dominated the place, an elderly pair was tugging their grandchild along; you wouldn't think that the possible end was upon us all.

Yes you heard me right, there is a huge possibility that we are seeing signs of a possible end -_if_- someone doesn't step in. I was stationed here a few months ago when some really bad signals were picked up in this particular city. Only when I finally got here it came to my attention that no such demonic activity was going on, none that I could pin point anyway. I still remained suspicious though, an energy signal like that just doesn't disappear. I found a place to secure myself with my partner Sally and we've been on the look out ever since.

I see we did the right thing. Something is happening to this city and I have to find out just what. I had to see the complex for myself. I had to see what Duo was talking about. I had little to go on and the most reasonable source of primary evidence was the apartment itself. That's where I would go.

I got out the car and had to remind myself not to stare in awe. The place looked a lot worse in reality than it did on the news. A moist wet smell hung in the air and the buzzing of police activity could be heard to accompany the swarm of blue clad figures raking over the area. The outline of the building was decorated with neon orange and bright yellow tape stating "authorized personnel only". Some blew in the wind while others clung to nearby post going along the outside of the property. I walked towards the site only to be stopped by a young officer.

"I'm sorry but civilians don't have passage to this area." He stated firmly. It was incredibly hard to find young people with purpose these days. I could admire this young man- on a day when I had the patience for it. I pulled out my badge, irritated, and was pleased to see him nod, un shaken, and step aside. I smirked as I stuck my hands in the pockets of my gray sweats and started in to examine the scene before me. The wood appeared as if it was decaying and this was only what appeared to be a mere skeleton of the former complex. I was assuming that all bodies had been taken from the scene seeing as how they gave a death toll on the news already. Now I could see why Duo was so sad. It was terrible. It's as if the bitter reality of the situation doesn't hit you unto you see it for yourself. I shook my head and walked into the hollowed out remains of the complex. I had to go inside. Something was calling me to the inside of this place and I'd be a fool to ignore it........or perhaps a fool to follow it. A man in a yellow helmet passed by holding a clipboard.

"Ya might wanna hurry up in 'dere buddy, this here building is due to be demolished in about 30 minutes or so." I nodded to let him know I heard him and turned back to the task at hand.

I steeled myself as I followed my instincts and entered.

Looking at the inside of the building was a sight you couldn't even imagine. It was extremely cold and little was left to hide the buildings insides from those outside. There were a few remaining hallways and even partial stirs, but nothing I would use to elevate me to the next floor. The lobby of the building was wide open, nothing left to shelter it from mother nature's works. I walked further in, towards that of what appeared to once be a main hallway. I walked in, examining my surroundings as I went. Planks of wood dripped water from above. I winced slightly as one particularly cold drop hit my neck.. The only sound that could be heard was the constant dripping of water and creaking of the wet wood beneath my feet.

As I continued one thing was for certain. This place did not look like fire had ever touched it. How could anyone in their right minds believe this was the result of fire? In pure logic this scenario didn't add up. But unfortunately due to insubordinate forces out of our control, the world is no longer logic based. It hasn't been for a while. As I walked further into the wreckage I felt that I should head back. I could find no more answer within these ruined walls. It appeared as if the whole building had been flooded. The chill in the air was noted as well.

As I walked back I passed a hallway with voices coming from within.

"Hello?" The whispers continued. I scowled to myself and headed down the hallway, the voices becoming louder. I looked around wondering who would be playing around in a deserted building such as this. Maybe it was the souls of those that perished within this building, trying to reach me. I could bring peace to them if so. I now find myself on another mission: to bring calm to those trapped here. I soon found a dead end not to far from an elevator and hole leading up to the next floor. I searched for the door to the stairwell and found it equally damaged, unsafe. All common sense screamed at me to turn back. There was no way I could make it up this stairwell in it's current condition. I found myself trekking up those steps anyway, filled with a certain determination that would lead me to do something stupid, yet meaningful. I made it up the stairs, the temperature dropping further and further as I continued to make my way. I made it to about the twentieth step when my foot fell through, causing my breath to catch in my throat, as I nearly went down I grabbed onto the ledges of the next step, wincing as I felt splinters dig into my skin. In the end, no good amount of effort would've saved me, for the whole stairwell clasped, taking me with it.

I fell with the damp pieces of wood, falling further and firther but not finding the breath to cry out. The temperature continued to drop and I could almost see my breath freeze in the air when I finally did exail, ina last attempt to save myself from suffocating from the drop. After what seemed like eternity I felt myself hit the floor, landing on the pieces of the would be stairwell, with a sickening crack that had me thinking I might've broke something. Turns out it was just a piece of wood breaking beneath me.

It was dark. And it smelled. Like rain. Like damp wood rotting rain. I sat up, cursing for the un teeth time as a splinter dug into my palm. I also noticed I was wet.Very wet. I lifted my arm and flung some of the water off my sleeve, shivering at the cold. My body shook as if unsure of movement, for fear of another fall or mishap. I pushed myself to get up and sighed in relief when I found nothing amiss in my bone structure or health. A scratch here or there but nothing too serious. IF I continued to stay down here I'd probably freeze to death.

I wondred idly what part of the building this was and looked around, noticingI was in an elevator. A very OLD elevator. I stared up at the hole through which I had fallen and winced as a drop of water fell in my eye.

"You'd think that with all this frivolous use of technology they'd atleast take the time to make a decent elevator." I snorted and then fell as the elevator suddenly jerked, as if taking me up.

"Hey!" I got up and pressed at the buttons, which only blinked at me in response. I stumbled and nearly tripped over another piece of wood, trying to catch my balance as the elevator shook violently. What kinda operation is this place running? I used the wall to support myself deciding that it'd be best if I just stayed in one place until I got out of this thing. If I ever got out of this thing.

(X)(x)(X)

To my great and utter relief the elevator had indeed opened. When it did a gust of wind flew in, bringing a few flurries of snow. This in itself was strange and not to mention the whispers. AS I stepped out the elevator I could see a few apparitions drift ot the side and watch me as I passed by. I'm pretty sure they thought I couldn't see them. Well wouldn't they be surprised.

I continued to follow the whispers and noticed a slight frost formed over the walls and corners of the hallway. This was incredibly irritating. Hearing these voices was leading me to believe that I was insane, which I most certainly am not. I was here to complete a task and that is what I would do. This floor was like a winter wonderland. Ice spread over the walls and lfurries of snow flew about. It was almost enchanting.

I soon found myself at the end of a hallway looking at a wall completely made of ice, it's center glowing. Auras floated towards it, being consumed by that center as they were being fed off of.

Like Duo had said........__

_Ice....._

I touched my hand to the wall, recognizing the cold matter by the numbness that instantly took over my hand. Can I walk through it? What's on the other side? I stepped back and pressed my hand against it, knowing that whatever was on the other side of this ice barrier couldn't be anything good. The signs became clearer the more I thought about it. This had to be the work of apparitions. And what was worse, rogue apparitions.

"This should only take a minute." I felt the intensity build in the palm pressed against the ice. when I heard footsteps behind me and cursed as something shot past me and shattered the wall from my grip The auras scattered, screaming loudly as they fled this way and that. I whipped around into fighting stance wondering what could possibly happen to me now, in this supposedly abandoned apartment.

I focused my vision and quickly found what I was looking for. She was trying her best to be invisible and was actually doing a good job of it but I had spotted her. You have to remember that my abilities are beyond that of a mortals.

"I can already see you." I said triumphantly and was pleased to see her show herself.

She was about my height. Her hair was swept back into a tight bun, a strand hanging loosely in front of her face. She stood in her shooting stance and she swept the loose strand behind her ear coyly. She narrowed her eyes at me before widening them as if in surprise and smiling.

"Why Chang Wufei! Speak of the devil!" Her tone was mocking as she showed no signs of lowering her weapon. She put her hands on her hips and lifted one in an affronted gesture.

"Why Wufei, don't you recognize me?" I continued to stand there, dumbfounded before realization struck me.

"Meiran?" She snorted as her features fell into a wicked smirk. I stood there, stunned at my former childhood friend.

Meiran's features had matured into that of a woman's over the last decade or so. In fact she was beautiful, even if it was in a dangerous way. She had filled out and I could clearly see her lithe curves being hugged by the black leather she was adorned in. Her skin was creamy and pale, like porcelain and I imagined that her father would've been proud of knowing that such a beautiful creature was his daughter, if he had lived anyway.

"Take a picture, darling, it last longer." Meiran wore an expression of pure smugness, seeming pleased at the possibility of having me against the ropes. I intended to prove her wrong.

"Nataku's the name. Double A Extrordinaire!" She laughed coldly at the scowl on my face. How dare she use Nataku's name to move through the ranks of the evil syndicate of which she had become part of? I hissed this at her through clenched teeth and she simply laughed before using her gunning hand to fire a shot at the ceiling effortlessly. The shot lit up the hallway and I cursed slightly as the auras and apparitions shrieked and chattered excitedly. Some cursed and mumbled, none having the courage to actually assault Meiran though. She was after all, a double A. They feared her. Meiran simply rolled her eyes once again, it seems like a favorite habit she picked up, and stood indifferent to their indignance.

Meiran, the fallen angel........

Meiran had been my childhood friend, she was all I could ever ask for in a companion. She was witty and was an equal match for me in sparring and other competitive skills I practiced as a young boy, growing up in our small village. Meiran had disappeared during an attack on our village- one I had died in. My soul had been taken to that of our heavenly father and I have worked for him ever since. I had expected to meet Meiran up there but.....

"OK! I'm tired of standing here watching you gawk at me! I wanna fight Chang!" I chuckled and shook my head. She quirked an eyebrow at me.

"You think this is funny?" She then smirked.

"We'll see how funny it is when I knock you to hell and BACK!" She then lunged at me, letting her firearm dissolve into light around her. For a moment I couldn't see her through the light and grew alert, my eyes darting around the hallway. The souls and apparitions screamed as they were sucked into the mass of light swirling around her and then when she reappeared she was right in front of me, holding two twin sabers, the size of a dagger. They had the handles of a rapier and seemed to be detachable. (1)

She grinned with malice as she launched herself into the air and prepared to strike me. She was glowing a faint green aura and seemed almost demonic in appear fell towards me, her thick black hair streaming out of it's previous position behind her head.

"Prepare to die CHANG!" I for the life of me couldn't understand why she was doing this. I threw myself to the right and gritted my teeth as a blade grazed my skin in her passing. My arm was instantly burning and the metallic scent of blood filled the air. I gripped my arm as I heard her slide and settle behind me, her wicked laughter ringing along with that of the apparitions shielding her. I turned around to face her, trying to ignore the nausea taking over me as well as the heat engulfing my body. She made a clucking sound and shook her head, her eyes gleamed with the same malice her grin held presently. She rushed at me again, swinging the bladed appendage and missing as I leapt away from each swing following the first. SHe remained pleased, filled with enough stamina for the both of us. AS I backed into a corner I spun away from her, and smirked as I heard the blade imbed itself in the wall. Meiran pulled it out, without so much as a grunt and continued her assault. She disappeared and I was on instant alert, watching all around me. I could hear her laughter break through the murmurs of the apparitions and ducked to the floor as I felt her make a swipe for my throat. She propelled herself from the ceiling when she noticed I had fallen to the floor and sat on top of me, closing her left hand around my throat and cutting my skin with her nails. She laughed coldly as she squeezed harder, cutting off my air little by little. I struggled refusing to let her choke me to death and letout as cry as I finally succeeded in moving enough to elbow her in the stomach causing her to weez before throwing herself off of me. She hissed as she held her stomach, glaring daggers at me.

I smiled in slight triumph before noticing that I was bleeding where she had 'grazed' me earlier. TUrns out it was more than just a graze. I tried to stand up but fell to my knees as pain throbbed throughout my body.

"You don't look to good, what's the matter Fei' bebi?" meiran had recovered and was now fixing her hair back into order as she looked at me, un sypathetic to whatever life threatening situation she had put me in. I groaned as my body only grew hotter.

"Poison........" I rasped out, not believing it myself. She spun the blades in her grip, flipping one into the air playfully.

"Yup, you figured it out, hon. That blade was so poisoned." She said sweetly, well as sweet as you can possibly get when talking to someone your hell bent on killing. She walked casually still holding the sabers in her grasp. She twirled them as she gazed at me with a feral look, as a tiger might stalk his human prey.

"Your probably wondering why I'm doing this." She said wistfully as she paced across the narrow hallway, vacantly.

"Do you remember the attack on our village? How I disappeared?" She seemed to wait for a response but seemed to notice I wasn't in the best of shape to give one. She chuckled to herself as she scuffed her boot on the floor.

"Of course you do......."

_A young boy ran through the village a blaze, cutting down enemies as he went. Sweat dripped from his brow_ _as he navigated the inferno that had once been his village._ _All around him the screams of the wounded sounded along with the determined grunts and cries of battle. His brother, his sisters all fought valiantly around him, but he only wished to find one person._

_"MEIRAN!" He panted as rolled out of the way of the burning embers of a now fallen tree. He struggled to lift himself up and ignore the panic coursing through his veins. His eyes darted around as he heard another cry of a fallen villager. All around him creatures of darkness warred with his brethren._ _He clenched his fist as anger_ _boiled up inside of him. Why was this happening?_ __

_"Shizuka!" He pulled out his katana fiercely as he cut down a Succubus who had struck his sister (2). The girl nursed her now injured knee and tried to give him a reassuring smile despite her pain._

_"Shizuka..." She waved him off._

_"It's just my knee, don't worry I can fend them off with magic if I must stay immobile....." He was scared for her. He felt he should stay and protect her. Shizuka gave him a stern look._

_"Meiran ran off into the forest, go find her brother....." He hesitated. He really did desire to go save Meiran but he couldn't just leave Shizuka like this_.

_"But Shizuka, you are injured, I can't....."_ _She shook her head, casting short reddened locks this way and that._

_"Go WUFEI!" He saw the fierce look in her eyes and ran, ran just wanting to get as far away from this place as he could, ran ignoring the screams behind him, ran not looking back..... _

_He ignored the thorns and branches as they cut and struck him. Gnats and mosquitoes clung to his skin, the sweat working as a bond. The air was thick with blood and death_, _the heat suffocated him_ _and he choked on the smoke_ _clouding the air_. _He called into the thick night hoping that someone would hear him, anyone._ _The moon shone red above him, letting all know that the night would be filled with bloodshed._

_He was given a renewed sense of vigor as he heard something rustle in the deep forest behind him_. _He continued running, sensing that another one of those things was coming after him._ _Shizuka would tell him to be strong, to not give up. Kenji would say that he had the blood of a warrior and the heart of nobility. Shiro would tell him that he was smart, that he could get out of this somehow. But where were those people now? They were dead. That's where._ _The boy shook his head, flailing the katana in his grasp wildly as tears came to his eyes._ _But on top of it_ _all.........._

_Where was his best friend and comrade in arms........... where was Meiran........_

_"Meiran!"_ _He then stumbled over a stump that rose out of earth's surface._ _He was frightened beyond belief as his face hit the hard under brush of the forest._ _He wanted to just cry and give up._ _Whatever had been behind him would surely catch him now. He sat up and scrubbed at his eyes fiercely. It wouldn't do him well to cry. He tried to scratch at the dirt and grime that clung to his face, making a decision: He would navigate through this forest, he would find Meiran and they would both survive. He was a warrior just as his father was. The boy got up and turned around to face the unknown approaching him. Amber eyes showed through the darkness but before he could lift his weapon, pain lanced throughout his chest and he fell, finding it hard to breathe. The amber eyes seemed to shine wickedly as they were accompanied by a toothy grin. The boys eyes shifted to the dirt beneath him as they forest seemed to grow farther and farther way. He wanted to get up and fight, he didn't want to die this way. HE wanted to be able to do what all had said he could, he couldn't be defeated by this beast, this demon..... He struggled to get back up but hit the ground again as the pain continued to throb within him, threatening to tear him apart. He stared off into the dense bush of the forest for a last few moments. He apologized to all he had loved during his life. He was sorry. He said a last prayer to the Enlightened One and the pain dissipated, freeing his soul as darkness then descended upon him....._

I always found it odd how one could remember the moment they died even in another life. I wondered what Meiran was. Was this her soul I was speaking to? A soul forever damned to serve under darkness?

Meiran smiled sadly before fixing me with a cold look.

"You died that night Wufei........ and so did I." She paused and looked down at the floor as if she was hearing the words for the first time.

"Our village died that night and you want to know why? Because we were weak." She shook her head and then snarled.

"WE were weak as a whole." I needed to keep her talking, not only for my sake but I had to learn what had happened to her. Why she was attacking me. Why she was who she was now.

"Meiran I still don't understand why you're doing this! You're wrong! Our village was strong to their last moment, they-" She suddenly stepped up to me and smacked me hard across the face, her eyes hateful and brimming with hatred. I could hardly feel the sting of my cheek as my body began to numb from the poison.

"NO! Our village couldn't be strong because we were being fed off of by weaklings like you!" Meiran was insane. That was the only explanation for this behavior. Who was she to tell me that I was weak? She was kidding herself. And someone had been allowing her to do so for the last few decades.

"Who are you to tell me I'm weak, when even now you're letting darkness eat away at your heart, depending on it to win your battles. Poisoning your blade? What happened to the salvation of YOUR soul?" I felt the feeling return to me as the healing took it's affect. Meiran was giving me more than enough time.

"Oh Wufei......" She shook her head in a pitying gesture, laughter bubbling into a harsh cackle that seemed so unlike the Meiran I knew.

"The salvation of my soul isn't the issue darling..............it's your survival....." She muttered darkly before resuming fighter's stance and rushing at me, prepared to take my head in the process. Her fist glowed an eerie green along with the weapons she wielded. She rushed at me determinedly before bringing her left arm back and across her chest and the right across going the opposite direction. I calculated that she was preparing to make a clean slice from both directions that would sever my head right under the base of the chin. If she didn't succeed in beheading me, all it would take is the slightest break of the skin by that blade to kill me. I wouldn't be able to ward off the poison if it took it's course through the veins in my throat. As she neared I finished my calculations and prepared to put them into action, my arm was healed but I kept my hand in place so as to not tip her off. She quickened her sprint and launched herself at me, flying through the air like an arrow on hawk's wings. I smirked as she poised her blades, confident that she would get her desired hit. Well she was going to be very disappointed. Right before she was about to touch me I bent back on my knees and propelled my body upwards, catching her around the waist with my legs and pinning her beneath me. Due to the angle my knees were tucked beneath me as I sat upon her back, my own back facing her. She remained still for a few seconds before the initial shock wore off and she growled low in her throat.

"You'll regret that Chang." She managed to level out the weight I used to pin her beneath me and rolled over so I was sitting on her stomach. I could feel her poise herself to stab me in the back and pushed myself over her, barely missing the blades meant for my heart, and flipping back onto my feet. She tumbled back a few feet before spreading her hands out to flip onto her feet. She stood with her back facing me, hands and weapons poised at her side, before turning around. Her expression seemed somewhat impressed, if not a bit irritated. I smirked and fell into first fighting stance.

"Like old times, eh, Chang?" She tried to remain casual but I could tell she was seething inside. I noticed something that had stood out to me before as much as they stood out now.

"How did your eyes become gray?" She sliced the air in front of her, snorting.

"Forget that!" She leapt towards the ceiling towards the center of where we stood and used it to gain momentum as she flew at me, cutting the sky with a sheer war cry. She hit the ground in front of me and disappeared. I looked around, sweat forming on my brow, as I grew nervous of her whereabouts.

"Peek-a-Boo." I spun around to see her smirk and dropped to the ground placing a well aimed kick at her ankles, she jumped up and fell upon my back, bringing her arm around my neck and the blade to rest against my throat. Her breath tickled my ear as she smiled against my cheek.

"Your rusty Wufei, I mean I was hoping this would be a bit more interesting. You've retained your mage abilities but lack the combat skills. SO sad." I felt her relax slightly, assuming I wouldn't make a move.

"I see you no longer hold compassion for me and I in turn will show the same towards you." I knocked my weight into her, causing her arm to flail out and tumbled back to sit at her head, positioning her own weapon at her throat, seeing as I had grabbed it while tumbling back. I stared down into the stormy gray eyes, filled with defiance and couldn't help the question that came out my mouth, therefore contradicting my earlier statement.

"Meiran, what's wrong with you? I want answers damnit." I scowled above her as she simply rolled her eyes and smiled sweetly, as if there was no poison laced blade against her throat. Her smugness disturbed me greatly.

"You'd be better off asking a pig to recite his ABC's" She spat, her smile now strained. I pressed the blade further against my throat.

"Wufei face it. You don't have the guts to be ruthless." I grimaced. I knew that. She knew that. I felt my grip loosen slightly and faltered a bit as I continued staring down into gray eyes, irises ringed with black. _Kill her....._ I widened my eyes at the voice. Merian seemed to have heard it too for she darted her eyes around the room. Before I could say anything the blade in my hand lit up and burned before lighting ablaze. I flung it out my hand and stared around the room. Meiran got up and swung her blades back letting the light engulf her and bring back her fire arm. She walked to where the frozen wall was and studied it's remains as they started to melt.

"Dante." She spun around and launched a blue streamed shot at the ceiling causing a voice to rumble through the air.

"You should stay out of this. MY business is with Metrian!" Meiran wrinkled her nose not liking Dante's (whoever he was) tone of voice.

"WEll you may speak with him.... after I capture you accordingly!" She took another shot and missed right before being snagged by a mysterious ring of fire, binding her and therefore causing her to screech indignantly. Meiran was never known for screeching.

"You should know better than to attack a double A! Metrian will hear of this." Meiran struggled for a while before bursting out of the fire band and raising her fire arm. I heard what seemed to be a snort before a giant ball of fire shot at Meiran through mid air, she stepped aside and looked back at where the meteor shot lit up the other end of the hallway, exploding and raining tiny bits of stone this way and that. She took a small blue spear out and loaded it into the gun, a stern look on her face.

"You're out of order. Not only are you AWOL but you've proven the rumors true. You will die." She stated grimly before launching the shot into the air, letting a giant sphere take up the hallway, causing the apparitions to shriek and rumble. The hallway glowed blue as the sphere shrunk trapping all previously unseen inside it. Out of the many ice apparitions one red fire apparition appeared among them shouting angrily. The sphere closed up and fell to the floor, with a small 'thunk'. I stared at it, not even paying any interest to the black boot that come to stand next to it. A small porcelain hand grasped it and lifted it up, my eyes followed it to Meiran pleased face staring into it, mocking all inside. Her eyes looked up at me from behind the crystal looking sphere.

"Told you I was the best." She smirked. I started to reply when a crash sounded not to far from us. I was instantly reminded of the due demolition. Meiran looked up and fastened the sphere to her belt.

"Well Wufei we'll have to finish this another day." She smiled with false sweetness before raising her palm and blowing a whole through the ceiling. She gave a two fingered salute.

"Later." She then leapt up through her self made exit and disappeared, leaving me a thousand questions and little time to escape the building before this mortal body died in it's destruction.

I ran down the hallway, looking for any possible way of escape.

/What _is_ with you....Merian?/

(X)(x)(X)

(1) Think of the weapon Talim from Soul Calibur 2 uses.

(2) With Wufei's village flashback all of those people are not literally his brothers and sisters, but I was thinking that Wufei's village would be so small and family like that they referred to themselves as brother and sister.

Note: Sorry for such a lame chapter people. You'd think with taking such a long time and all this thing would be another work by Jan Austen herself ya know? But sadly the idea well was running dry no matter how deep I dug. But I'm kinda proud with the dynamics in a way. Anyway until next time. Review- like I need to remind you right?


	16. Goodnight, Babe

**A/N:** Sorry the last chapter was kinda short but hey (shrugs). I don't have too much to say so I'll just cut to the chase.

**Warnings:** Usual stuff. OK you might hate me for this chapter but believe me this will actually do some good in the long run. So please just kindly put down the rocks and spears.

**Pairings:** Same old, same old.

**Disclaimers:** Standard disclaimers apply.

**Chapter 14:Goodnight, Babe**

* * *

I couldn't believe this. Apparitions were causing chaos and they had only been here little over 2 days. Evanescent (1) the leader of the healing and air apparitions had a slight clash with those of the darkness. The vampire and cubi subjects have already started attacking pedestrians, whether it be physically or mentally.

I know I probably should've come up with a better strategy but I figured in order to ward off those who would inevitably snoop around looking for answers to the cause of the recent casualties, that I would have those of the darkness set up a curse barrier. This curse barrier has stricken a number of our more.....un desirable visitors ill.

Even now I am surviving on borrowed patience and have little tolerance for much of anyone at this moment. All everyone has done since they've arrived is bicker and cause issues to pop up everywhere they go. Some of the more logical ones have headed for Zechs main quarters or been summoned in order to establish themselves as something of import besides scouts. This includes Ambience and the other head apparitions, minus Charisma and Dante. I sent word to Zechs who said he was too busy and that I would know how to "handle them". I sent our best Double A after him and was pleased to hear that the capture was successful. A number of ice apparitions were caught along with Dante. I will attend to him as soon as possible and have him left in Meiran's possession, detained, until the time comes for me to speak with him.

An incident on 189th street tipped us off as to where to begin our search for Dante. A scout in the area just so happened to be in passing when the building exploded into a shower of hail. Of course damage control has been taken care of. All witnesses were met with a few "unfortunate accidents" before the next morning and promptly enchanted with fevers no mortal immune system nor any doctor could cure. I feel that I had a bit of mercy on them, sending them to the next life, seeing as how things aren't going to get any more pleasant around here anytime soon. Our business is one that involves ruthlessness and there is no room to be compassionate. Those people just so happened to be at the wrong place at the wrong time and payed the price with their lives.

The building itself was demolished as soon as possible, thanks to the possession of the head of the demolition corps. I think this situation has been handled quite well. Though there shouldn't have been a situation in the first damn place.

And to make matters worse I'm on a blood lust, and a very insatiable one at that. I think about Duo and it only makes things even more irritating. I crave him at this moment and he's just too far away. I can't wait to be out of this hell hole. It's getting colder and colder by the day and the chill rolling off the sea isn't helping much. The air is foul and the "troops" are grating on my nerves. I want to slaughter them all.

I need a replacement. Any living soul with blood running through their veins is qualified. It would be nice if they carried themselves accordingly too. Most would say I'm betraying Duo, but that's not the case. I wouldn't say it aloud but I hold Duo above all, except my current mission. But I care for him in a strange, curious way. But I have learned that you can't put off life for things your fond of. The situation never ends well.

I know if I don't so something about this hunger over taking me that it won't be too good for much of anyone, so why deprive myself of life? Duo should know what being a full blood requires sometimes and so without hesitation I'm off to find someone to satisfy my needs.

I'm about to grab my jacket when I realize that Trowa has been quietly staring out the window from a small corner in the room. He seems content, but his skin has an unhealthy pallor to it. He too is craving but instead of satisfying himself and indulging in what little this city has to offer to us, he chooses to ignore and squelch it. This is a very unhealthy thing for him to do. I'm not even going to go into the details of the legends surrounding vampires who tried to fight their demonic nature. Their souls were devoured from the inside out..........

I worry about Trowa, though I wouldn't admit it. He hasn't eaten a thing since we've arrived at this god forsaken motel. He just sits quietly making quiet comments and inquiries from time to time. He misses Quatre. It doesn't take a genius to figure that out, but he's being ridiculous. I miss Duo, lust after him even, but you do not see me moping in a corner pitifully, looking like a kicked puppy. I turn to look at him as I pick up my leather jacket.

"You won't be joining me tonight?" He shakes his head and smiles slightly.

"It wouldn't feel right to me." I look at him, perplexed by his words.

"How is that?" He looks up at me and frowns.

" I feel as if I'd be betraying Quatre. I don't want anyone else." I gave a loud sigh.

"Trowa if you continue to starve yourself like this, your going to get sick and be of little use to anybody." I gave him a stern look as I slipped my arms into the sleeves of my jacket.

"We were meant to be somewhat promiscuous by nature. There are those of us who are lucky to find that someone who we can depend off of for needs such as this but then there's those _like_ us who don't have it like that. Right now we are in the time of blood lust. The situation is out of our control." I looked at him waiting for an answer and snorted as he got up and threw his jacket on. I gave a smirk as he followed me out the door, into the hallway, down the stairs, and into the calling night.

Trowa was always one for logic.

(X)(x)(X)

I recall Duo calling places like these "Rave Joints". I can assure you that a majority of club goers are of vampire descent. It's perfect. It's dark, filled with people whose blood is rushing due to their exertions, and the place itself radiates large amounts of heat. What Zechs called the vampire smorgasbord. I knew my limitations, that's what made me different from most. I didn't delight in killing people who were kind enough to be my meal. Regardless of what others thought I actually had courtesy for those I drank from.

The place in itself was vile, filled with a majority of people who had no morals whatsoever. Especially on this end of town. This was one of the smaller rave establishments and I gave a some what toothy grin as I got out the car. This place would suit my needs just fine.

(X)(x)(X)

**_Inside Out_**

**_Journal Log: 12/17/04 Time: 7:03_**

**_Entry # 5_**

**_Subject: Am I going crazy?_**__

_What I'm about to record in here can never be sen by the eye's of the public: On the night of my apartment's destruction, I heard a voice and it caused my apartment to become a mega pack igloo, NYC style._ _And on top of it all I fainted on the sidewalk somewhere only to be rescued by WUFEI! He tried to convince me that I didn't know him, but I mean_ _c'mon_,_ I wasn't born yesterday._

_I left Wufei's house that afternoon, seeing as how my strength had returned to me. I still didn't buy the undercover story he had given me in order to explain his steady appearances all over the place. I still couldn't believe what that reporter had said about my building being taken out by a fire. I wish I could run back to it's ruins and point it out to everyone. Tell everyone it couldn't possibly be fire. People were there. They were hit by fucken chunks of ice for CHRIST SAKES! I checked out of Wufei's humble abode and crashed with Quatre until I could get in touch with my mom. Wufei said we should keep in touch and I agreed. I mean you never know when voices can just start attacking you these days._

_The subway had some problems so my mom hadn't gotten in until they day after the destruction of our apartment. I called her and when she learned about our apartment she had a heart attack. We relocated to Aunt Ophie's apartment. She doesn't even really live there. She's one of those sitcom aunts who sends pictures of herself on postcards from exotic places with things written on them like "Wishing you were here!" and "No fun in Monaco without you!" just to make sure you know she's having a good time and could care less about your existence. It's a really sweet gesture though (gags)_.

_Heero still isn't back if you must know. I feel sad. I'm sad about having to redo my homework. I'm sad about me coming down with a cold. I'm sad because my dad is on an extended vacation. I'm sad because I never go to finish my frappuccion. I'm just really really sad._

_I'm supposed to be leaving to do the coming out at Anthony's club opening. IT's supposed to be a real big event and it seems that Anthony has a couple of ins with a few of our world's more Famous socialites. I also have to sign a contract with him, now that Zech's no longer employs me_. _I can't say I'm to saddened by the guy sudden leave. He was just there. Nothing special to me. Not as special as say.....Heero. Oh and did I mention that on top of that I'm incredibly 'frustrated' if you know what I mean. I mean it's killing me._ _I wanna have fun tonight. I wanna feel wanted. I wanna sing like crazy and have everyone want me, just like before._

_Well I'ma go get ready._

_Later._

X)(x)(X)

I took the subway down to the club's new location and was amazed to see the throng of people waiting outside like it was opening night at the damn Oscars, only more sinful and heathen looking. I could swear that it was almost below zero degrees outside but maybe it's just me because I mean these people look like their going to a wet t shirt contest in Miami. Unbelievable! I raised my eyebrows as I read the words "Live Wire" emblazoned across the front of the building in blue, green, and yellow.

)People can take everything away from you  
But they can never take away your truth(

The bouncers had let me in with no problems and even held back the people in the line who tried to grope me as I passed through the door to a whole new realm of rave. I smirked at the hateful and envious glances cast at me as I walked through the turn style, blue, fiber glass doors.

)But the question is..  
Can you handle mine?(

)They say I'm crazy(

I looked around suspiciously as I dodged wandering hands and other limbs.

"Hey buddy, hands off will ya?!" I shouted indignantly at no one yet everyone. Of course no one heard me. I grumbled something to the effect of the world being the fifth ring of hormonal hell and continued to stare at the place as I moved through the masses.

Anthony had done a job on this place. Zechs had run a quite amiable establishment even if it had been a gay club... but this place..... This place was just out of this world. The lights flashed here and there and a number of scantily clad woman were dancing about the stage and working the crowd. I listened to the grounding bass that seemed to fit the scene perfectly.

)I really don't care  
That's my prerogative  
They say I'm nasty  
But I don't give a damn(

I was really considering walking right out the door. This place was in a league all it's own and radiated nothing but negative vibes. But the thing about it was........ that it was actually exciting. You couldn't help but be drawn towards it like a moth to a flame. The line of curious rejects trying to bum rush the door should've been a sign enough.

I tried my best to ignore the men and women alike whose leering eyes glowed through the dark setting of the club. I had picked up something in the last week or so. I could sense when a majority of a population was immortal. I could pinpoint other vampires without the help of telltale fangs and gold tints.

I made my way towards where I thought the bar would be and was glad to see I wasn't disappointed. I listened to the sinister rhythms of the song and noticed it as yet another one of Britney Spears little jingles. I didn't care for her that much but I could admit that her last couple of songs hadn't been too bad.

)Getting boys is how I live  
Some ask me questions  
Why am I so real?  
But they don't understand me  
I really don't know the deal about my sister  
Trying hard to make it right  
Not long ago  
Before I won this fight(

I turned to one of the bartenders and took a minute to examine her before making my presence known. She was clad in a white belly shirt with the statement **_"Sticks and stones may break my bones but whips and chains excite me."_**__ written across the front in bold black writing. She had short red hair streaked black and had a small silver stud in her nose. I was about to get her attention when the loud chanting of the crowd stopped me, causing me to roll my eyes in exasperation. The girl swayed along jauntily with the crowd as she went about her task of mixing drinks, cleaning glasses, and mixing more drinks just to clean more glasses.

)Everybody's talking all this stuff about me  
Why don't they just let me live?  
I don't need permission, make my own decisions  
That's my prerogative(

I flattened my head against the bar as the crowd continued the chanting of the chorus in time with Ms. Spears. I then shook the sudden headache I had off and looked up to see the energetic little vixen twirl around with her hands- and glass- in the air closing her eyes and swaying about. I continued to flatten myself against the bar wondering if interrupting her little dance would cause me some kind of peril or decapitation in the future. She finally paused-mid step- and opened her eyes to look at me before a light blush spread across her cheeks. I grinned and she let out a shaky breath which might have been categorized as nervous laughter. She had light cornflower blue eyes and smiled sweetly.

"Can I help you?" I scratched my head.

"Yea, could I get a tequila shot please?" She twirled around and winked over her shoulder. Tequila shots were the most simple thing to order. They hardly had any alcohol, if any, and it would take huge doses of them, not to mention large sums of money, to even attempt to get drunk off the damn things. I thought it over and checked my surroundings. I was feeling a bit down about my week so far and decided that tonight would be a night to be a bit daring or frisky. Whatever sounds better.

"On second thought.......make that an Alize Bleu." She raised an eyebrow and then grinned broadly.

"Comin right up!" I sat down tapping patiently on the bar singing along with song and taking in the heated atmosphere. I watched as the crowds bodies melded together, illuminated in the colorful strobe lighting of the club.

)Don't get me wrong  
I'm really not souped  
Ego trips is not my thing  
All these strange relationships really gets me down  
I see nothing wrong in spreading myself around(

I noticed some guy across the bar staring in my direction but chose not to pay it attention. I also noticed that the club not only catered to gay couples now but also straight. Much variety. I like. The music got cranked up a good couple of decibels and the crowd came in with a vengeance on the chorus. The girl came back with my drink and I downed it just before shouting along with everyone else.

)Everybody's talking all this stuff about me  
Why don't they just let me live?  
I don't need permission, make my own decisions  
That's my prerogative  
That''s my prerogative(

My throat burned as I tried to adjust to the sensation of the new drink. My vision wavered a bit before clearing up and allowing me to nod my approval. I liked it..... I asked Mariemeia for another and she obliged, much to my satisfaction.

The girl sat down in front of me, giving a small smile. I grinned. She looked incredibly young to be working at a place like this. But who was I to talk? I was just as much of a minor as she probably was.

"So what's your name?" I shouted casually over the music. She twirled a black lock of hair around her finger.

"Mariemeia." She produced a tequila shot for herself and returned to sit in front of me.

"That's a nice name." She shrugged.

"Yours?" She asked.

"Duo." She blinked at me and smirked.

"That's very.... unique." She raised her eyebrows as she said the word unique. I crossed my arms.

"Hey, leave my name alone!" I shouted in what I deemed humourous defense of my strange name. She giggled a bit.

"Hey can I can get another one of those doo hickeys?" She gave me a questioning glance.

"You sure?" I snorted.

"Hell yeah!" She poured another which I downed, feeling self righteous enough. I made incoherent conversation with Mariemeia which slowly seemed to fade out, victim to an insistent, pulsing clock, a deadline of sorts. I shook my head as Mariemeia seemed to disappear for a few seconds.

"Hon, where you at.......?" My own words running away from me into the throbbing pulse that I'm pretty sure was in my head.

I noticed the tick-tock beat in the background that seemed to drive everyone to be in even more motion than they already were involved in. Not to mention the lighting had changed to that of red and blur which if I remember correctly, seems to make things appear as if there vibrating. Gwen Stefani's voice spanned over the masses of the club, singing a song that to me was slightly hypnotizing.....

)tick tock  
tick tock  
tick tock  
tick tock(

Maybe three of those drinks wasn't such a good idea. I could feel myself lurch slightly to the side and noticed my vision starting blur at the edges.

)tick tock  
tick tock  
tick tock  
tick tock(

I looked up as the crowd of people seemed to morph before my eyes. Transforming themselves into winged demons and Halloween special goblins. Their eyes glowered at me beckoning me to join the frenzied ceremony.

)like a cat in heat stuck in a moving car  
scary conversations,  
shut my eyes, can't find the brake  
what if they say that you're a cutter?(

My fangs pulsed and seemed to burn by own tongue as it glided over the taloned edges. The taste of the alcohol still sat in my mouth, intoxicating my senses. The elf next to me smirked and gave a small wave before downing it's goblet of blood and laughing, as if mocking me.

)naturally i'm worried if i do it alone  
who really cares cuz it's your life  
you never know, it could be great  
take a chance cuz you might grow  
oh... oh ohhh(

The masses warped back into people..........well all except for the fox making out with the gargoyle beside me but then again....I was on some real shit....

"You okay?" I shook the ringing out my ears and frowned. Mariemeia wore a look of concern on her angelic features.

"Never been better..." I replied before a wave of nausea swept over me. I rubbed my temple, pushing my bangs up some.

"I need air." Christ. Only five minutes in the place and it was already too much for me.

I threw myself into the crowd of people hoping to find some place to sit quietly. I must really be on some strong stuff if I'm even considering that to be possible in a place like this. I weakly turned down the propositions and offers to dance and continued to stride, well not stride, but, well.... stagger through the crowd. My condition obviously wasn't too un usual in this establishment and of course went on ignored. In sensitive bastards.

I thought I had finally reached the end when I fell into someone babbling miserably to myself about how much of a klutz I was. I looked up and saw two brilliant amber eyes staring down at me light heartedly.

"Alexxxx...gott g'home...." Alex brought his hands to grasp mines before leading me back into the sea from which I had just been washed up. He used his body to support me and his eyes seemed to hold nothing but sheer compassion and slight adoration as he began to move against me.

"Come dance it off..." I followed, spell bound...

)What you waiting  
what you waiting  
what you waiting  
what you waiting  
what you waiting for!?

What you waiting  
what you waiting  
what you waiting  
what you waiting  
what you waiting for!?(

(X)(x)(X)

)Another night again  
Another journey without friends  
Another a fight to wish away the loneliness I live(

She was a lively one. I took in her scent as we sat pressed against each other in some corner of the building. The music blared around us and I could hear the blood rushing through her veins as I nipped up and down her neck. Her moans only increasing my need and egging me on. Our hands roamed over each other. My knee pressed between her thighs as she pressed her foot against the opposite wall to support herself.

)Another circus show  
Another face that I don't know  
Another night of people asking what I have to give(

I felt bitter as I was vaguely reminded of the days I spent traveling before and after Lynx. The encounters were always stimulating even if a bit......disturbing. This one was no different. It had always been this way for me.

)I thought that I would drown  
But it's okay by now(

In the beginning I remember I had resisted my nature, _my self_..... Alex had pulled me out the slump and back into old habits though saying I needed to get back on the "band wagon". What did Alex know? He was a first class man whore in my book. His libido was _always_ on overdrive. Inhumanely so. But then something had gotten to me. Who was Lynx that she could just fall off the face of the earth and leave me to mope about it? I had pulled myself together and came back with a vengeance.

)And all along the way I feel a part of me I have to fight  
Buried somewhere deep beneath my skin(

Our clothes were getting stifling but we found ourselves to impatient to remove them. I leaned my head down to devour her mouth. Her nails scratched at my back and I pulled away not even bothering to study her face. I tilted her head, pushed her hair to the side, and sucked at the skin that was the only thing standing between me and the coursing vein beneath. I could hear it beating in my own ears.

)The emptiness in me is fadin'  
I can see my life is waitin'

Our hearts were both pulsing violently and everything else around me seemed to disappear as took a delicious plunge into her life stream. I heard her cry out slightly and gave a throaty groan as I felt the liquid slide down my throat. Her nails froze in my back as she tried adjusting.

I felt myself burn inside out as I continued to drink from her deepening my fangs. I could hear small moans and cries coming from her. She held me to her moving beneath me and moving a hand from my back to scratch at the wall behind us. I found myself needing to be detached. All I wanted to feel was the feeling of liquid sin...

)Now I know I'm livin' for who I am(

No one could ever change this part of me. Darkness-as some would call it- was a permanent part of me. No one- not even Duo- could free me from what I was. _Who_ I was.

)Now I know I'm livin' for who I am...(

(X)(x)(X)

I moaned into the kiss feeling myself unravel as he threaded is hands through my hair, sliding his tongue against mines. I could drown myself in this feeling. This elation. Euphoria. I needed to forget, to stopped being stressed and to just let go. I know I could always blame it on the drinks but I knew this was more than that.

)I'm gotta get through this  
I gotta get through this  
I gotta take my, gotta take my mind off you  
  
Give me just a second and I'll be all right  
Surely one more moment couldn't break my heart  
Give me 'til tomorrow then I'll be okay  
Just another day and then I'll hold you tight(

He pulled away from the kiss as he tugged at my pants, trying to unbuckle them. I continued to needily kiss at his neck and the underside of his chin, letting my hands hook around the back of his neck. When he finally removed the jeans he pushed me back against the couch and lowered himself to kiss me hungrily. My shirt had been unbuttoned and I wanted the same for him. I needed to feel his skin against mines. I wanted to just give in to the weird spell he was weaving over me. I was tired of fighting everything, I really just didn't care anymore.

)When your love is pouring like the rain  
I close my eyes and it it's gone again  
When will I get the chance to say I love you  
I pretend that you're already mine  
Then my heart ain't breaking every time  
I look into your eyes(

I was growing a bit lightheaded and noticed how my mind slowed down as my heart sped up. I held Anthony to me letting him, travel his lips over my skin, leaving small trails of fire.

Heero wasn't here. This wasn't Heero. It wouldn't be Heero no matter how much I tried to make it so.

Heero......

Heero......

Heero........

)If only I could get through this  
If only I could get through this  
If only I could get through this  
God, God gotta help me get through this(

I couldn't do this. I couldn't use loneliness as an excuse to betray Heero. Just as I felt Anthony about to lean into me I pushed him away. He grunted a bit but complied to my resistance. It was silent for a minute as I sat up and looked away. In the distance I could hear the thumping music of the club environment outside this room. I brought my hand to rub my shoulder and finally found enough courage to speak.

"I'm sorry." I rasped out. I heard a small snort come from Anthony.

"Shit, Duo you have to be kidding me." I turned my head slightly to look at him as he rubbed his hands through his hair, shaking his head. I felt like shaking my head at me too. Who the hell just stops right when their about to do it? As in all he needed was two more minutes before he would've been screwing me into that couch doing it. I really had some issues. I was a trite and true slut in my book. I looked off into the dim lighting of the room and blew out a shaky breath.

"Me and Heero have something. It'd be wrong of me to jeopardize that. I-" I brought my knees up to hug them to me as I rested my forehead against them, mumbling the rest of my sentence.

"I am so screwed up....." I felt Anthony rub his hand over my back in a somewhat soothing gesture. He traced his finger lightly over my spine and brought them to my neck where he played with the small tendrils of loose hair.

"People get confused about what they want all the time Duo. You can't be an exception to the rule." He said, not unkindly. I blew out a breath.

"Your stressed, it would have been good for you if we did. But I know you care about Heero in some way, shape or fashion so I'm not going to press you. I want you to trust me Duo." He gazed at me intently, his eyes shining with confidence.

"I know I'm not doing a good job because Lord knows I want you. But I shouldn't let that get in the way." I lifted my head to look at him and didn't bother to stop him as he brought his lips to mines. The kiss was long and tender. He brought his hand to caress the side of my face as he deepened the kiss, tucking loose strands of hair behind my ears. He broke away and stared at me, letting a smile tug at his lips.

"Just know I'm always here if you need me." He then got up and began to straighten himself up, buttoning his shirt and fixing his pants. I did the same.

"Well Duo we have a coming out to do. Let's go." He gave me a grin and I couldn't help but smile back in response. I walked towards him and was surprised to feel an arm slither around my waist.

"They'll love you." I grinned up at him.

"Of course. I'm Duo Maxwell."

Even though I tried my best to seem certain on the outside I was anything but. I couldn't believe I had come so close to giving in and betraying Heero. I couldn't believe how unbelievably stupid I had been. Anthony obviously had some real patience because what I did back there was ridiculous. Like a little chicken shit kid. I mentally groaned and tried my best to look forward to the evening ahead.

"Duo c'mon." He held is hand out to me and for the second time that night I took it, spellbound. The night was young and I had a feeling it wouldn't be getting old anytime soon. I stared in wonder as I came out on the bright stage knowing that this is where I belonged.

)I gotta get through this  
I gotta get through this  
I gotta make it, gonna make, gonna make it through  
Said I'm gonna get through this  
I gotta get through this  
I gotta take my, gotta take my mind off you(

(X)(x)(X)

* * *

* * *

(1) Yes like the mountain Dew drink. SO sue me. (Holds up sign in defense) It's not mines!

Note: OK there's the chapter. Kinda rough around the edges but there none the less. Credit for lyrics goes to Gwen Stefani, Daniel Beddingfield, Britney Spears, and Smile Empty Soul. And that's it folks! Woo hoo!

(1) I thought that if their were to be a leader of the air and healing apparitions then his/her name would be Evanescent. Just like Ambience means surroundings and environment; all around you. Evanescent means tending to vanish like vapor, transient. But yeah enough of that.


	17. Let it Burn

**A/N:** Sorry about the long wait. My internet crashed on me and it took a while to get someone to come and fix it. During that time I wrote a grand total of 2 chapters, but to my great misfortune they were erased-both floppy disk and computer files. So I had to start from scratch.

**Warnings:** Language possible sexual content depending on how you look at it.

**Pairings: **Main focus on **1x2,** brief mention of on and off **3x4**

**Disclaimers:** Standard disclaimers apply.

**Chapter 15: Let it Burn**

My father would be returning home soon. I couldn't help but wonder why he had left in the first place. My mother had left the message on the answering machine- the first thing I heard when I came home later on from the club.

Speaking of which, Anthony had insisted that I stay and sleep off the alcohol but I was adamant in my refusal. I didn't trust myself to sleep in at Anthony's-no offense to him of course. I felt somewhat weird when I had left as if a door had opened in my mind somewhere.

The ride home on the subway was noisy. My head was pounding and this old man on subway swore he could sing-and dance. I wished to let him know other wise but couldn't, due to my lack of stability. I must've looked like a regular crack addict on that damn A train.

I flopped on the sofa tiredly, trying my best to will away the nausea I suddenly felt. I could only imagine that I reeked of alcohol and even went as far as to scold myself for messing up my aunt's couch like that. But I stopped when I realized she was never home anyways. What would she care if the couch smelled like alcohol?

I snuggled my face into the corner of the couch and was knocked out by Dr. Snorlax's hammer within the next few seconds.

Blissful, haunted, sleep.

(X)(x)(X)

_I stretched and allowed my shirt to rise up and reveal my belly button. It was dark all around me and not a light shone from outside the apartment's window. I refused to get up and investigate though, for the dulling comfort I felt was too much to just give up._

_I rolled over, with my arm thrown over my eyes while the other wrapped loosely around my torso. My breaths came calm and regulated as the minutes went on, still sleep didn't come._

_A gasp came from me as something warm crept up my chest, freezing me in place while burning me alive. The fire split into the form of hands, splaying over my chest and caressing me gently. I arched slightly into the touch, wanting nothing more than the feeling to continue. I moved the arm around my torso to stretch above me as I moved against the couch, moaning softly to myself._

_The hands continued to move up and down the length of my body before stopping to trace a finger over my lips. I complied with the silent request and parted them allowing something warm to enter my mouth and work against my tongue fervently._

_I brought my hands up and was surprised to find them holding a rock hard body to me, the hands now moving to caress my thigh._

_Our lips parted and I opened my eyes to find myself staring into intense blue ones. The face holding those eyes was fixed into an expression of longing as the intense blue eyes continued to cloud over with lust. _

_My Heero………._

_Heero lowered his lips to my neck and began sucking gently at the skin there. My hands dragged up slowly to move through his hair, savoring the feeling of his mouth against my skin. I found the fires slowly moving to stir in my belly and shoot through me causing me groan and further arch my back._

_He kissed more roughly at the base of my neck and sucked harder, his head moving from side steadily. A whimper fell from my lips as the feeling intensified, and a gasp followed shortly after it as a hand dipped inside my boxers and willed me to part my legs. The hand slid down, fingers trailing delicately down the sensitive skin between my legs, they stopped to slowly massage the sac there and I shuddered and ebnt my knee up, giving him access. _

_"Heero….." The massaging stopped and soon eager fingers prodded at my entrance. I shrunk back into the couch muttering into Heero's hair._

_"Please…" A finger penetrated me slowly and in turn I thrust back against it, wanting it to be deeper inside me. I moaned as the finger began to move in and out, sliding against the cluster, but not enough to gain the pleasure I wanted. Another finger joined the first and began pumping more insistently and I allowed my eyes to slip shut. Heero's tongue delved into my mouth and his body moved against mines in time with the steady thrusting of his fingers and my body's own needy response._

_I felt a tremor run through my body before arching my back violently and letting a scream tear free from my throat. I fell back against the couch, letting the blood recover from its steady rushing and the heat to slowly seep from my body._

_I opened my eyes and when I did the same intense blue eyes met mines but set in the face of another._

_Set in the face of Anthony…_

(X)(x)(X)

My eyes snapped open and I snapped up, instantly wrapping my arms around myself and staring, panicked, into the thick darkness. I swallowed constantly, trying to cure my suddenly dry throat but to no avail.

Evidence of my fucked-up dream sequence stood proudly, tenting my boxers and I wrinkled up my nose, disgusted with myself.

I turned around and slid my feet of the couch, allowing my feet to touch the plush carpet spanning over my aunt's living room. The arpet felt incredibly far way even though it was right beneath my feet.

Lord knew what time in the morning it was if I was this disoriented.

I cursed to myself as I shuffled tiredly to the bathroom, slipped my clothes off, and turned the shower on full blast- cold.

My skin automatically drew back reflexively, flinching, as I stepped under the freezing cold water. I was instantly awake and therefore removed the tie from the end of my braid while working out the plait under the water. I moved the water module to the left downwards, making it hot instead of cold now that my problem was cured and I needed it to wash my hair.

Washing my hair had always been something I dreaded, even when I was a little kid and my mom did it for me. My hair wasn't always this long, but never the less I hated washing my hair. My mom would make me stick my head in the sink while she lathered up the shampoo and then I would cry for a towel when the soap spilled down towards my eyes and began to blind me.

_"One more minute hon, I'm almost done!"_ She'd say, trying to calm me down.

_Yea hon one more minute, maybe you'll still have sight left in one eye by the time I'm through._

I smirked at the memory, allowing my hair to curtain around me now that it was free of it's braid. The shampoo was taken down and I applied a generous amount to the top of my head; I could feel the thick gel begin torun down on all sides of my head and began to massage the stuff into my scalp and hair once it reached what I called the 'mid-point' of the lengthy mass that was my hair. The scent of sour- apple filled the shower and I sang happily to myself, feeling somewhat relaxed as I soaped up my hair. A mental reminder was made to re- do the blonde and red streaks I had added to my hair. The color had been stripped because of the steady washing of my hair. Another mental reminder was made to find a shampoo that didn't strip color.

)"Never made it as a wise man  
I couldn't cut it as a poor man stealing  
Tired of living like a blind man  
I'm sick of sight without a sense of feeling"(

The words fell lightly from my lips as I ran nimble fingers through the thick strands of hair and flicked my wrist sending blobs of soap to slap against the wall. The feeling of rest caused my mood to lighten and my problems seemed alot farther way, almost like they were going right down the drain with the excess shampoo.

I twisted my hair and wrung some of the water and soap outto make sure I got any and all dirt out of my head. No lice would be partying of MY head. Shit. They better go find that three- legged dog downstairs because I wouldn't hear of it. I watched in mild fascination as the soap twirled around as if struggling to resist, but then eventually was pulled down the drain.

I took a black _ACE comb _off the shower rack and ran it through my hair as I rinsed out the soap. My mother had taught me that the comb usually pulls out any remaining soap that might hide when rinsing out your hair. She should know; her long dirt blonde hair was almost as long as mines if not longer.

)" It's not like you to say sorry  
I was waiting on a different story  
This time I'm mistaken  
for handing you a heart worth breaking  
and I've been wrong, I've been down,  
been to the bottom of every bottle  
these five words in my head  
scream "are we having fun yet?"(

The comb was put back in it's place for the time being and the conditioner was pulled down and thrown over my hair, the liquid moving more quickly down the sides of my head than that of the shampoo.

) Welcome to the planet  
Welcome to existence  
Everyone's here  
Everyone's here  
Everybody's watching you now  
Everybody waits for you now  
What happens next  
What happens next(

After applying the conditioner accordingly I brought the comb through my hair carefully making sure not to pull any of my hair out. I allowed the stuff to sit for a while before washing it out and stepping out the shower, still singing softly to myself.

)" Maybe redemption has stories to tell  
Maybe forgiveness is right where you fell  
Where can you run to escape from yourself?  
Where you gonna go?  
Where you gonna go?  
Salvation is here"(

I whistled the guitar instrumentals loudly as I twirled over to a towel and secured it around my waist. My hair was wet and I pulled themassaround my neck to rest over the front of my chest. I looked at myself in the mirror watching my lips move.

)I dare you to move  
I dare you to move  
I dare you to lift yourself up off the floor  
I dare you to move  
I dare you to move  
Like today never happened  
Today never happened  
Today never happened  
Today never happened before"(

I stepped out the bathroom and shuffled to my room before throwing on a pair of gray boxers and an orange t- shirt.

Grabbing my brush,I headed to the living room where I would sit for the grand total of two hours combing the shit out and then another 2 hours to air dry it.

As I stepped in the room I noticed that it grown a lot colder than when I had originally been in there. I switched on the light and glared at but who would I find on my couch at almost 3 in thr morning after a week of galavanting (atleast that's how I liked to picture it)- Heero. And the bastard had the nerve to be sleeping like all was good in the world.

The brush was instantly placed on a nearby coffee tableas I retrieved a pillow from my aunt's bedroom and slammed it into Heero's head, pleased when his eyes snapped open in slight shock. I smirked and slapped him with the pillow again just for good measure before throwing it in a corner somewhere and turning around to narrow my eyes at the blue eyed vampire on my couch.

Heero groaned tiredly before pulling himself up and eyeing me with an expression of annoyance.

"Well hello to you too motherfucker." I spat. Heero's eyes widened as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes and hissed in a breath as if about to yawn.

"Couldn't you find a better way to awaken me rather than striking me with a pillow?" I snarled at that.

"The purpose wasn't to wake you up oh absent one." I crossed my arms. This dude had nerve. He rolled his eyes and feel back against the couch in exasperation.

"Duo you can't possibly hold that against me." At this I made a face as if about to say something then quickly shut my mouth and hastily picked up my brush, grabbing a lock to furiously stroke through. Heero looked at me as if I was some sort of psycho but I didn't care. Good. Let the bastard think I'm crazy maybe he'll get the picture.

I flopped down on the other side of the couch across from Heero and grumbled to myself as I brushed and combed insanely.

_You can't you know. At least he wasn't all up under some guy begging to be-_

I winced at the thought and focused on my hair.

"Duo you'll pull your hair out like that." I didn't bother to look up from the task at hand. It's not like I could anyway.

"So the fuck what? It's my damn hair." I retorted childishly. Heero chuckled.

"You've become a master of colorful language in the past week haven't you?"

(X)(x)(X)

_And at avoiding one's gaze…….._

Heero's mind supplied darkly.

(X)(x)(X)

"I've always been a master of the 'colorful language'." I mocked to Heero's great amusement. Anything that seemed to cause me discomfort seemed to amuse Heero. Maybe that's what I was, a toy for his own personal pleasure and entertainment. My mood sank lower at the thought.

When I felt Heero's gaze shift from me I took that as a chance to look him over. He looked the same, but more livid and intense than I had remembered. An aura seemed to burn around him, and his very presence was allowing it to scorch me in response. Almost as though my body felt the need to repel him. He seemed almost dangerous and this caused me to grow uneasy.

His eyes glanced up to meet mines and I quickly averted my attention back to my hair. The damp strands stuck to my skin and tangled around my finger in my failure to pay attention towhat I was doing for even just a second. Damn hair. I cursed as I began working a knot out.

Was he going to say anything? Possibly tell me where he went this week and why? How did he know I was here? Did he know the truth about my apartment? Did he even care that he was causing me doubts?I hate to have doubt in my mind. You wouldn't know it but I can be very insecure as most people my age are.

The thing about Heero is that he makes me feel so much like a child it's not even funny. The more I think about it, the more I realize how much farther beyond me he is in years and experience.

I took another quick glance up at Heero's side of the couch and just as I thought he had left, my skin began to prick up and down my back and I hissed as fire shot through my body. Maybe I had some sort of fever? He then flopped down next to me and gently took the brush from my hand in my state of shock. He smirked as I continued to hiss through clenched teeth. He took my hair gently and began to brush in what appeared to be mild satisfaction.

"You feel it." He stated smugly. I took a shaky breath as my eyes began to water.

"How could I not?" I rasped out as the burning only intensified. Heero took his time brushing out my hair as if all was right in the world. He had a smirk upon his features and as he moved to the back of my scalp he licked my ear causing to me to flinch in response.

I sat there enduring the feeling for what felt like the longest time. Heero didn't seem to be affected the same as me and appeared to bask in the obvious discomfort he was causing me. From time to time he'd place a light kiss upon my neck or whisper something in my ear like."You have great endurance" or "Just a while longer" Until what? And all I could do was sit and wait, sweat beginning to form on my brow as I struggled not to scream as each second seemed to cause the heat to kick up a notch.

)You can dress me up in diamonds

Or you can dress me up in dirt(

Tremors began to run through my spine under the growing pressure and Heero's touches and finally I ccolapsedagainst Heero, my breath coming in short gasps. This was the wrong thing to do because it only made the problem worse as Heero abandoned the brush and brought his hands to run up the back of my shirt and caress my skin, leaving small trails of fire.

"Fuck….make it stop…" I breathed into the crook of Heero's neck. I bent his head downas his lipsnibbled along the rim of my ear.

"You really want me to make it stop?" He whispered causing more heat to span across my cheek. My nails scratched at his arm as he pressed his lips to mines forcefully. He pushed me back against the side of the couch and ground his hips into mines as my legs instinctively wrapped loosely around his waist.

I gasped as his hands further slid under my shirt, his fingers tweaking my nipples slightly and relishing in my responsiveness.

)You can throw me like a line-man

I like it better when it hurts(

He moved his hands to slowly slide down my boxers as I writhed impatiently against him. This was the kinkiest thing I had ever felt. My whole entire body felt a like one big blazing inferno while I slid my tongue roughly against Heero's. Heero pulled away from me to abandon his pants on the floor while trying his best not to tear away from me,as if infear that I might break free of his hold on me in his absence.

His lips moved against my exposed skin and I shivered uncontrollably.

"This is how I want you to want me Duo." He said gruffly

A hand slid down my thighs to stroke my growing erection and I threw my head back to sob dryly at the feeling I was having. It felt as though he was killing me slowly from the inside out making me practically beg for release before I got anywhere close to it.

"I want you to feel what I feel……." He continued, panting raggedly in between his ministrations

)Oh, I have waited here for you

I have waited….(

He pulled up to stare at me through half lidded eyes.

"Please Heero….." The words fell from my lips softly and seemed to go UN heard as he dragged the process off, making me beg more. His fangs pulsed in response to mines and I winced as they burned my tongue.

)You make me wanna la la

In the kitchen on the floor

I'll be your French maid,

Where I'll meet you at the door

I'm like an alley cat

Drink the milk up, I want more

You make me wanna

You make me wanna scream(

His hand sped up, pumping me insistently as he nipped at the juncture in my neck. I felt a scream work it's way through me only to die in my throat and come out a whimper.

)You can meet me in an aero-plan

Or in the back of a bus

You can throw me like a boomerang

I'll come back and beat you up(

I struggled a bit and finally succeeded in knocking Heero off the couch and onto the floor. I straddled his thighs and threw my hair over my shoulder as I bent over to kiss him, rocking my thighs for the desired friction. I removed his shirt, not even brothering to look up as I threw it. Heero's hand found its placeback to my swollen member and pumped me more determinedly than ever causing me to throw my head back and cry out to the my aunt's bare ceiling.

)Oh I have waited here for you

Don't keep me waiting…

You make me wanna la la

In the kitchen on the floor

I'll be your French maid

Where I'll meet you at the door

I'm like an alley cat

Drink the milk up, I want more

You make me wanna

You make me wanna la la

In the kitchen on the floor

I'll be a French maid

When I meet you at the door

I'm like an alley cat

Drink the milk up, I want more

You make me wanna

You make me wanna scream(

I let a shaky breath flow through me as I felt an orgasm building and rocked oven harder against Heero, burying my face in the crook of his neck and moaning uncontrollably.

) I feel safe with you

I can be myself tonight It's alright, with you

Cuz you hold, my secrets tight You do, You do(

Just before I felt myself about to fall over the edge Heero stopped and the burning increased causing me to scream into his neck. I struggled against the sensation to lift myself up, hair falling to curtain around me as I stared into his face. His eyes were clouded over and hegave aseductive toothy grinthrough his ragged breathing.

) You make me wanna la la, la la la, la la, la la la la la la lala la(

"Heero….." He leaned up slightly to capture my lips and force his tongue into my mouth. I brought my hands to slide up his back and over his shoulders as I continued to fight against the flames slowly engulfing me. He then pushed me back ,kneeling between my legs and I tried to push myself against him, the feeling of him at my entrance driving me insane. He steadied my hips before driving himself in slowly.

) You make me wanna la la, la la la la(

He then pulled out before pushing himself back in, the second time around feeling much more full than the first. I felt my insides stretch and let my eyes slip shut while trying to adjust to the feel of him inside me once again."You love this, don't you?" I could hear his voice cut through the haze numbing me before the darkness erupted into a show of colors and my own voice screamed through the illusion. He sped up his thrust in a frenzied pace causing them to be ill- timed yet effective. His took me in long deep strokes making sure he scorched me from the inside out. My being slowly became part of his aura and the burning seemed to become more familiar.

) You make me wanna la la

in the kitchen on the floor

I'll be a French maid

When I meet you at the door

I'm like an alley cat

Drink the milk up, I want more

You make me wanna

You make me wanna la la

in the kitchen on the floor

I'll be a French maid

When I meet you at the door

I'm like an alley cat

Drink the milk up, I want more

You make me wanna

You make me wanna scream(

I wanted to move against him and feel him the way he felt me, but his grip held my hips securely. He lifted my hips slightly, angling them so that he was able to drive himself deeper inside me. The backs of my knees rubbed against his shoulder and my feet brushed against his upper back. My eyes were heavy lidded and un able to open. My hair was still damp and only became more so as it stuck to my forehead and shoulders, mingling with the sweat that had formed on Heero's body and my own. I clasped my hands over Heero's arms, feeling the muscles flex within them due to his exertions. Just like that baby…….

) You make me wanna la la, la la la, la la, la la la la la la lala la

You make me wanna la la, la la la la(

Oh God…….. Liquid pleasure raced through my veins and the burning seemed to dull the further I feel into ecstasy. My breathing became unsteady and my world exploded into darkness as he came inside me, my own climax following.

) You make me wanna la la, la la la, la la, la la la la la la lala la

You make me wanna la la, la la la la

You make me wanna la la, la la la, la la, la la la la la la lala la

You make me wanna la la, la la la la(

(X)(x)(X)

I watched him as he curled into my arms, reflexively recoiling due to the gust of wind that blew into the room. His temperature dropped back down to normal and I smirked in satisfaction at the results. My aura no longer repelled him and I now knew what I needed to know concerning the mystery surrounding the possibility of Duo's magic reserves. It was definitely there and from what Quatre had mentioned it only further proved my suspicions. He told me of how Duo had come donw with a severe fever and was found by some good samaritan who feared for his life. Duo bounced back though and survived the apparitions attack, although no one except Duo and I know of that from what I could gather. I highly doubt he mentioned it to Quatre.

That jynx placed on him from the apartment incident should've killed him like everyone else but it didn't and I can only be but too grateful for that.

I should thank Dante but at the time I was sure Duo was dead and of course he suffered the same fate respectfully.

The lecture Trowa gave me was nauseating but made perfect sense: I'll have to quit being so reckless and try to focus better on the mission. Worrying over Duo is impairing my judgment and so I'll give him the ability to defend and shield himself. I'll teach him to use and harness the power he unknowingly holds.

The beautiful creature beside me stirred and I continued nursing the bite on the side of his neck, enjoying the sensation of Duo's blood becoming part of me. He was like wine and tasted just so, irresistible to the senses of someone who had spent a whole week dining on less than mediocre cuisine. I heard him groan as I sucked intently on the mark I had given him. We were both very much naked but I didn't mind in the least. All warmth was supplied by the closeness of our bodies and in time I finished my early morning drink. I stroked Duo's hair lightly, enjoying the feel of the silky chestnut strands as they slid between my fingers. His hair smelled as though it had just been washed and I figured this to be fact for it had been wet upon my arrival.

"What was that?" I heard him mutter wearily, though in slight awe.

"It's part of my first craft lesson to you." I replied.

"What?" I chuckled at the confusion in his voice.

"We have a lot to discuss Duo." I said letting a smile spread overmy features. I could feel him tense in my arms and found myself looking forward to whatwould teach him.

(X)(x)(X)

**Author's Note:** What ya think? I liked my first version a lot better but I just couldn't gather up all of that stuff again, let alone try to remember any resemblance of what was typed. But that's okay. More questions answered in next chapter! Song credit goes to Ashlee Simpson, Nickelback, and Switchfoot.


	18. Diffusion

**A/N:** I seriously have to start saving things on disk with all the switching around of computers and hard drives. This is like the third time I've had to re write a chapter (previously finished) from scratch. /sighs/ On with the chapter!

**Warnings:** Language (depending on how you look at it.)

**Pairings:** **1x2**

**Disclaimers:** Standard disclaimers apply.

* * *

* * *

**Chapter 16:Diffusion**

Magical Diffusion. That is the term Heero used to begin his explanation of the burning sensation that had engulfed me when I felt him in the room. The same principle that applies to the diffusion of materials within the cell applies to that of magic. Only magic's original form is not counted as matter, though if you know your stuff (like Heero) it can be formed into matter. Example 'A' being the sphere I had suspended in mid air without even knowing it.

I personally felt that the whole theory was the product of ones own warped and psychotic mind set. This stuff was un real as I had said many times before. It just couldn't be real, right? But the fact that Heero was indeed sitting before me performing the skill only suceeded in disproving my theory and weakening my denial.

Heero had asked me to explain to him what I had felt and heard that night at the apartment. What I had actually seen. At first I found it odd that he would ask this of me but then I remembered that Heero was someone who had seen many things and thoroughly checked what he couldn't see with his own eyes so by the time he was done, he could see it. I told my story, knowing that this would evidently be the last time I'd ever have to speak of it again.

Heero would take my story and lock it away as his own, just as I had done with his thoughts and image and he mines. I knew that now I would have to start depending on Heero, for he was the only one who had some insight as to just what exactly was going and why the city was shifting the way it was. He wouldn't tell me directly but I knew if I observed and listened careful there was a possibility that I could put the pieces together and create a lantern that would guide me out the dark and into the circle of those in the know.

I could only hope, right?

(X)(x)(X)

"Duo I need you to pay close attention." Heero had said, his voice stern and his gaze un wavering. Heero sat cross legged opposite of me, who also sat in the same position. Now I'd be lying if I said I'd preferred craft lessons over a morning of lying naked in Heero's arms but hey, what can ya do?

The fact that Heero was sitting here in the process of teaching me to master some ancient skill was enough to open my eyes and make me realize just how much longer Heero had been around than, let's say for example…….hmmmm, I don't know… me. There was so much to ask Heero in relation to why things were the way they were today concerning vampires and mortals and so on. I had never actually believed that my little 16 year old heart could be so overwhelmed and yet excited.

I had swallowed nervously, feeling as though he was about to tell me something outrageous and life changing. He sure as hell had the tone for it and I was weary of that. Maybe he'd actually answer the question he knew I was dying to ask: Where the hell had he been for the last week?

"Are you familiar with the term diffusion?" He asked, quirking an eyebrow sharply at me. In response I rolled my eyes, tiredly stating the definition while trying to hide my dissappointment.

"Duh Heero." I drawled sarcastically. "The process used to transfer materials from an area of high concentration to an area of low concentration." I had known this shit since 7th grade. I wasn't retarded. The look I gave him the basic summary of what I had been thinking. Heero chose to ignore it with a simple snort, followed by a smirk spreading across his lips.

"The same principle applies to magic Duo." He said, his voice seeming more ancient and wise with that simple a statement. I am your grasshopper Hee-man.

"This is the first rule you must learn in the study of craft. The second, being focus and control. These elements are the key to mastering skills and are imperative to opening many doors to different opportunities in which to expand your knowledge and talent." I tried my hardest to listen as attentively as possible but Heero was already losing me. I was hoping he'd skip the basic theory and just move on to the practical stuff. This had to be worse than History and Earth Science combined. Lord help me.

Heero then sighed making me aware of my being distracted.

"I'm sorry it's just that this shit is so BORING. Do I really have to go through all this?" Heero closed his eyes, sighing in irritation. I then jumped back feeling a sudden sting and jolt bite through my wrist. I hissed and stared at Heero who was now grinning wickedly.

"OK Duo, you wish to move on to the physical parts of this lesson then let's get started." I winced as another spark went off in my shoulder.

"Find a way to shield yourself the jolts I aim at you. I think you'll soon have the initiative to do so." He trailed off, chuckling silently to himself. His eyes slipped shut once again and I yelped as another spark bit my lower back.

"Heero what the fuck?!" I stood up only to fall back down the ground as pain instantly lance up my leg. I clenched my jaw trying to concentrate on willing the pain way. Just what the hell was he doing?

As I kneeled on the floor trying to will the pain away my head began to pound and slowly unseen spark began to slowly ignite over the rest of my body, on going out while another would present itself and the irritation it brought.

Finally it stopped, leaving my skin feeling raw and sensitive to the simplest brush of my my fingertips.

Heero gave me a critical eye before saying simply. "The effects will wear off in a moment." HIs smirk then turned into a full fledged smile, slyly showing the barest glint of a fang. He seemed pleased to have demonstrated his point. I glared back at him.

"You are determined Duo, impatiently and stubbornly so, but you must learn the basics before you progress in this trade." Heero's voice said lowly.

"Now come and sit so I may continue to explain to you." He demanded, knowing I wouldn't argue. I came to sit cross legged in front of him once again, unconsciously scratching and rubbing at my arm.

"Due to the fact that our cellular structure was not originally designed to contain magic reserves, magical diffusion is not a process our body does automatically as it would, say, regulateyour heart beat." The statement started off complicated enough to his satisfaction, Heero mowed on casting an amused glance to my surly expression from time to time. I could already tell that Heero being my teacher would cause some issues. During this time Heero was only focused on teaching me craft and nothing more.

"Magical back up can be harmful to our bodies and will only continue to produce negative effects until it is broken down efficiently." Heero took my wrist in his hand and moved his thumb in circles within my palm. I chose to speak up at this time.

"What does this have to do with why I felt as though I was on fire the minute I entered the same room as you?" I asked flatly, causing Heero's eyes to widen.

"Are you un able to piece together the scenario from the basic facts I have just given you?" My expression was one of a very confused young man at the moment. Was he kidding? Well it would seem so, Sherlock, now wouldn't it?How the hell was I supposed to get an answer from the damned seminar he had just given me on 'diffusion'? Heero sighed.

"I suppose not…" He chuckled.

"Duo to my vampiric status at this time of the month my magic was at its highest potency causing negative charges that in turn set off your magic reserves. When there is two great bodies of magic within the same area they repel and cause back lashes of a sort. This can only be overcome a greater something." He explained. And to my surprise I actually under stood. I told him so. He told me to explain what he had just said if that was the case.

"Ok, because you're in your time of blood lust or at least the after affects of it, that aura your body sent off was igniting mines. Causing me to burn." I cast a small glare as I said the last part and felt my cheeks reddening at the double meanings behind our wording.

"Exactly. In order for the….discomfort…..to end it you'd have to diffuse the magic reserves your body held. But you didn't know that at the time so I guided you through it without your knowledge." I paused in thought and then felt the realization dawn on me.

"You used sex to dilute the potency of magic within your body and mines. You fused our auras using sex." Heero nodded, a grin spreading across his face.

"Good." He said, clearly pleased.

"So if something stronger can dilute a high concentration of magic, then what was the something stronger in this case?" Heero continued rubbing circles in my palm before moving on to stroke the nearly transparent skin that was the underside of my wrist. Be brought my wrist to his lips and kissed it lightly causing me sigh somewhat contentedly in the back of my throat.

"Lust…" He whispered against my wrist, his breath traveling over the skin causing my nerves to tingle in excitement.

"There's an outlet for everything Duo. You just have to find it." He said before smirking and releasing my wrist. He then got up and headed for my bathroom in order to shower and whatever else.

This gave me time to think. I had just gone through my first craft lesson with Heero and something told me there was a LOT more to cover. But was I really willing to through this? I had never complained about my life being too boring. I was an average 16 year living life with his friends and now so much was happening, or at least getting ready to happen. Heero was teaching me this for a reason. If craft was no longer used, then why try to bring it back unless it was needed. Heero had a reason for everything and I was now going to make it my personal job to find those reasons. He wouldn't willingly give them to me, so I would investigate and find things out for myself. However something told me that this task wouldn't be easy and that whatever awaited me in the future would involve a long hard bumpy road with lots of idiotic drivers to cut me off and cause mishaps.

I stared after Heero as he ducked inside the bathroom.

_What are you and Trowa hiding, Heero?_

I had to admit that little by little, day by day, I was starting to grow suspicious of him and his motives. It made me feel terrible but to the stability, or lack there of, in our relationship I guess it wouldn't be too much of a suprise.

(X)(x)(X)

I welcomed the sting of the hot water as it hit me. I could feel his eyes on me as I entered the bathroom and knew that he distrusted me. Part of me was angry with this but another part of constantly nagged at me saying that I knew it would soon come to this. What else should I expect? He has reason to distrust me and I'm proud that his sense in keen enough to alert him in that manner.

But at the same time he's weary of me he's also leaning on me, holding on to me as an 'in case of emergency' package.

My hair is plastered to my forehead as the water continues to run down and scald my body and I close my eyes as I feel someone lightly touch my shoulder, stepping into the shower with me.

"Duo…" He reaches for the rack and directs me to turn around so my back is facing him. I relax as I feel a softness work up and down my back, the scent of Calvin Klein filling the shower and mingling with the steam.

"You know, you never told me where you went, how you knew I was here……." Duo says his tone teasing, yet holding an edge of seriousness. I sigh as he continues working on my back, opening my eyes to stare at the cream ceramic tiles.

"I obviously contacted Quatre and as for my whereabouts this week….I couldn't tell you that. I still can't." He made a small murmuring noise that turned into a grunt which I assumed to be something to the affect of "I knew you would say some shit like that so why the hell did I ask you selfish son of a bitch." Yeah. I think that's about right if I'm as good at reading Duo as I believe I am.

The water steaming around us was causing small beads of perspiration to form on my brow; furthering plastering the brown mess I called hair to my forehead.

Duo remained silent, the only sign of him still in the shower being the constant massaging of the loofa into the small of my back and up the expanse of my shoulders. I felt tension ease out and couldn't help but moan. This is what I needed to bring my week to a pleasant close.

"You're right not to fully trust me." I said, my voice slightly muffled by the walls and water around us. I felt a sharper pressure applied to my back as he scrubbed and massaged.

"I know. It's good that you don't delude yourself thinking you have a right to fuck me and yet leave me in the dark. I'm glad you thought about it. That shows some definite improvement of your behalf." He muttered sarcastically causing me to frown. This caused further silence until Duo ordered me to step back and turn around.

"I don't wanna get my hair wet again." he had said somberly falling back into silence.

I had complied as he began working up lather, the cool subtance quickly heating up as he rubbed it into my back. He was keeping his gaze away from face, away from my eyes.

I could look down and see the small beads of water clinging to his eyelashes and spreading throughout his angrily arched eyebrows.

"Duo, don't act like that. Shit, you act like I don't get frustrated at times." He shook his head, still refusing to look at me.

"I can't help it, it's fucking tiring not knowing how long it will be before you decide to pack up and leave for good." He said, his voice holding a recessive helpless tone to it."I can only wonder. You're so much different than I and being around you makes me feel young and naïve. Like everything I know is part of my own childish sense of mind. Maybe I just need to grow up." He scowled, his voice rising only to lower back down again.

It wasn't long before he finished and decided to exit the shower. I took him by the wrist and turned him around to face the other side of the shower.

"I'll return the favor. You're the only one who can make me feel like a complete bastard Duo….. That's how I know you're more than just another bed mate. You make me feel." I said quietly, hoping that this conveyed enough to him.

He eventually turned around and took the loofa out my hand, finally looking up as he stepped under the spray. I smirked.

"Your hair." I pointed out. He simply shrugged letting a small smile play on his lips.

"Forgettaboudit." He looked up at me from under the hair clinging to his face and a large expanse of his neck. I brought my hands to grip his shoulders as his own hands rested on my chest, causing that particular spot to feel more heated than the rest of my body. I then leaned down and captured his lips, kissing him more passionately than I had ever cared to before. He leaned up into the kiss, moaning softly and suddenly it seemed as the small gap between us had finally been bridged for the time being.

His smaller form pressed against mines and I found myself ready to get lost in him all over again.

(X)(x)(X)

_Quatre, I'll be back soon. I just had to get some last minute Christmas shopping done. Make sure not to lounge around the house too long and give Duo a call to see if his mom's okay and how he's holding up. _

_Love you – Nina_

I smirked as I read the letter, thankful that she didn't decide to drag me along. Post-it notes could work miracles, that they could.

Tiredly, I flopped down at the breakfast nook and flipped open my phone, dialing the numbers for voice mail. I was hoping Duo would give me some sort of call being that I had been quite the ass hole lately. He didn't deserve that and I knew I should talk to him. He was probably waiting until I would wake up one morning feeling exactly how I felt now: like total and complete shit. I had just finished showering and dressing and I still felt like crap.

I needed some fresh air.

Heero had come to me yesterday, seeking Duo's new location. I had given it to him off handedly, really not caring for his presence at the moment. Nor a certain green eyed bar tender's……..

Both of them could rot in hell, because both of them were trying to screw me and Du over. I refused to be played.

_Please enter your password…_

The dial sirens overly happy voice said into my ear. I dialed in the digits and was pleased at her next pre recorded statement.

_You have 5 unheard messages. First message:_

_"Hey Q, long time no smell. Hey listen, do you wanna hang out today or something.__Cuz I mean it's been a while and we kinda miss you so-"_

I smiled as I continued to listen to Duo's animated voice trying to speak over the noise in the background. I wonder where he was when he recorded this.

_To erase this message press '7', to save it press-_

I automatically pressed '7' finding no reason to keep the message saved. I'd simply call Duo back and arrange something. The next message was a surprise to me and I listened intently.

_"Hey Quatre. How are you? Listen I was hoping that maybe we could talk. I know I've been gone for a week and all but I'd really appreciate it if you just let me know your alive….Please? There's no reason not for us to be friends and well I was hoping that you'd stop by the club next time Duo's around, maybe sooner? Just call me okay? Bye."_

I heard a soft click and then the dial siren was once again speaking in my ear, inquiring as to whether I wanted to save the message or erase it. I'm pretty sure I don't need to tell you what I did with that particular message.

I smiled a small smile to myself, bitter, but a smile none the less. I thenpicked up my keys and exited the apartment. If I was lucky maybe Duo and Heero were finished with their morning cuddling as I'm sure they had been engaged in. Maybe we could all hang out and act like normal high school going kids for once. So much drama for no reason.

Christmas was within the next 5 days and I intended to make the best of the Holidays this year. With or without Trowa. I wasn't going to wait forever and so with that thought I walk out the door and prepare to breathe in life deeply, just like I was meant to.

(X)(x)(X)

* * *

* * *

**Notes:** Okay, I know this was short. But we're entering the holidays and I jus needed ot make sure everyone's whereabouts were known before my Christmas chappy! That's right!. My CHRISTMAS chapter. Although strangely it really doesn't feel like Christmas this year, but at least I can make sure the GW characters in this story have a happy holiday. MERRY CHRISTMAS! 


	19. Humanity's Immortality

**A/N: **Okay I have returned again. This will be my Christmas chapter and my New Year's contribution. Enjoy. However late it may be. This is also kinda long cuz I wanted to get a lot of stuff in here out the way that had to happen.

**Warnings:** Bleh

**Pairings: 1x2**, mentions of off and on **3x4**

**Disclaimers: **Standard disclaimers apply

**Chapter 17: Humanity's Immortality**

* * *

* * *

Now I couldn't even begin to understand the ritual of this Christmas in which Quatre and Duo insisted on dragging me through. I can not remember a time when I have celebrated even a small semblance of the holiday- or any holiday as a matter of fact, but Duo insist and find myself un able to argue. Trowa simply just takes all this in, an amused glint in his eyes. One day I shall remind myself to gouge those eyesout with a dull spoon; it will only be what he deserves.

_"Aww, Hee- man it really isn't that bad. I really, really wanna make the house something special for my parent's arrival and so we just have to go shopping! C'mon!"_

From what I could gather from Duo's small periods of depression and occasional blocks of silence, Duo's parents haven't been home as of late. I know his dad has been gone for quite a while and he confessed to me that his mother traveled out to Long Island during the time in which his apartment was destroyed. She seemed confident that he could take care of himself and if not room with Quatre. It's obvious what he opted for.

So now his parents are returning home to spend the holidays with him, followed by a large entourage of relatives, removed cousins, and friends of the family. I have also been invited to spend the holidays with Duo's family, much to both his amusement and great joy. I find myself somewhat lifted knowing that me being with him on the holidays makes him happy.

And this is how I find myself walking through the heart of N.Y.C ducking in and out of stores. The lights are quite irritating to my eyes and I have to come to notice, that unfortunately people walk as bad as they drive, here in the city. I can not begin to count how many times someone has crossed in front of me un announced, and will not be held accountable if I just so happen to set the next person that 'accidentally' bumps into on fire- or whatever else that may cause them a pain that will amount to the agitation their in ability to walk has caused me.

Duo and Quatre take this all in stride, talking animatedly among each other while Trowa's slim form slips through the crowds with defined ease. He smirks at me in passing.

"Having fun there Heero?" He says mockingly before someone's package knocks into my shin in passing. I growl lowly, snapping my head to the side to see who dare does such a thing, but find that they have already disappeared amongst the other shoppers. Mock my words…..

"Lighten up Hee-chan, you'll soon get the hang of it." Adds in Duo, a little too cheerful for my taste. He snickers as he trips another offender in passing and I can't help but chuckle as the man who had been ready to bombard me, falls to the floor sputtering angrily. Duo grins at me, pleased with this victory and Quatre shoves Duo playfully, on the verge of tears from laughing so hard. Trowa closes his eyes and smiles to himself. The next thing I do is something I won't ever forget. I laugh. The feeling bubbles up in my throat and I can't help but let the sound ring out freely.

Everyone simply looks at me and then I stop, but everyone's also smiling. Why do they look at me like that? Blinking as if the moment is not strange enough? I decide it's best if I remain silent for a while.

For the next few moments I occupy myself with people watching, feeling somewhat relieved as I hear Quatre start back up with his laughing and chattering followed by Duo's animated responses.

I can practically visualize Trowa with that steady look of amusement painted onto his features as if he was born with the damn expression. Then again for all I know maybe he was. I never even implied that I knew anything about Trowa. The fact was that I didn't. Only a few simple things here and there with the addition of a secret or two. But all I remember of Trowa is that right before my supposed decommissioning he showed up and when I awoke again there he was. I suppose he must have been my guardian of sorts but…….

I sometimes wonder why Trowa carries that expression. It's like he's walking on sunshine and not a thing in the world can bother of phase him. Even when he sat curled up in the corner of that ratty motel he still seemed so at peace. Like he didn't care that his stomach was eating itself inside out from starvation.

I sigh tiredly to myself and decide that mentally trying to dissect Trowa isn't going to help me in the any way, shape, or form.

What came over me? That's the question I should be asking. Why did I suddenly feel the urge to just (cringe) giggle like that. I mean, ok the scene in itself was quite amusing but usually a chuckle would have sufficed.

Suddenly I feel someone pull under my arm and look down, surprised to Duo snuggling slightly into my side. He adjusts my arm around his shoulder and beams up at me, un caring of the looks those offended cast at us in passing.

"You know Hee-chan; you don't have to be afraid to laugh _with_ _me_." He says humbly, peeking up from under his bangs impishly.

And from the way he says that and the look he gives and just the over all feeling I get from him…….I know I don't. He gives me a small smile and continues the walk, molded into my side as such, even while bickering with Quatre or poking fun at Trowa. With all of this, I can't help but feel relaxed and let Trowa's own solid expression of amusement seeps into my features. All of the sudden, I feel……..light.

So if Duo can give me laughter, make me feel like more than jus the world's biggest bastard, than shouldn't I be able to give him something this Christmas? And if so, what? I sighed inwardly as my mind became plagued with ideas of Duo's Christmas present.

For the rest of the outing I began turning over in my head what would be special enough to give Duo on Christmas day. It was quite troubling.

Duo seemed like the kind of person who would make use of and appreciate any gift he received, no matter how ridiculous or bizarre it was, but I wanted to get him something he would really enjoy and be fascinated with. Something he wouldn't have to wreck his brain finding a use for. It would have to be special.

_/She smiled brightly as she tried to peer through the hands placed firmly over her eyes._

_"Metrian!" She squealed playfully as a warm cheek nuzzled lovingly into her neck._

_"You'll like this." He whispered lightly into her ear before continuing to push her in an unknown direction. The wind blew across the oasis causing the water to ripple and grass to away. The scent in the air was a rare aroma, smelling of sweet grass and desert flowers. It was a paradise on the outskirts of the hectic bustling city just below the hills._

_She could hear the soft trickling of water and tried to visualize where they were in what could be described as notthe vainest of attempts. Finally she felt herself being pulled to a stop and the trickling was far away. Almost. The hands were removed from her eyes and she felt her breath catch in a slight sound of wonder. Metrian was pleased as he caught her reaction, resting his hands on her shoulders and holding her to him._

_"Oh Metrian…"/_

I shook my head of the memory and concentrated on the task at hand. Though I couldn't help but think how much she'd love all of this if she were here. But then again, I already know why she's not and that's entirely her fault. I frowned to myself.

"What up, Heero?" Duo asked, a slight tone of concern seeping through the words. I merely shook my head and gave a small smile.

The rest of the evening was spent in the same manner as I accompanied Duo to spread his Christmas greetings to strangers and friends alike. We spent so many hours shopping for miscellaneous things that by the fourth hour I was ready to just attack the next bench we passed and rebel against the slightest of idea of another candy coated, soft drink sponsored cash pit they had the nerve to call a store. Damn Times Square, nothing but people people people…….

(X)(x)(X)

I looked at the apartment, pleased with the final touches. Now it looked like someone _actually lived_ here! Hurrah! (throws up confetti).

My mind is turning over all the different ways one can make the Eve of Christmas Eve enjoyable. I've already thought of at least 3, all involving a dark haired, blue eyed, stoic vampire (drool)

…………who is currently not present.

I couldn't wait until Heero finally returned from wherever the hell he went off to. He'd spent the last two days running out, back and forth to some un known place and though it made me suspicious Heero said I'd be pleased with results. I haven't known Heero to be a liar as of yet so I'll simply go along. I don't believe lying is part of his nature. Even if he was a bit of bastard at some point in time, he wouldn't feel the need to lie about it. It's like when I feel like being an asshole. I don't need an excuse to act like one I'll just act like one and have a hell of a time doing it. I believe this same principle is what Heero un knowingly lives by. Go figure.

Quatre was almost ecstatic when he heard his family was journeying to their place in Texas for the holidays. According to him now he could use that as an excuse not to go spend the holidays with them. I also feel the need to mention that the last line mentioned was a quote of his exact words. That Winner kid, I tell ya…..

"It's not that I don't like my family Duo," he began thoughtfully "I just don't care to spend time with them as a whole." He had said "Besides I'm not too fond of the heat." That topic was ended on a perky note and I dared not venture further into and beyond it, being that I am a full time member of the _All Things Safe and Self Preserving Syndicate _or the _A.T.S.S.P.S_ for short. (I'd join if I were you. You learn important skills like avoiding bodily harm or even mental and emotional injury and devastation. Call today and we can give you a 2 month membership free!).

So it was the holidays, everything seemed to be happy and free going enough. It's all a 16 year old who'd been forced through an emotional rollercoaster all week long could hope for. Wufei and Sally had stopped by to make sure all was well while presenting me with a (gasp) Red Velvet cake (1), especially made by Sally. It's also topped with cream cheese frosting (drools) and I couldn't help but squeal inwardly as Wufei handed it to me, a knowing smirk playing on his lips, complimenting the bright smile Sally wore upon her own face. They look so much like a couple, but something says I should save that conversation for another day most likely. Now is that a way to say Merry Christmas or what?

I feel special (beams).

I in turn handed them their present (which I'm sure they'll get a HUGE kick out of…snickers) and wished them the best on their holiday excursions and so on. Wufei took the parcel eyeing me wearily before giving his own best wishes and other broo ha ha in response and making his way out the door. He had eyed me warningly over his shoulder as he strutted down the hallway and I couldn't help but fall to the floor in a fit of giggles the minute the door was closed.

As I flopped down on a nearby I sofa I sighed in slight contentment. This is all I wanted. Blissful, silent, contented, happiness. The kind I should have right?

I mean I know I'm 16 and when one thing happens that interrupts a teens life in the most dramatic way possible the first thing that comes to one's mind is: I shouldn't have to go through this. I'm only (insert age). And now I can only wonder, what makes us too young to go through what some of us g through. Who's to say what true happiness for us is or what experiences our age group should encounter?

Ok, Ok………..maybe this argument is invalid in a case such as mines, I mean with the ancient craft and crazy sex stuff involved, just maybe it's not suitable. But who exactly says? I mean c'mon folks we can't depend on society obviously. This world is already gone to hell in hand basket. So who and what can we depend on to guide us in the right direction and be a stable pillar for us?

See this is why Heero or Quatre need to hurry and get their asses over here to this apartment cause boredom is leaving room for my mind to wander and think…..and right now thinking hurts. Especially when you're trying to be happy on what should be a nice grand Christmas Eve. No tinky, no tinky…..

I jumped up suddenly as I heard the door knob jingle and allowed myself to roll over and peak over the arm of the couch in a curious and slightly childish, manner. At least that's what it seemed like in my mind's eye.

A head full of straw blonde hair peeped around the door before the rest of the body was shoved in playfully and followed by the smaller frame of my mother. She practically glowed.

"Well I'm pleased to see your aunt's apartment is still in one piece Duo." My father said, throwing a grin I my direction.

I suddenly felt myself growing smaller and smaller. Like a kid all over again. I tumbled off the couch and greeted my family, nearly on the brink of tears. Every minute the time he was gone I had constantly wondered if he was ever coming back, and here he was. Standing in the door way.

My mom. My dad. My family…

(X)(x)(X)

My steps were lifted by purpose as I exited J's garage and walked to my car. I had just finished the last touches on what we had been toying with for the last day and half (from what it felt like) and was feeling VERY pleased with myself.

Even though Duo was suspicious of me I was determined to find some sort of remedy to that. Something to ease his mind. And I had just the thing.

I'd give it to him right before we went on our outing tonight. Duo was part of some holiday light up Alex had arranged for and I begrudgingly agreed to escort Duo along to the function. Escorting him wasn't an issue. Oh contraire. Duo going to that place and being within more than 200 feet of Alex was an issue. It wasn't an evening I looked forward to, I assure you.

Well I stopped by my place to shower and gather my thoughts, mainly stalling because of the return of Duo's family, which was today if I remembered correctly. Duo would want to spend a bit of time with them before I came out of no where to whisk him away into the unknown (as far as his parents knew anyway).

It was around 7 or so when I finally felt rested enough to pick up Quatre and then head by Duo's. I felt irked beyond belief at having to step inside what was now Alex's establishment. Something about him irked me tono end and I absolutely despised the way he looked at Duo and then looked at me as if he knew something I didn't. I had never trusted him and had no intention of starting to do so now. It's not like I had much of a reason to. Despite the fact he should've been considered my comrade after al these years...

It was a cold night and the news reportshad been droning on for the last day or so about a possible snow storm north and south of the city. Maybe an inch or two in the city. They made it seem very possible.

I hated the cold. I never had a good experience involving snow or even the slightest flurry. No memories filled with snowmen and frosted candy canes or romps in some arctic winter wonderland. Not a one. Most of my memories and experiences concerning snow were me being attacked by some elemental apparition or the other. The elements never had favored me much, now that I think of it. They were _always_ against me like I had somehow wronged them. But I really could care less. Why go through all the extra lengths to try and gain their favor when I could learn so much more from them by constantly being tried and tested by them, only to win and come out refreshed and wiser than ever. Skill and knowledge are what I pursue and will continue to gain only by constant conflict. Besides the apparitions have always hated what they couldn't grasp...

It wasn't long before Quatre was in my car and I found myself right outside Duo's apartment, debating whether I shouldcall on my cellor actually risk going inside and conversing with his parents. By now my hands were positioned on the keys in the ignition as if ready to turn and slip them out while I stared thoughtfully at the dashboard. Quatre was in the seat beside me with his eyes closed and his head tilted back in deep slumber and I was only too grateful that he wasn't awake to burst into one of his random fits of laughter. A sigh escaped from my lips and I found myself opting for what was decent and courteous. I would duck in to say hello and then take my leave with Duo in tow. It really shouldn't be too hard.

I left Quatre in the car; not bothering to lock it, knowing that if someone dared touch my vehicle Quatre would (hopefully) be able to stop them without so much as breaking a sweat. This thought gave me a morbid sense of satisfaction and continued to do so the whole ride up the elevator and to the fourth floor where Duo's temporary home was.

I knocked on the door and chuckled in amusement as I heard Maxwell's energetic voice cackling in unison with his wife's. I heard some shuffling and then the door cracked open to show Duo's face a glow. He shrugged sheepishly before opening the door to allow me inside.

He shuffled across the floor and down the hallway, his jeans slipping under his feet and causing him to step carefully in order to avoid tripping over them.

"Be ready in a minute Heero." He cast over his shoulder neutrally before disappearing completely around the corner. I figured that the casualness he addressed me with was due to his parent's presence. We had made quite a few developments in our relationship since I had last seen his dad-or his mom for that matter.

Speaking of which, the two sat at the meager kitchen table smiling lovingly at each other while exchanging words quietly. Mrs. Maxwell giggled now and then while Solo wore the patented Maxwell grin that Duo flashes so often. After a few minutes of this behavior they finally toned down and cast a look in my direction where I stood patiently by the door, hoping Duo would return sometime soon.

"Nice to see you again…" Solo made a small continuing gesture as he searched for my name.

"Heero." I supplied for him and he simply nodded and talked over me in an attempt to shrug off his forgetfulness.

"Heero, yea. See I told you I could remember." His wife simply pushed him playfully in the shoulder before casting a sympathetic smile towards me. I see where Duo gets his sense of humor from.

"Yes it is nice to see you again Heero." Duo's mother said warmly just before Duo reappeared, his combat boots almost invisible under the baggy dark blue jeans he wore. He wore his usual black flight jacket and his cap was firmly in place over his head. Now that I thought of it, one would swear Duo was getting ready to rob a bank with the way he dressed. Either that or go blow something up. The feral gleam of gold that flashed from time to time in his eyes only added to this image.

"Aight mom, pops, I'll give you a call later okay?" He asked, a complete vision of innocence laid out so well even I could've been fooled. His dad nodded before getting up and rinsing out the mug that sat in front of him. His mother smirked.

"I trust you will. Duo?" Duo turned around to grin and bat his eye lashes coyly at his mom.

"Don't come back here with a story to tell that'll make me have to kick your ass. Hear me darling?" He tipped his cap in a mock bow.

"Will do."

(X)(x)(X)

"You're seriously gonna love what Anthony did with the place Hee-man. I mean shit he hooked it up…" Duo chattered happily as he stretched out in the back of the car and Quatre remained knocked out in the seat beside me. I mentally grimaced at the thought of the energy reserves he'd have once he's wake up. It was a very disturbing thought.

"So where's Tro-dude? He sick or sumthin? Visiting the ol family?" Duo inquired curiously.

"He's on bar duty tonight so we'll meet him there." I replied while adjusting my rear view mirror to watch Duo in the back seat. He seemed content and happy tonight. For that I too was happy. Lately I found myself trying to tap into Duo, tap into his thoughts, tap into _him_. He seemed simple enough at times, but that simple ness was part of the complicated being that made him who he was. Like a barrier or distraction to throw you off from the real thing. I studied him closer, taking in his laid back appearance as heeased into his black uniform -to the barest glow in his eyes that was a give away of his lineage.

His gaze was fixed outside the window before flickering up to meet mines in the mirror, violet eyes glinted mischievously, partially hidden beneath the bill of his cap.

"You should take a picture Hee-chan. It'll last longer." He sing songed, smirking. I returned my gaze to the road, a smirk tugging at the corner of my own lips.

"I'm not so sure about that. Pictures have never been able to capture the reality I wish to remember." A sympathetic murmur could be heard from the backseat.

"Awww- but why'd you have to go all technical on me for! Gee…" I snorted.

"I only stated the truth." I replied. Pictures had never really meant much to me in truth. They say that supposedly the significant slips of paper that captured memory after memory were worth a thousand words…and maybe they were. But they never could capture the feelings of the moment and that's what I wanted to remember. Feelings had become a lot more significant to me since I had met Lynx.

"Does it bother you?" Duo asked, amethyst eyes in the mirror staring at me in all seriousness.

"What, not being able to remember a feeling?" He nodded.

"Sometimes." I allowed. He remained silent the rest of the ride.

It wasn't long before we were pulling up in front of the club lot and Duo was smacking Quatre to life. Quatre was about ready to lunge at the humorous braided boy when I shined a light in his eye and suddenly he was blinking owlishly and rubbing his eyes.

"C'mon Q, rise and shine babe." Duo snickered patting the disgruntled blonde boy on the head, who in turn swatted at him doing a mock growl.

As we got out the car and I saw the outrageous line and found my mood dimming and the beginnings of a growl forming in my throat. This place reminded me of the place I'd visited not to long ago. What they were known for. What I and countless others used them for. Constantly using places like these like as our own personal hunting grounds, trying to fill in the personal voids that had become part of our beings. It was enough to make me want to get back in my car along with Duo and just drive as far away as possible.

_A reminder of your many betrayals, eh, Heero?_ I found myself putting my mental barriers on alert when I heard the all too familiar voice of lust and deceit seeping through the back of my mind. I let my own reply shoot through to the back of my mind and catch him off guard, cold as steel.

_Not today. NOT any day._ I can make out a slight snort as the face cackles off into the distance, or at least that's the only way I can explain it whatever disturbing thing it usually does when it retreats for the time being.

I hadn't noticed it but during the small (and unwelcome) exchange I had been walking alongside Duo and Quatre who were busy laughing at some girl who'd just been booted.

"This is a violation of my rights!" She shrieked to the bouncer, who just turned his head and ushered another person in, obviously indifferent to the girl's tantruming.

"Tell it to someone who cares girl." He barked out a laugh with his partner and I already noticed the bouncers as two of our low ranking soldiers- the ones who liked to cause trouble.

"Watch this Q."Duo snapped his finger boastfully and strode past the huge line of people and up to the bouncer. I prepared myself to grab Duo and plead insanity in his name, already feeling the hair on the back of my neck prick up at the glares and muttered curses those on line threw at Duo (and other V.I.P's) in a fit of envy.

Duo sauntered on past the bouncer with Q excitedly in tow and I making sure no one tried to stab them in the back. Duo might as well consider himself a celebrity. I was now officially his body guard. And the sad thing was that I was protecting Duo from guys who were exactly like me- from the way I saw it anyway.

As I passed the bouncer, I growled lowly, making sure he knew to keep the looks he gave Duo in check. Looking at him was one thing, but I knew my men, and they tended to be half witted and impulsive at times. Something I wouldn't tolerate under serious circumstances.

The warm air of the club hit me in the face as we entered the entrance chamber and then opened the heavy air tight doors to immediately be assaulted by the pounding and deafening bass along with the brighter than should be legal, strobe lights.

My eyes squinted while adjusting to the lighting and I could make out the illuminated forms of women and men dancing on platforms in time to the beat.Small leather clad waiter's and waitress's strutted to and froe flirting with all they came in contact with.

I watched Duo's eyes widen slightly as he stopped a few feet from the main body of people, staring into the giant ethereal sphere centered in the middle of the ceiling, his violet eyes glowing and dancing with blue blaze. Quatre's eyes glowed in like manner as he fixed his mouth in a mischievous smirk, his fangs glinting dangerously and his eyes burning with gold. Both of them stared up at the sphere and soon I did the same, though my gaze was more of a suspicious and loathsome one compared to their expressions of awe. I didn't trust this….

"Heero you see that thing?" He whispered, still staring at it.

"I've never seen any shit like it…." Quatre purred before looking off into the people and smiling back at us.

"Well I'mma have some fun. Catch you guys later." And with that he was off and taking some lady's hand in his, already working the charm that came natural to him. The girl smiled shyly and giggled as Quatre's mouth moved.

Duo sighed beside me, looking off to where Quatre stood.

"C'mon Heero let's find Anthony." He said, pulling me through the crowds of people. Duo's hand felt tense in mines and I halted him, pulling him around to face me.

"What's wrong?" I demanded. He shook his head, staring off to the side indifferently.

"Nothing." He whispered. I scowled at him and he cocked his head to the side, tapping his foot agitatedly.

"It's noting I care to discuss here, let's just go get this thingamajig over and done with." He stated, whipping around and pulling me in the direction we were heading previously.

(X)(x)(X)

By the time I found Anthony he was ready to usher me onto the stage to do what I had to do. Him and Heero shared a nice strained conversation, their words almost detached. Heero's voice was too cold to be social. Anthony's voice was too warm to genuine. They hated each other. Point blank.

"You have the next 2 hours Duo, got it? I just need you to please the crowd, make sure everyone's happy. Do what you do best babe." He winked at me and I grinned.

"Gotcha." Just as he turned to Heero, a well manicured and feminine hand slid over his shoulder, the fire amber gold nails squeezing the tan clad shoulder casually. Anthony spun around to reveal none other than…the girl I had first seen with Heero a while ago….

"Oh Duo, this here is my associate Ms. Relena." He stepped to the side, so she could step forward. She threw a seductive glance at Heero, looking from side to side coyly before allowing the immaculately amber-gold dressed eyes to settle on me. Her blue eyes glinted gleefully, giving away the fact that she was a vamp.

"Ooooh…." She purred, placing a hand on her hip.

"So you're this Duo I've heard about." She offered a hand and Itook it, shaking it casually.

"Yep. You go to my school, right?" She made a small sniffy sound before sliding her eyes shiftily over to a still scowling Heero. He glared off into the well moving masses.

"Mmhmmm……..a senior. I was even dating _Heero_ over here for a while." I raised my eyebrows in slight intrigue, pretending not to hear the obvious insinuation behind the words. Even pretending not to notice the way she said _Heero's_ name. Is it just me or does it seem that everyone who has a history with _Heero_ always says his name like that. Hm _Heero_? Like his name leaves a bad taste in their mouth or as if it's some kind of joke.

"Well ain't that sumthin? Sounds all well and good _Mizz_ _Rele-na_." I drawled, rolling my tongue out exaggeratedly and crossing my arms. Heero chose to step in at this time and join the land of the living. He eyed Relena and I in an amused expression before nodding out to the crowd.

"I think their ready for a good song, don't you?" I could see nothing wrong, but I guess even Heero got bored. I slung my arm around Heero's shoulder and pulled myself to him, letting a sly smile spread across my lips.

"Yea I think so babe." I brought my lips to his in a devouring kiss, smiling into it as the heat I felt burning into the side of my head intensified. Well it seems someone was a bit pissed…..

I pulled back, and brought my thumb to swipe away any saliva under his bottom lip, stopping to turn my head in the direction of Anthony and Relena. Relena rolled her eyes exaggeratedly, an expression of amusement seeping in and out of her features, and tapped her little heeled foot impatiently, while Anthony whispered with one of the stage guys for a minute.

Pulling away from Heero, I stretched my arms up and out.

"Well I say we get this show on the road. You stayin back stage right Hee-babe?" Heero nodded and walked away, Relena eyeing his back in a scathing manner as he did so. Anthony followed not too far behind, holding up 3 of his fingers to indicate the time I had until I went on.

"So what they say at school is true." She sniffed. It was more a statement than a question.

"And what would '_they'_ be saying pray tell?" I raised my eyebrows at her, wearing a bored expression on my face. Wonder what I'd have to deal with upon returning to school following New Years. She smirked, not flipping her hair as she looked from the span of the club to my face, glowing corn flower blueeyes narrowed in a calculating satisfaction. She almost seemed dangerous……too bad I wasn't one to be too scared of such people and expressions.

"Just that you're a flaming fag. The schools new whore." She said with a blunt airiness, turning her nose up.

"Being Heero's pet doesn't do as many wonders for your name as one would think….." She added, more to herself. I seethed inwardly.

"Should I care what _they_ say?" The words flew out my mouth, propelled by the agitation I felt at being told this.

"Besides I'm not Heero's pet. I-" She laughed, flipping her hair yet again, and crossed her arms, letting the gold bangles and other accessories around her wrist jingle and jangle with her movements.

"Then what are you Duo? Answer me that." She stated, amber gold colored nails wrapping on her arm in a know all gesture. One eyebrow quirked in a manner that amplified the classy feminine air she seemed to reek of. I narrowed my eyes at her.

"What does it look like?" I chuckled, grinning lopsidedly at her.

"I'm Heero's BOYFRIEND, lady. Hear that? _Boyfriend_. I need not prove my status to _you_." She rolled her eyes and blew out a breath.

"Duo, what do you think I was? I was the supposed girlfriend. But let me tell you something about Heero…." She lowered her voicein a conspiring manner and leaned forward, a smirk crossing her well glossed lips. I stared into her face defiantly.

"Heero doesn't have a taste for commitment. He's a wanderer Duo. Your just the flavor of the week hon." She leaned back, fixing a hand on her hip.

"And quite a strange one might I add." She shot, eyeing me condescendingly.

"Honestly I have no clue as to why Heero would just miraculously decide he's into young _boys_ such as yourself. You're nothing special." I could feel my eye twitching in barely controlled rage as she flipped her wheat blonde hair for the un teenth time, letting questions of where I could get some gasoline and a flamethrower running through my mind. Wonder if she'd still be this smug if her hair went up in flames? Kind of difficult to be smug and confident when you look like a torced hedgehog...

My jaw remained clenched as I mentally scowled at myself for not being able toserve a direct come back. I was afraid of what'd leave my mouth and the actions I'd choose to accompany it.

"It's been nice chatting Duo. See you in a week or two." She waved goodbye letting a small smile grace her featuresas shestrut past me, making sure I caught the triumphant gleam in the light blue eyes and nice a wiff of her over expensive cologne. I grimaced.

I tried to sooth my flipping stomach and raging emotions. How many times had the same thing Relena had just said crossed my mind? I shook my head back andforth, bring my palm to cover my eyes and will away possible tears. No way would I let her get to me….

"Easy Duo, easy." I whispered to myself, clenching an unclenching my fist before my eyes, taking a deep breath, and releasing it, before running off to where I would walk on stage.

(X)(x)(X)

I sighed as I watched yet another head strong female turn her back angrily on me. What did she want me to do, lie? I had simply said I wasn't interested. Funny how they don't seem so thirsty any more once they learn I don't swing their way. SO very funny…..

The night was as alive as it could get. Everyone was in the holiday spirit and the obvious mood to party. The music kept things buzzing and jiving while all the people had to do was take it in, let it flow through their sense, and act on the rhythms, therefore bring everyone to perfect chemistry with at least one other person in this building. Seemed to be working quite fine for Quatre.

_)Yea, yea…..(_

I let out a mental sigh as I caught a glimpse of the blonde boy entertaining yet another girl. She seemed just as fascinated as he was amused.

During my strained relation with Quatre I had learned a few things about the vampire son of the head Winner himself: Women just couldn't do what Quatre wanted. No one could. He continued to use these girls and get what he wanted from them and the one thing he wanted had to be the odd ball who was stupid enough to deny him. Yea you had it right. Me. I swear I just wanted to pull my hair out when I thought about Quatre. He seemed like he was on a completely different plain than I was. But Quatre of course has moved on as anyone in his position would. He's too good for moping. Quatre, Quatre, Quatre, Quatre……….

Duo's soft voice floated throughout the club, his lithe form and entrancing eyes burning through the mass of people. The words of his song matched those of a familiar tune I'd heard on one of these new age albums I'd grown fond of, not to mention the weight I held in my heart and the over all feeling of not being able to be with Quatre the way I wanted.

_)"Where you are seems to be  
As far as an eternity  
Outstretched arms open hearts  
And if it never ends then when do we start?"(_

The soft instrumentals lulled me through the hell that was my job…….. and life at this moment. I dared not turn around from the bar I was currently re arranging and working at, for fear that I'd turn around and find myself staring at Quatre yet again. Even with all these people, my eyes couldn't help but pin point and have him stand out. Everyone else just seemed to disappear except for the ethereal dream that was him.

_)"Pushing forward and arching back  
Bring me closer to heart attack  
Say goodbye and just fly away  
When you comeback  
I have some things to say"(_

The soft guitar rifts fell in sync with Duo's emotion filled voice. His first number had been livelier but now everyone was in a sort of cool down mode for the moment and with the almost relaxing tunes I found my mind wandering and sighed as I fell off task for the third time that night. It was time for a break.

_)" How does it feel to know you never have to be alone  
When you get home  
There must be someplace here that only you and I could go  
So I can show you how I-"(_

I threw the towel I'd been using to dry out a glass and threw it over the counter before pouring a drink to quench my bruised heart for the time being, turning around, and leaning against the bar to watch the people, uncaring as to what exactly they were doing. My eyes took all in but refused to process the images, my mind was too far away…..

_) Dream away everyday  
Try so hard to disregard  
The rhythm of the rain that drops  
And coincides with the beating of my heart (_

Duo's voice grew farther and farther away, stretching with the hours dragging by. I felt almost sick at how pathetic I must've looked. Round after round of liquor passing my lips and burning down my throat, staring off forlornly into the crowd. So pathetic…….

Ever since following Heero- as I had come to know him- to this city I had carried a good amount of hope with me. Before him I had been a wanderer, searching for answers to questions no other ordinary being could understand. I don't like to think too much about the state I was in back then, but with time I soon found myself guarding over the infamous Metrian. It's funny how such a legend should need my- a simple wanderer's- guarding. But here I was watching over a man who'd been forced to forget himself until he was needed once again. This man came to be as Heero, my friend. But this Metrian….from the very beginning there was little we both could agree about, though I found his theories and musings quite fascinating at times. He was a favored comrade above all else, but never a friend. He had no desire for them and I had no need.

I remembered when Metrian had originally been decommissioned. When he told me of his fate, he had been bitter and nothing less than cold, like always. He told me it didn't matter to him and that Zechs and his organization could kiss his ass. This phoenix thing never was about them. The last confession of Metrian:

_"I'm selfish, Trowa. This whole thing is more about me than they'll ever know. When I do return it will be the same. I'll smite her and those bastards if they don't let me forget. I swear it. Maybe in forgetting I can find that human piece I thought I'd find in Lynx…"_

That's when he told me of Lynx and I suddenly understood. He sought out to be a mortal. To be human, live, love, and die happy just like everyone else in this world could want. Why had we been th individuals cursed to abide bythe rules of darkness and immortality? Why?

From then on it was all about gain in Zech's dark syndicate. Metrian had always been so full of anger and I could never understand why until that moment. Our kind had been jaded, cheated out of an existence that should've been ours just like anyone else's.

"Hey Tro, ya might wanna get back up on the shift. C'mon babe get your head in the game!" Mariemeia, another bartender, admonished playfully before winking at me and flirting with her current patron.

(X)(x)(X)

My foot had been tapping impatiently for the last few minutes. I was growing restless…….and bored. Could Duo hurry up?

I sat back in my chair, somewhat resigned, only bothering to show expression as Relena strutted towards me, her ensemble seeming to glow in the dim light with her eyes. She slid in the chair beside me, propping her elbow up on the table and examining her nails critically, stopping only to peer over the well manicured hand at me.

"You're pathetic _Heero_." She said simply, her gaze unwavering, and her nose just as high as it could ever get. I continued to watch Duo from where I sat, not really caring as to what Relena had to say at this moment. What accusations she was trying to pin on me or what ever else she was trying to unnerve me with.

"How so?" I asked, making sure my boredom was evident. She propped her head up on her elbow leaning a bit further across the table.

"_Again, Heero, again_? How many times must an _idiot_ make the same mistake before he finally realizes he's an _idiot_?" She hissed, adding a disgusted snort, and sitting back to glare at me.

"What is with you and these goody goody mortals, Metrian? Honestly! That kids not gonna be able to handle the truth. He'll probably stab you in the back just like she did!" My jaw clenched as I had to remind myself who was speaking. It was only Relena, she knew not of what she spoke….. But then again, she must be really mortified if she had finally decided to use my name after all this time. For the first time in years in fact…..

"What is it Metrian? DO they humanize you? Is that it? Are you discontent with the existence you've been given?" I stared coldly at the martini glass she had set down and watched in morbid fascination as ice slowly crept up the sides of the glass and hummed through it, causing Relena to stop her ranting and shift her gaze to the glass. She finally scowled before flicking her wrist and causing the glass to crumple to pieces before reconstructing itself. She gave me a smug look and sneered.

"You're not the strength you were years ago Heero. Again I say: You're pathetic." She spat in a mock valley girl voice before letting a grin spread across her features

As she flicked her wrist indifferently at me, rolled her eyes, and stood to leave I grabbed her arm, and relished in the look of shock splashed upon her features. It seems she also forgot how dangerously fast I could be in the right situation. I pulled her to me and in a last ditch effort she caught herself bring her free hand to clutch at my shoulder, nails digging in sharply, but not enough toactually sraw blood or break skin like I'm guessing she wanted. I tightened my grip, noting that even if she was still a bit ignorant she had also grown in other ways. No longer did fear flash in her eyes as it had so many time when she was but a child compared to me. She stared me on defiantly and after a few minutes I finally caught the fear setting in as she tensed.

"Know this Relena….." I hissed in her ear dangerously. "Even with Lynx dead and gone you still haven't managed to fill her place. You're weak. You run your mouth too god damn much." She gasped and tightened her grip as my own threatened to break her wrist. "I may be back. But know that our past is gone and we're starting a new. This time we find the phoenix and get out. I don't give a flying _fuck_ what's on _your _agenda." I bit out the last words and switched my attention to the stage Duo was now in the process of leaving. She cried out softly as I cast her away from me roughly, nursing her bruised wrist and glaring hatefully at me.

"They'll be nothing to speak of later." I growled before she could utter single word formulated by that simple mind of hers and turned away to find Duo. I could hear her call tauntingly behind me.

"Is that why you constantly screw yourself over _Heero_? Do you _envy_ their _humanity_?" She shrieked after me.

People seemed not to mind as I shoved them to the side in my pursuit of the violet eyed half breed. Before this night was over I had to give him what I had been planning to give him. Tell him what I suddenly felt needed to be said.

"Hey buddy slow down. Damn!" I spun around to find Duo grinning behind me, with a hand on his black clad hips, his perfect lithe torso on display as it peeked through the firm fitting fabric of his outfit. A small smile crept upon my lips.

"I was hoping we could step outside for a minute." I said, sticking my hands in my pocket and nodding towards where I remembered the entrance being. He raised an eyebrow in amusement.

"Really? Well I was gonna do a few more songs but….for you…" He said licking his lips and sauntering past me, throwing a mischievous look over his shoulder.

"….I think I can manage a bit of something…."

(X)(x)(X)

Heero and I flung ourselves in the back of the car, my laughing making it hard for me to breath against his wet clothes. It seemed that it had started to pour while we had been inside and the heavy downfall seemed to have no intentions of letting up anytime soon.

After kicking off my boots I slid closer to Heero, trying to ignore how annoying it was to have my pants sticking to my legs, as soaked as they were. His hand reached down to finger a wet strand of hair and I swung the rest of my pony tail over my shoulder. The heavy musk scent mingled with the scent of rain and drifted through the cold car, a shiver ran up my spine.

"I brought you out here to give you something…" Heero said, looking down at me with a sort of fond look. I leaned my head against his chest and grinned.

"Mm hm…….you got me a Christmas present Heero?" I asked a bit surprised, noticing what he actually meant now that the simple question had left my mouth. I sat up and looked down at him as he smiled.

"For real?" I asked again, the question tailed by alaugh. Heero reached up and picked something out of the rear view window area, a small black box, and handed it to me. He sat up, his shoulder brushing mines before kneeing me in the butt, causing me to throw him a look as he grinned at me.

"Open it." He said propping himself up further on one arm. I looked down at the small simple black box, not really caring that it wasn't wrapped, just curious as to what Heero would get me and why he wanted me to open it now. I looked at him again, and he just stared back as calm as ever, cobalt eyes glowing bright through the darkness of the car, only illuminated by the bright lights of the club's neon sign beyond the parking lot.

Finally I slipped off the top and stared down at the peculiar object settles inside. A bangle- seemingly made of white gold- with intricate designs and inscriptions running through the thin, yet solid accessory. I fingered the engraved markings as I lifted it carefully out the box. It was extremely light.

"What's all this mean?" I asked, indicating the designs and other inscriptions. Heero took my hand in his, removing the bangle from between my finger tips and slipping it over my hand and onto my wrist. His thumbs caressed my hand and wrist, sliding over the solid metal from time to time.

"I don't know yet, as the depth of your power….and our bond increases the inscriptions will become more cleared and defined according to your being." I stared at the bangle around my wrist, taking comfort as Heero slid further behind me and his chest rested against my shoulder. He was incredibly warm and I felt that familiar tingling feeling run through my skin. The feeling that had taken the place of the burning since my first 'lesson' with Heero. His finger ran down one of my bare shoulders, leaving goose bumps in their leave.

"It's beautiful. Thank you Heero." I closed my eyes contentedly as his lips brushed my cheek and his arm squeezed me closer to him. The lips traveled down my neck and up to nibble at my ear lobe causing me let out a small snort of laughter.

Soon our actions ran with the course of the mood and I found myself half naked andstraddling Heero's thighs and lowering myself onto him, hissing as each thick inch slipped past my opening. Heero's head rested against the window and my face felt hot despite the temperature of the car as he stared into my face, his lips barely parted in pleasure. His hands gripped my hips and I cried out as the last bit of Heero was finally inside me, guiding my body to it's own wants.

My hips rocked in time with Heero's as the rain continued to beat against the window and blur together the multi color lights outside the car. Though I vaguely wondered if it wasn't just my vision giving out already.

I lifted my hips and fell back down Heero's length, his grip on my hips growing tighter as we continued to fuck each other in the back seat of his car. I threw my head back and took control as I continued to ride Heero, my hips moving up and down as fast as I could manage and my hands clamping over Heero's. The calloused pamls moved up the length of my body, traveling up torso to slip under shirt and brush my nipples, sending small shocks throughout my body.

Heero laid back, moaned loudly, and tilted his head back farther, biting his lip and watching me throughthe clouded slits of blue his eyes had been reduced to.I gave up support and brought my hands to seek out that support using Heero's shoulders. Heero's hands released my hip and reached up to cup my face as our rhythm slowed and our foreheads touched. His breath tickled my face as our noses finally touched and our lips met hesitantly yet hungrily in the heat of passion. I moaned into Heero's mouth and found the sound caught in my throat as Heero pushed back and loomed above me, thrusting into my body deeply.

Another cry escaped me as he gripped one of my legs and lifted it over his shoulder, pounding me into the backseat of his car. The heat of our bodies radiated throughout the car and before I knew it we both had reached our climax.

(X)(x)(X)

Hard cornflower blue eyes watched the figures moving together in the car, their owner smirking as a hand came to rest on her shoulder.

"Each one to his own, hm?" Relena looked up at Alex and smiled, her expression calm and pleased.

"Yes, I do believe so Alex." She said, looking up to the clouded sky out beyond the awaning she stood under.

(X)(x)(X)

The steady breathing of sated souls and the distant buzz of the club were the only sounds that held the air of the car. Heero's heart slowed from it's steady hammering in my ear after a few minutes and I felt somewhat whole. I suddenly felt compelled to say something.

"If we want this bond thing to work that means we have to be honest, right Heero?" I sighed against him. I looked up to find his eyes closed as if sleeping and nudged him softly.

"It's whatever you want. Do you want it to be truthful?" He murmured. I frowned, unsure for a minute, eyeing the glinting piece of jewlery around my wrist and smiling sadly to myself.

"I would guess so…." I whispered. He made a negative sound.

"That's not enough, Duo." The vampire I had taken to calling my own rested his chin on the top of my head and I sighed, knowing I needed to speak now before I lost the nerve.

"Heero while you were gone that week-" Tears pricked at my eyes and I focusedwearily onthe distorted lights in the window.

_I moaned into the kiss feeling myself unravel as he threaded is hands through my hair, sliding his tongue against mines. I could drown myself in this feeling. This elation. Euphoria. I needed to forget, to stop being stressed and to just let go. I know I could always blame it on the drinks but I knew this was more than that._

"I was frustrated about a lot of things. A lot….. It was like on some days I was happy but there was this big black blob or some shit eating at me. I couldn't deal the way I wanted to…" Heero remained silent, his being surrounding me.

"I had an opening kind of thing to do there at the cluband you know howI get with those drinks when no one's on my back…." I gave a dry chuckle and grew more tense at the intense listening Heero was doing.

"Anthony he has this way of always being there when you're not and I'm just…." _/A slut/_

"You slept together." He said simply, the strength of his voice slicing through my tensions.

"No…" I said, turning my head away as a tear slid down my cheek. I wiped it away and scolded myself.

"Then what exactly are you getting at Duo? I can't imagine what else you could've done if you didn't sleep together…." His voice rose and his arms tightened around me and I just hung my head, gasping through the lump in my throat.

"No, never like that….." I said weakly. Heero pressed on.

"That term not to your liking? Would you rather I said you '_fucked_'? Or maybe that's not exactly what you perceived it as. Maybe you made sweet passionate '_love_', or-" I shook my head, tears spilling further down my cheeks, the only thing keeping me from falling from off the seat being Heero's steady tightening arms holding me against him.

"Oh I'm sorry for interrupting, Duo. Please continue your story." He said coldly, pulling me up and trying to force me to look at him. I resisted as best as I could, not wanting him to see that I was crying. What the fuck did I have to be crying about?

"I'm waiting Duo." He said dryly.

"That night Anthony and I almost did sleep together but just as he was about to…ya kno…" I trailed off the words leaving me

"No I don't. Care to elaborate?" My temper shot up instantly.

"Heero please! Get that stick out your ass for a minute and just listen….please…" I snapped, my voice about to crack.

"I didn't sleep with Anthony. We didn't _fuck_; we didn't _make love_….I stopped. Because I couldn't do it." I finished weakly. The car went silent, my breath stopped in my throat, time slowed and everything seemed still.

(X)(x)(X)

Duo went limp in my arms the minute my temper surged forward. I could barely smell the salt of his tears in the air and as the car went silent following the end of his confession, my anger dissipated.

_You suddenly understood the meaning of Relena's question and became aware of just how much you had coveted humanity. The ability to feel and be animated the way Duo was and Lynx had been. I envied Duo's courage and character. I envied him._

_Duo had been able to come through with his confession despite all consequences and you constantly ran, dodged, or speared all that rubbed you the wrong way or wasn't toyour liking. _Duo still lay limp in my arms, his breaths coming in soft gasp when he wasn't sniffling now and then.

"I'm sorry." He whispered. "I can't get over how I feel and they way I react to things. It's stupid but can't be helped." His voice was raspy from the strain of speaking through tears.

Had I not been guilty of the same thing? Though at least Duo had the conscience to stop, but me…..I was the worst son of a bitch known to man.

_And even now you're still lying to Duo. Truth. Truth is what you seem to be lacking. _

Still I steeled myself and ignored the voice in my head. No it wasn't the same. I was different. Duo was different. We would never be one in the same. Duo was forgiven. It wouldn't happen again. That's all I needed to know. A smirk slipped onto my face

"I forgive you." I said pulling him to me. Duo shivered in my arms and sighed.

"Thanks." He murmured, pulling away and allowing me to kiss him deeply. Amethyst eyes glowed as he pulled away, the corners of his mouth tugging up the slightest bit.

The voice still told me I was the worst son of a bitch alive. I told myself the same.

My lies were my own self made high. I thrived off the thing I wanted to be: Untouchable yet human...

(X)(x)(X)

* * *

* * *

(1) This cake is the ultimate Holiday cake. It was my drug for the days following Christmas, but sadly I'm not the only one in my house who liked it (grumbles).

**A/N: **I just had to redo and finish this so I could finally move on. Review plz.


	20. The Revolt Against Tomorrow

**Author's Note:** For those who didn't notice there's some changes to chapter 17, mainly towards the end. SO you might wanna scroll through that to catch a few scenes of importance or some possible significance.

**Warnings: **language

**Pairings:** Mentions of **3x4**, main **1x2**

**Disclaimers: **SO not mines

**Chapter 18: Revolution: Humanity's Revolt Against Tomorrow**

The holidays were the best I ever experienced this year. It felt good to have a stable set of friends and a whole family to enjoy Christmas with me. Not to mention a boyfriend I believed to be the sexiest vamp-and man-alive. Now thinking of that…. The word 'boyfriend' sounded so off when referring to Heero. I didn't know what to make him out as. Not to mention I found our relationship kinda weird. Why was it that out of all the others we've been with, we felt the need to be the most connected? With Heero he seemed to tie himself to me while keeping as much distance between us as possible. Heero could be selfish, but that selfishness was what I indulged in the most. It was a give and take kinda principle: Heero sought out whatever it was he seemed to be looking for (besides the obvious) through me and I got him and all the things I craved in him. So far I was ok with it. Really, I was.

My return to school hadn't really crossed my mind during break. This in a way makes me proud because it shows just how little an affect Relena's little statement had on me. Though if I had been thinking about it, I might've been more prepared for what did happen when the oh so blissful vacation came to an end. Ya know. Like my life Skills teacher said, proactive thinking and all. Seems I never quite grasped the concept. Seems I might never….

I sat in homeroom as calm (and passively BORED) as ever. I hadn't really talked to much of anybody since I got back. As far as I knew they were concerned, they thought I was a ghost, the apartment incident hadn't gone un noticed by my peers and instead of the 21 questions I was expecting, I got blank stares of disbelief and confusion. Basically shouting '_Why the HELL are you still alive!_'. I felt so loved. My teacher cared less about whether I survived or not and simply told me to sit down while we waited for the morning's announcements to come over the loudspeaker. Mr. Phipps sat at his desk, his brow twitching in agitation now and then as he grunted in displeasure at the noise disturbing his morning paper read. My eyes wandered over the cover before it was snatched out of my sight by a selfish Mr. Phipps.

"To your desk, Maxwell!" He scowled. My hands were raised in a gesture to placate him but only succeeded in causing him to growl lowly. Ok….making a b-line to my desk right about….NOW.

Hilde smiled as I walked in, waving warmly before burying her nose back in her Cosmo magazine.

So now here I was, sitting in homeroom, waiting for the morning announcements that seemed like they never would come. What a way to kick off the New Year.

My skin instinctively recoiled as I flinched and smacked my hand to the back of my neck as something stung me for the unteenth time that morning. Though when I turned around I couldn't pin point who could be doing it. There was only but so many people behind me…

I turned around and decided to owe it to my nerves. Maybe nothing really was hitting me in the neck. Little ol Duo was just being jittery. It's not everyday your classmates look at you as the boy who came back from the damned grave when in actuality...well you had yet to figure out just how you'd get yourself out the situation alive...I was still trying to figure it out.

Understanding seemed very far away. No way would my classmates possibly comprehend the apartment incident if _I_ hadn't even begun to fathom it properly. Rumors seemed to run wild these days. I just had yet to discover how bad it really was gonna get for me though….

A growl formed in my throat as something hit me in the back of my head, and rolled onto my desk: a paper ball. I un crumpled the ball and stared at the message grafittied skillfully onto the white loose leaf, feeling my temper flare as I read it.

_Mrs. Yuy II, the Fag bag from BaghdaD. _A small rainbow colored Jester's hat had been drawn to hang over the 'd' in Baghdad, followed by a Jester's staff, just as equally 'rainbowfied' and Technicolor.

Temper spiked as I spun around to glare at none other than a snickering Riley. Riley had never really been a friend. But he wasn't considered an enemy….until now. Riley was a human….surprisingly. But the crew he rolled with were full blooded vamps, though his girl seemed as scatter brained as any human fuck twat missing that vital male piece….. don't take it from me though. The ever present smacking of the 'Bubbalicious' and cavalier presentation should be enough for ya.

Riley usually sat in the back with the main people he chilled with. His girl, Sonny, and the lackey, James. James seemed there more foraccessory and scenery than anything else. I mean you just can't have a proper looking posse without that one lackey to follow along as your girlfriend cheers you on through thick and thin. James never had been too much of a speaker. He just looked cool.

"Fuck is your problem?" I hissed. Riley leaned forward over his desk, unruly straw blonde hair falling partly in his eyes, his expression somewhat sadistic.

"You." He said simply, a slight hiss following his words. I rolled my eyes and turned around in my desk to prop my elbow on the back of the chair.

"Really? And I'm guessing it makes a lot of sense to throw paper balls at me. I'm sure that'll fix the problem. Oh fuck yeah…" I drawled sarcastically. Sonny then decided to jump in, her voice just as annoying and valley girlish as ever. She had like this buzz that accompanied all her words in addition to the fact she liked to drawl out everything while smacking on her damned gum.

"Yeaaazzz…..(smack) we'z heard you'za (smack) a fag, Duo. Ya kno (smack) Riley and (smack) just about (smack) everyone (smack) has a problem wit you (blow-pop-smack) now……." She stated, absently twirling a piece of her light brown weave around her finger, summer green eyes glinting with malice as she continued to mutilate her gum openly, chewing like a damn cow on its cud.

"If that's the case then why don't we handle this like people our age usually do. Paper balls seem kinda elementary school...even for you…." I proposed, tensing up and staring Riley down, an annoying grin already spreading across my face. Riley stood as did I.

"Yea….why not?" he gritted out in agreement before stepping forward and throwing a punch I easily ducked. Our desk skid to the side, color pencils scattering across the floor,as did many others, screeching in the wake of our pent up frustrations and the disturbing clattering of Riley's fallen color utensils.

Have you ever noticed that when you're in a fight everything seems a lot louder and it all just kinda roars in your ears?Suddenly you're sensitive to everything around you. That must be what adrenaline is. Well I liked her so far. Adrenaline and I were good friends as far as I could remember. She never failed me...

Riley wasn't too much bigger than me and I would've said we were equally matched if it wasn't for the fact that I believed I was quicker. Don't get me wrong, Riley was one quick devil but the point was that I was quicker.

"So what's it like with 'em, Duo? They show you a good time?" Riley taunted while throwing another punch, this time swinging up his other fist where the first left off. I moved to the side and blocked before shoving him into another desk, grimly annoyed when he caught his balance instead of tumbling over like I had initially hoped. Riley fixed me with a look, smugness melting over his features. He came at me again and I ducked, bringing up my fist to smash into his stomach.

"Riley!" I could barely make out Sonny's startled voice shouting over the buzz of every other instigating student in the room. Our teacher seemed like a far away drone as Riley hunched over my fist, gagging and sputtering before a nasty snicker came from his form as he backed away.

"You'll be sorry for that Duo." I stood sure of myself as I eyed him wearily. Sonny rushed to his side, smacking worriedly but was brushed off simply, as Riley made his way at me, I stepped back ready to dodge and slipped on a color pencil, as I slippedhis head smashed into my chin and sent me flying against the wall I hadn't even known was behind me. Before I could even catch awareness he was on me, raining angry blows upon my body and roughing me up for all I was worth.

_"Yuy's not here to save you is he?"_

_"You're a weak fag, give it up."_

_"Shame, if he hadn't gotten to you first I'd still be willing to try you out."_

His voice taunted manically as each punch weakened me. I fell to my knees, my vision swimming, causing the jeering mass of students to wave back and forth in front of me. Two jean clad legs came to stand in front of me and I looked up into the twisted face of Riley. Looking for the entire world like the most evil being I could ever know.

"You're a _freak_." He spat.

"You're not wanted completely by the vamps and you're just too much of faggoty ass demon to be considered human." Riley snarled, a slight murmur traveling around the room at his words.

My eyes scanned the room as my heart thudded in my ears in time to the roar of my breathing. I brought my arm around my torso and shook my head, my face stung slightly as I tugged my lips into a maddening smirk.

"You make me sick to my fucken stomach." He looked like he wanted to spit and I dared him to. Cuz the minute that saliva hit me I'd be all over his crack addicted ass.

"Well you turn mines too, babe." I spat back. Riley's face twisted further into anger as he seemed to ready himself to kick me. The glare I gave seemed to change his mind and he settled for continuing in his preaching. My head was pounding and his words mashed together in my head, refusing to make sense. What was this kid? The leader of some homophobic revolution? I wanted him to shut up so very badly…..

"Imma enjoy beating the _shit_ out of you Maxwell." He laughed cruelly. Where the hell was the teacher anyway? Not like he'd help but still, at least make it look like you're aware of what's going on in your classroom. I just stared past Riley coolly. I could see Hilde's worried amber-gray eyes staring dead at me, flickering to Riley now and then as she ignored the giggling her friends were doing behind her. My gaze traveled back to meet Riley's and I found myself feeling more anger than I'd even felt in my life. My cold darkening amethyst clashed with chaotic gray and something inside me grinned as a un known barrier cracked deep inside me and Riley's face loosened in shock. My vision extended beyond that of stormy gray and I caught sight of something ugly. Something definitely not human. Riley's true form appeared to-but only for a second- as the voice inside me to decided to take charge and lash out.

_Fucker….._ the voice cackled, vibrating through my body, quickening my pulse, and slowing down everything around me. Energy tingled around me and I could hear the murmur of voices. Voices I didn't know and the shrieks of those unknown, as eerie as they could be. Only Riley and I were in the room and a nasty grin spread across my face as I thrust myself to my feet with a speed that couldn't have been my own, pulled back, and sent my fist forward in a full round house swing, rocking Riley's jaw with a sickening crack. My tormentor spun to the floor un moving and the class went dead silent as everything burst back to life.

My eyes blinked as they adjusted to the light, and my head started to ache again as I stared at Riley's still body laid out across the hard floor. Students around me hushed and I could hear a few murmurs.

"The fag killed Riley…"

"No way, he just stunned him ya idiot…."

"He looks kind dead to me…." Another murmured.

Sonny shrieked, struggled out James grasp (if that's what you'd call it, didn't seem like he was trying much) and knocked people out the way to rush to Riley's side, staring up at me in hate and slight fear as she cradled Riley to her, not even caring about the blood he was drooling on her designer crop top.

"You really are a _freak_ Maxwell." She choked, hugging an unconscious Riley even tighter to her chest and babbling incoherently through her tears.

Energy still danced over my skin and had yet to fade away or disappear, unlike the voice. Which as far as I could tell was long gone. I looked back up to find Hilde and she stared at me in something a kin to shock and slight intrigue.

"Right there." My teacher's voice pushed through the crowd, as I began adjusting my eyes off to the side to see him coming with the principal and _guess who_ in tow.

"Oh shit…."I sighed in exasperation, rolling my eyes to the side, the laugh floating from me carrying a bitter and twisted edge. My mind was already goin into shock and this was the last thing I needed...

"You've got to be kidding me." My state was of one that could've been causing me hallucinations because I could've sworn that…

Malicious cornflower blue eyes glinted wickedly at me, the owner's lips tugging up in a slight smirk as she stood by the principal who was busy looking from me to the unconscious and slack jawed Riley in Sonny's arms.

"You did this?" Twilridge asked his tone enraged and his expression incredulous. I stared at him, fighting the urge to laugh. What the hell kinda question was that? NO. I was just standing here panting like a damn wilder beast because it made me feel good. However humorous the words sounded to me in my head I forced them to the back of my mind and faced the principal ignoring Relena's amused and triumphant expression. Before I could get a word out, that bitch Sonny was answering for me, the smack between her words gone. She probably swallowed her damn gum in her little fit.

"_YES!_ That son of a bitch, th-that _FREAK_ did this to Riley!" She screamed, sobbing over her boyfriend's body for all the world like I had seriously mutilated the guy. Like he'd never breathe, walk, or taunt those he deemed unfit to walk the earth again. Seems I had done my good deed for the day. Go Duo.

Relena stepped past me, crouching down to wrap her arms around Sonny and breathe soothing words into her ear. Ever the saint today, aren't we little Miss Bitch Ass Peacecraft? She continued to do so and rubbed soothing circles over Sonny's summer green clad back. She looked up thoughtfully, her voice filled with purpose as she addressed the principal, who still appeared as dumfounded as ever.

"If I may say Mr. Twilridge, there is no reason boys of this age should be engaging in such violence. Surely they must know better as 15, 16, and 17 year olds." She reasoned. I fixed her with a suspicious glare. The principal coughed and cast a stern look my way.

"Reasonably, yes. I believe so. What exactly are your thoughts as to the conflict between mister O' Jason and Maxwell here?" She frowned and shook her head, casting wheat blonde locks this way and that.

"Well it's obvious that Riley here was just another victim of circumstance…. Maxwell obviously took his frustrations out on the boy, as his bleeding jaw seems to indicate." I fought to control my tongue knowing that if I let it slipped it'd only add to Relena's obvious insinuations. I was an angry faggot who went around roughing people up because I couldn't handle the stress of life and my confusing sexuality. Go figure.That clichéd bitch.

"And I'm guessing that I'm right. Maxwell hasn't said a word and he doesn't appear too roughed up for someone who was 'in' a fight. I'm thinking more along the lines of lashing out and simply attacking…" She quirked a well arched golden eyebrow. No longer could I remain silent.

"What the _fuck_ do you mean attack and lash out! In case you haven't noticed we're the same age and size! Riley was trying to pound me into a nice barrel of ground fucken meat. Look at me. Ask anybody! Just _look_ at me!" I gestured from Riley, ignoring Sonny who glared at me from her place on the floor in Relena's arms. Her eyes were hard looking and red. You'd swear she'd been up the whole night next to a dying relative's hospital bed. My 'classmates', if I must call them so, suddenly acted as if dumb. Refusing to plea to my case. Some looked amused, some looked defiant, others just stared off anywhere but at me. Hmpf. It's a good thing I never considered these coffin stuffers(1) friends. I might've actually felt let down as oppose to the ragegrowing in meat being treated so unjustly. Suddenly I understood how it felt to be jaded. Why people who were bitter and recluse became that way.

Couldn't these idiots see the damage? The guy had fucken pummeled me for a good five minutes for chrissakes! The teacher stared at me boredly while the principal gave me an unsure look, as if pitying me like I was some crazed person. The poor wittle faggot. Boo fucken hoo.

The silence was irritating and as my anger grew, tears began to burn my eyes.

"Let's get to the office Mr. Maxwell." The principal sighed. As I walked after him, I held my head high through the crowd of students, ignoring the mocking grins and obeying the wish of those who suddenly wanted to be invisible. Cowards.

"You did good, Duo." I heard a voice say sympathetically and glanced to the side to see Hilde standing right there among the path students had cleared for me and the principle. She looked me straight in the eye, ignoring the strange looks her friends were giving her,and I simply nodded.

If I didn't know any better I'd say I saw the slightest bit of pride edging over envy in her eyes and expression. Though chances were I didn't know better. Riley had tried to bash my head in after all

Leaving the room, I could hear Relena call for someone to get the nurse.

Maybe I shouldn't have knocked Riley out. At least he'd be going to take the fall with me if he was still conscious. Lucky bastard.

In case you're wondering...the morning announcements never did come...

(X)(x)(X)

Instead of sending me home they kept me waiting outside the office most of the day. Up to after lunch. Until then I was forced to endure the snickering and murmuring of those who passed by me and my miserable self.

"They say he's a freak…."

"I heard he used _craft_….."

"Not even the _vamps_ wanna claim him after this….."

"One things for certain- he's not _human_ if _that's_ what you're wondering…"

"I bet he wishes _Yuy_ was here to save his tail…."

"You should've seen his face when he saw Relena man…._deaded_…"

And so the list continues.

I vaguely wondered where Quatre was in all of this. It wasn't possible that he _hadn't_ heard it. Funny thing was that Quatre was just as gay as I was. Though his time had passed and since he got more ass than any of these guys he had enough credit to his name. But _me_? Everyone just wrote me off as some vamp senior's sloppy _seconds_ to Ms. Peacecrap's wine-and-dine-me-_first_s. This was gonna take a while to blow over. I know Relena was just soaking in the sympathy, using this situation to make it seem as if she was so hurt. Being replaced by a guy. SO in addition to a freak and a faggot I was now a criminal. Looks like I was setting some records and making quite a name for myself.

After finally meeting with the principal I was given a total of 2 weeks detention following 2 days of suspension. "To cool off a bit….." Mr. Twilridge had said. The only reason I got off with those meager consequences were because normally I wasn't a trouble maker. _Riley was_. I hadn't spoken to Heero of what happened that day. I just left it at the fact I was in a fight and I guess he felt that I'd tell him what else was bothering me when I was ready. Besides the events of the fight left me in a sort of daze. There was no way I was willing to come to terms with what I had seen...with what I'd _heard_...it was the apartment incident all over again...only full throttle.

After my 2 days of suspension I was forced to sit lunch with the guidance counselor. Courtesy of Mizz Peacecrap. I was such a troubled soul according to her.

Mrs. Stonheard was not as sympathetic as one would expect a guidance counselor to be. In fact. She really just didn't care. If I didn't know any better I'd say I was wasting her time…..

"So you're the new fag of the year, eh?" She said, eyeing me critically. By then I'd already been bored down enough that I had not the energy to get pissed. Her tone showed she hadn't meant it like my classmates would've though. It just seemed like a statement made from years of watching the same shit over and over. She began to peel an orange as she leaned back in her chair, open shirt revealing more attractive cleavage than should be legal for teachers and faculty.

"Yep every year these kids get meaner and meaner and then that one brave-or stupid- one just burst out the closet and starts a riot. Though I'll hand it you. You're different from the usual Adam and Steve types." She said, pointing a half eaten orange slice at me.

"I've never seen someone rock a jaw like that in all my years of sorting out you whacko kids." She whistled through the citrus flesh in her mouth, shaking her head and chuckling. I could barely see the glint of a fang and felt my eyes widen slightly in surprise.

"The rumor mill's jus buzzin kid. They say you're not _normal_….in addition to the whole fag bit. Me? I wouldn't know. I'm one of the more modernized vamps, though it seems like one hell of a year for you…..care for a jelly bean?" She asked thoughtfully (as thoughtful as she got anyway), pushing a bowl of the sugared chewy beads towards me. I reluctantly took one, hoping it'd ease my stomach.

They called me _Maxwell's Demon_. I was officially an outcast. Go me.

(X)(x)(X)

"Metrian." My head snappedaround seeing who'd dare call me by that name after so long and relaxed as Meiran slipped through the window, the radiating feeling of urgency dancing across the room as she stepped across the carpet, pushing her hair back.

"The door not good enough for you?" I asked, fixing her with a curious look. She sauntered to the couch, a feral gleam in her eye. Her wind blown hair indicated another flight through the streets of Manhattan upon her beloved motorcycle.

"Us Double A's learn to make everything a creative exercise….." She said, a smirk playing across her lips for a moment before a look of seriousness was set upon her features.

"Tell me your business here." I stated, continuing to run through the search results that'd come up on my laptop's monitor.

"I fear resistance from the vampiric citizens in this city. You know the army men are reckless, Metrian, and with each stunt they pull regarding their meals and conquests comes the additional burden of the people's alert. Unrest is growing. You have been watching the news have you?" She said quickly, shaking her head in slight disgust. I nodded. Of course I had seen the news. Even if I hadn't taken the actual time to watch I couldn't miss the headlines. The bodies of young women dumped in alleyways, clearly defined puncture marks along their neck, even some young men here and there. Hauntings on the further side of Manhattan and a few misfortunes here and there. All the work of Zech's men. I grimaced. Not only at the situation but at the 'Page Cannot Be Found' window that'd swallowed my screen. My thumb instinctively clicked agitatedly at the mouse in an effort to restore my screen.

Meiran traced the arm of the couch delicately before continuing the step lightly across the room as if touring my apartment for the first time.

"It won't be long before they lay the blame on the vampires Heero." She continued dully. "Then we'll have a mortal war on our hands." I could hear a small giggle come from her direction and could picture a small smile gracing her face

"Clogging up our operations. You _must take_ control of your men." Her tone grew serious again as she finished and I could tell she was not pleased. Not that it affected me any. My job was not to please her. I eyed her wearily.

"Those pig headed men are so reckless, Metrian. They listen to not a thing any level headed individual has to say. And that Alec….." She trailed off making a disgruntled and twisted face.

"They need to be taught. Nothing can get done by a unit if the internal workings are _screwed up_, Metrain." She said exasperatedly, as if she had been arguing back and forth with someone.

"You're not even listening. It's like I'm speaking to that damn wall!" Her aura changed instantly and I could feel it raise the temperature of the room.

"You forget your place, Meiran." I said lowly. She looked at me bravely, narrowing her eyes. Her aura flared down back to a neutral state.

"I don't mean to disregard your authority Metrian-" Her voice pressed on.

"Then don't." I said flatly. She continued, stepping forward.

"But the men talk. And word carries easily to Zechs ears. They say you're becoming too wrapped up in outside matters. Alex in particular is not very pleased with you and neither is the Peacecraft girl for that matter…." Meiran trailed off, leaving her words to thicken the air. They were talking about my relations with Duo. If Zechs felt he was becoming a distraction there wouldn't be too much hope for him. As for me….well I really didn't feel like being forced to do something drastic in order to prove where my loyalties lie. They lied with my cause of course. The cause I currently shared with Zechs. There was no need to remind me of that and I didn't want anyone to think there was. Meiran had a definite point.

Meiran studied me with an unreadable look. She seemed more stressed than what I'm used to seeing of her. The calculating and cool exterior fading for a minute. She seemed _worn_. Mentally I scowled, thinking that all this time Duo and Quatre was making me too emphatic for my own good. I had no time to identify and sort through the emotions of others. I barely cared for my own at times.

"I respect and admire you Metrian but I can't just watch you let this city slip through our hands. I can't lose this chance….." She said, a look of distaste crossing her features.

"Who says I'll let the city slip through my hands?" I said. An idea suddenly forming in my mind. Meiran studied me with a suspicious look.

"What's going on in that twisted little mind of yours, Metrian?" She said, stretching across the couch and propping a leg up.

"These fools might've actually done something right, Meiran….

_/"Can't you see? It all starts here Metrian. I will control this city AND it's resources, using them to my advantage. If I gain the trust of all the 'other beings' in this city, I will have an unstoppable army. The phoenix will practically fall into our hands. But it all starts HERE."/_

This was the opportunity Zechs had been waiting for…..

(X)(x)(X)

"Are you ever gonna tell me just what exactly is going on at school? Quatre won't answer his phone. You won't say a thing. Duo? Are you even listening to me?" I turned my head to the side, eyeing Heero from the corner of my eye. He scowled at me from his place in the chair across the living room and I turned my head back to stare at the ceiling, the pitter pattering of the rain outside soothing in a way. Never had I heard Heero seem so anxious. Even now he didn't seem what most would call anxious, but if you knew Heero like I did you'd know that the scowl and mild questioning was Heero's version of anxious.

I sighed and turned over on my side, staring down at the rug, a small smile tugging at my lips.

"Someone's a bit nosy…" I murmured teasingly.

"Duo…." Heero growled. Obviously games weren't an option. I sighed.

"I fought the other day because someone thought they could push me around….." I said simply. Heero quirked an eyebrow, propping his head and elbows on the back of the chair. He was sitting backwards, fixing me with a stern yet quizzical look. God…even my parents hadn't questioned me this much. Though that could be owed to the fact that they didn't even know I had gotten suspended in the first place. Yep, work was the place where parents belonged.

"Why would they think that?" He asked, seeming truly confused. I sighed again and shut my eyes.

"Because I'm gay…" I said quietly, blinking open my eyes to stare across the room at him. He stared back at me, blinking mildly before rubbing the back of his neck.

"It's not like I care what they think….It's more about the fight….." Heero snorted.

"Don't tell me you feel sorry for beating that kid up." Heero ansked, amusment evident.I shook my head and chuckled.

"It's not that…….Let me ask you something…..When I saw you that afternoon I didn't have a scratch or a bruise on me did I?" I fixed him with a look and he shook his head.

"I simply assumed you were more skilled than most give you credit for. Is there something more…..?" I sat up and looked off to the side.

"Riley had managed to catch me off guard and pummeled me with his fist, My face had been aching, Heero, and my stomach felt as though it was raw meat…." I shook my head, furrowing my brow in confusion.

"I should've been just as busted up as Riley is gonna be looking when he gets back. But I'm not. I told them Riley had hit me first and they just looked at me like I was a fucken lunatic Heero. Nobody in that glass had the balls to say shit, Heero. _Not a_ _one_……." My voice sounded harsh to my own ears. I was choosing to leave out the image of Riley I'd been forced to see.

"I was angry Heero. Angrier than I'd ever been and during that fight something took control….spoke to me….." By now I was pacing back and forth across the room, gesturing wildly, probably looking like I was insane. By the look Heero was giving me I'd say I had the insane part about right.

"What do you mean?" Heero asked, fixing me with a disturbed look.

"How the hell am I supposed to know Heero. It was like nothing I'd ever experienced before. Something way beyond inspiration or craft….." I shook my head and knelt before the chair Heero sat on, touching my forehead to his.

"I was hoping you could tell me what I was…….at school they call me _Maxwell's Demon_ now…..not even the vamps'll come near me. They say there's something off about me….." I whispered. Heero stared intently at me.

"I need you to tell me I'm not a demon, Heero. That I'm not gonna turn into some wicked thing. That there's nothing _wrong_ with _me_.…" I pleaded with him, on the verge of babbling. Heero stared at me in what seemed to be a mixture of shock and confusion before clearing his throat and stroking my hair. My head bowed further and our noses touched.

"Your not a demon Duo. There's nothing wicked about you. You don't need me to tell you that." He said fondly, still stroking my hair, a small smile playing at his lips.

"You have enough proof in me…." He said, tilting my head up and pressing his lips to mines softly, his hand falling from my hair to stroke my cheek. The kiss was more tender than what I'm used to of Heero and I felt my hand reaching up to play with the Christmas present I gave him, that dangled innocently around his neck. Heero's other hand reached up to clasp mines as our hands curled around the cool metallic feeling of the cross I'd given him.

The memories of the Christmas past flooded into my mind, a deepened the kiss, as I traveled back to that afternoon, after everyone had opened there presents and were curled up in the living room laughing and talking. Heero and I wandered out the apartment to find peace in the stair well.

_My cobalt eyed 'lover' eyed the package I gave him in slight wonder, unwilling to show exactly how much he was marveling at what the contents of the package could be._

_"The store didn't have anything I could actually see you caring for and since **some of us** aren't as talented and adept at magic and all that jazz as **someone** I know I guess that'll just have to do." I sighed jokingly, looking up at him un able to help the grin spreading across my face as I fingered the bangle around my wrist fondly._

_"Open it, you demonic bastard." I urged siddling up a step and throwing my arms loosely around Heero's neck, peering over his shoulder as tentative, capable hands began to undo the wrapping._

_"Heero I mean Jeezuz man, no one's gonna stone you if you show a little excitement and just rip the stuff off. Hell I won't mind and I'm the one who wrapped it." I ducked a bit as Heero tried to peer over his shoulder at me before returning his attention to the present and throwing off the last of the festive holiday paper. The slim case he held seemed so much more delicate under his hands and I leaned my head against the back of his neck._

_"There's nothing in there that can bite you, Heero." I said playfully into his ear. Heero finally relented and gave in to the incessant nagging of curiosity, pulling open the case and staring at the platinum object inside. I pressed my face into the side of his neck and smiled over his shoulder._

_"My father gave it to me. It was to represent how things are not what people make them out to be. Ya kno the whole vampires shying away from crosses and other holy objects. All that b –grade horror movie shit." I could barely make out a smile, the barest curve tugging up on the side of his face I could actually view. He held up the cross, eyeing the pattern and the gold snake weaving its way over the silver frame of the cross._

_"It's a statement: we're larger than life. You, me…**us**." I hugged him closer and smiled, closing my eyes as his other hand reached over his shoulder to rest over mines._

_"Merry Christmas, Hee-chan…" I murmured._

_"Thanks Duo…...Merry Christmas…" This Christmas truly was made to last as my favorite. Regardless of all the tomorrows our future held….or the lack thereof…._

The kiss broke and I found myself staring into softened yet somewhat unreadable cobalt eyes. They glowed with a sort of fondness though when one looked closer I could swear I saw a slight hesitation and even a bit of trepidation. Heero unsure? I highly doubted it. Before I could further analyze the look it was gone and replaced by a knowing smirk and someone knocked at the door, summoning me to my feet.

I opened the door, but left the latch on and peered through the opening I'd left, grinning as Quatre stood, a worried look quickly replaced by one of skepticism.

"You expecting Nazi's or something?" He mused, raising a blonde eyebrow.

"No…." I started thoughtfully. "….just you." I shot back, earning a playful shove as Quatre stepped past me and entered my apartment.

Heero still sat resting his head on his arms upon the back of the chair, a bemused expression upon his features as Quatre grinned lopsidedly at him.

"I interrupt something?" He asked, turning from Heero to me wiggling his eyebrows comically. A small 'ow' came from Quatre as I socked him upside the head and made my way to the kitchen.

"Believe you me, if you had you wouldn't be alive right now, Q. Heero and I'd make sure of that." I said cryptically, winking over my shoulder. Q shrugged.

"I've been trying to do some damage control at school but damn, Duo…."Quatre sighed.I sighed. More upset about the lack of food in the fridge than the whole school thing.

Quatre saw my expression and laughed.

"That's originally why I came over here. I'd figure we'd talk and walk. Go get something to eat." He proposed thoughtfully, rubbing the back of his neck uncertainly.

"There's a lot we gotta talk about, Duo." I stretched before grabbing my coat.

"Sure Q-ball, there is." Quatre and I headed towards the door, Heero not far behind.

"I can't go with you guys. I have a previous engagement of sorts. We'll speak tomorrow, Duo." He said pulling me in an embrace and placing a kiss upon my forehead, before swiftly heading in the other direction, leaving me stunned. Quatre whistled appreciatively.

"Talk about _affectionate_…." He said, rolling his eyes.

"Yeah…" I murmured, rubbing my fore head and smiling a bit to myself. Quatre then spoke up.

"Duo something's off about things going on these days… not to mention what they say about what really happened with you and Riley in that fight…." Quatre's eyes looked up at me with the same expression of worry he had on when he came to my door and I knew this was gonna be one hell of a discussion. A discussion that'd force me to acknowledge what I already knew and didn't want to believe.

(X)(x)(X)

My meeting with Zechs that day gave me a new vigor. I was now officially back on track with this thing. This night found me lying on my back staring contentedly at my ceiling, arms behind my head in a pose of relaxation.

Though that vigor and relaxation was short lived as a new question came to mind: what will happen with Duo? When all is said and done and we finally have the phoenix and control of this city, will there be room for Duo in the whole perfect picture of my accomplished goals and raised status.

Earlier this day Duo and I had kissed though no matter how much I tried to detach myself and take from the kiss, instead,I found myself sharing it with Duo rather than greedily taking it for myself and assuming dominance. I didn't want to recognize it, but Duo was changing me in a way. I didn't believe he was dear to me though I believe I….cared. Was it all the same in a sense? It's not like I'd remember. My feelings for Lynx are so far back it seems impossible to remember those feelings at a moment with her without the aide of someone pulling the memory out for me. Usually the aide of Duo now that I thought of it...

The rain continued to pelt against the window of my room and I frowned up at the ceiling.

As the days dragged on with the hours, minutes, and seconds in total, the divide between those of the human race and those of the 'other' beings grew larger and larger. I now noticed for the first time how few half breeds were in number and with that realization came the realization of how alone Duo must be. There was barely enough room in the middle for him and his affinity for the supernatural and these new things that were happening to him made it all the more harder for him to assume his place as a normal teen of his time. Duo was only 16. The path of his life had a ways to stretch...

When seeing Zechs earlier I presented him with an opening that was too ingenious to be refused: we present a puppet, a figure to be viewed by the public who'll represent 'other beings' as a whole and manipulate them towards our cause. Of course they'll be looking towards a cause that's completely different but will play into our hands if given the right presentation. Zechs loved it. Preparations are being made as we speak and as for me….I have a visit to make to the Dunes in Egypt. This'll have me gone for a week and a half at tops. But now that there is an opening…there is also assets we need in order for this to play out the way we want. J is to accompany me on the search for his old partner O. I'm dreading this trip seeing as how Trowa has been assigned something else and I'm not sure I have the patience to watch over a man I'm sure is on the verge of senility... if he's not there already.

And then there's Duo. I don't want to leave him here to do this by himself. When he told me about the occurrences during his fight at school I couldn't even begin to fathom what it was he could be talking about if it wasn't craft. I'm thinking that I can find the answer out in the Dunes. This O is bound to have an extensive research network hooked up if he's as dedicated to the myths and supernatural of our world as J says he is. So just maybe……….

This trip will be good for my mind though. The desert heat has a way of clearing ones mind and opening its depths to ones true purpose and need. It reveals necessity in its clearest form: full frontal assault. Someone or something needed to beat sense into my head and I felt that the sun's rays might do just that.

A knock on my door startled me out my thoughts and I trudged wearily t the door, praying in all earnest that it wasn't another ploy of Zechs to deliver me news. It became apparent that the person was not such as I took in the tired violet eyes and long chestnut hair of Duo. He fidgeted in the door way only glancing up to meet my eyes as he finally spoke.

"I can't stay at my house tonight, Heero." He looked away, refusing to say more and I understood. He was relying on the hope that I wouldn't question or press him. I stepped to the side and allowed the distraught braided boy to enter my apartment and make his way to my room.

Sense soon kicked back up into drive and I closed the door before following Duo's path to my room, stopped as I found him already curled up under the sheets, the slightest shiver causing the sheets to quiver with his now trembling frame.

My new found empathy I'd first picked up on with Meiran's visit reached out to Duo and I found myself slipping under the sheets beside him and pulling him to me, he relaxed in my arms soon enough.

"Tell me about it tomorrow….." I murmured into his ear though I couldn't help the thought that crept to the front of my mind.

Duo….you and I both know…….the way things are going…..for humanity there is no tomorrow……..

(X)(x)(X)

(1) Futurama. Bender. Nuff Said.

**A/N:** That's that. Well I hope everyone got that. Mortal war…..yatti yatti yatti. Duo's reason for coming to Heero's house at god knows what hour will be revealed later….. Jus review.

(X)(x)(X)


End file.
